Tamer Gothic - Book 3 - Battle City
by gothicjedi666
Summary: It's time for Battle City, an event full of action, sexy girls, intrigue, growing responsibilities and new characters. Team Gothic will have their hands full during this new tournament as an unknown enemy seeks to test them, but a Time Travel mishap holds the key to victory (This is a pokegirl story that is being co-written with Takao-kun)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

Welcome to Book Three.

It's time for Battle City, an event full of action, sexy girls, intrigue, growing responsibilities and new characters.

Team Gothic will have their hands full during this new tournament as an unknown enemy seeks to destroy them, and a mysterious stranger is out to win the championship by an means necessary.

Also people will be playing Duel Monsters.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

After making my way up to the top floor of The Lucky 38 Casino I was once more drinking expensive coffee, that had been served by Mr House's sex slaves, while I sat before a large screen. The owner of the casino and I were spending some time catching up. Judging by the files on his desk, we had a lot to talk about and I was wishing we didn't. I just wanted to sleep.

To start with he had wanted to discuss the adventures I'd had since our last meeting. House had been keeping track Team Gothic, the only time he had lost track of me personally was when Thomas and I had gone down into the Underdark.

That was a place House had some interest in, as he knew little about the Dark Elf city and after some talking I was able to assure Mr. House that everything was okay. Not only was impressed that Thomas and I been able to stabilise the city, he was also pleased that an army of Drow wouldn't be running around the Kanto Region taking spoils and slaves.

House then brought up footage of my allies to show me what they were currently doing. By the looks of things Jayden and Gary were out gambling, as one does when in they are in Thrill Town.

Mr. House pointed out the difference between the two. Jayden was playing cards and losing, but what he didn't realize was how much he was spending because he won a big hand every now and again. Yet overall he was losing money.

I imagined that Mr. House loved these types of gamblers especially when they came from well off families.

Gary in comparison could see when he was losing and would leave the game to find something with better odds. Which meant that he knew when to hold them and when to fold them. I was encouraged by this as it meant my friend wasn't letting his pride get in the way so much these days.

Mr. House then told me he planned to reward Gary with a Pokegirl during some later game of chance. He justified it by saying that such intelligence needed to be rewarded, and that other gamblers seeing someone winning such a prize would make them think they could also win.

Last of all there was Nikita who was off watching the live performance, which tonight was a stand up comedian. She was sitting at a table, and was soon joined by my other two girlfriends. They weren't tempted to gamble, and were just taking fun while hanging out together.

Thomas on the other hand had left the casino and was currently visiting the other side of town. Perhaps because he knew that gambling in Thrill Town meant there was a good chance of losing it all, not just your credits but your entire harem. For some reason Tom was in what passed for the slums, the place where the minimal wage people had to live when they aren't working the undesirable jobs, the area was rather nice when compared to places I'd seen in my world because Mr House took care of his people but still it was dangerous so I had to wonder why my buddy was there.

"Gary, Nikita, and Jayden all have family legacies to live up to and have above average chances of being successful" House was now saying "But unlike you they also have safety nets to fall back on should they fail. Gary could become a researcher like his grandfather, as for Nikita and Jayden they can simply go back to working on their family ranch".

As for me I had nothing to return to should I fail, other than May who had already invested enough in me, and that was the point was trying to make as we discussed my friends. Even Thomas had his job as Hunter should he decided not to enter any more contests.

House was trying to tell me that I needed something to fall back on should my career come to an end. Right now I was famous and wealthy, but that could change. It was time that I found myself a good accountant and that I made some wise investments. Perhaps I could even get myself whatever Tamers had as talent agents in order to get more work.

"Misty Waters is a gym leader" House then said "And as such she has already achieved success".

In fact she had everything I was working towards. She was a Harem-Master, a League champion, she owned a gym. She had made enough money to be able to retire at the age of twenty-three, and while her family money had funded her while she was Taming she was indecently wealthy. Which didn't stop her from getting to my pay for things, but I didn't mind as it meant she would have more for the baby.

"As for Amy Pond, she does not exist" the owner of this place said as I shifted in my seat.

I knew I had to handle this carefully as if Illyria was exposed then everything could fall apart.

"My conclusion is that she is a pokegirl" House said next "And that you for some reason unknown to me desire that everyone think she is human. I only wish to know one thing: Would revealing the truth endanger the stability of the Crimson League?".

The answer was simple.

"Yes" I told the powerful man.

House nodded, then he shuffled some papers on his desk, before changing the subject. This surprised me, but I kept my mouth shut as I didn't want to talk about Illyria unless I really had to.

"You're friend Thomas concerns me far more than Amy Pond" House then said "I suspect he is a sleeper agent. There are factions out there that use Tamers with strong Blood Gifts as tools in their wars".

My first instinct was to rush to my friend's defence, but I was able to keep calm and look at things rationally. Tom did have a big chunk of his life missing, and someone who didn't know he was a spy was very difficult to expose. It made a chilling kind of sense.

"Given his Blood Gifts and Curse, I believe that he is from the Sanctuary" House then old me "It would explain the attention he receives from them".

I didn't know much about the Sanctuary Goths as they were a secretive group and most information on them was classified. However I did know that they had tried to grab Thomas in the past, and they had tried to kill me, but I did keep being a pain in their ass. In fact it was possible that the Sanctuary Goths were the ones spying on me.

"A less well known fact about Sancutary is that not all the Goths hate males" the casino owner then informed me "Nor do they want them destroyed, they just prefer to have power over them".

In essence they wanted role reversal, and they had been willing to become terrorists in order to get it. That also explained why they wanted me. A powerful Tamer such as myself would make a great agent for them.

"I can track his travels from the point he was first arrested in a town he register to become a Tamer in, but no further back" House said to me as the screen changed to show a map.

Mapping Thomas's travels was really easy as Tom had a habit of getting into trouble. Also according to House my buddy had become a Hunter because of the fact that a lot of his arrests were due to him stopping the abuse of Pokegirls. Hunters had a lot more authority when it came to protecting people and pokes than normal Tamers did.

Some examples of Tom's work as a Hunter were also displayed. The highlights were.

A Grass Pokegirl that been spreading poison spores was soaked in high grade alcohol, set on fire, and burned to death.

A Water Pokegirl taking over a public fountain, was electrocuted to death.

An Electric Pokegirl stealing city power being taken out with fire hose.

"This pattern goes on right up until Thomas meet with you and there is an immediate decline in deaths" House added "Mostly because the reports centre around you".

I was getting a stress induced headache by this point.

"So Tom is not only a possible sociopath and/or psychopath he might also be a ticking time bomb" I summarised.

This was not of the good.

"I have another piece of information to share with you" House the said "I am not the only one spying on you".

One of House's sex slave presented with a load of files, that were full of numbers, and my headache got worse.

"Let's start with page one of one hundred" House said.

I was going to need some aspirin.

(Line Break)

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

My return to Thrill Town had not been as joyful as I had expected.

The good news was that I was now living it up in penthouse suit near the top of the casino, having been moved up a few floors due to being Mr House's right hand man for the duration of Battle City. Also I was something of a celebrity around these parts if only because a lot of people had bet money on me becoming the Shadow Lord.

Sadly as it turned out all this attention was a bad thing because now it seemed like a group of people were after me. There was proof, however it was nothing I could go to with the police, but Mr House had agents all over the League and beyond. His loyal spies knew how to divide rumour from cold hard facts.

To me it all looked like numbers on the screen, because it was all just numbers, and none of the pokes in my harem were good with this sort of thing so I had invited Thomas to my room so he could have a look at all this information. Being a paranoid bastard I figured he would see the conspiracy that I could not.

Also Misty was here as she hadn't been given a room at the casino, as like me she wasn't competing in the tournament. However unlike me she wasn't here to judge anything so Mr House hadn't made arrangements for her. Not that I minded as if there was danger around then I wanted my baby's Momma close to me.

The rest of Team Gothic did have nice rooms here as Mister House had plenty of space to spare since he was keeping his friends in a fancy new apartment block across the road from the Lucky 38 casino.

At first that had seemed odd to me as the owner of the casino liked to keep his allies close at hand, but this small city was growing and it made sense that a fancy new state of the art building would attract so many powerful and rich people. Heck even I was tempted to check the place out as it had a pool, but the casino had much better security so I was staying here.

"I don't get it either" admitted Tom as he rubbed his eyes "It's all just electronic transfers, there's no context to any of it".

Sometimes Thomas and I seemed to be very different people. He kept out of sight, he was anti-social and he was a dedicated hunter, as well as a possible Sleeper Agent. I on the other hand was in the public eye a lot. I had lots of friends. I was rich too and I didn't take my duties as a member of the Hunter's Guild that seriously.

Then there were times like this, when we were both confused by what was going on around us and neither of us had any idea what to do next because we simply weren't smart enough to figure these things out. This was when we were very alike.

"So what did House say this all meant" Thomas then asked me.

I really wasn't sure because while my current employer was clearly a mathematical genius I was not.

"That someone, or more likely a group of people have been paying other people to follow me around" I explained "All the payments have gone to accounts that were emptied at places I've been to" I told Tom "At the times I was at those places".

At least that was what he had told me was going on.

"Which means I'm being followed" I added "And whoever is behind this is either rich or being funded by an entire group".

Knowing that didn't help much as there were plenty of organisations out there that had a reason to keep an eye on me. I'd hurt Team Rocket so they might be planning something even if revenge hits weren't their style. Also when I had become to Shadow Lord I'd risen up the ranks of Tamers very quickly, and the job was more political the higher up the ladder a person got. So I might have rivals with resources far greater than mine.

"You know I think its May"

Misty had said that upon entering the room and sitting down on the comfy couch. I didn't mind her hanging around Thomas, as she wasn't effected by his Blood Curse having nearly Thresholded into a pokegirl.

What I did mind was that she was only wearing a towel. One that looked like it was barely holding together. Not that I minded too much as Tom didn't have much interest in human girls, for understandable reasons, and Misty was doing her nude photo shoot tomorrow so lots of people would see her naked soon. I was still against the idea, but I couldn't bring myself to forbid it as it was her last chance to do something crazy before she had to go home and raise a baby.

"You think my wife is paying people to spy on me?" I asked.

I found that hard to believe as May just didn't strike me as the type of person who would hire agents. However she did see our marriage as a business relationship and me as investment, so it was possible she had someone keeping an eye on me.

"You could be right" I said to my girlfriend "But this feels more sinister and May could just call me to find out what I'm doing".

It was also possible that Sexibi was behind this. I didn't fully understand her powers, so she might not be able to watch over me herself. Perhaps she could have gone back in time and set up a spy network to keep tabs on me, but again my gut was telling it wasn't that innocent.

"It was just an idea" Misty replied "but I do think you are being followed. Remember when you wanted some of my panties during the scavenger hunt back on the islands, and the pair you took off me just vanished?".

That I did recall.

"What if some invisible person or pokegirl took them not because they wanted to sabotage you, but because they just wanted my sexy underwear" Misty then reasoned "It would have been a big lapse in judgement for a spy but even smartest people make mistakes"

At the time I'd figured it was some perv, but thinking back it was rather odd even for this world. She might be on to something.

"Did anyone try to get close to you when I wasn't around?" Tom inquired "Someone harmless looking".

In fact there had been someone, and I had hooked with her despite my friends warning to keep people I didn't know at a distance.

"There was a Tamer called Summer" I told them "We had a sex battle and then went to her room. I didn't think she was a spy".

She'd seemed like a normal person, but now it seemed odd that a pure blood girl had been by herself. They didn't often become Tamers, and they were far less likely to sleep around that other girls because they didn't want to breed with men who had strong pokegirl genes.

"Bugger" I muttered "She used sex to get close to me, she didn't do anything bad but I bet she was reporting to someone".

We hadn't talked enough for her to get any information from me, however she could have just been a distraction. We'd gone to her room, so someone else might have gone to my room while I was distracted.

"This is what happens when you don't have a girlfriend who knows how to drain your balls" Misty said as she flipped through a magazine "You get too full of testosterone, then you end up thinking with your dick and not your brain. You need to have sex at least three times a day, maybe four if I'm not too tired".

That sounded like very strange thinking at first, but Misty wasn't being that strange. In this world there was no guilt or shame attached to sex. It was open, safe and perfectly acceptable for everyone to enjoy as long as children weren't subjected to it. Being so liberated Misty would naturally see things differently than a woman who had grown in my world were sex was sometimes seen as dirty and could have consequences, like STDs.

"You're a man it's normal for you want to spread your seed" Misty went on to say "but you need to be more careful your getting more famous now and I know a few Tamers who aren't afraid to jump into bed with a guy so they can use them to help advance their own careers".

I'd grown up a liberal household and had known girls who didn't see sex as shameful, but still they would never have thought along those lines. They would have seen my actions as those of a pig rather than of a guy who just wanted to experience the pleasures this strange world had to offer. Misty was a odd duck for sure.

"Okay let's get back to the spy situation" Tom then suggested "I can keep an eye out while your doing your celebrity stuff, but you need to think about your safety. To start with I suggest keeping some of your pokes with you at all times. Raven can teleport you out of danger and Daphne's powers are good for shielding you from danger".

My Nightmare pokegirl could cover a person in darkness, and while that wouldn't actually stop an attack it was very hard to hit what you couldn't see. That combined with Raven's magical shields and teleporting it would be very good defence.

"Callisto could destroy nearly anyone sent to you kill, but you don't want collateral damage" Thomas was now saying "So I think that Kira should be with you if go out at night. She's sneaky and she knows how sneaky people think".

Again that made good sense.

"Anything else" I then inquired.

I was trying not to yawn. It had a been a long day with a long meeting with Mr House to go over arrangements for Battle City and much more. Thankfully there wasn't much I was expected to do as I while I was judging the finals and semi-finals, which would be held in a location even I didn't know about yet, my job until them would involve simply being around. I also had to open the tournament, but that wasn't a concern yet as the games wouldn't begin until after Halloween.

"You want some coffee, honey?" Misty asked me "I put some on it should be ready by now".

I couldn't recall the Gym Leader ever calling me honey before, but I put it down to the hormones and to the fact that we would be living together like a couple for the foreseeable future.

"Please" I said.

Misty didn't get up right away.

"Please what?" she asked.

I thought fast.

"Please, sweetie" was my answer.

That seemed to make her happy and she went off to the kitchen, and as she did I watched her leave. She was super sexy even with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Gothic!" someone then called out.

Thomas clicked his fingers to get my attention and when I snapped back to reality and focused on the business at hand.

"Sorry" I said "She has that effect on me".

I couldn't tell what it was that made Misty so appealing, but I liked it and she seemed to enjoying her role as girlfriend. We were both happy.

"Someone has applied to join Team Gothic" Thomas informed me "And I think we should take him".

Given that we'd just been talking about spies I found it weird that Tom of all people would say such a thing.

"What if he's a spy?" I asked.

Tom shook his head and that made me realise how long his hair had grown since I'd known him.

"I don't think he's a spy" the Hunter told me "But if he is then, and we can catch him the act then we can find out more about what is going on".

Risky, however since we had next to no information it might be worth while, and if someone as careful as Tom didn't think this Tamer was a spy then I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"His name is Forest Kyder and he's 16 years old" I was informed.

Before my buddy could say anything else Misty returned with coffee for me and Tom. I didn't know if she'd offered him any or just assumed he'd wanted some, because my mind had been elsewhere.

"Whose Forest Kyder?" she asked "I don't know that family name".

Certain families in the Crimson League were like nobles in that controlled a lot of land and properties, my wife was one such person she just didn't care much about her ancestry, but she was different than other Pure Bloods in many ways.

Then were the likes of Mr House who pretty much owned entire settlements. Misty's family, despite not being pure blood, were important as they owned an entire lake, a gym, and a very successful ranch, so she knew the families who co-existed with hers in those higher social circles. Thankfully she was no snob.

"His file doesn't mention any famous or important relatives" Thomas informed us "And that's partly why I don't think he's a spy. He's not connected to anyone outside his own village".

I didn't care much about his social standing. If this Forest guy wanted into Team Gothic then he needed to have skills that would be useful.

"He has blonde hair, green eyes and he's 5ft 7in" Tom then told us "I've already met with him and he didn't react badly so that confirms he has lots of pokes in his family tree".

Also it told us that he had some strong Blood Gifts or even Blood Curses.

"I checked his school records" Thomas told me "According to most of his teachers, Forest is a good person in general, but he's been known to fight to protect his friends".

Which for us was a bonus as a Team like ours needed people who stand up for each other.

"According to his records he acts brash around strangers, but he is more subdued around people he knows" Tom went on to say "He also has a habit of acting hostile towards people who are super competitive, or who act like they're better than everybody else".

If this was true then Jayden might annoy Forest as Nikita's brother was competitive and arrogant, but for all his faults Jayden was loyal and talented so keeping him around was worth while.

"As for Blood gifts: To start with he has Fireborne: that gives him EXTREME heat tolerance, as in, he can jump into a bonfire and come back without a single burn, this has been tested".

Which meant that Forest, despite having a name which suggested plant types in his family tree, was in fact descended from fire types.

"Retarded Luck: which is a two edged sword. Put simply it means Forest can find good things, like say a rare pokegirl, but bad things tend to happen to him as well" Tom told us "Like being chased by that rare pokegirl all the way home who then got caught by another Tamer who paid him for the girl. That actually happened".

It would be interesting to see how his Luck Blood Gift would work along side mine. Perhaps I would lessen the bad things.

"He's also got Fire Affinity" the Hunter said.

Which meant he would work best with fire type pokegirls.

"As for Blood Curses he has Combustion which makes it so that Forest will explode if he gets too stressed out, however, he has a variation called Fester, which means that the explosions don't kill him.

That I had to ask about.

"He explodes?" I questioned "Why would we want a guy who can blow up on our team. He could kill us all".

This time it was Misty who explained.

"He doesn't explode like a bomb" she told me "It more like fire comes out of him and that destroys everything around him. Some people with the curse have died from it, but there a few who have survived it. But don't worry he'd have to be in mortal danger to trigger it. It's only called a curse because other people can get hurt by it, and because it can't be controlled".

So as long as I didn't pull a gun and try to shoot him, it was unlikely he'd hurt us.

"Hydrophobia" was what Tom said next "This makes him extremely uncomfortable when he's wet, to the point of feeling pain. Which means we shouldn't go swimming with him".

In my world hydrophobia would mean he had a fear of water.

"I got this from his Tamerbook profile" Tom told us before reading outloud "Forest never really wanted to become a Tamer, but when his friend Layla, who was the only person in his village that shared his passion for Duel Monsters, thresholded into a Damsel, she soon became a Duel Damsel".

I had no idea what a Duel Damsel was, but this was no time to look it up.

"He's decided to become a breeder after being a Tamer" I was then informed "This is because of the lack of 'girls in some small villages he's been to, he wants to become a travelling Breeder to help supply villages like his own with Starter Pokegirls".

Well that seemed like a goal I could support. But it would be an easy as in order to ensure that more villages had start girls, more Pokecenters would have to built. That would require funding.

"I guess I could met him" I decided.

Then I yawned big time.

"But for now I am going to bed" I told Tom.

He took that to mean 'get out' and soon left.

"I need to sleep too" said Misty "I need to be rest for my shoot tomorrow, and you must have something to do tomorrow".

As a matter of fact I did, and hopefully it wouldn't be dull. Not that I ever really needed to worry about that.

"If you want me to jerk you off before you got to sleep then you better get to bed now" Misty told me "And I do mean now, mister".

Normally it would have been offputting to have someone to tell me it was bedtime, but a handjob did sound relaxing so I headed off to the bedroom without delay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Part 2**

 **Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

After my morning shower I got dressed and headed for the little kitchen that was part of my penthouse suite. It was then I noticed that one of my pokeball was missing.

I had been about to ask Misty if she knew where my alpha had gotten off to, but I was distracted when I noticed that she was wearing nothing but an apron, and that she was cooking me breakfast. This made me very happy.

"Morning, big boy. I sent Raven out to get some more food" my pregnant girlfriend said before I could get around to asking "And since everyone else is safe in their balls, that means we are alone".

Already I could see where this was going.

"Oh, so they won't mind if I kiss the cook then?" I then said

While locking lips I slipped my hands into her apron to rub butt and then I followed that up by nibbling on her neck. Which made her giggle.

"Big boy, I need to get this done" she told me "You've gotta have a good breakfast because I'll be busy all day, and someone doesn't take care of themselves".

Misty was getting all maternal on me, and I kind of liked it. No one ever took care of me like this.

"I'm sure you've got it well in hand" I said.

Despite yesterday giving me some major stress I was feeling good today. My girlfriend knew how to make a guy fall asleep, and she didn't do it by being boring.

"Well there is something I'd like you to taste" she said.

She reached down and got her fingers covered in her juices. She was already aroused and she wanted me to suck on her fingers.

"Care for a taste?" she asked.

I did, and gave her fingers a quick lick.

"Let's try something else" she then said.

Next she smeared some crème on her ass and I knelt down to lick it off. I dragged my tongue across her smooth skin. She was quite tasty as she'd showered using a lemon scented body wash judging by the smell. I had a little nibble on her skin. Then I bit her ass, which made her yelp and she swatted me with her hand.

"We can't have sex" she told me, which made me very sad "I have my shoot today so you'll have to wait for later if you want my rump".

She continued to prepare the food, but I wanted her and she didn't mind me trying to distract her. Finally she just stopped and had me turn around. I could hear her doing something behind my back and when I was allowed to turn around I knew was in for a real treat.

"Breakfast time" she joked.

Misty had gotten up on the counter, spread her legs and then sprayed whipped cream between her legs, before topping it off with sprinkles

I went down on her, which was what she'd been hinting at me do earlier. I kept going she was all clean and when I was done she pulled me into a kiss. Quite a lot of kissing in fact.

"I'm still hungry" I then said.

She sprayed some more whipped cream onto her pussy and I went down on her again. While I was doing that, she used her hands to mess up my still wet hair.

"You are a such bad boy" Misty said when I stopped "I have my shoot today so I need to be all clean, but you got me messy".

I was about to apologise about that, as this shoot was important to her, but she pushed me away and then told me to sit down.

"Here we have eggs and toast followed by waffles with strawberry syrup" she said while putting down two plates in front of me "Eat up big boy".

I did just that only I stopped when Misty crawled under the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I had guessed already, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Having my breakfast" the gym leader said "Now eat up".

She put her words into action as I ate my food. This task was tricky as Misty could suck a guy off in two minutes flat, and she was finished before I had eaten much of my very yummy breakfast.

Soon Misty was standing up again, and that was when I noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Sweetie, have you been drinking untreated milk?" I asked.

From what I understood any female who drank fresh milk from a Milktit, or just the stuff that hadn't been treated could end up lactating if she was milked. Even they weren't milked they did experience a little leakage until their body chemistry sorted itself out. However in a human woman it took more than adding milk to your coffee to start the process. Misty hadn't been drinking much in the way of dairy products as far as I knew so I didn't think that was the problem. What I thought was behind this was the pills Kara, they could any women lactating, and they could increased the flow quiet a lot from what was normal if they were taken daily for a week.

"Why do you ask?" my girlfriend inquired.

She was so about to freak out on me.

"You're starting to leak" I told her.

She turned white and stared at her chest before pulling the apron down in order to get a better look. Then she squeezed her breasts and some milk came out.

"Did you do this to me to ruin the photo shot?" she accused me.

I put my hands up in order to surrender, but that didn't stop her from poking me in the chest.

"Pregnant women don't lactate this early on" she told me "And I don't drink untreated milk!".

I had a feeling that Babs was behind this so I took out her pokeball and set her free. If nothing else I might need a pokegirl shield.

"Did you slip Misty those pills?" I demanded to know.

Babs managed to look like a little girl who had been caught taking cookies out of the jar.

"Maybe" she said.

While I found this funny, Misty was pissed off.

"I don't have a baby to feed yet!" she complained.

Babs then smiled.

"Master likes breastmilk" she said.

Which meant this was a prank meant to benefit me.

"Let me guess you were going to hit her with Bloom Powder too" I realised "To give her big milk filled breasts".

Babs smiled again.

"Master likes big boobies" she said while pushing her own chest out.

Misty was still not amused so I worked hard to hide my smile.

"There's nothing wrong with my breasts!" she shouted.

Then she suddenly looked down at her own chest. I also couldn't help look at them as they were leaking a little and my mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Do you want them bigger?" she then asked me.

I did not answer that question as there was no right way too tell her that now I wanted them bigger.

"Maybe they should be if I'm going to be breastfeeding" Misty went on to say as she played with her tits "Must be the hormones because I kinda like the idea of you drinking my milk".

Women were strange. That was all there was too it.

"I promised Kara that it was her job" I told my girlfriend.

Misty smirked and then asked me for Kara' ball. I gave it too her, andshe told me to spank Babs.

"Spanking sounds good" was all I said on that subject as I wasn't foolish enough to refuse.

I took a clean wooden spoon out of a drawn and when Misty had left the room I whacked Bab's backside. It was real fun because all my 'girls liked a spanking so this wasn't cruel.

"Owie!" Babs called out as I punished her.

I didn't spank her for long as Misty soon came back.

"Kara is going to let me feed you until I'm ready to go back home" I was informed "She's going to use some magic to stop her milk and then she will start taking the pills again when I'm gone".

I was surprised by this.

"What did you do say convince her?" I inquired.

Misty smirked again.

"I'm an experienced Tamer" she reminded me "I know how to talk to a pokegirl. And Kara's not unreasonable, she understands that I need to practice being a Mom, and that means taking care of you".

Hopefully she didn't intend to start dressing me like a Mum would, or something even stranger. I'd have to put my foot down if she did, but I wouldn't yet as she not only now had pregnancy hormones running her body she also lactation causing hormones messing with her head.

When Kara had been taking the pills, she'd often gotten moody so I would have to be extra sensitive with Misty and that meant letting her get away with things that I might not normally put up with. However if it did led to being fed even more yummy food and her wanting bigger breasts I was okay with it.

"Now finish your waffles" Misty ordered "I'm need to get ready for my shoot, and you need to suckle me so I don't leak during the shoot.

I balled Babs and then sat down to finish my food.

"Life is good" I said to myself.

(Line Break)

 **Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

I'd been a busy guy today. I'd already gone to see an accountant so I could set up some investments. He'd told me to hire a lawyer first in case of legal trouble in the future.

That man in turn had suggested that I get an agent to start with, the kind that got celebrities work, as now that I was in the public eye more I needed someone to represented me should I go onto endorse products or say if a writer wanted to use me as character in an adventure book.

To me it had all seemed like a lot of unnecessary work, but luckily there was an agency that combined all of what I needed into one.

They represented successful Tamers and while they weren't cheap, they had a reputation for honesty, and even better they had been willing to send someone to talk to me over lunch. Which I liked because it massively simplified the whole affair.

Another added bonus was that the representative was an attractive pokewoman, who was not only paying for everything, she had also taken me to a strip club. Not that there was much stripping going on as it was the middle of the day. There was a pokegirl on stage, but the music was on low and she was taking her time removing her clothes.

"So your an Enchantresses" I said as I tucked into my food.

I was getting fed a lot today. Which meant I was going to have to get some exercise or at this rate I'd get fat, even with all the sex I was having.

"You'd be surprised how useful magic items are in my line of business" the magical pokewoman said "And I'm a total sex fiend so having a list of male clients means I get satisfaction when I need it".

A pokegirl Enchantresses would need a Tamer, but when a poke reached her second puberty they tended to become more settled and better able to control themselves. But that didn't mean they still didn't need lots of sex, a Pokewoman could still go feral it would just take a lot longer.

"As my client you'd be required to Tame me at least twice a year" I was informed "But it's not a big commitment".

That was when the poke started to rub one of her legs against mine.

"Enchanted items like this necklace I'm wearing makes lying impossible for anyone within a few meters of me" I was then told "And it draws attention to my breasts".

I found that funny.

"Those are nice boobs" I admitted.

Apparently the pretty necklace also worked on me. My Luck Blood Gift wasn't going to help me here, but at least my Charm Blood Gift could.

"So you are looking for total representation" the pokewoman then said "And our firm is prepared to do just that. As your personal representative I will work hard to make your life more pleasurable".

While I pondered her use of the word 'pleasurable' I was presented with some hard to understand paperwork. It took me while to get through it, but the poke didn't mind.

"Any fine print?" I asked.

Since she couldn't lie it seemed like the time to ask.

"It's all pretty standard actually" I was assured "We act as barrier between the public and Tamers who want to get on with their work. Anyone who wants to sue you, or just employee you has to go through us. We can weed out the kind of people who might wish to scam you or otherwise rip you off. When we are contacted by someone or if we contact them for you, then we make sure you get the best deal".

A topless waitress, one with breasts big enough to block my view of half the club when she got close, came over to see if there was anything we wanted. The Enchantresses sent her away when I did ask for anything, and then went back to the business at hand.

"Our firm doesn't just find you work and protect you from exploitation" the poke went on to say "Aside from ensuring your legal right are defended we can also help you manage your money. Having the Longevity Blood Gift means that low yield long term investments are your best option. They might make your wallet lighter now, but considering that you might spend decades or even a century in retirement it's best to get your money working for you now".

That did seem wise.

"Also I recommend you open new accounts for us to manage" the Enchantressessaid next "You're very wealthy for someone your age who doesn't have a large family backing him, but given that your married your wife has a lot of control over your finances".

That was one of the reasons why I needed an accountant.

"Being from pure blood stock she understands how money works much better than you do, and she's used that to control how much you spend" the magic user went on to say "Which given that you brought an island it might not be the hostile move it looks to be".

Upon reflection it would have been smarter of me to wait before buying that island, but I was determined to create the future that Sexibi had shown me. I couldn't get the image of that Trixie pokekit out of my mind. I wanted her to exist, and to be my child.

"Yeah she reamed me out over that" I confessed.

The magical pokewoman looked amused.

"She is also overseeing the payments that will led to a fortress being built on the island over the next ten years" I was informed "Your wife at least seems to understand that patience is required if you want to secure your future stability".

May had been raised with money. I had not I didn't really comprehend just how complex being rich was. On the plus side I had a long time to learn as I was going to be around for a while.

"As helpful as she is you need to ensure that you can continue to fund this project even if you divorce" the poke advised "Currently only your savings account is independent, and you almost emptied that buying your island".

I'd transferred my prize money into that account because May couldn't touch it. Not that this stopped her from acting as if it was our money.

"Your expense account is looking good, but it is a joint one so I suggest setting up a new account that will hold any cash payments you are given by your current and future employers so that your wife can not withdraw from then. This she does with the money she receives from rent agreements with most of Pallet Town and beyond. You can't touch that money despite being her spouse".

May owned a lot of land, and people lived and farmed on that land, so they paid rent and she controlled that money. It made sense, and I'd never wanted to get involved with her business, but this pokewoman was making it sound if I should be.

"If you agree to my proposal any payments for work you do with my firm acting as intermediary will be stored with a bank we are in partnership with" she then said "Which means our finical well-being is tied to yours. That helps to ensure that we work hard for you".

So far I was grasping all of this. Which was impressive given that there were a lot of cute butts around here to distract me.

"This partnership will allow us to ensure you a steady income. I suggested an equal fifty percent cut between us" the poke then suggested.

That was surprisingly high.

"Actually sixty percent would be better, but its easier to divide things in half as you known, so there less chance of any accounting errors" I was told "And yes I'm aware that is ten percent higher than our competition, however given that you are going to live for centuries you need a solid foundation. As a bonus we can use the money to help your entire Team by extension, even if they aren't our clients".

At least it would only be fifty percent of money they handled. I could earn more income on the side so that if the firm did go belly up then I wouldn't end up the poor house.

"Also you need to consider that you have at least one human child on the way" the magical poke said to me "The package I am offering will use the money we will help you make to pay off your child support. So no need to worry about single mothers calling to see when the cheque will arrive".

As I looked over the contract again I saw that it was all in here. The firm seemed to have thought of everything. There was even a clause to cut me off from my accounts for a set time should I spend more than I could afford while gambling. Which was a smart thing in this town.

"While we are on that subject we do screen breeding requests" the Enchantresses informed me "Ranches always want successful Tamers, but someone at your level should be focused more on fathering children with successful human women and Pokewomen such as myself".

Now I was lost.

"What the fuck is a breeding request" I asked rather bluntly.

I figure that the magical poke was use to her enchanted item making people less than tactful as she wasn't offended by my sudden outburst.

"A breeding request is when a human woman or more likely pokewoman wishes to have a child with someone, but either doesn't have a partner or doesn't want one" I was told "Sperm banks are an option, but most of their product is sold to ranches who just want to breed more Milktits or starter girls if a shortage is expected. Which is it".

That interested me a young Tamer who was being considered for a place on my team had noticed that it was getting harder to get starter girls. Pallet Town was lucky to have Professor Oak because he had the contacts needed to ensure the young Tamers he knew got starter girls. He even went out and catch some, although he due his age he didn't do this very often.

"Pokewomen such as myself who have found success tend to want human children as it much easier to pass on wealth and property to them" the magic user was now telling me "The chances of having a human child rise significantly if we both convince naturally and have the chance to bond somewhat with the father. This is why so few humans are born to Pokewomen on ranches as even if they have sex in order to conceive it's not regular, and actually being around lots of other Pokewomen decreases the chances further. You must have noticed that most Pokewomen who have human children tend to live as humans. There is a reason for this".

I had not known that, but it did make sense as while I knew humans who had been born on a ranch their mothers had also been human. Also Gary's mother was a Pokewoman and she lived in house not on a ranch, and I was sure that other guys I'd met would have had the same upbringing even that fertile human women still weren't that common.

"So if you were to agree to a breeder contract you would live with the Pokewoman, or even a human woman, for at least a month or two" the Enchantresses explained "A successful Pokewoman would will being to pay well for a Tamer with Blood Gifts because while that does increase the chances of a daughter going through the Threshold a son would benefit from those Blood Gifts and be better equipped to become a Tamer. However these contracts don't come along very often as most Pokewomen who don't live on a ranch tend to get married as that provides then with the a strong bond and someone to Tame them regularly".

Now I understood, and she seemed to pick up on that.

"But that is something male Tamers tend to do after they have finished running around catching Ferals" she went on to say "I would do it myself but my breed of poke are very loyal to the man who Tame us regularly and that would prevent me from being Tamed by my clients which is necessary for sealing the deal".

I had to inquire about that. I couldn't help myself.

"Why is it necessary?" I asked.

The pokewomen leaned forward to better show off the cleavage her business suit displayed, and she went back to rubbing her leg against mine.

"To further protect our clients the contracts we sign are magically binding. What the means is if I knowingly do anything to break my firm's side of the deal then I lose the ability to create magically binding contracts in the future which would ruin me. The same goes for you, so if you signed we would renegotiate in six months and you'd have to Tame me again".

Well that was one way to seal a deal, and clever as Pokewomen needed to Tamed, so getting a contract signed while getting sex was a good use of time. I liked her efficiency.

"So assuming you do sign I will take you up to room I rented just for this meeting" the poke said "And I will be available in any position you desire until your are completely satisfied with our partnership".

There were times when I had no idea how I kept my cool. I had to be crazy not to just head up right now, but I took the time to read everything before I signed, thankfully not in blood, and only then did we go to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note.**

This chapter is all sexy stuff so if you don't like that then don't read it. I am doing pure smut because I was asked to in message to show one of the Gothic doing stuff with an entire harem. The message did say which harem, and no story was mentioned. However I figured the doing something with a whole pokegirl harem, which would be six girls, might get confusing so I went with Misty, Amy and Nikita, who do sort of qualify as a harem themselves.

I went with a card came because it is about gambling and they are in a casino. Plus it prevented the chapter from just being an orgy it makes the group seem more like real people than porn stars.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Part 3**

 **Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

It was late at night. I had just left behind Thomas, Gary and Jayden down in the bar, and now I was returning to my deluxe apartment. Inside my suite I found my girls having attack of the giggles as they sat around the table in the a rec room.

"Hey Goth, wanna play cards?" Amy asked with a wink.

This caused another round of giggles, and looks I was getting told me that trouble was ahead.

"What do you have planned?" I asked with a smirk.

Having grown up with two sisters I knew when a group of girls had something evil planned, and they all look in the mood for mischief. However they were also blushing a little so I guessed that their fun wasn't going to be totally at my expense and these girls weren't my siblings so I suspected things would get X-rated before long.

With this in mind I sat down next to Amy, was on my left, and across from Nikita who sitting next to Misty. The red head brought out a deck of cards and started shuffling them like a real pro. Which made me wonder if she had been to Thrill Town before now.

"Okay the game is blackjack" Misty informed us all "And the bet is one item of clothing to start with. The person with the lowest value of cards loses, and we can up the stakes later".

Given that she was pregnant the Gym Leader wasn't drinking, but my other girlfriends were. Not that it would affect Amy very much, but she was acting a little tipsy so she might not immune to intoxicants. As for my longest serving girlfriend she had to be drunk because I could swear she was talking to her wine glass while taking small sips.

Due to bad judgement Nikita lost the first round rather badly, having gone bust, but all that cost her was her pair of knee high boots.

"That's not fair" complained Amy "I'm already barefoot".

The rooms had nice carpets so even I was tempted to take my shoes off, but I kept them on as I only had so many items of clothing to lose.

"Too late now" Nikita replied with a grin "You should've thought of that before we started".

Thankfully no one decided to argue further on this subject, and I was glad of that as three girls sharing one guy was a formula for some real bitchiness. Unlike pokegirls my human, or human acting, sexual partners weren't so used to sharing, and the group could be torn apart if they started fighting. I could picture it in my mind.

"Come on, Gothic, it's your deal" Misty then said.

I shuffled the cards, and the game went on. In the next few rounds, I lost both my shoes and my socks, but I didn't mind as it was still early in the game and I had a feeling that my luck would change.

This turned out to be the case as Nikita soon lost her skirt, and Misty took opportunity to cup her ass through the lacy, powder-blue panties my longest serving girlfriend was wearing.

Misty then lost a round and had to stand up to take off her tight designer jeans, an act which revealed the skimpy pair of silky black panties she wore beneath.

Then Amy lost the next hand after that and she also lost her top, sadly she was wearing a bra that covered up too much for my liking.

"So do anything fun today" Nikita asked me when it was my turn to deal the cards.

Before I could answer the gym leader spoke for me.

"Well he had a good breakfast, and I didn't leak during my shoot" she said "Which I am so grateful for, because I am never doing anything like that again. I have to be a role model from now on".

We all found that amusing, but instead of making fun I told everyone that I had signed a contract with a firm that would help manage my career.

"Baby, no offence but men are so bad with money" Nikita then commented "Jayden's already spent his allowance for a whole month, and my Dad is not going to bail him out if he gets into debt. I hope you have a woman looking after your cash".

Well she was a pokewoman, hopefully that was close enough.

"Its weird. In my world a lot of accountants are men" I said as I gave everyone their cards "But here women always control the money. Did they stop teaching maths to boys at school".

That would explain it.

"I think it's because there's a lot of pressure on guy's to have careers involving pokegirls" Misty said as she studied her hand "Sure there are pokes in every line of work, but boys are all guided into being Tamers, or Traders or Breeders, or anything that involves directing groups of pokegirls. But girls at school tend to be pushed into the behind the scenes stuff that involves managing businesses. Ranches are an exception, as the guys do run them day to day, but if you look you nearly always find that a woman is still dealing with the money".

Gender roles still sometimes confused me in this world. On the surface of things it looked like men had the run of the place, and all the best opportunities in life. However while Taming was very important, really it was just the tip of the iceberg in this society.

Behind closed doors human women were really running things while men were distracted from his by getting to have sex with pokegirls. Mr House was an oddity in more ways that one because he actually ran his own business empire.

I was then distracted from my thoughts as the girls were getting down to bra and panties at this point, and I was now the one with the mischievous look on his face.

"Hey, time enough for that later!" Misty chided me gently "First we're going to beat the pants off of you, big boy."

While they did get my shirt off I had a t-shirt on under and I had still my jeans on so they weren't doing so well. Not that any of them minded. In fact I was the one worse off because they had turned up the heating up.

"I thought your wife was handling your money?" Nikita asked as she handed out some cards "Did something happen between you to".

That had sounded as if she only slightly concerned, but I knew that she was really hoping I'd get a divorce and marry her sometime in the next couple of years.

Not we'd ever settle down together in the long term as she was ageing ten times faster than me, but I was sure she still wanted my wedding ring to match one on her hand before she got too old.

I didn't blame her as if her brother and Gary were typical examples of young men in these parts her chances of a happy marriage were low. At least for the next decade. I was sure that by the time she reached her mid to late twenties many guys would be more suitable marriage material, but her heart wasn't letting her think that far ahead.

"May didn't count on me making so much money" I explained to my girls "Our marriage was formed on the idea that she would support me money wise at least until I became a gym leader. Now I own an island and I'm a regional champion within six months of becoming a Tamer. At the rate I am going I'll be funding my own Gym within three or four years".

Misty laughed as threw her socks at me.

"More like two" she corrected "I'm not going to nominate you next year even if you win the League Championship because you should have more experience, but the year after that I'm going to put your name into the hat and I know lots of other Harem-Masters will. We really do need a Magic Gym in the Kanto Region cause its hard getting enchanted items here".

Perhaps I would have said more on the subject, but the pokegirl at the table got my attention.

"Look but don't touch, Goth" Amy teased as she lost her bra and showed me her tits "At least not yet!"

Nikita then dealt a losing hand to me so it was time for me to my jeans. Only I wasn't allowed to do as Amy insisted on helping. She got up and walked around the table so she could undo my trousers, but she was prevented from pulling then down by the red head.

"We want some fun too" Misty said.

She slid her fingers inside my jeans, and started moving her fingertips along my hard dick, and while that distracted me the joint efforts of two pairs of hands finally got my trousers off

After that I dealt the next hand and everyone showed their cards and Nikita ended up being stripped down to her underwear. Worse luck, for her that is, she lost the next round to and soon her fingernails met the waistband of

her panties.

She turned away from me and bent over showing me the curves of her ass, which she knew I wanted to seem, and pulled the fabric down her thighs. When her panties were at her feet, she stepped out of them, spread her legs apart and ran her hands between her thighs and up to her crotch. Then she got all shy and sat down again.

"Now someone's finally naked it's time to explain the next phase of the game" declared Misty with a gleam in her eyes.

I was curious about what she had planned.

"Up to now, the loser's just had to undress. But what happens if you're already stark naked and you lose again?" she asked us despite her being the one with the answer.

It was an effort to focus on her words rather than her body, as recently Misty was really getting my libido humming, and that made me wonder if she feeding me more than just food, but I doubted it as a much more likely explanation was that it either had something to do with her being pregnant or she really just was that sexy now she wasn't trying to be so independent.

"What happens is that you kiss, just kissing mind you, the person who scored highest, with tongue" the gym leader then said "The the second time, you lose, that person may touch you anywhere with their hands,

while kissing The third time, you have perform oral for a minute.

And if you lose a fourth time the highest scorer can do whatever they want to do with you for as long as they want".

I could see a problem with this.

"What happens if I keeping getting the closet to twenty-one?" I inquired "I can't keep getting hard without some recovery".

Misty smiled, and for a moment I wondered if she had some cans of the stuff in the fridge.

"Well then you win the game" she said "but if one of us makes you cum because you lost the round then they win. Seems fair to me".

She was very good at coming up with fun things to do.

"Sounds fair" I agreed.

Given how few rounds I had lost I liked my chances of winning and this was supported then Misty lost her panties and she passed them to me.

However I soon I lost my top, but I still liked my chances of winning this silly game as the girls seemed to want to orgasm right now judging by how they kept rubbing their legs together.

Then my luck returned and all the girls lost everything before I had to take off my boxers. Which didn't happen until Amy had to make out with Nikita while I watched.

When it came time to take off my last piece of clothing Amy put her hands inside my boxers and took a firm hold of my dick before releasing it from captivity. She pulled my boxer shorts further down, while kneeling at the same time, so that her boobs rubbed against my erection.

"No cheating" warned Misty "He has to lose three more rounds before you can try to make him cum".

Amy backed off but kept eye contact with me. She was eager for my cock.

"I can't wait to get my hands on it!" she then told everyone.

She was still staring intently while the next round was played, and she didn't look up until Misty told her stop acting like such a freak. Nikita might have commented on that but she was having another giggle fit.

"Ha, ha I win" Amy called out when she got an ace and a king "Misty pucker up and kiss me"

The two girls leaned forward, across the table and their lips met for a lot of

deep kissing. The girls broke their kiss after a minute, both slightly out of breath and with big smiles on their faces.

In the next round. I was the loser - if loser was the right

word for it. I only had two eights, so I had to kiss Nikita who had gotten an queen. She stood up and joined me for the kiss, then she climbed onto the table so she could press her body against me.

That something unexpected happen. Misty and Nikita got exactly the same score, the joint lowest, but only because they both gone bust. I had gotten a sixteen and Amy had again scored a king and an ace. If she wasn't naked I would have accused her of having cards up her sleeve.

Then I realised that given Illyria's power over time she could actually be cheating, but I didn't bring that up for obvious reasons.

"So what we do now?" my goth girlfriend asked "We can't both kiss and get felt up by Amy. Can we?".

Misty decided that was exactly what needed to happen and Amy ended up switching from mouth to mouth while I watched.

"I must have done something good in a past life" I said to myself.

That or stopping the Dark Queen was finally paying up on the karmic scale of the universe. This game was tremendously exciting, and at

the same time a little frustrating because I was surrounded by beautiful naked women, so I was actually glad that I lost a round rather badly as it meant Misty got the chance to use her expert hands to my balls and dick.

Only she stopped when too soon so when the roles were reversed

in the next round I rubbed her my hand. I had to stop but she at least now had a taste of her own medicine.

Then Nikita lost to Amy again, and she looked unhappy about

it this time, not because she disliked the other female, but because she wanted to kiss me. I could tell that when she glanced at me.

Amy gently told her to lie down on her back, close her eyes, and relax. She then proceeded to treat Nikita's pussy with soft kisses, and when she started to use her tongue, licking and blowing on her clit, Niki surrendered and let herself enjoy the act.

Then Misty got to give Amy the same treatment, and the pokegirl was a lot less restrained in her vocalizations, gasping and crying out every time

the Gym Leader's tongue touched her most sensitive spot.

I had forgotten the score at this point, but thankfully Misty was sober so she had been keeping tracking, and it was her turn to do oral on me. She had me lie back on the floor and then she lowered her mouth to the tip of my cock, and started giving me head. Her lips were going up and down, but sadly even Misty couldn't make me cum in such short amount of time, my only compensation was that it meant I didn't lose the game.

Then during the next round finally came the moment I had been waiting for. Nikita had lost yet again, and I had perhaps won the game. When she realized what she had heading her way, she gave me a welcoming smile.

After that she laid down on the floor, and closed her eyes while still smiling for me. I lowered my cock towards her pussy, and since she was already wet, from having been licked out I went right in and she wasn't prepared. She cried out in surprise, not pain and then she put her arms around me. She pulled me closer and deeper inside her. Her pussy was tight around my cock, so I slowly moved it in and out

She was still a little tense and she was holding onto me a little too much. This was because while Niki liked to be watched when she was Taming, she didn't enjoy other people watching us having sex. She was more submissive when we with me, thus more timid. However it didn't last, and a moan escaped from her lips as she began to enjoy herself.

I then increased the pace, her moans became louder and louder, changing into pure cries of joy and pleasure as she came in a shuddering orgasm. How long that took I didn't know as I had been focused on keeping my pace and the fact I was being watched might have prevented me from cumming inside her. I'd had a moment of stage fright, so to speak.

"She's out, but if you haven't cum the game isn't over" Misty said.

I decided to pull out as I while I wanted to cum it was a little awkward now that the other women in my life wanted to keep going.

"Don't spend yourself all at once" Amy told me "Take me, fuck me from

behind!".

Misty protested as we were still play her card game, but the powerful pokegirl just got down on her hands and knees, her pussy was very inviting from this angle as was her round ass.

"Can you dim the lights" I requested.

I wasn't that shy, but it was late and the glare of the bulbs just didn't help my mood. I wanted the atmosphere to be more relaxed.

Thankfully It worked and I grabbed Amy's hips. With one violent motion I thrusted deep inside her hot, wet hole. She let out a long deep cry of pleasure as I banged into her pussy, her excitement mounting rapidly as I took her hard.

"Great I'm not getting my turn" complained Misty.

This actually put me off for a moment but she let me know it was okay by kissing me and then going to Nikita. I watched for a moment as two of my girlfriends messed about. Then I focused on cumming because I really needed to right now.

Once I was done I stood up and looked for my clothes as I did Misty surprised me.

"It's getting late you two should get your own rooms" she said to Nikita and Amy as they dressed

In my view that had been rude, but I didn't say anything until the red head and I were alone.

"Why did kick them out like that?" I asked.

Misty was now shocked, mildly, by my words.

"I didn't kick them out. I just told them to leave" she said "It is late and I want some alone time. I thought you'd be happy I arranged such a nice time for you".

At this point I figured I had just overreacted. I didn't want to ruin things so I slipped my t-shirt back on and then I kissed Misty.

"That's better" she said "Now come to bed. I want an orgasm. You owe me an orgasm, mister".

She had pokegirls, but she was right I owe her and I had the impression my jaw was going to get a workout.


	4. Combat Training

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Sexibi wouldn't set up a criminal group to go after Gothic so directly, not she could just keep sending him into harm's way like she has been already. There's a reason why a guy with such good luck gets kidnapped by pirates, twice.

Also it would have taken a good long while to obtain the wealth and resources they require for Sexibi's plan. Plus you have to remember that the bad guys for this book are not a crazy evil people like the Dark Queen. Their job is to challange Gothic not outright destroy him.

Granted there is a risk of that happening, but Sexibi wouldn't have allowed her group to simply kill Gothic.

As for the firm the fifty percent also includes the money the firm will use to make Tamer G more money, its not just to pay them, and there's insurence too I forgot to mention that. You'd have to be insane not to have some sort of accident and injury insurenece as a Tamer.

Well Misty's not a harem-master for nothing. She's had to learn how to keep her pokes satisfied for years, that takes effort.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Part 4**

 **Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

Sometimes it seemed as if this casino had been built with the idea that the people who lived in it should never have to go outside unless they really wanted to. Anything you couldn't get from the indoor shops, clubs, or dining establishments could be sent to straight to your room.

The Lucky 38 Casino even had space put aside for combat training. Once I had discovered this I'd decided to take advantage of it. I had rented the room for an hour, and I had booked a combat instructor for the same time.

When she arrived I gave her a quick scan.

 **GLADIATRIX, the Arena Fighter Pokégirl  
** Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Largely meat, bread and potatoes (body can't handle strong spices)  
Role: Warriors  
Libido: Low to Average  
Strong Vs: Normal  
Weak Vs: Psychic  
Attacks: Slash, Slasher, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Confuse, Mirror of Equity, Broken Castle, Weapon Repel, Firm Plate, Miracle Slash  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4) Enhanced Stamina (x2), ambidextrous, cannot be sunburned, can summon a weapon once per day (if said weapon is broken, once per week)  
Evolves: None Known  
Evolves From: Slicer (Round Stone)

 _Unlike the Slicer, a Gladiatrix is never thin (unless starved) and usually has a few scars, though most have at least fifteen or more. The Gladiatrix often tans by coincidence, not desire, and to the envy of many tanning aficionados, they never get sunburned. Their tan simply deepens until she has a deep bronze tan. After that, her tan simply lasts longer._

 _A Gladiatrix is hardly concerned about her appearance, unless it's how fierce she appears. She loves the look of scars won in battle and when she's itchy for a fight, she'll often rub one of her larger scars. Anything that can make her appear more fierce is a turn on._

 _The most she'll do for her hair is wet it down so it doesn't get in her face. Other than that, she doesn't care about it so long as it can't be used against her. Of course, if she's busy sharpening her weapons, cooking or something else that requires her to be immobile, she'll allow others to groom her hair for her._

 _Bathing is far more important to a Gladiatrix than grooming her hair. Since Gladiatrixes tended to work hard, they will often sweat and the stink of sweat is perhaps the only thing she does not allow on herself or others. Most tamers of Gladiatrixes usually keep a water Pokégirl on hand to keep the cost of bathing a Gladiatrix down. Others stay by bodies of water._

 _When it comes to actual fighting, a Gladiatrix is not picky about weapons, so long as she has decent ones, and being ambidextrous, she can wield two just as efficiently as one. She actually prefers to have two weapons. She can summon one a day, but what shows up is often random and it can't be a weapon that is in the possession of anyone else. If she can have her pick, she'll usually pick a sword and shield, two swords or even a trident and net. If a weapon that a Gladiatrix has summoned that day breaks, no more can be summoned until the next week, though whether this is a psychological restraint is uncertain._

 _The Gladiatrix is not a very pleasant Pokégirl to face in combat. When she isn't sparring, she is brutal, relentless and merciless, and will not stop until their opponent is unconscious or deceased, or she is. Luckily, she considers any PokeBattles, Gym battles or Tournament battles to be mere "sparring"._

 _However because of their brutal habits, any tamer who wants to use a Gladiatrix in legal PokeBattles or use a Gladiatrix for any Gym or Tournament battles must have her weaponry enchanted to deal non-physical damage. In these battles, she is automatically disqualified if she attempts to summon weaponry, though surprisingly, 99% of all Gladiatrixes have enough self-control to refrain from summoning weaponry when warned._

 _Gladiatrixes like unseasoned food, largely meat, bread and potatoes. Tamers sometimes believe that it's because a Gladiatrix likes to live without luxuries, but it's actually because a Gladiatrix's body can't process strong spices well. Too much sugar, salt pepper or any other flavoring spice (such as Garlic or Sapphron) makes a Gladiatrix physically ill._

 _It seems preposterous for such a powerful Pokégirl, but a Gladiatrix can be left bedridden for days because of too much salt on her food, and as such, she treats anyone who attempts to pull pranks like loose salt caps with open contempt._

 _A Gladiatrix should NEVER eat any complex foods, like cake or anything else that has more than one form of spice or seasoning, and as it should go without saying, they should refrain from eating in fancy restaurants, as any number of spices may be on the food. If she needs to resort to eating Berries, she will seek out ones that don't have a strong flavor._

 _Because of her nastier nature, Gladiatrixes have been rather popular in illegal battle rings and tournaments throughout the years. As such, any tamer with a Gladiatrix is randomly monitored for any suspicious activities or sudden influxes of cash._

In terms of looks she was nothing special. Her skin was bronzed and her hair was brown. She wore something that looked Roman in design, and she wasn't very well endowed, however I wouldn't call her ugly.

"My name is Judit" she informed me "And you must be Gothic, the Shadow Lord of Tamers".

I still wasn't used to the title.

"That's me" I said with a small smile.

She didn't seem to be impressed by me

"Well then, my lord" the pokegirl went on to say "I am here to instruct you in the use of a sword. You only booked one lesson so I assume you either haven't dedicated yourself to learning the art of the blade, or you have no confidence in my teaching skills. Which is it?"

Actually it was neither.

"My schedule is a little crowed for the next few weeks" I explained "I have things to do for Mr House. I don't know where I'll be a fortnight from now so I can't be sure I'll make an appointment, so I decided to learn what I can when I can".

Judit then looked at me with more respect.

"My master has settled down now, but I remember what it was like when he was younger" she said "He tended to get swept up in events".

The poke then started to walk around me, which was a little worrying because I knew she could strike me down in a heartbeat should she chose to end my life. However I soon realised that she was merely inspecting me, which was less worrying.

"You're not in bad shape" she commented with a smile "and not so unappealing to look at".

For this lesson I was wearing only my boots, some some trousers that were easy to move in and a loose t-shirt, so I felt a little exposed. I normally had more firepower on me too, but all I had right now was a wooden sword.

"Taming me afterwards would be considered good manners" Judit then informed me "My master lends me to others for all kinds of exercise".

It wasn't uncommon for Tamers who wanted to make money, in ways that didn't involve running around the countryside, to hire out their harem. If they had a wife by this point they didn't tend to have so some much interest in Taming their pokes, so sex could be part of their payment for job.

I never paid for sex, but it was just an optional extra in this case. As long as the price for this lesson didn't change I was okay with that. Besides now that I had a girlfriend who wanted to to act like a proper boyfriend I had less time for my pokes, so I now understood better why some Tamers would let their harem do that sort of thing. Not that I would follow suit.

"I just met you" I said "You could at least buy me dinner first".

My Charm Blood Gift ensured that getting a poke into the mood for Taming was easy for me.

"You're a Tamer it's part of your job to stop pokes like me from going Feral" she reminded me "I adore being Tamed in the bath in case you were wondering".

I hadn't been, but I didn't comment on it.

"So me how you hold your sword" the poke then instructed.

I did just that.

"You have developed some terrible habits," my teacher admonished "You should have gotten lessons before you ever picked up a real sword".

Kara had tried to train me, but she was simply to strong and fast for me. She'd never taught anyone before so she had never had to limit herself like a fighter type needed to when teaching a human. Plus my sexy elf thought I was adorable when I tried to fight like her.

Kira would have a been a good teacher as she was agile enough to control any sparring we did and so devoted she'd do anything I asked of her. But because patrons were so important to a coven no Dark Elf in the Underdark would strike at one. I'd learned this recently.

"I mostly just watched other people and copied them" I confessed.

Truthfully I hadn't used my sword much as I tended to just shoot people who needed to die. But I knew that I wouldn't always be able to get my hands on gun and my sword was magical so it worth using.

"Then they were prone to poor habits as well," Judit replied calmly. "With two hands, you are less likely to lose your grip".

The Shadowblade, which was it's name, was light given it's size so it didn't need two hands to hold, but it might in order to used effectively so I used both of my hands.

I then changed my posture, as my teacher instructed.

"And don't hold it so tightly" Judit then added.

I relaxed my grip.

"Too loose _"_ the poke chided.

I tried to find a grip that was firm, but not too much so.

"Do you want me to teach you this, or not?" the warrior then queried.

After some effort I finally found a way to hold the sword that didn't earn me any scorn.

"That's good" Judit praised "Now stand perfectly still and I will exaimine your stance".

It felt remarkably uncomfortable to stand here while the Gladiatrix while she examined me so critically. All I could so was make sure that my back was straight and my feet were the right distance apart. Which was hard becase I could feel her eyes roam up and down my figure, looking for any weakness she could criticize.

"That" she said after a while "is an acceptable posture".

My desire then was to relax, but I didn't move.

"How do you feel?" Judit then asked me "How does your body feel".

After thinking for a moment I decided to be honest.

"I feel like I have got a steel pole shoved up my arse" I admitted "Which is not my idea of a good time".

My preference was to be the one inserting things into other people.

"You asked me to teach you swordsmanship" Judit reminded me "And ine of the first lessons in handling a sword is standing properly. This involves squaring your shoulders, insuring you have a good grip and sure footing."

All the poke did next was to stare at me. I couldn't take it after a while. I like like an art exhibit, or worse a mime.

"Now what?" I asked.

I needed to move.

"Stay like that," was the reply.

I didn't like hearing that.

"Why?" I said while not all altering my stance "This is just making me feel like a total prat",

Her answer wasn't long in coming.

"Because discipline is an important part of fighting. The way you stand, every stroke of the sword, these things should be ingrained. It should become second nature, so that if you find yourself in an unorthodox situation you will not have to concentrate on _how_ you are standing or _how_ you are holding the sword. You will do it automatically".

That did make sense, not that I would admit it.

"So how long should I stand here?" I then asked "Should I reconsider paying you by the hour?".

No one else had booked the room today so we end up being here all morning. Thankfully I had things to do this afternoon so I would be able to escape this torment by then.

"I don't want to be too tough on your first lesson" Judit said "So you only have to hold your place until for ten more minutes"

Now I wanted to go find one of my girls and demand cuddles, because I was not a happy camper.

"You don't _have_ to do this if you don't want to" the poke pointed out "I was your choice to be here so if you want to quit go right ahead".

Right now I was cursing male pride. It was the only reason why I was putting with this torture.

"No I will give it my all" I promised "I need to learn how to protect myself better".

Had Thomas been here he would be proud of me I was sure.

"Do you sharpen your blades?" the poke then asked.

I had never done that and I expressed as much.

"Then how on earth do you keep your knife sharp?" was her follow up question.

Because of magic.

"Spirit blades don't lose their edge" I told Judit.

They also had the useful feature of never harming their owner, and mine was elvish made and they forged blades to last years without having to be repaired. They tended to think in the long term.

"I have to say, I am quite impressed" the pokegirl then admitted. "I didn't have nearly so much patience during _my_ first lesson".

Well I was older than I looked and therefore more mature than my physical appearance might suggest. I wasn't the type to start getting fed up just because my body wanted me to move about. Still I knew that it was foolish to push oneself too far so I relaxed my body.

"You're a bit evil" I said while stretching.

Given that this Gladiatrix had no visible scares that meant she was very good at what she did and if she was that good now it meant that she had been able to learn a lot despite not being so dedicated at the start.

"Thank you, my lord" was her reply "I do try".

Hearing that made me laugh.

"Do you want to try learning some basic moves?" the poke inquired "Or should be had for the baths".

Getting into some warm water was tempting, but I did have time for some more teaching and I really did need to learn.

"Let's earn that bath" I said.

Judit was pleased to her that. I could tell by her smile.


	5. Forest Kyder

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

They say it takes ten thousand hours to perfect a skill, which is just under 417 days, which is just under 14 months. So if we round then that out to a year, which is fair as good luck can come into effect and then consider that Gothic has five hundred years of life.

Well that's a lot of talents he could learn over the centuries.

And that's if he wants to perfect them, with his luck gift he doesn't need to be a total expert, so how much could he learn?

My answer is: a lot.

 **Author Note**

FYI Tamer Forest Kyder is the creation of Ricku28

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Part 5**

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

Now I knew for a fact that the casino had to be far larger on the inside than it was on the out because there was simply no other way for it contain a duel arena. Not that this surprised me as I knew that it was possible to expand an internal space using magic without effecting the external dimensions. This was an extreme example of that magic.

Team Gothic was sitting around the mostly empty arena as our newest member Forest Kyder played Duel Monsters. Well to be more precise we were lounging around while talking. None us were fans of this game so it didn't hold our attention, not once the novelty of pokegirls conjuring monsters wore off.

I had to be here as it was part of my duties. This duel monsters tournament was a warm up for Battle City so I'd had to formally start the contest and I had to announce the winner of this round. Which was going be a while as the current match was taking its time. On the plus side Forest was winning, and that was good.

Out of boredom I decided to find out more about Forest's alpha. She was a Damsel, but also something more.

DUEL- (insert name here), the Card-Wielding Pokégirl  
Type: as per base type  
Element: Magic/base type  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: as per base type  
Role: as per base type, if applicable  
Libido: as per base type  
Strong Vs: Water, and as per base type  
Weak Vs: Fire, and as per base type  
Attacks: Card Conjuration, and as per base type  
Enhancements: Unnatural Optimism and as per base type  
Evolves: Duelist (Dream Stone, Battle Stress + Win), or normal evolution as per pokégirl base-type  
Evolves From: Any Pokegirl (Defeating a Duelist)

 _An odd template that is strangely more common than most thanks to the proliferation of the Duel Monsters card game throughout the world. As the game grew, so did its popularity with children, tamers, and as a result, pokégirls. It wasn't until 230 AS, however, that the first recorded instance of this template was discovered. However, at first, she was called the Duelette, a name for a new breed of pokégirl. However, in the early 290s, the Duelette was found to be nothing more than a templated pokégirl type when an Onyx that had been playing the game won an upset victory over a Duelist, leading to the current designation of a Duel- pokégirl. The only way to become a Duel-template is for a pokégirl player of Duel Monsters to defeat a true Duelist pokégirl at a standard version of the card game (not a pokégirl battle). The Duelist does need to accept the loss and respect the win before the change in her opponent will occur. Typically, this happens when the Duelist shakes the winner's hand. This does not apply to humans that defeat the Duelist, oddly enough._

 _Though the template does not always physically change anything about the pokégirl that researchers are aware of (although when the first Tomboy gained this template, she experienced quite the physical upgrade because of it. This is not common, however, and has never been documented among other pokégirls that have recieved this template), it is assumed that most pokégirls wind up with slightly increased proportions. The new pokégirl is constantly on the search for newer, stronger cards to add to her collection, and the Duel-templated pokégirls often find a strategy that suits them and stick with it, coming up with new strategies only as time goes on and their current one needs adjusting. These pokégirls can find it difficult to change their minds on their strategies within their constructed decks, though often this is because of card limitations more than anything else. However, they are amazingly optimistic even in the face of an imminent loss, and somehow manage to keep going despite any handicap or disadvantage thanks to this unusual and sometimes unwanted trait._

 _It is also due to the limits of the powers that the recieve once become a Duel-templated pokégirl. Unlike the Duelist, who can control up to five monsters at once, these pokégirls are only capable of controlling up to three at once. Also unlike the Duelist, who can also utilize five spell or trap cards during a battle, these templated 'girls may only utilize up to two total of these cards at any given time. It has been documented that on occassion, these templated pokégirls may evolve either into what they may normally be capable of evolving into or actually evolve into a Duelist themselves. It does require the pokégirl to be in contact with a Dream Stone, be under Battle Stress and then, somehow, to win the battle itself that she is in. This particular evolution method is sometimes quite difficult to do, but oddly enough it does happen frequently._

 _The Duel-template pokégirls cannot actually learn spells- their magical abilities are dedicated only towards the usage of their Card Conjuration capability. Attempting to teach a Duel-pokégirl any magic outside of card conjuration leads to headaches, migraines, a sudden lack of energy or a steady loss of it rather than any actual cast spell of any sort. Research suggests that this is simply because of the way that their magic pattern, as some put it, is solely focused upon utilizing cards and cannot refocus their technique for some reason._

 _Not even the mages at various research institutions have been able to discover what may be the true reason behind this._

Before I could read anymore about duelling pokegirls my pregnant girlfriend tapped on my shoulder. When she had my attention she leaned forward in order to show me her larger breasts. She'd used Bloom Powder to go up a few sizes, and despite the fact that she was dressing more modestly her mature looked was very sexy.

"Breastfeeding is so interesting" Misty said to me before passing me a pamphlet "Here read this".

And I did.

 **WHY YOU SHOULD BREASTFEED BOTH YOUR BABY AND YOUR PARTNER**

 **It Can Heighten Arousal:** Some women are sensitive to breast or nipple stimulation and may experience sexual feelings while breastfeeding. Breastfeeding your partner could bring about an unexpected and enjoyable aspect to your sexual relationship.

 **It Can Boost Your Milk Supply:** The additional stimulation and removal of milk from your breast can naturally trigger your body to make more breast milk.

 **It Can Help To Drain The Breast:** Your partner has a stronger jaw than your baby, so he or she may be able to drain all the milk from your breast. This may help to remove or prevent plugged milk ducts and blebs. It could also help to relieve mild engorgement.

 **It Can Balance Out Uneven Breasts:** If your baby has a breast preference, or one of your breasts does not make as much milk as the other one, your partner can help to even out your breasts by breastfeeding on the smaller or neglected side.

 **It Can Lead To Greater Support:** Your partner may offer you more help and support if he or she feels included in the breastfeeding process.

Those seemed like good reasons to me.

"I don't get why don't more women do this?" Misty then asked me "The pills make it easy, and long as I eat and drink enough my doctor says I can keep feeding you".

It wasn't me who supplied an answer.

"Because there are plenty of Milktits who need milking" Nikita said "I only just stopped being hooked on the stuff".

I did recall that her starter girl had also been her governess before Nikita had decided to get more serious about Taming, and she always knew where to find those Milkshake bars. So for much of her life she had been hooked on the white stuff.

"Back on my family ranch you can bathe in it if you want" Niki then offered "My Mom actually wanted me to bath in hers the last time I visited, and to bathe me. It was weird".

In defence of Nikita's mother she had been turned in a Milktit pokewoman by a special pokeball that had also made her extremely broody. Plus the seperation from her children would naturally cause her to overcompensate with her affections towards them once they had been reunited.

Still I hoped she had calmed down somewhat by now because when I had last stayed there Nikita's mother had wanted me to drink her milk too, and even for this world it was wrong to have your girlfriend's mother make you a warm bottle of breast milk.

"You too, huh" said Jayden "It was bad when she came into room and tried to give me the stuff while I was asleep. I would have screamed the house down but my mouth was covered".

The two siblings exchanged worried looked.

"I'm worried she might drown, Dad" Nikita then said.

Jayden smiled and playfully nudged his sister.

"Nah she'll be fine when she gets some pokekits to fuss over" he assured his sister "Dad ordered some from another ranch that had a few big litters of Growlies. Mom can fuss over them, they'll love it".

It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one with an odd family. Of course my family was a gay wife and more unborn babies than I could keep track off so it was pretty odd.

"So do all you guys all like drinking it from the source?" Misty then asked the rest of the team.

Only Gary replied in the negative, as for Amy she had never tried from the tap, so to speak, so she didn't know if she liked it.

"You should try it" the gym leader urged "It's really relaxing and it makes me feel special".

Well that was sweet.

"And I never tried it before either, well not since I was a kid" Misty informed us "Which is weird because I've done things that they wouldn't even write about in Playpoke".

I quickly decided that I didn't want to know about those things.

"And I always figured that being a Mom would make me less sexy" she then added "But getting to practice on a guy is super hot".

The rest of the team gave me some looks.

"She means stuff like cooking for me" I told them "Don't worry she isn't going to start dressing me shorts and sending me off to school".

Misty laughed.

"That would be funny" she said "But I'll spare you the humiliation if you let me bathe you later. In regular water I promise, and not in a sponge bath kind of way either".

Given that the red head could make playing card games into super sexy fun, which was something no one in this entire arena had done yet, I imagined that Misty would end up the bath with me so I consented to the act. Besides I'd already Tamed a poke while in water earlier so I knew it could be arousing.

"Hey did you guys know its Tamer's Day next week" Gary then asked of us all.

I vaguely recalled something called Taming Day, it was a day in the calendar when pokegirls were meant to show appreciation to the human that Tamed them. It was like Mother's Day in that it involved someone getting breakfast in bed. But that day was more about celebrating the bond between humans and pokegirls, it wasn't so much about the Tamers like us.

"Is that the same thing as Taming Day?" I asked my fellow Tamer from Pallet Town.

He shook his head.

"Not Taming Day for pokegirls" he told me "Tamer's Day is our holiday. Its like having another birthday but only your harem celebrate it, and places that like Tamers might throw a party, but the big deal is its also the day to start the 'Gotta Tame All Challenge'".

I had no idea what that was so I requested an explanation.

"Basically you have a year to Tame as many different pokes as you can" Gary said "When you have Tamed a poke you scan her and register her details using your 'dex. The data is sent somewhere, I don't where, and the Tamers who register get a bronze, silver or gold badge depending on how well they do".

At first it seemed silly, but soon it struck me that this might be the League's way of getting more information on the pokegirls out there, and it would help them keep track of Tamers too.

"Its a scam" Misty, who was a veteran Tamer told us "It's a way to encourage you newbie guys to catch more ferals that's all. You get some badge that tells people that you are a stud, but a real Tamer knows that the key to success isn't catching ferals its teaching your harem to be the best they can be. That takes more than Taming them, you have to be a good leader too".

She'd impressed me by saying that as the gym leader often came across as someone who did most of her thinking with her reproductive organs, but now and again she said something that reminded me that she hadn't become a Harem-Master simply by spreading her legs.

"There's more to it than that" Gary argued "The contest makes guys learn more about pokegirls so we can find them, and we have to figure out a way to Tame them, which isn't always easy because some pokes need to Tamed in certain ways. Besides catching lots of ferals is important, it's part of our job".

No one debated Gary as his words made sense. Not all pokes were that easy to Tame, many had turn ons others didn't, and some like Raven had to put in the right mood because they could be over emotional when they needed to be Tamed.

"I bet it makes guys want to do more salvage battles too" Jayden added "And more Tamers would trade their girls to get that badge and that means more cash changing hands. The Tame Exchange sponsors 'Gotta Tame Them All, so it's about making money".

Everyone looked at the messy haired teen as we realised that he had just said something that made him seem somewhat intelligent, and he was right becuae if this contest caught on every Tamer entering would head to the nearest Tame Exchange in hopes of scoring with a type of pokegirl they had never been with before. Plus it would led to more trading of pokegirls, which meant money being spent and that was good for business.

"Goth you need you to go and declare Forest the winner" Amy then told me "He just won his match".

The card game was finally over and I was so happy about that.

"Back in a second" I told everyone.

I raced over to the microphone and declared the winner, but people were already starting to leave. Duel Monsters simply wasn't that popular anymore so not that many people had even come to watch.

However I knew that things like games could come back into fashion, and since Mr House kept his eye on trends I figured that once people arrived to watch Battle City they would be drawn to the Duel Monsters contests that would take place before tournament. Today's show had just been the qualifying rounds. The winners would go on to the finals a day before Battle City started.

"What do you think Forest?" Gary was asking our new team mate when I returned to the stands "You in?"

I assumed that Gary Oak was still on about that 'Gotta Tame Them All' contest.

"Sure" the kid in the hoodie said "But I need to build my harem so I might not score much".

Gary nodded in understanding.

"We'll all help you" my friend assured Forest "I don't have any spare girls, but our fearless leader might",

Normally I'd never just hand over one of my pokes, but I had limited storage space, and I had been worrying that I wasn't giving my 'girls the attention they needed. Also I'd never gotten attached to Navi and it would nice for her to spend time with a Tamer who didn't have as many distractions as I did.

"Let me check with Professor Oak before I transfer a poke to you" I told the youngest member of Team Gothic "I need to make sure that my ball and chain hasn't gotten attached to my fairy pokegirl before I had her over to you".

May took care of my pokes who were in storage, so it was possible she had Navi at home with her.

"And since the boss finally started paying us so you can always buy a poke" Jayden suggested.

I did in fact pay them a little to help cover expenses, but as a matter of fact that money wasn't coming from me.

"Don't get use to it" I said to Forest "It's Mr House's money and it won't last forever, but everyone gets a fair spilt of any money from jobs we make as long as they pitch in as best they can".

Money was often a problem for new Tamers so I was sure the the hoodie wearing teen would be grateful for any cash I could slip him.

"So are you in?" Gary then asked me "Everyone else is".

I looked over at Tom who just shrugged.

"Would it be fair?" I asked Gary "I have three girlfriends and a full harem. There's only so much of me to go around".

Tom laughed sharply.

"You have the Charm Blood Gift so it doesn't take nearly as much work for you to get a poke into bed with you" he pointed out.

Misty also had something to say on the topic.

"I'll be gone before you know it" she reminded me "So that will make the contest easier for you. Oh maybe Amy and Nikita can enter too that way you could Tame a poke with them so your still spending time together and scoring points, not that I care about silly newbie stuff".

I'd never any woman make it sound as if having a threesome would be doing your girlfriend a favour, yet Misty had managed it.

"And you can Tame some of my 'girls" she then offered "Unless that's cheating, but it shouldn't be if I'm not taking part in the contest".

Gary checked the rules.

"Threesome's with another human is okay" he said "But the Tamer has to have either sexual intercourse, anal intercourse or bring the poke to climax orally for it to count".

I looked at Amy and Nikita as they whispered with each other.

"If the whole team wants to do it then we're in" Amy said.

This could be fun, or it could prove to a pointless distraction, but either way it didn't matter as the rest of the team wanted to do this. If it did become a problem then I would end it, however if they didn't let get in the way of work then it was fine by me.

"Okay lets do it" I told everyone.

After all a badge was a badge, and I did so like silver.


	6. 314

**Author Note**

I suck at names so I need help naming the team that are going to try tp wreak Gothic's life and I also need help naming the clone as he's going to be in the story. I plan for him to be masked stranger who wants power, but I can't think of how to dress him or what to call him other than the Masked Stranger, which sounds lame.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Part 6**

 **The Initiative – Location Unknown.**

Professor Maggie Walsh smiled as she watched her experiment through the one way mirror. The clone she had grown was a remarkable specimen, he was in fine physical health for an adult human male, which was amazing considering that he was in fact only a few months old. Most clones tended to suffer some defects if they weren't allow to grow naturally, but 314 had no such problems.

Another fascinating thing about her science project was that he had so many powerful Blood Gifts. Which in of itself was nothing special as more and more young men in each generation gained abilities granted by pokegirl genes as they went through puberty, but those same teenager boys also tended to develop at least one strong Blood Curse. It was if nature was keeping a kind of balance.

The clone did have a Blood Curse, but it was a minor thing that could be managed as long as he maintained control. In fact it could even be a source of enjoyment for him.

"And how has our boy been behaving today?" Walsh asked the Nurse Joy who was assigned to monitor the clone.

The medical pokegirl picked up her clipboard and made a few notes before giving her answer.

"Physically he's still doing very well" the Nurse Joy said "He could do with some sunlight and fresh air...".

Walsh interrupted the pokegirl.

"He'll get a chance to go outdoors once he is ready for his mission" the professor stated.

While there were plenty of experiments going on within the base there were two that dominated Walsh's time and energy. The clone was one of them, and the other involved travelling to other dimensions.

The second project used technology recovered from one of Subeke's labs to create a doorway to another universe. While it worked there was a slight problem, the device could only access dimensions that contained counterparts of whatever human male supplied their DNA. Subeke must have designed the machine that way for some reason.

Because of this limitation Walsh had mostly only found worlds that were almost identical to this one, and there wasn't much point going there since the objective of this project was to bring pure blood humans and new technology back to this dimension.

They'd had a few successes runs using the DNA of a Tamer from a world very different from their own, but as it turned out the provider of the genetic material was also the only person who could use the device safely, of course that hadn't stopped the scientist from trying anyway. Cleaning the stains off the walls had taken hours.

There had been that one time when they had even managed to open a passageway that led to an alternate version of The Initiative, which members of her organization could have visited, only Walsh had closed the doorway when they had discovered that the alternate base was under attack by monsters.

A few times Walsh had sent a robot to other universes, but robots weren't very good at adapting to new situations, they could only do what their programming allowed them to do and dimensional travel required someone who could think on their feet.

That was why the clone was so important. Like his original this replica had many counterparts and they were on worlds that were very much unlike this was. Once he was ready Project 314 would be travelling to those other realities in order to bring back things of great value.

"How is his mental state?" Walsh then asked "Can he be trusted to carry out his mission?".

The Nurse Joy bit her lower lip.

"He's reasonable and he is able to understand what we want to do but..." the pokegirl started to say.

Walsh had always found pokegirls to be inferior to her because they were over emotional even when they were getting Tamed on a regular schedule. Unlike her they could never look at things rationally. It annoyed her, as did the fact that many humans acted the same way. At least her combat team, who were led by Riley Finn, were capable of putting their feelings aside when they had to.

"But what?" the professor demanded to know.

The pokegirl took a moment before answering.

"He's cruel" the Nurse Joy explained "He enjoys hurting pokes he Tames, because he can't empathise with them. If this carries on he might even become someone evil"

Walsh didn't believe in evil. It was just a word people used by those who were cowards and needed to label people who were brave enough to do what needed to be done.

"That can be explained by his Blood Curse" the professor said.

The Nurse Joy didn't agree. She'd been Tamed by 314 and by Tamers with fetishes due to Blood Curses, it was not the same.

"I've studied Blood Curses" the poke told her boss "Someone with this curse feels pleasure from inflicting pain, but normally this just results in the human enjoying elements of BDSM".

Professor Walsh didn't understand where this was going so she let the poke keep talking.

"This curse its quite manageable" Joy was now saying "And with right partner its also harmless, in fact many pokegirls and human women enjoy such activities within moderation".

The pokes voice was getting on Maggie's nerves but still she listened.

"It doesn't led to what we would consider to be anti-social behaviour because the person with the curse is able to understand that the other person has feelings" the nurse said "Now I don't think 314 would go as far as to kill someone for pleasure, he's not that unhinged, but if someone did die at his hands I don't think he would care".

Maggie Walsh smiled. For her this was very good news. She didn't want a head case working for her, as an unstable agent was of no use, but if the clone could kill without remorse, then that made him even more qualified as she needed someone to do whatever it took to complete his mission.

"The good news is that this is treatable" The Nurse Joy then said "314 has had to rapidly mature in an environment without any TLC, but I think if I were to spend enough time with him I could change him. He just needs to be shown what compassion is".

That was when Walsh knew it was time to wipe this pokegirl's memory, and to bring in a new Nurse Joy. The breed was useful, but they had the bad habit of letting their desire to help others get in the way of the work that needed to be done in situations like this. It clouded their judgement.

Also it didn't help that 314 had the Charm Blood Gift, it made even the most cold hearted of pokes want to do whatever the clone told them to do and someone who didn't care about other being's feeling could use that Blood Gift to get whatever he wanted. Such as help escaping the base.

Walsh knew that 314 would be thinking along those lines because it was exactly what she had tried to do when locked up in Arkham, however she didn't have Blood Gifts so no one had been willing to listen to her.

"As long as he doesn't go insane and start killing people for fun like a Jokette then there will be no need for what you refer to as TLC" the professor informed the pokegirl.

Ironically someone then started a slaughter, only it wasn't anyone on the inside the base. The alarms indicated that the base was under attack from the outside, and judging by the noise it was a major assault.

(Line Break)

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

"Sociopaths tend to be nervous and easily agitated. They are volatile and prone to emotional outbursts, including fits of rage. They are likely to be uneducated and live on the fringes of society, unable to hold down a steady job or stay in one place for very long. It is difficult but not impossible for sociopaths to form attachments with others" I read out.

I'd woken up not that along from nightmare, and rather than go back to sleep as Misty had insisted I do I'd gotten up. Now I was looking through my 'dex's limited information on human psychology while thinking about what House had told me.

He knew that Amy wasn't human, but he didn't seem to be worrying abou it. I put that down to the fact that other pokegirls had tried to past for human before now, that and thanks to Illyria time powers she'd never been recorded when acting like the super powered killing machine that she really was.

What worried me was that House considered my friend Tom to be more dangerous than a pokegirl with something to hide. Which was saying something as a pokegirl who could pass as human was a danger to the current social structure.

"Many sociopaths are able to form an attachment to a particular individual or group, although they have no regard for society in general or its rules. In the eyes of others, sociopaths will appear to be very disturbed. Any crimes committed by a sociopath, including murder, will tend to be haphazard, disorganized and spontaneous rather than planned" I then said to myself.

That sounded exactly Tom. He was loyal to friends, and he'd never done anything to suggest he'd harm anyone on the team.

I did disagree with the idea that Thomas was haphazard and disorganized, however when I thought about it more I realised that while my buddy was prepared for danger I was the one who came up with the plans. He was equipped for trouble because he was very paranoid not because he was planning anything other than to stay alive.

"Psychopaths, on the other hand, are unable to form emotional attachments or feel real empathy with others, although they often have disarming or even charming personalities. Psychopaths are very manipulative and can easily gain people's trust. They learn to mimic emotions, despite their inability to actually feel them, and will appear normal to unsuspecting people" I then read to myself.

Now that sounded like Amy. She was very good at mimicking human behaviour, she could even fool me at times, and she had used that talent to get me to agree to help her reach another world some day even though I knew she wanted to conquer another planet.

"Some are so good at manipulation and mimicry that they have families and other long-term relationships without those around them ever suspecting their true nature" I went on to say.

Yep that was Amy.

"When committing crimes, psychopaths carefully plan out every detail in advance and often have contingency plans in place. Unlike their sociopathic counterparts, psychopathic criminals are cool, calm, and meticulous" I informed myself.

When Illyria killed people it was messy, but she was not sloppy. Every move she made was calculated. She didn't murder for the fun of it either, she simply liked to remove problems the easy way. That happened to involve snapping necks, but causing death wasn't the point.

"The cause of psychopathy is different than the cause of sociopathy It is believed that psychopathy is the largely the result of genetics while sociopathy is more likely the result of environment" I read.

Well Illyria had been created in a lab as a biological weapon where as Thomas had been ostracised by society. So that made sense.

"Sociopathy, is more likely the product of childhood trauma and physical/emotional abuse. Because sociopathy appears to be learned rather than innate, sociopaths are capable of empathy in certain limited circumstances" I said to myself.

Thomas couldn't remember most of his life, but given that Blood Curses tended to start effecting people as early as twelve years old then it was possible that Tom had been abused as a child.

"Psychopathy is the most dangerous of all antisocial personality disorders because of the way psychopaths dissociate emotionally from their actions, regardless of how terrible those actions may be. Psychopathic killers view their innocent victims as inhuman objects to be tormented and violated for their amusement" I then said.

Well Illyria wasn't human, she was the inhuman thing in fact, but she did see people as inferior to herself. Even I was only valued by her because she needed me and because she'd been forced to bond with me in order to avoid going feral.

"Are you still up?" Misty asked as she entered the room "You should be snuggled up in bed with me".

Earlier today I been worried about my girlfriend going to far when trying to 'mother' me, but now it seemed harmless when compared to the actions of people I knew.

"That nightmare got me thinking" I told my pregnant girlfriend "I'm worried about the team".

Misty decided to sit on my face while facing me so that her breasts were all up in my face, which was nice.

"I'm more worried about you" the gym leader said "Your life is full of stress, and when I'm gone there won't be anyone to take care of you like I do. This makes me unhappy I have to fix it".

She was right about that as my other girlfriends were not exactly suitable for the role that Misty took perhaps a little too seriously. This was because neither Nikita or Amy really existed. Amy Pond was a fiction that Illyria had created in order to blend in, and Nikita was act Becky put on in order to be taken more seriously as a Tamer.

The difference between them was that that under Nikita there was Becky, a sweet if somewhat shy girl who wanted a boyfriend to support and love her. Were as under Amy there was a megalomanic pokegirl who could be the doom of us all. Becky was a real person, and when she quit being a Tamer then Nikita would just be nothing more than a phase in her life. Amy was an act then when dropped meant death was coming.

What I found both fascinating and a little chilling was that I had played a big role in creating both Nikita and Amy. Granted that Succubus bitch had played a role and I was actually trying to help Illyria, but still if not for me neither if those characters would exist.

"Well maybe I can just clone a new you and not that get one up the duff" I said to Misty.

She playfully slapped me on the shoulder.

"I was thinking that I could help train your pokes" she then said "Kara has tried, but she's a warrior at heart. She wants to win battles and get Tamed, not make you a nice dinner".

That I agreed with. My sexy elf might be over sixty years old, but in elf terms she was still a horny teenager.

"Really Branwyn is a much better choice" Misty informed me "She's got huge pillows sticking out of her chest, so she should be the nurse maid. She can cook, she can clean and best of all she'll be a pokewoman before too long so she take the chance to practice being a Mom like am. Then you can put a baby in her like you did for me".

That didn't sound horrible. I did like big breasts full of milk it was like having a drinks machine and a pair of pillows that could follow me around.

"So I want you to transfer Branwyn to me so I can teach her a few tricks" Misty requested while slowly moving her hips "And when I go you will have a nice pokegirl to care good of you".

This was a plan I could support.

"If that's what you think is best dear" I said,

Misty giggled.

"Are you just saying because I'm leaking through my nightie?" she asked.

Mostly it was the dry humping, but the boobs were a big part of it.

"Yes" I said.

Misty giggled again.

"Do you want to go back to bed and fool around?" was her next question.

That I did. The bed was comfy and there would be a girl in it.

"Yes" I told her.

So back to bed we went.

(Line Break)

 **Hidden Base - Kanto Region.**

A light flashed upon a man's desk and a finger slowly reached out. The button was pressed and seconds later someone spoke.

"Was he recovered?" a voice asked.

The were a muffled sound over the line, as it if was coming from a great distance.

"We got him sir" said another voice "We lost a lot of good men and pokes getting him, and none of Team Plasma made it out alive, but 314 is unharmed".

The person whose office this was couldn't be seen, but if anyone could have made out his face they would have seen him smile.

"Good" said the figure bathed in shadow "Now bring him to me".

There was a slight delay before the other voice spoke again.

"What about the Team Plasma informant?" the man talking over the comm device asked "He knows everything".

The reply wasn't long in coming.

"Kill him" the man bathed in darkness commanded "I don't want anyone outside the team to even know we were ever there. But make sure that Team Plasma gets the blame for this. Use the informats body as a clue".

The line was then cut and with that little light snuffed out there was nothing more to see.


	7. Halloween Special 1

**Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

Author Note.

I couldn't write scary, so I went with something that is Halloween themed and a little intense.

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town.**

"Sam, Dean!" I called out when I spotted the Winchester brothers hanging around down at the lobby "What are you guys doing here?".

I'd been told that there were people here to see me, but I hadn't expected it to be these guys. I hadn't even heard from any Hunters, other than Tom, since Bobby Singer had called me for my views on Battle City and to inform me that things were quiet at the moment.

"We got a call about a job here in town" Dean told me "Should be a milk run, just one ghost over at that new apartment complex, but we've learned to expect trouble when things seem easy, so we figured you could back us up".

This was quite the honour. The boys were infamous in this world, but I wasn't just going to rush off with them, but before I could inquire about this job someone else spoke.

"Oh hey you guys!" a female voice shouted out.

Misty had just returned from where ever it was she had been and upon seeing the brothers she rushed over to hug them both. I disliked her doing that.

"I haven't seen you boys since we got stuck in that hotel" Misty then said "That storm lasted all night, but it was fun".

Right now I was getting a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah it was" both Sam and Dean replied at the same time.

The Winchester brothers then looked at each other, and I realised that they hadn't know that the other had also shagged Misty that night. Which left me amused and then very jealous.

"So you know, Gothic" Sam then said, wanting to change the subject.

Misty smiled at me before saying anything.

"I'm doing the whole couple thing with him" she explained "But just for a while. I figured that I'd give it a try before I go home and get things ready for the baby".

The brothers needed a moment to process that.

"You're pregnant!" Dean informed everyone in the lobby.

Sam was less shocked.

"That's wonderful, Misty" he said before asking a question "So Is Gothic the father?".

Given that she had a clinical need for daily sex, that was actually a fair question. If not for the cock-ring cluing her in she might not even have figured out it was me who'd gotten her up the duff.

"Yeah he knocked me up during that Shadow Island contest" she informed the brothers "One time magic deal".

The Winchesters just nodded. No doubt they had come across a few weird bits of magic in their time.

"It was great seeing you again, but I've got to go" Misty then said "I'm meeting some friends for dinner, and then its an early night for me".

She was eating with Nikita and Amy, as the girls were planning to watch something on TV later on. This was wise because Halloween well when the dark, ghost and infernal types got a little crazy. Which might be part of why the brothers wanted backup.

"Oh and don't keep Goth out too late" the gym leader added "I don't want him being all grumpy tomorrow because he didn't get any sleep, and Momma needs her cuddles".

With that Misty kissed them both on the cheek and then me before she left. As soon as she was out of sight the brothers both looked at me and I didn't need to hear them ask the question they clearly wanted an answer for. It was written all over their faces.

"She's gone all maternal because of all the hormones " I told them "It's kinda sweet really".

Dean couldn't help but tease me.

"Aww she wants you to have a bed time" he joked "Does she lay out your clothes for you too?"

Actually she had done just that this moring, but there was no way I was going to mention that.

"Let's just go kill something" I said.

I really needed something to make me feel all macho right now. Shooting a scary thing would do the trick.

"Yeah we should hurry" Sam said seriously before grinning like a fool "If we're out too late then Mommy Misty might ground you".

I knew how to spoil their good mood.

"Hold on we need to find Tom" I told the Winchesters with a fake smile on my face "He really likes the two of you, and he'd be so upset if we left him behind.

Dean was not well pleased.

"Oh do we have too, the guys a total freak" he said.

Sam was now smiling again.

"Now Dean you know that's just because of the Blood Curse" the younger brother chided the older "Once you get past that, you'll see he's really a nice guy".

The older sibling did not agree.

"He hit me with a chair!" Dean pointed out.

My memory of that night wasn't totally clear, however I was pretty sure that wasn't what had happened

"I think that was me" I said to the elder Winchester "You punched Tom and that started the bar fight"

Dean had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Okay I guess I should say sorry" the older of the two brothers decided "And I will invite him along".

Sam was amused, as was I.

"That's very mature of you, Dean" the taller Winchester praised.

A comeback wasn't long in coming.

"You can just bite me" said Dean "Both of you".

Sam and I laughed as we went and sought out Thomas.

(Line Break)

 **Apartment Block – Thrill Town**

As I opened my eyes I heard a voice saying my name. It was a male voice and rather frantic so I forced myself to listen to it.

"James, listen to me, you're in danger" the voice was saying.

I knew the person who was speaking.

"Sam?" I tentatively asked.

Now I could remember. Sam and Dean Winchester, or at least their counterparts in this dimension, had stopped by the casino this morning because there was a job in town.

The new apartment block was apparently haunted, the people who had just moved in had reported things such as, odd smells, strange noises and cold spots even when the heating was on full.

All the signs pointed to a ghost pokegirls and so someone had called the Winchesters and asked them to come deal with as while there were plenty of Tamers in town the brothers had more experience with ghost pokegirls than anyone else in the region.

However unlike the TV versions of themselves this Sam and Dean had a support network in place that they weren't afraid to make use of even when dealing with a single spook. So they had called at the casino to recruit me.

At first everything had gone well. But then Dean had become agitated due to Tom's Blood Curse, so we'd had decided to spilt up. Sam had an Infernal Blood Gift so he was fine around Thomas so I had gone with Dean. It had made sense that way as the brothers had more experience with ghosts than Tom or I did.

Then the lights had gone out and now I was in a room alone. I guessed that I must have passed out, but I had no idea how it could have happened as nothing had hit me on the head.

"James!" Sam called out again.

I had no idea where he had heard that name, and I didn't like when people used it, but I pushed that aside and answered. Also since he must not have heard me the first I spoke louder this.

"Yeah I can hear you, Sam" I said as I stood up.

The room span for a moment, but it soon came into focus. I was inside someone's apartment, and by the looks of things the people who lived her were not home right now.

"Thank the Thousand Gods you're alive" Sam was now saying.

I couldn't see him, and his voice sounded a little distorted as if was reaching my ears via some device.

"Well I've been better" I said to the younger Winchester brother "Do you know what happened?".

Sam took a moment to answer, and judging by the length of the pause I guessed that it wasn't good news heading my way.

"Gothic, listen to me" the Hunter instructed "Zombabes have taken over the entire of first floor and the second, they're working there way up. You and Dean are trapped on the upper floors. I don't even know where Thomas is".

There was only one thing I could say to that.

"Bugger" I muttered.

I'd never been in such a dangerous situation before. Even the Limbac Pirates wouldn't have eaten me, on the other hand they were known to castrate men so perhaps death by zombie was better.

"It gets worse" I was then informed.

Right now I could not imagine how anything could be worse than being trapped in a building full of zombies.

"Whatever knocked us all out took my stuff and Dean's" I was told over the comm system "And I have a feeling they did the same to you. Which means someone might have planned all of this".

They had take everything but my clothes and my 'dex. Which I couldn't use to call for help because something was jamming it. However I was at least able to check the 'dex for more info on Zombabes.

 **Zombabe the Carnivorous Corpse Pokégirl**

Type: As base type  
Element: Changes to Poison/Ghost  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Carnivore  
Role: Extreme Depopulation  
Libido: n/a  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Plant, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Dark, Fire, Ice, Celestial Pokégirls  
Attacks: Bite, Tackle, Slash, Mega-Zombie Poison, Fear Aura  
Enhancements: Pain Immunity, Poison Glands (entire body with concentration in head, Mega-Zombie), Intoxicant Immunity, Sleepless, Sixth Sense  
Disadvantages: Loss of higher thought processes, and motor functions  
Evolves: n/a  
Evolves From: Any Human females or Pokégirls  
Bounty: Varies from league to league  
Recommendation if you see one: Remain calm. Flee if possible. Utilize pokegirl attacks of the opposing elements from a distance if pressed. Destroy the head and avoid toxic gas. Remain calm.

 _Straight from the horror movies from before the Revenge War, a Zombabe pokegirl is an ambling abomination made of the rotting, undead flesh of the breed she was before infection. Zombabes are a terror not because of their individual abilities, but because of their capacity to multiply and overrun entire cities during the chaos that comes in their wake._

 _Perhaps the most alarming aspect of the template, though, is that to date none have determined its origins, meaning no one knows how to prevent the next outbreak.  
_

 _A Zombabe does not come into being until after the host body dies from Mega-Zombie poison exposure. Within minutes after death they rise again, a shambling, unthinking, rotting shell of the former pokegirl._

 _Deterioration sets in immediately as the Zombabe's body begins producing more Mega-Zombie poison. Often Zombabes are seen walking about with great gashes in their body from where they were attacked and infected. Some can be missing limbs all together. Yet still they press on, dragging themselves across the ground if need be._

 _What is known about the Zombabe is that the toxin responsible for their creation, Mega-Zombie poison, is magical in nature. It's speculated that it came about from unsanctioned experiments in allowing pokegirls to continue fighting despite severe injury, with the tests ending in disaster. This fails to explain how they continue to come about even after infestations are exterminated._

 _The chemical denatures quickly when exposed to the open environment and will become inert within 100 minutes under its ideal conditions, which is at approximately room temperature (20 degrees Celsius or 68 degrees Fahrenheit). Temperatures above or below this range accelerate the process, which is why Ice and Fire techniques are effective when combating Zombabes._

 _Celestial techniques also neutralize the toxin and instantly destroy any Zombabes they make contact with. One of the most effective methods to combat outbreaks is in training celestials in releasing short range bursts of their energy, but this is not something every celestial pokegirl should be assumed capable of doing._

 _If any humans or pokegirls are exposed to the toxin, it destroys their tissues cells to create more Mega-Zombie poison, quickly leading to death if the subject is not cured of the toxin. Human bodies are not resilient enough to function as a reanimated Zombabe, but females oftentimes react to lethal levels of exposure by undergoing threshold. They die before converting to a pokegirl but in the interim state still function as rather weak Zombabes. Males simply die._

 _Life expectancy for humans after exposure is three minutes. Permanent tissue damage can occur within as little as thirty seconds and if allowed to progress for more than two minutes exposure will still likely be lethal, but the victim will fail to reanimate. Reanimation occurs frequently within five minutes of death. Pokegirls can go longer before dying, typically double the duration of humans._

 _The toxin is released into the air when Zombabes are destroyed, especially the destruction of the head. This is why they should be engaged from range, even with techniques they're weak against._

 _Zombabe pokegirls show very little capacity for tactics beyond closing the distance on their target and then lashing out with limbs, attempting to drag down their prey and bite._

 _The true danger comes from their numbers and that they constantly emit their Aura of Fear technique. This leads to the undisciplined being more likely to make mistakes that can lead to their demise._

 _Also, freshly turned Zombabe pokegirls of incredibly enhanced breeds can still pose quite the threat until their bodies decay further, meaning an Amachamp Zombabe would still be capable of great strength while a Cheetit Zombabe would prove much faster than humans._

 _The ability to fly is also retained until the wing structures rot away. It's thought that early infected fliers that escape quarantine procedures are a possible cause for future outbreaks.  
_  
 _Zombabes are no longer living pokegirls, and cannot be controlled through any means. Also Infection is the only way in which Zombabes increase their numbers, as their reproductive functions shut down when they die._

"Son of bitch!" I shouted once I realised how screwed I was.

Sam gave me a second to calm myself.

"Its bad I know" he said "And I'm sorry but that's only part of how screwed we both are".

Really I should have seen this coming. People who work with the Winchesters tend to die, sometimes they come back to life, but that wasn't always the case.

"How can it get worse?" I inquired.

Despite my words I really didn't want to know.

"The building went into automatic lock down" Sam told me "Its a high tech system because this place is new, so I can't open any doors, at least not yet, but even if I could open the exits I won't".

I was suppose to have had hundreds of life ahead of me. Now I didn't have even a hour left. I was never going to see my children be born and without me Illyria would have no one to keep in check. So overall this was all bad.

"This has to be contained" the younger Winchester brother said to me "An outbreak would wipe Thrill Town off the map if the Zombabes get lose. We can't let that happen".

At this point crying seemed like the thing to do, but with a great force of will I held back the tears.

"So we're trapped in here" I summarised "And we are going to get bitten by zombie pokegirls and die".

The only upside was that men couldn't become Zombabes. I'd just die, that was at least a small comfort because it meant I couldn't infect anyone else.

"I'm down in the security office" Sam informed me "So I might survive long enough for the League to get me out, they have saved people from stuff like this before. There's an entire taskforce of angel types who train for outbreaks. Which means if the building's alarm signalled the police then the Celestial pokes might already be on their way".

But unless the dead pokes were crawling toward my room at a snail's pace the chances were they'd get to me before the angels could arrive and save the day.

"So my only chance is to pray" I said to the younger of the two Winchester brothers.

I was about to get down on my knees to call for Sexibi, or heck even Illyira, to come save me as I was not picky, when Sam spoke again.

"Listen, Gothic" the voice over the comm urged "I didn't think it would work, but I got control over the internal doors. Which means I can open you a way up to the roof. The angels, if they are on their way, will land there while the police secure exits down here".

Now I felt a faint amount of hope, because if there was a chance of making it then my Luck Blood Gift might help me out by making a one in a million shot a sure thing.

"But there's a downside" Sam then added.

Of course there was.

"The internal doors are why your still alive" the Winchester brother went on to say "I can see some of the Zombabes and the doors are slowing them down, but if unlock then then they will be on you in seconds. So if I do it you will have to run".

Prayer seemed like such a good idea right now.

"Okay let me know when the doors are gone" I said to Sam "And I will run like the devil himself is after me".

I knew it would be pointless to fight so I didn't bother to look for anything I could use as a weapon. Running was my only chance.

"Give me thirty seconds" Sam said.

That was enough time to pray so I knelt on the floor, closed my eyes and tried to get spirtual.

"Sexibi I've never asked you for anything" I said to the empty room "But if you care about me at all then zap me out of this place. I will do anything to say thank you, and I mean anything".

Sadly she didn't save, so I moved on to another pokegirl who had goddess like power.

"Okay Illyria you have the ego of a god" I whispered "This is your chance to perform a miracle. Save my life and I will work night and day to make enough money to build you a temple. It will be a good one. Marble steps, gold leaf, big ass statue, the works".

That didn't work either. Not that I was surprised.

"And people wonder why folks don't go to church" I muttered to myself as I stood up.

When Sam told me he was done I didn't even say anything I just ran. But when I got into the corridor I fell over.

"Fuck!" I swore.

That was when I saw them. The seething swarm of... things, they were all moaning and looking at me like I was something that would go great with ketcup.

Them suddendly the Zombabes were incinerated as a pokegirl who appeared to be on fire destroyed them flame attacks. The heat made my body break out into a sweat.

"Come with me if you want to live" the poke then said.

I laughed and it was not because that line was awesome. It was because I now had a chance at living to see tomorrow.

"Get up" the Magmammary ordered "There's more on the way".

I did just that.

"Can you run?" the poke then asked.

I nodded.

"Good, now we have to leave before more of them get here" she said "I hope you have a plan".

In fact I did.

"We need to get the roof" I told the burning pokegirl "If there's an chance of evac then its there".

Downstairs was a no go area, what with the lower floors being swarmed with Zombabes and since a nearby sign told me this was tenth floor then jumping out of the window was suicide even for someone with the Durability Blood Gift.

"If we get to the roof, we should be able to climb down from there" the Magmammary said "Maybe we could use the drain pipes".

I hated heights, but today that didn't matter. What did matter was the dead pokes now stumbling after us.

"Run" I told the poke.

That we did do. We found the stairs and headed up for the roof.

"Lets hope the roof is clear" the Magmammary then said.

As it turned out it wasn't. The roof was in fact very crowed.

(Line Break)

 **Apartment Block – Thrill Town**

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" a load of people called out.

It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust as there were spotlights blinding me.

"What the hell!" I shouted out when I saw the film crew and cameras.

The roof was crowed, but not with Zombabes, there a show being recorded up here and I was the star. All I could do was stare at the camera and try not to freak out.

"What the hell!" Dean shouted out as he climbed out of the skylight "Was this a set up?".

That was when something tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see a zombie pokegirl smiling at me.

"Hi" she said before she grabbed and kissed me "Oh yummy".

I screamed, and then backed away, which amused everyone.

"Relax, man" someone urged "It was all fake".

I'd figured that out I'd just been shocked.

"Whose messed up idea was this?" the older Winchester then asked.

A man in an expensive looking suit stepped forward, and I noted that he looked very proud of himself.

"It was all me" he told us "This was my vision. Four Tamers locked in an apartment building full of Zombabes, and the first one to get out wins the game. Which was Gothic, the Shadow Lord. Congrats buddy you won yourself a Magmammary!".

That made people cheer and I spent a moment wondering how they'd made all those heads explode. Only that didn't last long as I was rapidly getting mad.

"Where's our stuff?" Dean demanded to know "I need a gun, now".

I was right there with him. Someone had to pay for this.

"You guys made great television" the producer went on to say, while totally ignoring the murderous looks we were giving him "You were separated, unarmed and had no pokes to help you. But Sam got those doors unlocked, and you guys ran for the roof. Well not that Thomas guy he barricaded himself in a supply closest".

Well Tom must have had his reasons for doing that. He was coward.

"You made me think that I'd left my brother behind to die, you bastard!" Dean roarws before he tried to grab the guy in the suit "He begged me to save myself, and I left him there".

Thankfully a strong pokegirl grabbed him before the older Winchester could kill somone. However I was still open for an attack, and I took the chance to get some payback. I punched the producer so hard in the stomach that he collapsed to the ground.

"Hey, uou guys should know that we're live" a camera man then told me "Everyone in the region is watching this".

That was when I knew that this had to be the show my girlfriends had decided to watch after dinner.

"Err, hi everyone" I said the camera.

Gary and Jayden were going to make fun of me about this for weeks to come, and Misty would have taped the show. I just knew it.


	8. Halloween Special 2

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Tamer Gothic has adjusted well to the pokegirl dimension. It took him a while, but in his defence its a messed up world at least when its compared to ours.

He's even learning how to use this society to advance himself in new ways. Which is a big part of what this story is about. There's no 'big bad' or a single challenge to overcome, and its not about good verses evil either.

This chapter of the story should explain the things that didn't make. The last chapter was meant to be all intense not logical so I didn't explain everything.

Also I had a miscommunication with my co-writer, nobody's fault, and that led to me putting something up in time for Halloween that wasn't as well thought out as I would have liked it have been.

Besides I just don't think I'm any good at holiday themed chapters. In the future I will ask other people to write them for me.

Don't worry he is suing them. His firm will settle out of court for a share of the network's profits for that show. Which they have the right to claim because the TV network didn't have permission to use Tamer Gothic as part of their project.

 **The Hero named Villan**

I think killing the producer would be a just little extreme, besides Battle City is partly about learning how to fight in different ways. Better to ruin the producer by suing his ass.

Also I changed the Gunbunny into something more suitable for Forest, powerful fire type.

He's the only Tamer who really needs to expand his harem at the moment so he gets the prize.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Hallow Part 2**

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

"Do we really have to watch this?" I asked Misty as she put in the tape she had used to record my television appearance into what past for a VCR player in this world "Its embarrassing".

My pregnant girlfriend ignored me so I tried something else.

"I'm the Team Leader" I then said to the group "And I forbid anyone from watching me make an ass of myself on television".

This time Misty did respond.

"I'm not in Team Gothic" she reminded me "And if you want to sleep with Momma tonight, then you'll behave like a good boy".

Everyone in the room, which was the whole of Team Gothic, gave Misty and I odd looks, which only embarrassed me further.

"Yeah I know it's all weird" she then said to the group "I'm just super crazy with the all hormones, and Goth loves me enough not to dump me for being nuts".

This was true. She was nuts, but I adored her anyway.

"Besides its Thomas who really stole the show" Misty informed me "All you did was pray, and then run for your life. Even Sam and Dean's little family drama didn't get as much attention as he did.

As the taped started Thomas tried to explain that he'd never even known that there had been Zombabes in the building. Truthfully there hadn't been any at all, everything we'd experienced had been the work of psychic type pokegirls messing with our heads. Which was another reason why I was going to sue the TV company.

I watched as the Hunters, and our pokes were knocked out by what I guessed to be Sleep Powder that had been pumped into the building's air vents. It had been very fast acting, even Kira hadn't been able to do more than stumble around before submitting to slumber, and she was very resilient when facing such things.

As I watched some more I saw a group of people in gas masks take away our equipment, they even put our pokes back in their balls, and then they moved our sleeping bodies into different rooms.

I was sure that to people who didn't know me this would all seem very amusing, but when your the one being messed with its actually rather upsetting to see.

Which I guessed was why Misty insisted on me resting my head on her lap. She knew how upset I was right now and wanted to make me feel better. Which would have been sweet if she wasn't why I needed comforting in the first place.

Back on screen Tom was the first to wake up, most likely due to his recovery Blood Gift, and I discovered that the psychic types hadn't just made us Hunters see Zombabes.

They'd also made Thomas think there was a ghost type, which made some sense as that was what lured us there. Since the bits that focused on my unfortunate friend showed him waking up earlier than the makers of the show had expected, it turned out that the ghost thing turned out to be their Plan B.

Then we all got to watch the Thomas being shown on the screen, turn his coat and pants inside out while checking for weapons. The pokes working for the TV show had done a good job of disarming us, so all Tom found was a dinky little knife.

"My fucking dick is longer than this thing" Thomas said on the TV "More effective too".

The Thomas of the here and now just laughed at himself.

"Ha penis joke!" Jayden commented.

I then watched as then Tom staring on the TV show was scared out of his wits by objects moving around, and creepy voices. His torment had been made worse by his complete lack of weapons. How locking a paranoid person in a room and the scaring him made for good television, was something I didn't know, but the human voice commenting on what was going on seemed to think was a hoot.

Eventually Thomas found a fire axe, and he dealt with any potentially possessed object that came near him with deadly force. This came as a surprise to the commenter as he had been under the impression that the Hunters would be completely helpless. Which was a mistake as we were never helpless.

Then everyone in the room cried out in shock as the Thomas of several hours ago was suddenly dragged into a closet by an unknown force and was locked in somehow.

The Tom here with us then told me that later on he had attempted to take off the head of the pokegirl that had tried to explain that it had all been fake. After being calmed down and having the situation explained to him Thomas had said 'I am keeping the axe'

That axe, which he still had with him for some reason, ensured that he hadn't been locked for long. He'd not only destroyed the door keeping him trapped in the closet he'd also freed him from the room he'd woken up. I half expected to shout 'here's Jonny' at some point during his door destroying, but he didn't.

Then for some reason there was this chest that ended up following Thomas around from room to room. Sooner rather than later, Tom got all pissed off and he had a let of a battle cry worthy of a barbarian warrior before going onto to hack the chest into something that could be used for firewood.

The host who had been commenting on everything up until now had been unable to speak on the matter. Which was a surprise as until that point he'd made jokes about everything.

After Tom had finish hacking the chest to pieces he had not calmed down. Instead he had collected the pieces and put themin bath tub, before soaking them in what I guessed to strong booze. When the Thomas on screen took out a box of matches I just had to ask about it.

"In my defence, I was really scared" he explained "I thought the chest was a Mimica or somehow possessed"

Wisely I decided not to reply, and no one else on the Team seemed to want to talk about it either.

That was the view changed and we got to watch a psychic Pokegirl, who had been messing with our heads, rant about quitting, because she did want to scare the scary Tamer anymore. I didn't blame her.

The host commenter made sure the camera man chased after her so we could hear the mind reader argue with the producer. Apparently this too was found amusing by people as we could hear laughter.

When the screen went back to showing Thomas we could see that he had finally gotten the fire going. He'd looked very evil right then and I decided never to ask Tom to babysit any of my children.

I was sure that he would protect them all with his life should they ever be in danger. I just wasn't sure they'd walk away from the experience without a truck load of mental trauma.

Then I got to see what had happened to Sam and Dean. The older Winchester had gone through the same thing I had, only he'd had a big dramatic scene were Sam had to beg Dean to run and save himself. I knew that this would naturally led to them talking about their feelings while sitting on their jeep while also drinking beer.

"What are you going to do with the Magmmary?" Gary asked me when a commercial break came on.

Before I decided that I looked up that breed as it was always good to get some information about a poke before making such choices.

MAGMAMMARY, the Lava Pokégirl

Type: Near Human  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League; unknown all others)  
Diet: unknown (assumed only needs lava or fire to survive)  
Role: unknown, not discovered until after the Sukebe War ended  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice Plant, Steel  
Week Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Fireblast, Flamethrower, Barrier, Dissolve  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x5), Endurance, High Heat Tolerance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

 _Magmammarys (or Magmarys are they're sometimes called) are Pokégirls whose entire skin (save for the bottoms of their feet) are continually ablaze with a special flame so long as they're alive. Even when doused with water or even encased in ice, these flame do not go out, the flames of a Magmammary can only extinguish when they're dead. Because of their flames, their body temperature is roughly 337 degrees Fahrenheit (or 169 degrees Celsius)._

 _While their flames will not set anything on fire, their body heat alone will cause things to grow quite hot after a while. This means that they are often forced to stay in places that are resistant to heat._

 _If their body temperature is ever below 330 degrees Fahrenheit (or 166 degrees Celsius), it's often a clear sign that she is not healthy. Oddly, her body temperature normally doesn't change up or down more than one or two degrees, regardless of weather conditions or the climate; but her temperature may go up to 377 degrees Fahrenheit (or 192 degrees Celsius) during a taming._

 _This makes it virtually impossible for any tamer who does not have an ice or fire affinity to become intimate with her. Regardless of these facts, most Magmammarys do not like to be in areas that are not hot.  
_

 _Magmammarys generally stand roughly 4'2" to 5'8", though taller or shorter is not entirely unknown. Their eyes are generally ash grey or deep red, but the rare "albino" of the species have had blue eyes._

 _A Magmammary with blue eyes almost always has an important destiny in store for them._

 _Their hair is never curly, though their flames can make it appear so, and most hate having their hair beyond shoulder length. Magmammarys have special secondary eyelids that allow them to swim through lava as if swimming through water, and thanks to their incredibly high heat tolerance, they can swim virtually unharmed through lava. They do, however, avoid going so deep as to encounter magma, though._

 _They don't seem to eat, but are frequently seen around flames and lava, which is currently assumed to be their actually food, and it's been ascertained (though details as to _how this was discovered are rather sketchy) that Magmammarys cannot feed on their own flames.  
_

 _Magmammarys are generally rather unfriendly to (sometimes even openly snide towards) any non-fire Pokégirls, though they do have respect for Ice type Pokégirls and any human who can ignore the heat they generally live in. Researchers believe this may be due to the fact that they either can't respect anyone who cannot take the heat or they simply don't want to hurt anyone so they try to discourage those people from getting too close._

 _Because of their rarity, domesticate Magmammary are rare, and threshold girls are, as of yet, unheard of._

"Well since you need a fire type Blood Gift or an ice tyoe one in order to tame then only Forest can take care of her" I said to everyone "So he can have her".

The young Tamer was surprised, and he had every right to be as I was giving him a powerful pokegirl. I could have sold her or traded her, but I disliked treating a thinking being like some sort of commodity and if nothing else I'm sure the act would earn some me loyalty from the younger Tamer.

When the adverts ended and the video got to the part where I punched producer I sat up, grabbed the remote and re-winded it so I could watch that part over and over again. Some such replay even including showing it in slow motion. It was so satisfying to see that jerk doubled over in pain.

"Okay bed time" Misty decided after I'd re-watched the scene a dozen or so times "You boys are going a field trip tomorrow so you need to get at least a few hours sleep".

This was news to me so I asked about.

"Forest needs to catch at least one Feral so he can keep his Tamer's Licence" Gary explained as he picked up his coat "And I heard that there's some Bunnygirls in the area".

Well I didn't have to stay in the city all the time, and while was too cold to camp outside as long as we didn't wander too far Thrill Town then that wouldn't be an issue.

"Tomorrow us girls are going to have a shopping spree" Nikita then said before turning her attention to me "Can I have some money?".

It was rare for Niki to make requests of me so I agreed, and before Amy could ask I used my 'dex to transfer some SLC to her account too. The girls in my life hadn't been gambling, but even without that it wasn't cheap to live in Thrill Town and until Battle City started they needed things to do.

"Its a good thing you guys don't have credit cards here" I commented once everyone but Misty had left my apartment.

My red headed girlfriend gave me a confused look.

"What's a credit card?" she inquired.

I told her it wasn't important and she let it go. Which freed me up to check up on my pokes in the spare room. Like my old apartment this place had a bedroom for pokes. There were seven single beds, a spare having been brought up for my Damsel, and my harem were tucked up and fast asleep.

"So cute" I said to myself.

I hadn't spent much time with my pokes recently, and I knew that was bad for them. This made me decide to do something with them tomorrow, other than hunting Ferals.

That would be simple as it would be Tamer's Day soon. I'd take my harem to the Tame Exchange and let them have some fun.

"Bedtime!" Misty called out.

I smirked upon hearing that.

"Yes, dear" I said "Be there in a second".

I took one last look at my sleeping pokes and then I closed the door.

(Line Break)

 **Hidden Base – Somewhere In The Crimson League**

314 was gently guided into a chair. The clone was illuminated by a weak light, but the rest of the room was bathed in darkness.

"Hello?" the science project said to the rest of the room.

A reply wasn't long in coming.

"Greetings 314" said a voice in the surrounding darkness "I hope you had a pleasant journey".

The clone smiled, but there was warmth in it.

"Its nice to be out in the world" he said "Although I was hoping to see something other than another underground base".

This last place he'd been in hadn't been that different from this place. But at least he wasn't locked in this room. Which was a nice change.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here" the hidden figure then said "Don't worry I intended to tell you".

314 sat in the chair and waited for the information.

"We would like you to become one of our agents" the shadow covered speaker was now saying "A Tamer in the employ of Team Nightshade".

The clone didn't know a lot about this world, but he did know about Teams. Most were criminal groups, and he guessed that this one was too since good guys didn't tend to raid government bases, or if they did they wouldn't slaughter everyone in sight.

"And what does Team Nightshade do?" 314 inquired.

Some such groups wanted to rule the world, or simply to ensure better rights for pokegirls even if that meant killing people. Others just wanted to turn a profit.

"Our purpose is to ruin another Team" the clone was told "and to do that no member of that Team can be allowed to win Battle City".

314 thought things could be much simpler.

"Why don't you just wipe out this group?" the science project asked "Then you would win".

That seemed to amuse the spokesperson for Team Nightshade.

"We have no intention of doing anything so prosaic as 'winning'" the voice in the darkness said.

This confused the clone.

"Then why bother?" asked 314

The science project badly wanted to know.

"Because its not about winning or losing" the unknown speaker explained "Its about power".

314 smiled.

"Power sounds nice" said the clone "Let's hear your proposal".


	9. Bunnygirls Gone Wild

**Author Note**

Thomas gave me the basic ideo for this chapter. I had a lot of fun turning into a good sized chapter.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Well he'd had a lone day and given that the fire type was part of the trick then it makes sense that Tamer G would want to get rid of her. There would be no trust between them, and he couldn't Tame her anyway so he's not go the right Blood Gifts.

 **Ricku28**

Team Nightshade is a good name for a secret group who work in the shadows so thank you for suggesting it.

Your character will gain Linda in this chapter. I think you'll like how his odd Luck Gift combines with Tamer G's one.

Thomas is a good character. He's so crazy, and I have another OC to introduce soon the creation of The Hero named Villan, he will be in the next chapter.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Bunnygirls Gone Wild**

 **Countryside– Outside Thrill Town**

It had taken us most of the morning to get anywhere near the Bunnygirl herd. Not because the pokegirls were trying to keep away from us, but because we'd all had a late night and a slow start to the day. Then we'd had to hike for a few miles, which had taken up even more of the day.

By lunch time we were making camp in clearing. We weren't going to put up any tents so mostly in just involved having a big picnic. Misty was being a Mum again, and she had gone to the trouble of making everyone a packed lunch, even for the pokegirls.

As for the human girls in Team Gothic, they were off doing things they enjoyed while we manly men hunted. Aside from the shopping they were going to get my name tattooed on their bodies, and since this was mostly for me I had agreed to pay for it. But that was something I could think about later I needed to focus on the here and now.

While munching on a sandwich I read through the entry on Bunnygirls for what had to be the tenth time today.

BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl

Type: Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: typically used in industries where high intelligence or strength is not required, such as cleaning  
Libido: High (Extreme)  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, dog Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
Attacks: Tackle, Kick, Leap, Splash, Dumb Luck, Trample, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love N' Affection, Double Kick  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Retarded Ageing, Luck Factor

Evolves Into: Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Bra-er Rabbit (Sun Stone and Leaf Stone), Playbunny (Orgasm), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (Dream Stone), Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue (stress), Gun Bunny (Shiny Stone), Mist Bunny (Mana Crystal), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal), Snugglebunny (Delta Bond), Lopiki (Battle Stress + Thunderstone), Dust Bunny (Diamond Stone)

Evolves From: None

 _Bunnygirls were another Pokégirl that was thought to be a mistake on Sukebe's part in terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos._

 _As a breed they're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy._

 _While useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Pokégirl. On finding a Master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding rise in attention span._

 _Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Also their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles._

 _Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace Pokégirls in the general market. Due to their lack of fighting potential, they are not usually found among a journeyman Tamer's harem, unless they're trying for a more useful evolution._

 _Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the Pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking, cleaning or other basic domestic work, or as a sex battler in a harem._

 _Due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. (Some Ranches that carry Bunnygirls also sell uses of a Cooking T2 machine with them, as teaching Bunnygirls normally is usually very difficult.) They can be taught basic stuff in terms of cooking, and with training can be good with instant foods (so long as someone else takes it out of the microwave, as the Bunnygirl is likely to trip and drop it on themselves), but it's considered extremely unwise to give them any pointy objects._

 _More often they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean Pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sexpet that will eventually evolve into something better._

 _Bunnygirls are very loving, trusting, innocent Pokégirls. They aren't violent in the least, save for friendly sparring and cuddling. They do not respond well to violence, so much so that witnessing extreme amounts of it will actually cause them to evolve into the vicious Mini-Top. Very rarely does a Bunnygirl become a Penance, as they usually morph into a Mini-Top first._

 _Due to their sheer, unadulterated cuteness, Bunnygirls have fan groups and enthusiasts similar to those that exist for other 'cute' Pokégirls, such as Kittens, Titmice, and Mermaids. Like Cabbits, Bunnygirls simply ADORE carrots, having been known to eat them by the basketful and occasionally using them as dildos during Taming._

 _Using a carrot as bait is almost guaranteed to catch you a Bunnygirl._

 _Also Bunnygirls are among the most common results of Threshold._

Until now Kara had been scouting ahead, so she had already seen the Bunnygirl herd, from a distance, she had reported that some of the pokes had human faces and a few were even wearing the tattered remains of clothes. Which suggested to me that some domesticated pokes had joined a feral band. That would explain why there were so many of them. Since it was highly unlikely that entire group of human girls had Thresholded into the same type of poke and then run off, their mixture of appearances also suggested that at least some of the cute bunnies had escaped from a breeder.

However there were no reports from any ranch about a mass pokegirl escape. If there had been such a breakout then there would be a reward offered for their safe return. So I suspected that someone had been gathering and even breeding bunnygirls in secret. Perhaps for illegal purposes.

Whatever the reason for their presence here it didn't really matter anymore. Enough people had seen the herd for us to know that they feral and that they were heading for a warmer climate. This was good to know because it allowed Team Gothic to track the herd.

As I closed my 'dex I noticed that Jayden had let his Dire Wolf out of her pokeball. Seeing her filled me with a intense desire to make her do something for me, and as the boss I could not be refused.

"Jay tell your Dire Wolf to say _'Winter Is Coming'_ in a loud voice" I commanded of the young Tamer.

Nikita's brother looked perplexed.

"Why?" he asked.

I was already smiling.

"There's a book where I'm from, and in that story there's this noble family that uses the Dire Wolf as their symbol" I explained to everyone as they were all paying attention to me "And their family motto is _'Winter Is Coming'_ so having a real Dire Wolf say it would just be so very awesome".

Jayden accepted this and nodded at his poke.

"Winter Is Coming!" the Dire Wolf shouted.

I had to laugh.

"Thank you that was most enjoyable" I told the poke.

I spent the next few moments sniggering into my food.

"Gothic" Tom then said as he finished his sandwich "Remember I need to borrow Raven so I can get back to the city".

Earlier today my best friend had told me that he needed to go back to town for an appointment. Normally this would have meant he couldn't go on a hunting trip with lads, but my alpha could teleport with a passenger so this wasn't a problem for us.

"Are you joining the girls at the hairdressers or something?" Jayden asked between bites of his food "Cos bro, you do need a haircut"

He really did.

"No I'm going to see my therapist because I need to work through some issues I have" Tom informed us.

Him saying that made me realise that the Thomas sitting here with us was perhaps as sane as he got. That was worrying.

"You've been seeing a psychologist?" Jayden and Gary asked in surprise.

I also felt the need to ask something about this.

"Does it help?" I inquired.

Thomas gave me a card while informing me that he always feel better after a session with her. Which in my view meant she had to be hot because there was no other reason why Tom could be so eager to go met a woman even if she was helping him.

"Okay Ray" I said to my alpha "Take our beloved sociopath back to Thrill Town and then check on the girls. We won't be back before dark so don't come back for us just stick with Misty".

In order to return to Thrill Town before nightfall we'd have to be making tracks in a few hours, as the days were getting shorter. But since I had Daphne and Kira, who could both see very well in dark, I didn't think we would be taking a big risk staying out so long. I even had Calisto in her pokeball on my belt in case we ran into danger.

"As you wish, Master" my alpha said.

She understood that I considered Misty's well being to be more important than my own.

Before he left Thomas gave some parting advice to Forest, our newest Team Member.

"You should have a Everstone embedded in a collar as soon as you can" Tom suggested.

Babs had one such collar so she couldn't become a Jokette. I had the means to evolve her into a Lady Lucky, but I didn't think she was ready to evolve again this soon so I hadn't used the stone yet.

"It will make sure your Bunnygirl doesn't accidentally evolve before she's ready" Tom then added "You need to be careful as she might be exposed to evolution stones or extreme violence".

Given the ditzy nature of Bunnygirls this was good advice. Plus while the 'dex didn't mention it I knew that bunnies would grab any treasure they found and try to take it back to their master. In fact that was how the first Lady Luck had come about. A clumsy Bunnygirl had found a stone, and then had dropped it on a Harley Quinn.

"Why would I need to worry about violence?" Forest asked "I'd never let a Bunnygirl get into a fight. I like staying out of danger".

Thomas just stared sadly at the new Tamer for moment before turning to me.

"He says that, but he still joined Team Gothic" said Thomas.

Since I didn't want to waste the day light I told Raven that it was time for them to go, and I ordered everyone else to clear up the camp.

We had rabbits to hunt.

(Line Break)

 **Countryside – Outside Thrill Town**

I watched as Forest gently placed a carrot by a pool that has some Bunnygirl tracks leading to and from it. The pokes had to be drinking this water judging by the amount of footprints around.

Once the trap was baited, so to speak, Forest and I retreated a short distance. It was just us two Tamers here as Gary and Jayden had gone off with their pokes so the Team could cover more ground.

Normally this would be risky, but if there were any meat eating pokes around they'd go after the harmless bunnies not the armed Tamers who had powerful pokes with them.

"Do you think this will work?" the newbie asked me in a whisper "Shouldn't we be hunting them?".

The hoodie wearing teen had never hunted Ferals before, which meant this was a good chance for me to pass on some wisdom.

"Never chase a Feral" I told him "Even if they don't see you as a threat, you have to remember that most pokegirls are faster than humans so you'll only end up wearing yourself out. But if you have a really fast poke she can chase the Feral for you, but its important to stay where you are so your 'girl knows where you are".

Forest nodded as he absorbed my words.

"Now when a bunny gets here wait until she's nibbling on the carrot" I said to Forest "That's when you go out there and show her that you have more to offer. But move slowly and let her come to you".

This morning, while most of us had still been getting ready, Thomas had gone out and brought two large sacks of carrots. One we had already nearly used, but we hadn't opened the smaller sack as those carrots were laced with Lust Dust. I was keeping that bag with me in case we came across the whole herd and needed a distraction.

That was when a Bunnygirl showed up, a pretty little white thing with floppy ears and a cotton tail, started to make her way towards the watering hole. As she got closer I could see that she was covered in white fur, and despite that she was still rather cute. I could see myself Taming her even though I didn't like furry pokes very much. She looked very soft and cuddly like a teddy bear you could fuck.

"Don't get to close" I was now saying very softly "Remember let her come to you and when she's eating the carrot you gave then you just finger her. There an affectionate breed so she won't mind, and that should send her into Taming shock. Then you just ball her".

It should be simple.

"Fuck!" Forest suddenly swore.

I could see why he was upset, the Bunnygirl had grabbed the carrot he'd left out before running away, this was very disappointing but it wasn't the end of the world.

"No don't chase her!" I ordered when the Tamer started running after the bunny "I just told you not to do that!".

I watched Forest run after the Bunnygirl and into a field of long grass. I went after him as I knew he could be in danger. The bunny who had ran off with the carrot might have done that because she had sensed a predator nearby. Which also meant that Forest could also be in danger.

That was when I heard Gary and Jayden, I figured that they were also chasing Bunnygirls and I wondered where their common sense had gotten too. Forest was new to the gig and he had an excuse for doing something reckless, as he was a sixteen your old boy who was still learning, but those two knew better.

I then stopped just outside a field of tall grass as my mind tried to warn me that this was risky. Something about my past was making me cautious about fields of long grass.

That was when I heard Forest scream, and I knew that I had to act.

It was getting somewhat dark now so I let Kira and Daphne free and told them to follow me. My Nightmare took to the sky and my Dark Elf kept close to me.

Then I ran into the field, but all that I could see of the Bunnygirls were the tips of their long ears. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch them in the grass so I followed the sounds of male voices as they all called out for each other. My hearing told me that Gary and Jayden had gotten separated somehow.

My 'girls and I ended up running in random directions as we tried to find my friends. But all we saw were the odd pair of ears that would vanish into the depths of the long grass only to pop up again in the distance. I didn't know if it was the same poke I kept seeing, but I got the feeling that Gary, Jayden, and Forest were all chasing those ears.

Then there is a loud CRUNCH. I figured that someone had stepped a piece of carrot, and as it turned out I was me who had done it. I looked around on the ground and saw that there were ALOT of leftover carrots scattered around me.

That was when I realised that I'd dropped the bag of Lust Dust coated carrots, the expanded bag weighed next to nothing and was small enough to fit on my belt so I hadn't noticed that I'd lost it.

"Bunnygirl!" somebody said.

The female voice echoed across the field and there were multiple return cries of 'Bunnygirl!' as pairs of bunny ears begin popping up out of the long grass. That was when I recalled a scene from Jurassic Park The Lost World The bit when Velociraptors ambushed a load of people in the long grass.

We weren't hunting the Bunnygirls, they were playing with us, like we were children. They'd wanted us to come to them, the entire herd was here in this field and now they had just gotten a meal of carrots that were laced with Lust Dust.

"Master we are surrounded" Kira informed me.

I switched the darkvision and while I couldn't see the Bunnygirls I could make the grass moving and I could hear footsteps as many pokegirls made their way towards me.

As I reached for the pokeball containing Calisto, I saw a Bunnygirl moving towards me. Then I turned my head to see another Bunnygirl who had managed to sneak up behind me. She was so close to me that I could feel her breath on the back of my neck.

"Clever 'girls" I said.

Before I could free Callisto, Kira and I were swarmed by Bunnygirls.

(Line Break)

 **Countryside– Outside Thrill Town**

The next morning I found myself still in the field, and while I was totally naked I didn't feel the cold as I was buried under a pile of warm bodies. As it turned out the fur of a Bunnygirl was very soft.

I managed to stand up and when I did the bunnies started to wake. For a second I was worried that they might gang bang me again, but as it turned out they had already recovered from Taming shock and now they wanted to be helpful for their new master.

My clothes were recovered by the group of Bunnygirls and as I got dressed I realised that I must have Tamed somewhere between twenty and twenty-five pokegirls. Which seemed about right as the Taming had involved more pokes than I could keep track off, but there hadn't been enough of them to crush me to death.

Still it had been a hard night, in order to survive I'd had to lick and finger with all of my might, and only when my mouth and hands no longer worked had I actually fucked any of them. I'd gone from 'girl to 'girl trying to please them all. Thankfully I'd had a can of Stamina XXX on me, and also Kira had been at my side.

"Oh Master those naughty Ferals tore your coat to pieces" Kira reported "And I think they ate your underwear".

The boxers I didn't care about, that coat had been expensive, but I could replace that so I wasn't upset.

"Where did Daphne go?" I asked Kira as I put on my damaged clothes.

I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"No where" the Nightmare said as she came out of the long grass while holding my boots"I watched over you all night to make sure that nothing bad happened while you Tamed all these bunnies".

While I was pleased that she'd guarded me I would have much preferred for her to have pulled me out of the adorable orgy.

"My cock hurts!" a male voice then called out.

It turned out to be Jayden, and when I found him he was struggling to put his jeans on. Also he had about twenty Bunnygirls all looking at him with big smiles on their faces.

"I used Recovery" he then told me "That was a bad idea".

That made me flinch as while you could theoretical drink a dozen cans of the stuff in one night without badly effecting your health, it didn't work out that way. Orgasming that many times in just a few hours was not nearly as fun as it sounded.

Forest and Gary, who soon joined us, and I saw that weren't much better off. But they at least had used the Stamina XXX cans we'd brought along in case we needed to Tame more than a couple of Bunnygirls. None of us had expected to be 'attacked' by a hundred pokes who had divided themselves into groups of about twenty to twenty-five.

"I just don't understand why they did this" Kira was now saying "I know Lust Dust can make any poke super horny, but this was way too aggressive for bunnies".

In my view 'aggressive' wasn't the right word. They hadn't been trying to hurt anyone. I'd gotten the impression that if anything it had all been a game, but this had been well organised for Ferals. Predator pokegirls could have managed it even when feral because some were pack hunters, but Bunnygirls weren't know for being coordinated even when domesticated.

"Most of them look like they were born on ranches" Daphne commented "I guess they could have learned to work together doing simple jobs".

Kira also had something to say on the subject.

"Maybe they have a leader whose smarter than the rest" she offered.

That was possible, as while pokegirls born from Ferals were just copies of their mother. Pokegirls who had a human parent could be smarter than the wilder types even when they were Feral. Sunny was an example of this, she had learned things very quickly for a poke who been found out in the countryside.

So it made sense that there could be other pokes out there who were exceptional specimens, they were after part human and there were humans much clever than most of the species. After all it hadn't taken that much effort to lure us into this field, in fact it might not have been planned at all.

"Bunnygirl. Bunnygirl!" one of the pokes I had tamed was now shouting while jumping about "Bunnygirl. Bunnygirl!"

She was most human looking of the lot and she was white all over, also her eyes were very focused. I'd noted that when she had been bouncing up and down on top of me. I'd bet a thousand SLC that she was a Threshold that had somehow ended up leading the herd.

"She has to be the alpha of this group" Kira said in support of my unspoken idea.

Also she was the same poke that Forest had chased after. My thinking was what she had actually wanted to be chased.

"She's mine" I said to the boys "I'll keep her, and evolve her into a Mist Bunny when she's ready".

A Mist Bunny was an evolution of Bunnygirl that could use magic. Such a poke would be useful to me.

"Bunnygirl. Bunnygirl!" the poke called out in a happy voice.

She seemed to like that idea.

"Good choice, master" Kira praised "She's clearly the leader so if she follows you then the whole herd will".

That brought us to the matter of what exactly we would do with the rest of the bunnies.

"We don't have anywhere near enough pokeballs" Gary pointed out "And if we try to take them to the Pokecenter we might lose a few".

A solution was soon presented.

"Bunnygirl. Bunnygirl!" the smart poke called out.

The leader of the herd ran around the rest and somehow organised them into some sort of formation.

"Okay she's smart" Forest said "Like people smart".

It was obvious that the pure white Bunnygirl was use to talking charge. She had to have been raised on a ranch, possibly she'd even learned to how handle pokes from a human parent as a human girl.

"Right let's head back" I told the boys "We can keep a Bunnygirl each, but the rest we are going to have to sell or give way. People love them as pets so lets get all these 'girls into nice homes".

Amy didn't have a full harem so she could have one too, and I knew a few people who might want a pet poke.

"And on the way back we can come up with a story about how we lured all these pokes into our trap and had our way with them" I went on to say "No must ever know that we got lured into an ambush and gang banged by harmless Bunnygirls".

We'd never live it down.

"Also we talk to Forest about no running off" I added.

If he'd been in a better state of body and mind I would have slapped him over the back of the head by now.

"I'm sorry" the noob said "I just got so frustrated".

In my view teenage boys were allowed the odd mistake, and if he hadn't learned his lesson last night then nothing I could say would make it sink in.

"My cock really hurts" complained Jayden.

Mine too now that I could actually feel anything that area.

"Yes it hurts because you Tamed no less then twenty-five pokegirls" I told him "We had them all lining up for a turn. They couldn't resist us".

Gary nodded to show his agreement.

"We take the truth to our graves" he said.

To signal our agreement we all took a vow, and our pokes promised to say nothing on the matter.

"Now let's get back" I said "The girls must be worried sick".

As we walked I began to formulate a cover story that even Tom wouldn't be able to find a flaw with. That would take some doing, but I was smart I'd figure something out, or I'd bribe him.


	10. Guest Written Chapter

**Author Note**

This chapter was guest written by Hero Named Villain. He plans on writing his own story so I thought it would be a good idea to introduce his character here as the OC is one of the Tamers competing in Battle City.

I did do some editing as it needed a grammar and spell check, but the style of writing is very different that my own so I just corrected what I could.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Hero Named Villain**

Sitting on a trash can, waiting for my girls to finish stomping on Stuie was starting to get boring, so I think its about time to finish this little discussion. Standing up I approach Stuie, my girls parted away from him, seeing his bruised body covered in tattered clothes that were once something that looked like it belonged in the disco era, clutching his troupe like it was the only good thing he had left, which sadly is kinda true.

I squat down next to him, grab his broken nose and made him look me in the eyes, from then on IN he got the message pretty clear: don't touch Akitzu's ass.

"Now Stuie, I hope the next time I come here to talk to you, you wont make the same mistake again, after all it be a shame to lose such a valuable ear like you, that and I've got more work for you to do, so if you would kindly start talking about what Team Gothic is doing here I would appreciate it".

And from there he starts explaining to me about how there's some tournament involving cards, about how Gothic was on some TV show involving undead creatures, at least I think that's what he said it was hard to understand him what with the swollen jaw and missing teeth.

None the less, I had somewhere to go, so I deposited the proper amount of SLC to his account for the info, and a little extra for the dental work he was going to need.

Balling up my girls except for alpha, I walk up to the wall, and turn to Akitzu, wrapping my arm around her, while getting a good grip on her delicious boob, we both get ourselves ready for a jump.

Akitzu uses her Cryokinesis to form an ice pillar beneath our feet and like a spring it launches us into the air above the roof tops, and just as we begin falling, Akitzu with a little direction from me, creates a ice platform, small but strong for us to bounce off. From there we jumped and springed our selves over the rooftops, heading toward the pokecenter making sure to stay out any camera's line of sight, and far enough in the sky that only those directly looking up would notice us. When we reach our destination. she creates an ice slide heading toward the rear of the center.

No matter how many times we've done it , it never gets old, its like flying yet not.

"Where to next master" Akitzu says softly.

I start to ponder that myself. I am being paid by two different people to gather info on one guy. This one guy keeps on popping on my radar, and has recently been declared The Shadow Lord, cant deny I might be a little jealous of the title, that and he knows where the Underdark is when I have no clue where it is. One of my employer's is his wife, but I doubt she hired me because of marriage issues, she didn't seem the type.

The other guy gave me a weird vibe and I don't mean by the fact that he wore a mask and armour. I cant really judge him considering that I'm wearing clothes based off hazama and xehenort, but still there was nothing particularly wrong with this job.

Really the only thing that has actually got me worried was the fact that the sorto sociopath Thomas was part of team Gothic, that is what's worrying me. Thomas has almost killed me a couple times, if it weren't for the fact those were misunderstandings I would think he has a grudge against me.

I think I should start off this challenge by making some new ear's at The Lucky 38 Casino, that team seems to use it as there base of operation.

My thoughts were interrupted by Akitzu pushing me on a ice throne she created behind me, and then preceded to cuddle up on my lap, if we weren't so busy I would have her give me a lap dance while Lilith fed me grapes, but alas I don't have grapes, and we can always do this later.

With a bit of reluctance on both our parts we start our walk on the main streets heading towards the casino, making sure to weave in between the crowds and stay out of the maximum range of the dozens of cameras.

I cannot help but wonder where exactly the mysterious master of this town is hiding, my best guess is deep underground perhaps underneath one of the lesser known casino's, its the most tactical and less suspicious location.

Just before I enter the casino doors I am stopped by a small child, well actually he is actually near my height, but his eyes and body language practically scream spoiled rich brat, and judging by the pokeball he is lazily holding I can only assume he wants one thing.

"Hey my pokedex says you got a succubus, I want her so how much?" the kid asks.

Normally arrogant puta like him try to take MY Akitzu from me, this was the first time anyone has tried to take Lilith, but still the way he phrased it like I wasn't even going to decline, really started to piss me off. So I'll just do my usual thing.

"Oooww you wanna try being a little politer, or were you told to be douchy to those who can beat you seven ways to Sunday. Hmm that reminds me Akitzu after were done beating this puta lets get sundae's for all the girls, okay."

I speak in my trolling speak, which when I think about is more insulting rude rather then trolling, I need to work on that.

"What the hell is a puto?" asked the kid "Forget it if you don't want to accept money then I'll challenge you to a salvage battle than, I'll wager my psydyke for your succubus,

I thought I could break the bitch, but he's more trouble then I thought

"Yup I'm gonna humiliate this mas puto, its one thing to not be a douche but not even show a little respect for the girls preference is another fucking thing. Granted I'm a little hypocritical with what I did with Lilith but i got her full consent and I treat her much better then I know this puta would.

"Akitzu what do you think, wanna humuliate this bitch and get another harem sister?" I asked.

"A psydyke has an evolution that goes all the way toward empress like me. I can say for certain that I can get her to see how better her life would be with you as her master".

"Okay lets shatter his ego" I said

There's nothing more romantic then having your 'girl wanting you to have another girl in your bed. "

"Okay little worm in tacky clothes I'll battle you, but its going to be a unique rule set, its two pokegirls duel got it, your challenging me so I get to make the rules, understood spoiled egg?"

With a snuffing noise coming from his nose that only upper class snobs could do we head to the Lucky 38's arena. It didn't take too long to find someone to referee, one I think might be suitable to "convert" if I'm reading her right.

From the tan skin, weapons and stature I would have to guess either a gladitrix or herowu, probably the former considering the type of weapons I saw her wield.

"Okay brat this is how it goes, two poke's each but while they're fighting we can fight too, but only against each other, ya got that?".

Surprisingly he accepts that, seriously this kid is too cocky, note to self make him do the splits. The brat who's name I don't bother remembering sends out a Tigress and from the look of her, she's well taken, except for the fact that she subtly eases off her left leg.

My best estimation, previous injury that she has barely recovered from left psychological trauma not much but enough to make her worry about the leg. I'm going to exploit the shit outta that.

I send out Lilith, my succubus, and have her come toward me, "left leg" I whisper to her. She knows what to do, and with a bow she turns around and begins heading toward the tigress slowly, with her mace in hand. She is wearing her French maid and thin plate armour.

She stops and turns her head asking me something.

"how much fun can I have with her body, Master? "She says sweetly"

Sadly its not a sex battle, so I say "[tiger ace] and [katushka]".

She has already been trained thoroughly enough to know what those battle strategics are, so she spreads her wings and instantly send three soul fists in triangle formation, the top heading for her head. The tigress instantly ducks her head, but before she can use quick attack per her master's order Lilith's great mace slams into the tigress's chest slamming her up into the sky, with Lilith following her in the air so she could smack's the furry pokegirl on the ass with a dark enhanced Spank. Which sent the tigress back to the ground.

Lilith soars in the air and start to charge up a barrage of dark blasts as it tuned out that the Tigress is actually tougher then I thought, maybe the punk was a better tamer then I thought too. The unnamed tigress stands up and prepares to keep fighting, of course without any range attacks she cant do shit. Lilith does the first part of [katushka] sending a dozen small dark balls toward the tigress,

The tigress dodges a couple of them but gets smashed by the rest, the tigress still standing barely, panting heavily Lilith soars behind her an sweeps the tiger girl legs with the mace, and then slams her head to the ground finally ending the fight if you can call it that with a energy drain.

Then Lilith returns to my side, I reward her by fingering her pussy and asshole, her moaning and panting is doing its job at getting the tanned skin referee all hot.

The little brat then sends out a Rhynowhore in her human form, ya he defiantly bought her, I decided to have Kaguya come out, she lays her four weapons in front of me obviously with the intent for me to choose which weapon she should use "claymore my dear, and use [m16] with a finishing [mossberg]".

I pat her head, she rises from her kneeling position and starts walking toward the Rhynowhore. wearing her maid outfit, with sexy samurai armor woven on top of it, with a helmet that had two bunny like ear horns pointing up. The Rhynowhore charges forward with a crushing punch , but she immediately started back-pedalling when Kaguya starts stabbing at the opposing 'girls feet with rabid thrust strikes, following it with diagonal strikes towards the rhynowhore's head barely blocking and deflecting thanks to her tough skin and horn.

With the brats orders she charges forward with a stomp and continues it with body slam. Unfortunatly for those two Kaguya starts [mossberg] by using the claymore as a lever to launch herself to do a double kick to the rhynowhore's head, followed by a pommel strike to the in between the breast, sending the air out of the rhynowhore's lungs, before finishing the ground type with a downward great strike sending the rhynowhore back crashing on the ground, a large bloody gash between the breast and down the stomach, her horn cracked, the rhynowhore with the whiny insistance from her master attemptes to get up, but a quick stomp to the face courtesy of Kaguya knocks her out.

The little idiot run's off after of course giving me my prize, of course if by some miracle he had some lvl 99 or something pokegirls I would just get lilith back later that day, or she would break the boy the two poke girls, and comeback to me like she did before. still i think i'll start "converting the psydyke for later, it would be a sweet challenge, nature vs nuture after all. and another queen in the making. but first time to meet the tan pokegirl, in my room, by now Akitzu and Lilith would have soften her up, Kaguya would normally join us but she'll most likly try to fight her since i figured out the referee was a gladiatrix.

(first time lemon if you want to replace it with something else go ahead)

(Lemon Warning. Unedited)

I sit on the recliner watching the show. Lilith is suckling the gladitrix's left breast while pumping three fingers in her cute pussy, her right hand continusly doing light spankings on her firm ass, Akitzu pressing her breast on her scarred back nibbling and licking the tan neck and collerbone her left hand thrusting and twisting the ice made dildo in and out the tight ass of the gladitrix, Akitzu's right hand nimbley twisting and pulling the the right nipple rather roughly, the muffled moans from behind the ball gag is starting to get so loud that it might be starting to be heard past the walls. its about time i satasfied my own urges, with a movement of my hands the girls lay the tan warrioress on her back, Lilith pulls her left leg back, starts grinding her pussy on the tan ass , increases the suckling and groping of the lactating gladitrix, Akitzu does the same thing with her right side , following it with freezing her thumb and index finger while playing with the tan girls pussy. the ice dildo is left inside the asshole but increased to triple the size. it's no longer bearble for me to simply watch, i approach the beutiful pussy still glisting fromthe love juice's of her three previous orgasmism, perhaps adding betty's milk and lovedust was too cruel the other girls love it but this tan vixen is just experiancing her Conversion for the first time. fuck it im gonna go wild. i line my dick toward her pussy, grab her folds and see her eyes looking right at me, at first i think she's gonna shacke her head a muffle plead for me to stop, instead she shakes her head up and down begging lust filled eyes telling me to continue. i remove the ball gag and her first words are " DO IT , DO IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST FILL MY SLUTTY PUSSY ALREADY , I WANT IT I NEED , PLEEEEAAAASE," i give her a deep kiss and thrust my member deep inside, her muffled moans and screams of pleasuer courtesy of our duel of tongues, she continuesly tightens her inner walls on me, not letting go, the constant thrusting in and out eventually brings us both to climax. of course i brought plenty of cans of stamina after all i got two girls to reward, and another to condition.

(END LEMON)

Walking out the doors of The Lucky 38 Akitzu cuddling my side, a newly "converted" sexually exhausted pokegirl informant waving us goodbye, and my hips slightly aching, I say today was a good day. not to mention the Gladitrix we screwed so happen to be the same one that was training Gothic himself in sword combat, so double points. Unfortunately she doesn't if Gothic still has the Cabintoy or if he has the map to the underdark or not, but I'll figure that out later, for now I gotta go back to my thrill town hideout, report to my two employer's and begin a long conditioning"converting" process with my new psydyke.


	11. Hunter Thomas's POV

**Author Note**

This is another guest written chapter, this time by Takao-kun. While I added a few lines the rest of the work remains unedited.

Also I will reply to any reviews when I next post a chapter I have written.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Jessica's "Office"- Other Side of Thrill Town  
**

 **Hunter Thomas's POV**

"He knows." I declared out loud the statement seeming echo throughout the room from my position stretched out on Jessica's couch while I stared at the ceiling. It was a really comfortable couch, cool to the touch regardless of how long I laid on it, of the same design that every single psychologist seem to have as a requirement. My entire first session with her had been spent finding where I was comfortable and could relax.

I turned my head to look at Jessica in her chair where she was talking notes on our current session with notes from our previous sessions on an end table beside her. Jessica was a Psilady with her black hair in tight bun, wearing a black button up V-neck vest that went down to the valley between her breast, a white undershirt that covered her breast from view, a black skirt that end just above her knees, and glasses perched on her nose. She seemed to find the fine balance between professionalism and sexy.

"What does he know, Thomas?" she asked as she uncrossed her legs, briefly flashing her panties before crossing them again. Jessica was my psychologist or as close as I could get to one with my Blood Curse, couldn't go see a human one as my Blood Curse would turn them against me before the end of the first session. So I had to settle for a Psilady that was self taught from Psychology, Blood Gifts, Blood Curses effects books, and her own Psychic Empathy.

"Gothic, he was told about my previous history, before I met him and started traveling with him. I can see it in the way he looks at me now when he think I am not looking and the sudden appearance of a psychology books around his quarters. It the same look I get from human police officers after they manage to get me in a cell and pull up my file on their computers." I explained while grinning at the many fond memories I had of the reaction the human police officers had upon realizing how dangerous I actually was at their computer beeped as it pulled up my 'crimes' one after another. They didn't like when I smiled at them from my cell while it was happening.

"It is that moment of clarity that they realized what they thought was a Bunnygirl turns out to be a Bun-Bun or the Milktit bent over eating grass in a field that they just put their dick in is actually a Minotaura." I confided with her, having seen results from both actions, the guy with his dick in the Minotaura ending up in a full body cast was the lucky one.

"So Gothic's opinion of you is very important?" she concluded while writing down a note. I had been having sessions with her almost daily since Team Gothic had arrived at Thrill Town and it had been several months since I was last here on a job that stretched into a few weeks stay. The notes she had been taken on me in recent sessions towered over the stack of notes from months ago.

"I owe him a lot, I have a home now. A real home that I can call my own, that I earned the right to! If I wanted to, tomorrow I could stop being a Hunter return there and live out the rest of my life! All because months ago he barely knew me, but agreed to take me with him on a sailing trip when I was kicked out of Lavish Port." I exclaimed while thinking about how much my life change with that simple action, before I had been a wandering Hunter going from town to city to wilderness looking for various jobs that need to be done. Now, however, I was on a course with Gothic's destiny wherever that may take me, but the guy dreamed big and he had plans for the future and damn it I owed him more than enough to see them come true.

As for the other guys on the team. My thoughts on Jayden was that he was some kind of idiot savant that can train and lead Pokegirls real well, but outside of those two areas I wouldn't trust him with much else. Example the gun that he shot Gary in the ass with.

When it comes to Gary I was amazed that Gothic trusted him again after what he'd attempted on the island, if it had been my girls that he had gone after . . . . well its a big island with lots of place to hide a body especially if said body is in a lot small pieces. But I can accept him, at least until he betrays his friend a second time, there wont be a third.

As for our newest member I didn't have much of an opinion on Forest yet, other than the fact that he has enough Blood Gifts and Curse to be unaffected by mine. Which is something.

"Have you tried explaining your history of the things you did before meeting him?" she inquired, checking if I had previously attempted to do so. I was tempted to roll my eyes at the obvious question, but I let it go after taking a deep breath and releasing a long sigh.

"I attempted to on several occasions, told him previous situations I had been in and how I dealt with them. Came up with vicious and brutal plans to take down his enemies. Explained that I had been previously arrested at just about every town or city I entered sometimes I may have deserved it, but usually I didn't. Maybe I didn't go into enough details or I lacked the proper words to convey the full gravity of my situation." I listed off while checking the pockets of my trench coat, actually I think this was my spare trench coat . . . my hand finding a booklet in one of my pockets. I pulled it out and looked at it, oh that is where my frequently arrested booklet got to. Don't think I ever showed Gothic this, have to show it to him some time later this has some great pictures in it.

"Then for the time being I suggest that you wait until he is ready to discuss what he has learned about you if it changes the relationship between you two or he may accept that such things were in the past and move on. Now do you wish to discuss what happened to you on Halloween night?" She barely finished asking the question before my rage ignited into an inferno, recalling the events that took place and were shown on television for all to see.

I was a Hunter that was harshly remind that humans were squishy and 2nd to 3rd evolution forms could easily take us down without even trying. We had been taken out before we even realized we had been tricked, they had taken MY GIRLS, my weapons, and all the rest of my equipment. They had taunted and played tricks on me, pushing my flight or fight instincts into overdrive and when I had finally found the means to fight back I had been deemed too dangerous for the show. The axe I kept as a consolation prize was stored in my expanded backpack and I intended to get some training with it as another backup weapon. Only good that came out of it was getting to watch the show was Gothic punching out the producer, especially when he rewind that part over and over again.

"Thomas." she called out to me bringing me back to the present, "While you feel that you were humiliated, those of us that have seen the show, it was a reminder on why you don't fuck with Hunters. Stripped of your Pokegirls and weapons you still proved dangerous enough that they had to attempted to take you out and it didn't work. Your allies keep their sense about them and did what it would take to insure the threat they believed existed would have ended there." Her words were soothing to my pride, but I still wanted to beat the producer to death. NO ONE TOOK MY GIRLS FROM ME!

There was a sudden ringing as the timer Jessica had set went off. She slapped her hand down on it, turning it off as she finish up her notes, and put them aside. "That concludes that part of our session, now we can move on the other half." she proclaimed as her hands went up to her hair bun and undid it causing her hair to cascade down to her waist. She shook out her hair as her hands moved to the buttons of her vest and quickly unbuttoning them freeing her breast from their confinement. Her skirt was unzipped and fell to the floor joined shortly by her undershirt and panties.

The entire time she had been advancing toward me, without ever touching me, my clothes had been removing themselves so that by the time she reached me I was as naked as she. She began to climb up the couch her hungry eyes focused on dick. "Now Thomas we need to discuss the matter of payment."

I pushed my head back into the couch while spreading my legs off the sides of the couch to give her better access, Jessica wouldn't really charge me for her services. Not after all the favors and jobs that I had done for the Pokes around here, also she found me to be an absolutely fascinating subject to study.

My Shady Character Blood Curse should have either turned me into an isolationist hermit with only Pokegirls for company or caused me to joined one of the Teams that committed crimes against humans from all of the hatred and distrust I regularly received from them. The fact that I took a job that had me protecting humans and pokegirls from each other was something that she was currently writing a paper about.

I felt our minds connect as Jessica activated her Ecstacy Bond right before her fingers began gliding over my member as we both released a sigh of pleasure. While were connected any pleasure I felt she would feel and any pleasure she felt I would feel, as she had done in previous sessions she was in control of the pace. The advantages of her being Pokewoman rather than a Pokegirls she had a tighter control of her libido, she lured in her prey rather than chase them now.

She rubbed and massaged my dick and balls, as it began to harden she smiled predatorily at me and while I clenched my hands having to stretch my hands past my head grabbing hold of couch to restrain them for going after her. Learned that the hard way during an earlier session, if I didn't keep my hands to myself while she was doing this she would use her psychic powers to restrain me.

"Just relax and let me do all the work, by the time I am done you will feel better than when you came in." she promised before her lips wrapped around the head of my penis and began to slowly suck it off, she pulled almost all the way off before going back down further. I threw my head back releasing a throaty moan as she repeated the action over and over each time getting further down my rod. This was the second part of how her session worked, the first was talking and helping you through your issues. The second was that she pleasured you while keeping you calm and letting you think through some of your issues while feeling very good.

Her words may had some psychic powers behind them or it may have been that she was one of the people outside of my own harem that I trusted enough to relax around. I could count on one hand those I trusted and still have fingers left over. Most humans weren't worth my attention except those scum that abused Pokegirls and they soon wished that they didn't, the Pokegirls at least actually gave a damn about me. As far as I was concerned Gothic wasn't human like other human he was one of those rare beings that came along and altered the course of history.

The euphoria of pleasure I had been in suddenly ceased and was replace by a cold breeze on my nether as she removed her mouth from my dick, I made a whimper from it ending too soon. She crawled further up me and impaled herself on me and I release a hum of pleasure as warmth wrapped around my dick again. She rested her head on my chest and released a deep sigh of pleasure as we both enjoyed the feeling of completion that came from our shared connection.

Jessica focused her psychic power using them to vibrate our sexual organs cause us to do a full body shudder in pleasure, while her hands felt up my muscles, and as we lay there lost in our pleasure. I was reminded how very human she appeared compared to all of my Pokegirls who had various animalistic features or Victoria unsettling features that made sure I couldn't think of them as human. At times however there was some part of my that desired a woman that would insure that most offspring from such a union would be human rather than the only males and one in ten daughters not being born as Pokekits or thresholding into Pokegirls before they reached their late teens.

Jessica planted butterfly kisses along my chest as our bodies built up for their climax. Our panting was synchronized, our heartbeats, our pleasure, and we would cum at that same time. It was as close to a Delta Bond as one could experience without having a true one with a Pokegirl.

There were moments when I was rather of jealousy of the ease that Gothic had with human women: Nikita, May, and Misty just to name a few. Though the feeling quickly passed whenever they started giving him more trouble than his own Pokegirls. Nikita had hated me for what I thought was my Blood Curse only to turn out that she was having her own issues and now she treated me like the guy that her boyfriend hung out with and refused to get rid of.

We gasped as our bodies tensed and we release our first climax together. She smiled at me as she readjusted her position, putting her hands on my chest as she pushed herself up until she was sitting impaled on my dick, and raised her hands up to the round globes of her breast. "Hold me while I do this, will you?" she teased while fluttering her eyes at me, knowing that wouldn't refuse her. My hands gripped her waist as her hands cupped her breast and she began playing with them as I experienced pleasure foreign to my body that I couldn't replicate.

May had been rather polite to me for as far as a bluebloods went when they weren't hiring me for a job. Of course that may have been less to do with the manners she had been forced to learn as second nature of her status and more to do with fact that our contact had been kept to minimal amounts of time with me staying in Gothic's old house turned into a Hunter's Rest.

My dick had harden within her again and she pushed my hands off her as she held on to me with her own hands and began swaying back and forth. I watch her breast moved with her motions tempting me to react out and grab them. Knowing my desires Jessica swayed forward and pushed out her chest, they were so very close, and my gripped tightened on the sides of the couch refuse to give in.

Any male Tamer with a pulse knew about Misty one of the most popular of the Sisters of the Cerulean City Water Gym. She had taken a great deal of tamers to her bed, but Gothic had the done impossible of actually getting her to stay with him and gotten her pregnant. Luckily for me I had never been to her gym before, would have been real awkward between the three of us. Well awkward between me and Gothic, Misty would have been wanting the both of us to do her at once, no shame what so ever in that girl. Damn miracle she wasn't born a Pokegirl.

Jessica drew me out of my thoughts with particular strong thrust against me as her cunt clamped down on member forcing our climax. We released cries of ecstasy and she flopped on to my chest like a puppet with her string cut. One of her fingers began tracing little circles on my chest. "You know what I like best about you? You just keep going and going, don't even need batteries like some of my toys or refill from those drinks like some of my other patients." she giggled drunk off the pleasure she received and ready for more.

Some hours later I walked out of Jessica's Office, I took one last look at her wrapped up in a blanket sleeping on her couch before the door shut. I groped around in my trench coat for my pocket watch to check the time, hmmm, almost 6 about time for dinner.

Cecelia, Catherine, and Amber would want to spend as long as possible helping with Pokekits. Pamela would still be learning from Eve. Sandra was "playing" with Gail, last I knew she was laughing while Gail was whipping her to no effect. Tattletale was meditating in my room around here while Victoria was sleeping.

Might as well head to Katie's for dinner.


	12. Tamer's Day

**Reviews.**

 **Joe Lawyer**

 **Chapter 9**

It was the result of two luck Blood Gifts interacting, and also the result of an oddly intelligent bunny girl leading a herd of horny pokes. But it wasn't as planned out as it looked really. Its easy to imagine that your being hunted when your surrounded by people, but that doesn't mean you are. Besides you know about Lust Dust, that always makes pokes act a little strange.

You're right it could be great PR if played right. Perhaps some of the Bunnygirls could be given as gifts to important people in order to draw attention to the team.

In defence of the pokegirls a human being raised by animals in the wild could be just as dangerous. I've never seen a person act like that, but you hear stories. And at least if a feral pokegirl does rape you she then tries to make it up to you once the Taming shock wears off. It's a matter of making sure you met the horny ones not the hungry ones. And who could stay mad at a Bunnygirl, they're adorable.

 **Chapter 10**

Mr House sees all. Well nearly all.

 **Chapter 11**

Yes Hunter Thomas is a good character

I know its like the pokegirl world turns into a porno sometimes.

 **The Hero named Villan**

I love myself for being able to work that line into the chapter. It's from the first movie, but it still worked.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Tamer's Day**

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

I had to admit that I was impressed. The space Mr House had put aside for people to celebrate Tamer's day was normally used for conventions, or for parties that were hosted by people who had more money than sense, so it was nicely decorated and well furnished. However it was sheer scale of the place that amazed me, it was far to big to have fitted into the casino.

Clearly some Archmage had expanded the internal space, walking into this area was like finding Narina in the back of your wardrobe. Only it was warm in here, and we were still indoors.

"Very impressive" Raven commented as she looked "My mother couldn't have done better".

My alpha rarely talked about her life before hooking with me, so I took this chance to find out more.

"Is your mother good at space expanding?" I inquired.

Ray loved magic so she would talk to me on that subject, even if she didn't like to mention her past.

"I grew up in a magic tower that moves all around the countryside" she told me "Its tall enough to contain a massive library, an alchemy lab, workshop, a few studies and it has lots of living space, but on the outside it looks like an old windmill".

That sounded like a impressive feat of spell casting.

"I'd love to see it one day" I said as my alpha and I navigated the growing crowds "I was thinking about travelling to the Blue League".

Since I had centuries of life ahead of me, barring an unfortunate accident or a successful murder, there was no rush for me to go and win a League Championship. I could afford to spend years just travelling around this strange world.

"We could right after Battle City" I saod "If your feeling homesick".

Ray for some reason decided to change the subject.

"Master, what are you going to call your bunnygirl?" she asked me.

I had already decided that.

"Tara its short for Ostara" I told Raven "Like Branwyn, I named her after a goddess, and since she's a bunnygirl I named Tara after a goddess who was symbolised by an animal called a rabbit".

That made the magic user chuckle.

"Your ancestors had a rabbit goddess" she asked between bouts of laughter "Oh please tell me about her".

This was something I could do, and it was made easier by the fact that Raven knew what a rabbit was.

"Well she's why on my world we have a thing called the Easter Bunny" I informed my alpha "You guys don't celebrate Easter anymore, but hundreds of years ago humans here did. Anyway before it became the date to remember Jesus's rebirth, it was a Pagan holiday to celebrate the arrival of spring".

Ray gave me her full attention so I kept going.

"The story goes that Ostara was feeling just a little bit guilty for arriving late one spring. The season couldn't begin without her and when she started to do whatever it is she needed to make spring, the Goddess Ostara encountered a little rabbit who lay dying on the forest floor. He'd been hibernating all through winter, but because the goddess was late in bringing spring the rabbit had woken up while there were no plants for him to eat".

That was the version I had been told, there were others but I remembered this one very well.

"Filled with compassion, Ostara took him as a pet as she turned him into a snow hare so he could survive better in winter. Eventually things got bad because her pet was having affairs, making babies with lots of girl rabbits" I then said "Women get jealous about that sort of thing".

This time Raven had something to say.

"Why would she care?" my alpha inquired "Did she want his babies?".

I'd been a child when I heard this tale so I hadn't wondered 'why' I'd been busy eating Easter Eggs at the time.

"The old gods and goddess always get jealous in the old stories" I told her "There's no real reason for it".

I waited to find out if there were more questions but there were not.

"Anyway in a fit of anger, the goddess took the rabbit back to the heavens and he ended under the constellation of Orion. He remains there to this day, and he is known to us the constellation Lepus".

Again Raven said nothing so I carried on.

"But being a smart bloke the rabbit decided to make the goddess a gift" I was now saying "Ostara was a fertilely goddess so he painted eggs and gave them to her. The goddess then decided that she would let her pet return to earth once each year to give away his coloured eggs to the children attending the Ostara festivals that were held each spring".

As odd as that all sounded it did at least link Easter Eggs to the Pagan Spring festival, and Greek mythology was far more strange.

"Thus the tradition of the Easter Bunny began and men everywhere learned that if you really piss a woman off you should give her something pretty to calm her down" I finished,

I hadn't been told that very last part but I was sure that the guy who had told me the story had meant that to be the moral of the story.

"That's a stupid story, but its nice name" Raven said before she got distracted by the buffet tables someone had put out "Oh food!".

I let my alpha go pig out and started to look around by myself. My presence here was required by Mr House as he wanted me to read a few announcements later on and I already spoken briefly at a brief lecture this morning. That had been more fun than I had imagined. A room full of Tamers with awkward questions wasn't nearly as scary as a hundred horny pokegirls.

There was another good reason for me to mingle. Team Gothic still had nearly a hundred Bunnygirls to find owners for. There were so many Tamers here that at least a few would be sold. Still I doubted we'd sell them all, so I was considering teleporting around the Kanto Region just to see if anyone I had ever met wanted a pet poke.

"Conquistar Rey!" someone suddenly snarled into my ear.

I was a little jumpy, which was understandable given what had happened recently, and Thomas sneaking up on me didn't help.

"Conquistar Rey!" Tom said again.

I sensed this was personal so I didn't speak on the subject. Instead I followed my friend's eyes and located who he was staring at. He was a man about 5 feet 11 inches tall. He was lean and he had light tanned skin. His hair was spikey on top and cut short on the sides. He wore a plain grey shirt underneath a long black coat that stopped at his knees. Also he had on red-tinted pants with grey armoured shin guards and under those, running shoes. He had two shotgun bandoleers over his chest in a X fashion. But that wasn't the only odd thing he wore, he had on two shoulder guards with theatre comedy mask painted on them, the left one was painted as if freezing in ice and I could make out the other as he was facing away from me.

"He looks odd" I commented.

Truth be told he was one of the most oddly dressed people I'd ever seen, but I had no fashion sense so I wasn't fit to judge.

"He's Conquistar Rey, the bounty hunter" Thomas explained "and he's a pain in my backside".

Naturally I asked for more information and Tom was able to provide it.

"I've been tracking him for some time" my friend explained "His first recorded appearance was right here in Thrill Town at he Pokecenter, he went in carrying a ice maiden. The video footage I saw showed that before passing out, he handed the pokegirl to the Nurse Joy. According to the Joy he said 'save her or I'll kill you all'".

To me that just sounded as if he was very attached to the Ice Maiden.

"The medical report showed that they had suffered from prolonged exposure in a desert environment" I was then told "And they both lacerations and bruises from celestial weapons".

Angel type pokegirls were not known for attacking innocent people so I began to look upon Rey with suspicion.

"Upon further investigation I discovered that were no other witnesses" Tom was now saying "No on noticed them walking up to the pokecenters front door. The cameras in vicinity didn't even show them approaching the center. Which suggests what?".

I didn't need to think on it long.

"You can't teleport directly into a pokecentre" I said "So he teleported right to the front door".

There were enchanted items that let people go where ever they wished. They were rare and expensive, but they did exist.

"Since then I've seen multiple reports that have him appearing at random places across Crimson, Edo, and the Sunshine League" Thomas informed me "These incidents involve him both siding with and going against criminal organizations".

Like the Hunters Guild the Bounty Hunters could get away with things that would see normal Tamers locked up. But there were limits, joining a group of crooks even to destroy them from within, would at least result in an official investigation.

"The organization's that he's sided with all suffered crippling blows" Thomas then told me and "A few were even destroyed the moment he left their group. He should have been locked up, but there's no proof other than the words of criminals, that he was involved. There's no video footage of him or his 'girls anyone he shouldn't have been".

A rogue bounty hunter. I could see why my kind of Hunter would spend a lot of time worrying about that.

"The Nurse Joy told me something else he said: I swear by my blood and soul, I will no longer hide my true personality from the world, I will be my true self no matter what" Thomas said.

That didn't make sense to me, but I had no context for those words.

"Then he proceeded to laugh and walk out the town, all the while laughing and holding his ice maiden" Tom finished.

This all made little sense to me. My friend was acting like this was personal, but it didn't need to be.

"What did he do" I then asked my buddy.

Thomas moved me away the bounty hunter, and towards the buffet were he filled an empty glass from his flask.

"I don't have all the details of what happen next" Thomas said "But what I do know is that after visiting that pokecentre he started bribing and blackmailing a number of tamers with fighting types so they would train him and his 'girls".

That didn't seem like such a bad thing to me. I was taking such lessons, and I paid for them. I was even thinking of finding myself a good archery teacher so I could perfect my use of the bow.

"Then he started information gathering" Thomas told me "And while doing that he learned about reading facial and body language reading".

Again I didn't see the problem.

"He's duelist of moderate skill, he's into clothing alteration, hes got mad gaming skills, he's an encyclopedia when it concerns anything video game/anime related" I was then informed.

Again this all seemed harmless.

"Some of the crooks I spoke to told me he's also into paperwork forgery, and that he has above average knowledge of psychology. He also has an interest regarding conditioning and personality adjusting" Tom was now telling me "And he understands DNA sequencing and moderate a amount physics".

The same could be said for me other than conditioning and personality adjusting parts.

"I can't prove it, but I think he's been experimenting on pokes" Tom then told me "Messing with their heads in order to make them act the way he wants".

Now I could see the problem.

"So we have a smart bounty hunter going around gathering information, and learning combat skill by blackmailing people. While at the same time he's researching how to manipulate people and pokes even more" I summarised "And he's also known for joining Teams so he can take them apart from the inside".

I could not allow this guy to get close to Team Gothic. He might be coming after us because he could be under the impression that we were a criminal group of some sort.

"And he stole a bounty from me" Thomas said.

That explained why it was so personal. This Rey fellow sounded dangerous, but again the same could be said for me, so Tom would only have a mad on for the guy if he had done something to harm Thomas directly. Stealing a bounty was offensive to Hunters of both guilds as it was an attack on their livelihood.

"You know we've done thing that could seem evil to people who don't have all the fact" I pointed out.

My friend didn't want to hear such talk.

"I'll see you later" Thomas said to me as he walked off "I have to go see a guy about a thing".

Smartly I decided not to get involved in whatever my friend was going to get up to next. He might need me to pay his bail later on so it was best not to do anything that could get me arrested. Besides the stall around were begging for my attention.

I was just about to look through some autographed pictures of Tamers when I asked to sign some pictures by some kids who barely looked old enough be Tamers.

"Where did you get these photos?" I inquired of them.

The gang pointed at a stall and I headed over to discover that Amy was running a stall.

"What are you doing?" I demanded to know.

She didn't take long to answer.

"I'm selling photos of you" she said.

That much was obvious.

"I didn't say you could use my image" I told my girlfriend "I have PR people for that".

Thinking that made me realise that they might be able to help me sell some of the Bunnygirls my Team currently owned. The law only gave us a certain amount of time to sell pokes, if we didn't get rid of them all ourselves they'd be taken out of storage and given to a ranch. Which was a good thing in this case because I had exceeded my storage licence by more than ten pokes, which meant I was having to rent more storage space for their pokeballs.

"You did say I could" corrected Amy "You said I could sell stuff to promote Team Gothic and so I am. You're famous right now so I'm exploiting you for profit".

Now that she mentioned it I had told her that I was okay with her setting up a stall here, and then I'd also told her she could take pictures to sell. I just hadn't thought she'd want to cash in on my image like this, but she might not even have a soul so I really shouldn't have been surprised.

"So people..." I started to say.

I was stopped when another tiny Tamer requested that I sign her picture. If she hadn't been so cute I would have told her to get lost, but this world was full of females who looked so adorable they could disarm me with just a look. I hated them a little for having that power.

"Are paying for pictures of a guy who made an ass of himself on TV" I finally finished saying.

Now that I had said it out loud it didn't seem so odd. People on my world did it all the time.

"That show just reminded everyone that a guy from the Kanto Region went from being a nobody to the Shadow Lord of Tamers in six months. our story makes other Tamers think they can succeed" Amy explained "And a lot of those same Tamers will be entering Battle City. They expect you to be all all heroic and inspiring, so act like a celebrity".

I hated the very idea of this.

"But I'm just a guy who had some whacky adventures and was lucky enough to survive" I argued "And I nearly always had help".

Truth be told I wasn't even that special. Harry Porker, this dimension's version of Harry Potter, had done things equally as impressive as I had and he'd started at much younger age than me. Then there was that Indiana Jones like guy they'd had here, his life made my mine seem so boring when they were compared.

"Wow your like so humble and stuff" another tiny Tamer said while holding up a picture for me to autograph "Sign it 'To Lucy love from Gothic, and put some kisses on it".

Since I didn't want to get into an argument with a fourteen year old I just did as she wished. I also then noted that there were a lot of female Tamers here. Clearly the League was making an effort to get more young women into what was considered to be a male dominated carerr.

"I'm going to go find Nikita" I then informed Amy "She never takes advantage of me".

The pokegirl in disguise laughed upon hearing that, but I ignored her and went to spend time with someone who really loved me. I soon found her going through some T2 teaching machines.

"Where's my Bunnygirl" she demanded upon seeing me "Amy got a cute bunny, but you didn't give one to me".

A lot of people wanted things from me today.

"I thought you had a full harem" I said to her.

Truthfully I had long ago lost track of her harem. Heck I kept forgetting who was in mine. Poor Trish and Lizzy, my water/magic types had been in storage for weeks. Or at least they would have been if not for Professor Oak taking them out for exercise and tests.

"No I don't" Nikita corrected "I have a Dominatrix, which you gave me to replace Naambah, a Drow-Zee, a Tigeress, and Charamanada and Golbutt that I caught when we at Mount Moon. That's only five".

Thinking on it I realised that this was the truth.

"Your the one always catching pokegirls and winning them" my long suffering girlfriend then reminded me "And you have more fame, more badges and a lot more money".

I also realised that I hadn't considered any of this. These days I was always focused on Misty or worrying about Illryia. I rarely gave Nikita the attention that she needed from me.

"I'm sorry baby girl" I said to her "I've been so focused on the Team and on Misty that I've been neglecting you".

She didn't seem mad about that, in fact she seemed pleased that I had admitted it.

"Good" she replied "Now you can make it up to me buy giving me a pretty pokegirl".

Then her behaviour changed

"Wanna Bunnygirl. Wanna Bunnygirl. Wanna Bunnygirl. Wanna Bunnygirl. Wanna Bunnygirl" she said while rubbing her chest into mine "Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie".

Again I loathed the fact that anyone acting all cute and harmless could wrap me around their little finger. Nikita knew this too well. I tried to resist, but I made eye contact and all was lost. She might be wearing fish net stockings and knee high boots, but sweet little Becky was still below the surface.

"Okay fine" I told her when I could take no more "I have to stay here a little longer to make an announcement, but when that's done we can go to the pokecentre and you can pick one".

I wondered then if the morale of story I'd told Raven really did make sense, because it seemed to work out in real life.

"Thank you" she said before leaning up to kiss me "You can watch me Tame her if you want".

Normally that would be fun, but I hadn't yet recovered from my outdoor bunnygirl orgy. The idea of sex made my balls ache.

"I'll have to take a rain check" I said to my girlfriend "I'm just not in the mood for that sort of thing".

Nikita was amused.

"Aww my poor man" she said sounding not as sympathetic as I would have liked "Do you want me to kiss it better".

Clearly she had been taking lessons from Misty.

"No let's do some shopping" I replied.

That really amused her.

"Did you Tame so much you stopped being a man?" she asked "Did it like fall off from over use?".

Thankfully every part of my body was still where it was suppose to be.

"No I just want to spoil you" I told her "You deserve it".

She decided this was a good thing and we started buying some T2s. Bunnygirls really needed them.

Author Note

By the way the goddess Ostara is why we have the Easter Bunny. There's a few different versions, that's just the one I remember some hippy telling me. She's also know as Ēostre which is where we get the word Easter from.


	13. The Return

**Author Note**

This chapter won't make much sense to everyone right now, but later on you'll look back and think 'oh now I get it'.

 **Reviews**

 **Ricku28**

Well I suppose the old gods must be somewhere around, assuming they ever existed at all.

If you want a chapter were you play Duel Monsters then you will have to write. Even after doing a sample chapter for that show I still don't understand how the game works.

 **The Hero Named Villan**

If he was sweating bullets then he did it well.

I have long since lost track of what pokegirl in whose harem. Tamer G has pokegirls in storage which he swaps around so that's my IC excuse for him not remembering what he did with Lizzie and Tish. Plus May takes them out of storage for exercise so he might forget about a pokegirl because his wife keeps them at home.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **The Return**

 **On Board The BLS Cortesia.**

The freighter the _BLS_ ( _Blue League Ship)_ _ _Cortesia__ _was_ was by design and purpose a cargo ship. Its hull was packed with both passengers and cargo. Its engines were a fusion of technology and magic. Its crew were mostly pokegirls, mixed in with a few human officers. Which made the ship rather normal as ships from the Blue League went.

By tomorrow the vessel would have finished journey from the port of Cardiff City to Lavish Town, but for now it was out in the open seas, its captain was in no rush to get anywhere and the weather this evening was fine. As far as he and his crew were concerned all was good.

As the red sun sank low on the horizon it seemed to stained the ocean crimson, and young elf who stood alone on the bow found this sight to be appealing. She had long, blonde, straight hair that fell halfway down her back. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a vibrant green.

The pokegirl had an aristocratic air about her, and her dress was made of red silk that embroidered with gold thread, it had cost four times as much as her ticket on this boat.

Being the only one of her kind she was treated very well by her Tamer. She was Blood Elf, an evolution of a High Elf that came about upon exposer to an Infernal Stone that she had come across back when she was a High Elf.

There were only three such stones in the entire world, as far as anyone knew so the chances of there being any other Blood Elves were slim. At least until the one currently watching the sunset became a Pokewoman and began to breed.

Her name was Keelrana and she was aware of her exalted station in life. Her uniqueness and her abilities had earned her respect of others, and she saw it was nothing less than her due. Once she had been simply known as Rana, but she had granted herself a longer name when she had evolved for the second time.

Only when she became a mother would she add further to her name, however that day was more than a century away as by the standards of elves she was barely more than a teenager.

As the last rays of the sun touched the sea, the elven girl clasped her hands around the pendant she wore around her neck. It was a solid gold disc embedded with small shards of dark red. They were the shattered remains of the stone that had evolved her.

At the beginning of the voyage the crew of the freighter had stopped to stare whenever the pokegirl came on deck, but after weeks at sea they'd gotten used to her, and got on with their duties. Yet a few still stole a glance now and again. In fact she could sense someone watching her.

"Keelrana" said a male voice the elf knew very well "Let's go to the cabin, it's going to get cold soon".

The Blood Elf was unique in the world, at least as far as she knew, but she was still a pokegirl so she needed taming, she even had a Tamer.

"A little longer, Master" the pokegirl requested "Its still warm enough".

The Tamer didn't say anything he just walked over to his pokegirl and looked at the fading purple sky.

"Ten years" the human whispered "It doesn't feel so long really".

People and pokes who had longevity aged many times slower than most, and after not ageing much in an entire decade the Tamer was starting to see things differently. Ten years wasn't much when you had centuries of life to look forward too, and it gave one the ability to see the big picture.

"And now your going back to where it all began" the Blood Elf said "Just in time for Battle City".

The blue haired human nodded.

"Team Gothic will need my help" the darkly dressed man told the pokegirl in red "They don't even know that Team Nightshade exists or anything about the clone. The bounty hunter is just the tip of the iceberg".

Team Nightshade had been created for one reason and should all go well they would soon be defunct. However the criminal group wouldn't simply disband someone was going to have to take them down, the hard way.

"How do you think the Team will react when you tell them what happened to you?" was the Blood Elf's question.

The Tamer smiled.

"I have no idea" he admitted "They will be surprised that's for sure, even for them my situation is weird".

Which was an understatement really.

"It is an amazing story" the green eyes pokegirl commented.

The Tamer chuckled.

"If I ever got it published it would take at least four novels to do it any justice" he then said to his sexy companion "And the gods only know how many more books we could fill".

The human then sighed.

"I guess I'll find out soon" he said "Once we dock we'll use the transportation orb to take us to Pallet Town. There's someone I need to have a word with. I might need to check in on a few other people along the way. I don't want to end up in Thrill Town too soon. I have to arrive the night before Battle City starts, any sooner and things could get bad".

Doing so could have unforeseen consequences, and the Tamer didn't even know what they could be.

"It'll be nice to have my natural hair colour back" he then said.

As part of his effort to avoid gaining anyone's attention, the Tamer had gotten into the habit of changing both the colour of his hair and his eyes using magic. He even altered his style of dress to help with that.

"Do you really think it's best for me to go back to being a High Elf?" Keelrana then asked.

They discussed this before, but she liked being one of a kind.

"I'm sure that Sexebe will be able to de-evolve you" the Tamer said "And when your a High Elf you can stay with the local Elf court. It's just too dangerous for you. Too many people want a one of a kind pokegirl for their harems, and Team Viper keep trying to abduct you".

It was hard to stay under the radar when you had such a desirable pokegirl in your harem.

"But I like being a Blood Elf" Keelrana complained.

The Tamer snorted.

"You wouldn't like if it led you being dissected in a lab somewhere" he said to his poke "So unless we can convince the Dark Elves to take you in then we have no choice.

The Elf girl did not like that idea, as she was still a surface elf, so she decided to change the subject.

"It's getting cold, Master" the Blood Elf pointed out "Shall we go to the cabin and rock the boat?. It is after all Tamer's day".

The Tamer didn't say anything, he just took his pokegirl by the hand and led her to the room they were sharing. As they did Keelrana couldn't help notice how many of the pokegirls were checking out her Master. This wasn't odd as he did have the Psychic Charm Blood Gift, but the Blood Elf disliked it anyway.

When the Tamer and his one of a kind pokegirl got near to the cabin Keelrana sensed something, she had hearing and eyesight twice as good as any humans, and her sense of smell was pretty good too, so she knew that another pokegirl was nearby long before the Sideviper, a snake pokegirl, showed herself.

When she did show herself it was to spit some venom at the Blood Elf, which was a mistake as Blood Elves had Poison Resistance, so all the substance did was burn a hole in her expensive dress.

This breed of pokegirl were night time attackers, who were both strong and fast, they had poison attacks too, but that didn't worry the Blood Elf or her master as the pokegirl had already lost her chance for a sneak attack, and she now that her venom was useless.

Out in the open the Sideviper would still have a been a great danger, but foolishly the pokegirl had tried to ambush her prey inside the ship, indoors she wouldn't didn't enough room to make use of her tail. However had Keelrana no sensed her coming that might not have mattered.

Still even with limited room the Naga evolution was a dangerous foe, and she was armed with a dagger, a weapons she no doubt painted with her own toxins. But again this threat was limited as Keelrana could summon her own weapon to her hand whenever she wish, and she too was rather good with a blade.

As was her Tamer, he already has his sword at work, and while he didn't have enough space to swing it he could at least thrust the blade at the deadly pokegirl. The Sideviper was however able to avoid the attacks by quickly backing away. Had she the room she might have tried to rush her prey, but even a such a fast creature needed to build up speed.

Keelrana waited for the right moment, her master had just forced into one of the cabin by the Sideviper's superior might, and in that moment the Blood Elf threw a bolt of mystical power and the snake girl. This only phases the hostile poke, but that did give Keelrana the time she needed to charge a more powerful attack.

The poke screamed as the energy struck her and then she scream again when the Blood Elf grabbed the Sideviper. Keelrana used her Infernal power to drain the life out of the hostile pokegirl. The process took only moments and when she was done the snake type look as if she died of old age some moths ago.

"That should keep me going for a while" Keelrana said as took a ring of the dead Sideviper.

The crew of the ship had heard the fight, and had rushed to aid their passengers, but it was all over by the time they arrived.

"Sir!" a Piratit called out "Are you all right?".

The Tamer had by now picked himself up. Mere moments ago he had been thrown into a cabin by the Sideviper, but thankfully the door had been left open. Hitting the wall had hurt, but he was a tough sod and he had landed on the bed.

"We're fine" he told pokes "Could you 'girls get rid of the body please, and I'd be grateful if you forgot this ever happened".

The Tamer's Charm Blood Gift combined with the fact that Tamers normally took charge of such situations meant that none of the crew questions his order. The pokes wrapped the dead Sideviper in a few old blankets and took her onto the deck. After weighing the body with a few chains the remains would be tossed over board and none of them would speak about what they had seen.

"Master, look at this ring" the Blood Elf requested "I don't think she worked for Team Viper".

Keelrana's Tamer knew that Team Viper couldn't be behind this. They would have a sent a group not a lone assassin. They had tried that before, and it had never worked out well for them.

"She's from the Order of Taraka" the Tamer said as he studied the ring "And given that never send more than three assassins after someone that means they aren't after me".

This rule had come back decades ago back when the body hunter/assassins had been a much larger organisation. They'd tried to take down a target who somehow kept killing the agents they sent after him, in the end they lost so many people and pokes that a rival organisation decided to try and wipe out the Order.

The Taraka had barely survived, and they had been forced to go into hiding so they could rebuild. Ever since they it was a rule that they would only send three assassins after a target. Those killers would either eliminate their prey, or die trying. Should they fail whoever hired the Order would get their money back and never be allowed to contact the Order again.

"Since I've killed three of them already, then you must be the bounty" the Tamer said "There are people who pay millions of SLC for you even if just meant getting your dead body for research".

Keelrana thought back to the conversation she and her master had just had. She now understood better than ever that she had to go into hiding or she would end up being locked up somewhere or even killed. The Blood Elf was just valuable.

Sadly no Elf Court would take in an Infernal Type, even if wasn't that like a Dark Lady, so having Sexebi turn her back into a High Elf seemed to be her only option. Then she could go and live with her people again.

It would be sad to leave her Tamer, but he needed to cut all his ties to his old life, and that included his pokegirls. Keelrana was the last one, the others had already found new Tamers or had settled down somewhere.

"Master I think you should use the transportation orb" Keelrana suggested "There might be more assassins waiting for us, or even more agents from Team Viper. Maybe even Team Rocket".

Much like Team Rock the Viper criminal organisation wasn't what it used to be, but they still had enough power to grab a single pokegirl, and should they then either group the crooks might be able to use her to rebuild their powerbase.

The Tamer had been hoping to avoid using the transporting orb as it only had so much juice in it, and he didn't think the arch-mage who had built the device would make him another one. They weren't easy to create.

"You're right we should go" agreed the Tamers "let's grab our bags and teleport straight to Pallet Town. We can stay the Hunter's Rest, assuming no one else is there. If there is then well we have to risk heading to Virdian City".

After grabbing their stuff the Tamer put his arm around his poke, then with his free hand he took out a silver sphere and pressed a button. Both he and the poke just vanished into thin air.

Blood Elf, The Infernal Elf Girl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Infernal/Magic  
Frequency: Unique  
Diet: Plants and Life Energy  
Role: Spell Casters, Courtesans  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Magic, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Celestial  
Attacks: Life Absorb, Power Bolt, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shield, Summon Weapon. Summon : Increased Magic Affinity, Longevity, Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Eyesight (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x2) Enhanced Strength (x2), Increased Intelligence, Increased Charisma, Immune to Psychic Scans, Poison Resistance. Life Drain.  
Evolves: Unknown  
Evolves From: High Elf (Infernal Stone)

 _There is only one Blood Elf in existence, she evolved from a High Elf when she came into contact with an Infernal Stone. These stones don't exist naturally they were created by an unknown party and later discovered my a Tamer in the Blue League who raided a dungeon._

 _Rana, as the High Elf was then known, was recovering what she thought was valuable treasure for her master. Upon coming into contact with what she thought was a priceless jewel she evolved unexpectedly. She become the first ever Blood Elf and renamed herself Keelrana, adding to her name was some elves chose to do when they achieve what they consider to be something of importance._

 _Keelrana was then taken to the nearest Pokecentre for study and it was discovered that she had evolved from a High Elf much like how a Dark Elf evolves only into a Dark Lady. However there was no cause for concern as unlike a Dark Lady this new pokegirl felt no desire to spread suffering across the land._

 _This is most likely because while Blood Elves are Magic/Infernal types they maintain their longevity common to elves, also they seem to be very loyal to their Tamer. Their ability to block psychic scans and high pain threshold make them excellent secret keepers, and therefore good alphas._

 _Blood Elves can not survive on plants alone, they must drain life force from living things in order to sustain their powers. However this process is not always lethal and the Blood Elf can heal herself this way. She can even transfer the life energy to another person saving them from death by draining life force from any liking thing even trees._

 _The elf's Tamer named this new breed Blood Elf for reasons unknown, and people accepted the name so it has stuck._

 _The Feral state for this pokegirl is unknown._


	14. Boy's Night Out

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Well now I am sure everyone has figured it out.

Keelrana can stay with the Dark Elves until the heat dies down. Sooner or later someone else will make a Blood Elf and then someone will make another one, and then no will care that Tamer G has one too. Something like this has to have happened before.

 **Author Note**

While I wrote this chapter Takao-kun provided the plot and gave me lots of notes to work with.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Boy's Night Out**

 **Katie's Bar – Thrill Town**

Once the convention was over Thomas convinced me that we should head out to a real bar. On the way he had told that I could leave my behind my pokegirls, as I wouldn't be needing them where we were heading. Which I found odd as Tom was paranoid in the extreme, but on the other hand we were both carrying knives and guns so we were hardly helpless.

This bar was on the other side of Thrill Town from the Lucky 38, which was very pro-Pokegirls: the Pokewomen here owned their own businesses, and they were also the enforcers of the laws, most didn't even have a master. The only rule here that Tamers really needed to remember was that if you see something strange happening you had to understand that the poke was either consenting or that the pokes here would take care of it themselves without any human help

From what I understood Mr. House allowed this in order to save money while also keeping the pokes here loyal to himself and Thrill Town. This part of town was somewhat like the Dark Quarter in Kappa City. The pokes here also give House a share of their profits, as well information and they let make use of 'specialist entertainers' should he be unable to provide a pokegirl who would do what his customers desired.

Tom also told me that there were actually very few members of League Police Force in this town, as most laws were enforced by Mr. House's personal security force, or the enforcers of whichever casino the person breaking the law happened to be in at the time.

As for the bar we wer in, Katie's was a, stripper club, and a gambling hall combined. The stage could only hold one stripper/dancer at a time, and twere slot machines against the wall, cause this was Thrill Town.

Oddly while the waitress aren't wearing much more than than strippers, bikini tops, thongs, and heels, they didn't let their breasts out. Which I found very disappointing. At least until I found out that they they would happily get naked if I went behind a curtain for a quickl lap dance. I didn't take of them up on that offer, but it was nice to know that I could.

The bar had a wall stocked with various drinks and they had locally brewed beer on tap, but most people that come here ordered drinks from Annabelle the Tavernmaid, that she produced with hers breasts, which she of course made while topless as that was part of the service.

Her speciality was a drink called Queen Anne's Revenge, which had no fixed recipe as she mixed whatever beverage was in each of her breast into one drink, and then added something that was pink and didn't exist in my world. The end result was either really good or really bad, but either way it knocked you on your ass.

Again according to my buddy, during the daytime Annabelle changed the alcohol in one of her breast so that the drink would be a surprise ever night. She never let anyone know what she currently had in her tits. So if she had whiskey in one and someone ordered a whiskey, she would take a bottle off the wall. You had to specifically ask for a Queen Anne's Revenge to get what she had in her boobies.

Also there was a portrait of a sailing ship behind the bar, and underneath it was a bottle with a similar model ship inside it. Tom had just told me that those that get close enough to see it claimed that the ship in the bottle is sailing on water and is caught in a storm. Of course only those resting at the bar after downing a glass Queen Anne's Revenge would be close enough to see it, and drunk people are not exactly a reliable source of information.

"Now Marv" Thomas was saying "he's the kind of guy that when he wants a Pokegirl he can just go out into a wilderness, grab a Pokegirl, throw her over his shoulder, and carry her back home".

The guy had to have many fighting type pokewomen in his family true. I could only imagine what kind of Blood Gifts he had.

"Not that he needs to with that golden haired goddess he has" Tom then added.

The poke he had just mentioned was draped over Marv's shoulders while Marv arm wrestled another guy.

"He has the Blood Gift/Curse of Hardheaded" my buddy told me "Which lets him take hits from most first evolution forms depending on the strength of the attack. His intelligence suffers for it, but he was born and raised in Thrill Town so knows it like the back of his hand".

He sounded like a guy I should be careful around.

"But as long as you don't ask him any questions about science or mathematics he's friendly enough" Tom informed me "But if you do make him feel stupid then you'll regret it because at that point he will grab some nerd and have them answer for him, and trust me that's always messy".

My wise decision was simply to never to speak to the guy unless I really had to, and then I would bring a nerd with me. Not that I was too worried as Marv didn't seem to be that strong.

"It doesn't look like he's winning" I commented.

Thomas chuckled, and then told me to keep watching. Which I did.

Marv's face was in state of tense focus, his veins were bulging, his eyes were glaring, his teeth were grinding. Then he was suddenly expressing relief, and as we watched we saw the twin sister of the goddess crawl out from under the table.

This was followed by a crack and by screaming. As it turned out Marv just hadn't been totally concentrating on the arm wrestling, once he could he instantly won. And it was one hell of a victory, a man's arms shouldn't bend that way.

Thomas then whacked me on the upside of my head and warned me not to even try it. I didn't know if he meant arm wrestling or not, so I just turned away from the sight of man cradling his broken arm while crying like a child.

"In the back is one of the only gambling halls that isn't run by Mr. House" Tom was now telling me "They don't even have any Lady Lucks dealing the cards, but you still have to pay to use a room, and to keep everyone honest they hire Psychic Pokes".

Since I could win at Mr House's tables this didn't interest me too much, and Thomas seemed to sense that as when we finished our drinks he told me that we were moving on.

"Come on we're going to Gail's place" he told me as he stood up.

Quickly we headed out and as we passed various Pokegirls he warned me that most of them were actually Pokewoman and they have years of experience in whatever fetish they specialize in".

I could tell they were Pokewomen, because no matter how much make up they put or what outfits they wore the pokes who had gone through their second puberty. They always had a more mature vibe about them, and they were more controlled even when they wanted a good Taming session.

When we arrived at Gail's there are already men and even some women paying the Pokewomen, this was illegal but I was only one Tamer so I made no attempted to stop them and besides I remembered what Tom had said earlier about who was the law around here.

Not that I was given much of a chance as soon I was lead down a back alley, then through a number of twist and turns. Until we were around the back of the nightclub, but instead of going in we walked over to Pokegirl who was out here alone leaning against a wall. By the looks of things she was about to enjoy a cigarette.

"Guys I'm on a break" the near human pokegirl informed us "And even if I wasn't, I don't do more than one guy at a time. You'll have to wait, and then take turns. You can decide which of you goes first".

I was about to leave, but Tom grabbed my shoulder and turned me around rather sharply. Then he pulled out a lighter and showed it to the poke before lighting her cigarette. Which she didn't actually smoke.

"Hey, I'm just Shady Guy that takes care of dirty jobs" Thomas then said to the 'girl.

The poke looked at me for a moment before turning back to Thomas

"Well then you came to the right place" the 'girl said "We got a lot of dirty jobs we need someone to clean up."

Then for some reason she banged hard on the wall that she was leaning against, and instead of a fist hitting brick I hear a fist hitting metal in a pattern of knocks. Suddenly the wall changed from brick into a metal door and opened. It had judy been an illusion. As we entered Tom told me that the front door was for tourist. This is the entrance for the VIPs.

Inside the first thing I saw was the doorwoman she was a Snorlass and she was eating an entire crate of apples like they were mere grapes. It struck me that if the pokes who owned his place ever need to barricade the door, they'd just have her sit down in front of it.

Thomas was now leading me down a hallway. Along the way I saw various Pokewoman posing outside their rooms or in their doorway. They were attempting to lure customers by making cat call, whistles, various offers, and some of them were greeting Thomas as if they were told friends.

Most of the rooms that didn't have a poke hanging around them had closed doors, but some of them didn't and there were those who liked to be watched. I couldn't resist glancing and I saw strange some things.

In one room there was a water type who was in a large fish tank and where was a human scuba gear also in there with her. In another room there was what I guessed to be a mother and daughter pair, doing something fun with a human woman old enough to be the grandmother. The mother was fully evolved and her daughter still at her first evolution, if I was any judge. Then I saw a ponytaur and in her room and there was a human with her who was wearing a jockey outfit. In comparison that all made the maid that bowed and called us master as we passed seem very dull.

"This place sure make the Tame Exchange seem tame" I joked.

Tom laughed a little as we entered the main foyer and in there we encountered a Khangasscunt, who Tom called Big Momma, that we had to step aside for. In her pouch she was carrying what looked like twin blond haired year old boys who could have been more than fourteen years old. As she moved about she was breastfeeding the twin boys.

"Sometimes the best of Blood Gifts can go very wrong" Tom informed me "Those two have the Blood Gift of Youthful Vigour and it activated too early, so they are going to be stuck looking like that until the day they die".

The Youth Vigour Blood Gift normally made a human male look as if he wasn't ageing, he was but it never showed, and it didn't extend a persons life span either.

"Big Momma is the primary Mother to any ABDLs" Thomas then said "She handles any of the fussy 'babies' using her size difference and strength to her advantage".

Suddenly Misty's attempts to 'mother' me didn't seem so odd, but before I could share that realisation with my buddy there was Amachamp coming out of her room, and she called out for Thomas who greeted her by the name Helga

The strong poke immediately picked my friend up and held him in front of her with one set of arms while the second set proceeded to molest him. Then while speaking in what sounded like a Swedish accent she remarked that he had lost muscle mass, and she also accused him of spending too much time fucking while filling my belly with too much milk. Which was so what he did spend a lot of his time doing.

Then I listened as Tom tried to defend himself by saying that he had been busy lately, and that he hadn't had much time work out. The poke dismissed the excuse and said something that I heard as, 'Is that what you are going to say when some Pokegirl overpowers you and rides your dick raw'. I waited until the 'girl set Tom down and ordered him to show up at her gym tomorrow so she could 'Pump You Up' and to bring the dairy cow along to minimize down time.

"Helga owns a training gym for Fighting types that act as spotters and trainers for humans" Thomas explained "They also provide various encouragements to push yourself harder and rewards for doing so. Along with testing to see if you can maintain focus while being distracted by her".

That sounded exhausting and I had been about to say something along those lines when I sudden felt a gentle breeze blow across the back of my neck. Which made me very tense.

"Hello Miho" Thomas said.

I slowly turned to see a form appearing as if from out the shadows. She was a kunoichi who was dressed in a black kimono, and her hand rested on a katana that she could draw it at a moment's notice.

"So I guess Gail wants to see me?" Tom then asked.

She made no noticeable gesture, but my friend sighed and told me to back away slowly and not to make any sudden movements so I started heading up the stairs as Tom did.

"The upper floors are for Pokewoman with more extreme fetishes" Thomas was now telling me "On the roof their is a Venuswhore named Eve and she had a big green house called Eve's Garden, every day after she's done sunbathing she has orgies of Pokegirls, men, and women in there. The Pokegirls she keeps in her garden have to repeatedly doused with antidote because of Bloom Powder and Buttsprout Powder, without it they can't get around too well.

While it did no harm Bloom Powder was actually a poison, as it caused breasts to swell, just in a good way, but because it was still a poison its effects could be reversed using a special antidote, not that many women would ever want that.

On the top floor was Gail's office, and after knocking we went in to find a succubus pokewoman who doing some work on her desk. A quick look around the room informed me that the walls were covered in tools of bondage and domination.

Gail noticed us at once and and got up before coming around her desk to greet us. As she crossed the length of the room I drew a comparison between her and Naamah, my girlfriend former alpha who Tom had killed shortly after we'd returned from the Shadow Islands.

They had a similarity in clothing styles, and they even moved alike. They both made little motions to show off her body, the stretching, swaying of hips. The difference was that Gail did it without any effort, she was so good she didn't need to try.

Thomas greet her excitedly, which was odd as he didn't like Infernals, and she proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Bastard!" she screamed.

If Tom hadn't been able to adjust his footing the slap would have knocked him on his ass.

"I don't think I deserved that" my friend muttered.

Then when she proceeded to knee him in the gut he doubled over from the pain and I went for my gun. Only I stopped myself when the demonic pokegirl gave me an evil look.

"Okay I might have deserved that" Thomas then said.

After taking a few deep breathes he managed to stand back up, and went for my gun again as grabbed the back of Tom's head. Only rather than hurt him she gave him a passionate kiss that went on for several moments. I was pretty sure that she had taken the time to count all of Tom's teeth with her tongue.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that, either?" I couldn't resist asking.

Another voice inside my head was wondering if these two had ever been married, as it would explain a lot.

"No that one I deserved" Thomas said "She was remind of when I spent an entire week in her bed chambers. She's just mad because when I let her play with Sandra, you know my Sexslash, we turned the tables on her".

Tom really had some good stories.

"Gail made the mistake of leave her alone shackled to the wall" my friend told me "And when I came looking for her, I unlocked her shackles for some sex and then she wanted me to put her back in the shackles without locking them".

I could imagine what happened next but I listened anyway.

"So when Gail returned to continue their session she got a surprise. Of course the entire reason that I let her play with Sandra in the first place was to apologize for what happened to the last time I was here" Thomas went on to say "You see when at the end of that week I left her handcuffed to her bed, and told her co-workers that she was sleeping, and didn't want to be disturbed for several hours. The rooms are sound proofed so she couldn't even scream for help".

I had to laugh, but I didn't for very long as the Infernal stopped me with a look. She was scary.

"Thomas I need you to go save a customer from Mindy" the owner of this establishment said "She actually likes you, so you should be able to convince her to let her client go. The poor man has been there for two days now, and he only paid for one".

With that Tom head out, and as soon as the door slammed shut Gail asked if you would like a seat. I hesitated to answer as running away seemed very tempting right now. I simply didn't want to be here.

"Sure" I said.

The demon poked pressed a button on her desk and ordered a chair for me, but instead of anyone bringing me an actual chair three Pokegirls in bondage gear proceed to form a chair with their bodies, the one with the largest breasts was positioned in such a way that I could have rested my head against them, but I declined and the pokes left the room.

"Of course he would send you to retrieve the information" the pokewoman then said "Who else would come".

For someone reason she got up and walked over to a wall before taking down a piece of exotic art which revealed a safe. With practised hands she entered the combination, and took out a book, which she then gave to me.

Just by the weight I could tell that the book was hollow inside, so I opened it to see that it contained a CD disk

"That contains all the information we have managed to gather on the Tamers entering the tournament" the Infernal told me "Take it to Mr House I'm sure he's been expecting it".

I was totally confused.

"Look I have no idea what you are talking about" I said "Mr House didn't send me here".

Unless he had some roundabout sort of way.

"Of course it is Tamer's Day and you came here to fuck" the poke replied.

Before I could mention my 'no cash for ass' policy she brought out a photo album which contained picture of all the Pokewomen and Pokegirls who worked for her and the little captions under the pictures told me all about the fetishes they liked to explore

"If all you wanted was sex, well you have your own harem and there is no shortage of Pokegirls in the town you could proposition" Gail was now saying "But you came here for a professional Pokewoman who has experience in the areas you enjoy".

I know the difference. I needed only compare Kira to her mother. In fact I'd been able to do that in the same night and in the same bed.

"Part of my job is find the Pokewoman best suited for the customer" the poke was now saying "And she might not always be what the client thinks he or she wants".

That didn't change my policy. Besides I was pretty sure that Misty had gotten into my head and figured that some part of me did want someone to take of my needs. Not that this was surprising as it was often those with the most responsibilities that needed to be cared for the most.

"You can tell a lot about a person by what fetishes they enjoy and which ones they don't" Gail then informed me. "Take your friend for example. I had him for an entire week and I discovered that he had been tortured before in the past".

Given that he was possible a sleeper agent this wasn't shocking to hear.

"Whoever did the it was very good" the Infernal told me "They didn't leave a mark on him, and they trained him to resist torture. Also I know that he has an absolute hatred for dildos. What does that tell you?".

I could hazard a guess.

"That he was mostly likely a victim of one the Dildoran or one of the evolutions" I said.

Gail nodded before speaking again.

"Even if he can't remember the event it was sufficient traumatizing to leave a instinctive hatred against the device" were her next works "But getting back to you, here is my offer. Two hours with a Pokewoman who can train you in your fetish of domination, she can show you how to resist domination, how to turn the tide on a dominator, she can even show you how to best dominates various types, and no charge".

That really didn't interest me as I simply wasn't in the mood for anything that complex this was going to be my last night off for a while, and I wanted fun not a scary lesson. But I looked through the photo album anyway, and while I was looking Thomas finally return.

He came limping in Gail has a chair formed for me, he plopped down without a thought and then pull out his flask of milk and started chugging it like there would none tomorrow.

"Mindy is Bun-Bun" Gail explained "She used be a Bunnygirl in the care of rich gambler owner before he lost everything in a high stake games, and took it out on her. She evolved and started taking pieces off of him in retaliation. Thomas convinced her to spare his pathetic life and brought her here. I gave her a job where she gets paid to hurt people".

In my experience Tom wouldn't have bothered to save the life of a pokegirl abuser, but I figured that it hadn't been the human he'd really been worried about.

"Most of the Pokewomen working on this side of town have some tragic backstory, that lead them to this life" Gail told me "by the time they pay me back for saving them they have come to enjoy this life".

Tom needed more than healing milk, he needed to sleep and possibly some white magic would have to be used. So I decided it was time for us to leave this place. I just wasn't comfortable here.

"I'm fine here" my friend said "but you shouldn't be walking these streets alone. It's dangerous".

Rather than reply I pocketed the CD, and then I used my 'dex to take a few photos of the room I was in. Once that was done I sent the pics to Misty along with instructions to show them to Raven. Which she must have done as my alpha appeared a moment later.

"Hey it worked" she said with a big grin on her face "The pictures combined with the empathic bond let me teleport right to you".

It was an idea I'd had, but this was the first chance I'd gotten to test it, and I doubted I was the first person to ever think of it. Some Tamers must have used video phones to do the same thing I had just done.

"Can you take me back to the casino?" I asked "I need to drop something off for Mr House".

Raven took out a potion from her pouch and chugged it. Normally she would need to rest after teleporting but it hadn't been a great distance so this time she only needed a mana potion.

"You should ward every room in the building" I told Gail as I returned to album "I could have gotten my Dark Lady in here that way".

Which was exactly why I'd worked out that little trick. A photo wasn't enough to let even Callisto teleport to a place, but if I was in the place the fact that we had a bond would make this trick possible.

Before anyone could say anything back I had taken Raven's hand and we had teleported away.


	15. Party Time

****Reviews****

 ** **Ricku28****

 **I guess you never got around to finishing your chapter. If you have then its not too late for me to post it.**

 ** **Joe Lawyer****

 **Well it was mostly my co-author's work.**

 **Tamer G just doesn't go for that sort of thing. But he's going to have ten years to learn so there's no rush.**

 **I keep meaning to find ways to make Callisto more important to the story, but she's really only helpful when it comes to doing massive damage, and since Dark Ladies were attempt to kill Angel pokes on sight Tamer G can't let her out in any place Celestial pokes might be.**

 ** **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City****

 **Party Time**

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

By now the party was in full swing. Tamer's Day was being celebrated with gusto by both pokegirls and the humans they belonged to. In the middle of all this sat a man alone, only he wasn't really a man. He was _Tenebris Deus,_ the Daedric Prince of Darkness, Necromancy and the Forbidden arts.

Once he had been a mere mortal, but after completing many dangerous tasks for each of the Princes he had been elevated to godhood. Now he ruled a realm of Oblivion and served as a patron to mages who wished to explore things man wasn't meant to dabble in. Often this led to someone's soul been devoured, and sometimes it didn't. The outcome often depended on if Tenebris felt answering the magic user's prayers that day.

In appearances he looked rather normal. His casually clothing combined with dark hair and blue eyes made me him seem no different than a dozen other young men in the room. However had he not be shielding both his mind and his aura every magic and psychic type in the casino would have sensed that he was far more than he seemed to be.

"What the hec is Sanguine doing?" Alexander the Dragon god asked as he sat down across the table from _Tenebris Deus,_ the Daedric Prince of Darkness "or do I not want to know?"

Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery, and many other things, was currently in the guise of Sam Guevenne, and he was enjoying himself greatly with some pokegirls.

"I believe they are called body shots" Tenebris explained.

It had been a while since the dark god had done such things, and it was tempting to go join in with the fun, but he decided not to as he was focused on other things right now.

"So how goes the hunt for Dragon type pokegirls?" the Daedric Prince of the Dark Arts asked of his fellow dimensional traveller.

Neither Alexander, Tenebris or Sanguine had even known what pokegirls were before they arrived on this world. They'd actually come here to discover why Tenebris, or Gothic as he once been called, had so many counterparts in different dimensions. Ever since the Dragon god had run into a Warden version of Gothic the two Princes and D&D deity had been going from reality to reality trying to find more. The other know Gothic was also a deity, but since he was the god of death he was a rather busy fellow. People kept dying.

Along the way they the three gods had found much to amuse themselves with, and they had set up cults in many different dimensions. Now they had come to the world of pokegirls, and they were very much enjoying themselves. Sanguine had greatly embraced the revelry going on, in fact he seemed to adding to it. Deus didn't doubt that by morning the humans and pokes would be waking up to find that they had been in one massive orgy, either here or with their harems back in their rooms.

"I did find some Dragon pokewomen" the D&D deity answered.

The Prince of the Forbidden, as he was also known, was now wondering how long it would be before Dragons and dragonkin ruled over the entire of Osso. Not that he cared, but the other gods of that land might object when all the humans they ruled over gotten eaten.

"And I think I won't be the only one taking some of these pokegirls back with me" Alexander then said.

 _Tenebris Deus could well imagine that they'd be a big hit at his fellow Princes next big shindig. He'd attended a few himself, and had discovered that it was actually possible for a god to have a hangover if he really worked for it._

 _"So we just need some evil magic users for me" Tenebris Deus remarked._

 _Each of the gods had their own spheres of influence, and by laws older than creation they weren't really suppose to act outside of these spheres. Which was why the Prince of Darkness could only claim pokegirls who practised forbidden arts, and none of them were in the Lucky 38 Casino._

 _"Do you think HE is here?" the Dragon god inquired._

 _When a mortal being become a god they found that they have few things to fear. However Tenebris and Alexander both feared one being, the same entity who had set them both on the path to their accession._

 _"I think he was here" The Prince of the Forbidden said "I can sense a trace, but its fading"._

 _The dark god had already been the Shadow Islands, and he'd found them empty of people as far as he could tell the Traveller had already left. Not that the ascended human had wanted to find the Old One, but he did want to know what the Traveller was up to._

 _"HE held some sort of contest here not long ago" the Lord of Necromancers told his friend "And the version of me that HE must have brought with him won the competition"._

 _Alexander was confused._

 _"I didn't think HE ever stuck around anywhere for long" said the Dragon-god "Why did he stay here?"._

 _The Prince of Darkness simply didn't know, but he could guess._

 _"I found a fortress" the human turned daedra informed his ally "Its empty now, but it did have a people in it recently. It was warded as well. If I didn't know better I'd say HE was lying low"._

 _Again Alexander was puzzled._

 _"Who or what could scare HIM?" the deity wondered._

 _Just as there were mortals more powerful than others, there were gods that made other divine beings shudder in terror. Ancient beings who had shaped reality itself once ruled the Omni-verse long before the coming of man and the beings they now worshipped. Most of the Old Ones slept and would until the end of all things, for now they only spoke through dreams and into the minds of those they made mad. The Traveller had once been such a creature, one of the most powerful of all, until something even mightier had had contained him. That was the only being HE could fear._

 _"Let's not speak of such things" the Prince advised._

 _If there was something out there that could defeat a being that both a Deadric Prince and a god of dragons feared then it was wise not to draw its attention._

 _"What about the Gothic here?" Alexander then inquired._

 _It was then as if the Dragon god's words had been a spell of some sort. A nearby elevator opened and out of it stepped a Tamer who greatly resembled the Prince of Darkness._

 _He was dressed in dark clothing, but other than that nothing to make him stand out of the crowd, yet many of the pokegirls at the party couldn't help but give him a second glance._

 _"That's odd" Deus said "I'm picking up something very weird around that guy. Be back in a minute"._

 _The ascended human clicked his finger and then vanished leaving Alexander all alone. All the dragon god could do was go to the bar and order more drinks. He too looked rather casual, at least when compared to how he normally appeared so no one paid him any attention. Which made getting the drinks a bit of chore. By the time the D &D deity got back to the table the Daedric Prince had already returned._

 _"Find anything interesting?" the Forgotten realms divinity asked of his Elder Scrolls peer._

 _The Prince of the Forbidden Arts retook his seat before answering._

 _"I followed the trail and it turns out that this Tamer version of me has been cloned twice" the Deadric being informed Alexander "One of the clones is here, the other is being kept out of sigh. Oh and the Tamer version of me he's been displaced in time so technically that's four"._

 _Since cloning was forbidden here it had been easy for the Prince to track down the clones._

 _"The older version of himself is on his way here" Deus then said "So I'm guessing the guy we are looking at now is going to get sent back in time very soon. If I enjoyed messing with people I'd warn him about it"._

 _But he wouldn't as the Prince was trying to keep a low profile._

 _"Come on" Alexander then said "I think we should get Sanguine out of here before they start with the ritual sacrifice. It took ages to clean up after we let the last party get that far"._

 _The Prince nodded his agreement. Blood stains were so messy._

 _"Not that he'll find any virgins around here" Deus joked._

 _It was a struggle to pull 'Sam' away from the bar, but the two gods managed the feat and soon all three of them had vanished. Everyone was so drunk or distracted that they never even noticed the gods leave._

 ** _The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town_**

 _I had to admit that it had been a very good party. Moments after I had arrived I'd found myself doing body shots off some sexy Bimbo who really seemed to like being the centre of attention. Also I had learned that Tequila was nice with lime, and since that had been my last chance to get drunk in a good long while I'd taken it._

 _Now it was early in the morning, and not only was my head thankfully free of any pain, but also my bed was covered in naked pokegirls. I realised then that I must have come back my apartment and told them they could all sleep in my big bed, which I normally shared with Misty._

 _Misty wasn't here, but that didn't worry me as she had informed me earlier in the day that she would be doing 'girl stuff' with Amy and Nikita. What that involved I didn't know, but I'd imagined that their had been naked pillow fights at least._

 _I then decided that I would go bathe as I knew that over the next few days I might not get a chance for anything other than a quick shower. I was due to met with Mr House tomorrow afternoon and the contest would begin the morning after that meeting._

 _In my view it was about time, Battle City had been delayed twice now, once for Halloween and once for reasons I knew nothing about, but now that Tamer's Day was over and done with there was nothing preventing the competition from proceeding._

 _Normally when I had boobs as pillows I slept like a baby, because often those breasts were full of yummy milk, to help me nod off but I'd woken up feeling all tense so I decided that I needed to relax before trying to go back to sleep._

 _After taking a badly needed piss I ran the bath and I found that I didn't need to also undress as my clothes were long gone. Up until then I hadn't even realised that I was totally naked._

 _Thankfully I had entire draws full of clean things to wear as my pregnant girlfriend was practising being a Mum by taking care of such things for me. Having someone do that for me was proving to be a big time saver._

 _When I got into the hot water I smiled as I had just heard the door softly open behind me, and since I could also hear soft giggling I knew it couldn't be Kira because I'd never hear her coming, and there wasn't enough noise for to be anyone other than Kara. Her sister was more stealthy, but my Gardelfwhore was pretty sneaky too._

 _"Hey Kara" I said while keeping my eyes closed._

 _When someone else giggled I then knew that Kira was also here._

"Damn it!" Kara cursed "What gave me away?".

I was guessing that my Dark Elf had closed the door a little louder than she needed to have done.

"Your footsteps on the floor" I told her "Oh, and your partner in crime wasn't as discrete as she might have been".

Kara was standing indignantly in the centre of the room, while Kira stood behind her and giggled some more. They were both naked as I had ordered them to strip earlier on.

"Damn it, Kira!" Kara cursed again "You need to be more ninja"

Their antics were putting a smile on my face, but still I wondered what was going on here.

"As much as I am amused, I can't help but wonder what you two are doing" I then said "Master needs privacy".

Kira smirked and stepped up next to Kara

"We're your Pokégirls" the Dark Elf declared mirthfully "and we are here to make your bath time more enjoyable"

That would normally sound like a lot of fun, but I was worn out. It had been a long night, and I'd only slept for a few hours so I wasn't up to anything strenuous.

"I'm done playing today" I told my elves.

However those words did little to deter them.

"Oh don't worry Master" Kira assured me "You won't have to do a thing".

As the two elves moved closer to me I was glad that my tub was so big. Still they barely managed to fit side by side in the bottom of the tub. I then felt myself blush as they grinned at me.

"We will _handle_ everything" Kara added.

The lighter skinned elf then moved towards and her sister wasn't far behind. I felt Kara's body press into mine as she kissed me a few times. They weren't big kisses, they were more likes pecks. At the same time, I felt a hand snaking its way along my inner thigh, then Kira pushed my legs apart gently so she could get to my cock.

I pulled Kara tighter against me, as I greatly enjoyed the feeling of her skin against mine, but this sensation was dwarfed by what the Dark Elf was doing with my dick. However that didn't prevent Kara from trying to keep my attention of her with more kissing.

Then Kira suddenly giggled and stopped licking my manhood, which was really disappointing so I broke off the kiss with Kara and looked down at the other elf.

"It's not fair if I keep this yummy treat all to myself" she said to her half- sister "Care to share?".

Soon I had both elf girls grinning at me as they started licking each side of my cock, slowly and tenderly, moving their heads up and down.

"Relax Master" Kara urged.

Deciding that this was a good idea I laid back in the tub and let my sexy pokes do all the work.

"Mmm, Master is so big" Kira muttered as she took a break.

I didn't even care that I was grinning like an idiot right now.

"And he tastes really good too," Kara added after a moment.

Both pokes then went to take my dick into their mouths at the same time. This led to them somehow bumping heads and letting out a few yelps in surprise. I went from groaning, to laughing almost immediately. While I didn't want to embarrass them, that had been quite an amusing sight.

"I..I'm sorry, Kira!" Kara apologized, while blushing furiously.

Kira grinned impishly at her sibling.

"Sorry for what, exactly, Kara?" she asked "What were you trying to do?".

It was nice to see them getting along so well.

"Well, um," Kara stammered "I really wanted to suck on his dick, and so did you".

Kira smiled at her older sibling.

"Oh so you didn't want to kiss me?" she asked, before pushing her tongue directly onto Kara's mouth.

My Gardelfwhor blush furious as the younger elf kissed her some more. After several seconds though, I saw her smile some more as she started kissing back, wrapping her arms around Kira's neck.

So I watched both pokegirls made out right in front of me. It was hard not to find the sight more than stimulating. My member was at full attention now, and I felt oddly left out now, watching both of them like this.

However that didn't last for long as I saw Kara's free hand reach out to Kira's right breast and start feeling it. The Dark elf groaned due to the stimulation, and the she returned the favour.

"If you two want to play that's fine" I said to my horny pokes "Just finish me off first".

Both of the sexy elves stopped what they were doing and gave me sheepish look.

"Sorry, Master" Kara apologised "We figured you would like a show".

That so hadn't been for my benefit.

"Another time" I told them "I need to get some sleep, you can have the tub to play in after".

They seemed to like that idea, and they soon they were licking me again. This followed by them taking turns sucking me off, this was done carefully so they didn't headbutt each other. As for me I just laid back and let them pleasure me.

When I got close to cumming, Kira seemed to sense it as she mounted me and then rode me until I shot my load inside her. While that was going on Kara had been playing with her sister's tits. Which had only made me finish even faster.

"I'll leave you two to your fun" I said when I was able to get off the tub "Don't stay up too late".

They didn't hear, they were two busy trying to make each other orgasm, and I was happy to let them do that. I needed to dry off and get back into bed. I had a lot to do tomorrow.


	16. Meetings

**Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Meetings  
**

 **The Roadhouse – The Kanto Region**

As powerful as my alpha was even she couldn't just teleport into the Roadhouse, the place had mystical defences to prevent that sort of thing, but as potent as they were the wards did nothing to prevent me from just walking in the front door.

What did stop me just going in and sitting at the bar, was the fact that Jo, the daughter of the owner, once more had a shotgun pointed at me. My brave Sorceress squeaked and hid behind me, but in her defence teleporting all this way had been a strain on her so she wasn't at her best. She hadn't even had her morning tea.

"Please tell me you didn't bring your buddy with you" Ellen said as she gestured for her child to lower her weapon "We really can't deal with him right now"

Given that he'd taken me to a brothel last night I wasn't exactly his number one fan at the moment. I was sure he'd been trying to help me by putting my in contact with pokes who could help train me to enjoy my Blood Curse more, but given that I had three girlfriends the last place I should ever go to was a brothel. If Misty ever found out she'd do something horrible to Tom of that I was sure, but everyone made mistakes so I wasn't going to bring it up.

He hadn't even ruined Tamer's Day for me as once I had handed over the CD to one of Mr House's sex slaves, I had simply gone down a few floors and found a party to join. Thinking back I realised that the party had been rather wild, even for this world, but I found nothing odd while there so I was putting it down to the drink.

"Last night nearly every Hunter in the region was here celebrating Tamer's Day" Ellen then told me "Which means my rooms are all full of big guys with hangovers and bad tempers".

Given that Tom's Blood Curse could effect even the most mentally stable of people, it would have been unwise of me to bring him to a bar full of grumpy killers.

"Nah its just me" I told the woman as I sat down at the bar "and I'm here on a little business".

Since it was way too early in the day to drink, Ellen poured out two steaming cup of poketea, a beverage made from the leaves that grew on pokeberry bush. To pure bloods and humans without strong Blood Gifts/Curses, drinking this stuff would led to vomiting. However for pokes, like Raven and people who had a lot of genes in common with them, such as myself, it was yummy.

"You hunting something?" Jo inquired as she sat down next to me "Cos I hear that you and your boys scored the mother load the other day, so I didn't think you'd be needing work any time soon".

She was right about that I didn't need work right now, in fact I was already on a job as it were.

"Oh you mean the Bunnygirls" I said as if I hadn't know at first "Yeah between Jayden, Gary, Forest and myself we Tamed nearly a hundred".

Unsurprisingly the two ladies had a problem processing this news.

"How are you alive?" she asked.

I had an answer ready.

"Dumb luck, Stamina XXX and a lot of carrots" I told them before explaining further "The Bunnygirls were just being friendly really, they wanted Taming rather badly and its amazing how well they share".

Both of the women laughed.

"I bet your off sex for a while" Jo commented

That had been the case, until last night. Someone must have spiked the punch or something like that.

"And you have all those bunnies who need looking after" Jo then said.

Already I knew where this was going.

"You want one, you can have one" I told the young Hunter as I took out my 'dex "I still have to find homes for fifteen of them".

Thankfully Mr House had already taken five off my hands so he could give them away as casino prizes. Also both Amy and Nikita had taken a Bunnygirl to train and then evolve. I'd even been able to sell three more at the convention, but that still left me with nearly fifteen of the poor things to find decent homes for.

Which was proving to be tricky as no ranch needed that many at once, as they didn't make for good starter girls without being evolved, until then they were only good as pets for horny teenageboys. I thought the only reason why anyone had brought a bunny from me was because I was the one selling them.

The lack of sold bunnygirls was disappointing as I'd intended for the profits Team Gothic made selling the pokes to be put into a special savings account which would one day contain enough money to set up a ranch that specialised in Starter 'Girls for Tamers who couldn't just pop to the local Pokecenter once they got their licence. Forest intended his ranch to deliver Starter 'Girls to Tamers who lived in small villages like he did.

Even the firm that looked after my fortune thought this was a good idea as their long term projections showed that since being a Tamer was once more becoming an increasingly desirable profession, more so then ever for young women, so the shortage would only get worse over time. This meant being a partner in a ranch was a good idea.

However that was something I could concern myself with in the future. Forest wasn't going retire from Taming any time soon. He'd already made the mistake most noobs made, the same one I had made when meeting Sunny, and now that it was done I figured he would do better.

"Now Joanne what are you gonna do with a bunny" Ellen asked her daughter "They are no good to a Hunter".

Well that wasn't totally true, they could be used as bait to lure out a hungry meat eating Feral. Not that I would ever do such a thing.

"She can help clean up until I find a stone to evolve her" Jo said to her mother "And they can learn to cook if you give em a T2".

The owner of the Roadhouse let the matter drop, there was no point arguing now anyway as I had already done the transfer. Soon Professor Oak would transport the Bunnygirl's pokeball to the storage equipment they had here, and then Jo would have a bunny of her own.

"I'm guessin you didn't come here to seduce my little girl with gifts" Ellen then said to me "So what do you need?".

What I needed was information.

"I'm trying to find out as much as I can about a Tamer called Conquistar Rey" I told the two female Hunters "Have you ever heard of the guy".

By Ellen's expression I could tell that she had.

"Yeah he's a bounty hunter" the older woman told me "Part of their guild, but even those thugs don't have much to do with him. He's taken down a few bad Teams, but that's all I know, other than I would stay away from him if I were you. He's a not good people".

I'd really hoped that she would know more.

"The only thing I can do is call Bobby" Ellen offered "He's got files on everyone and everything in his compound".

The Bobby Singer of this universe also lived in an old house that was stocked with books and weapons, but in the dimension his home was surrounded by walls that were tipped with barbed wire. Anyone wanting to destroy the regional headquarters of the Hunters Guild would need an army to do so.

"Maybe Mr House will know more" I then said "I have a meeting with him this afternoon to discuss Battle City".

I'd spoken to him just last night, and he was very happy about the information I had delivered him from an Infernal named Gail, so this was a good time for ask for a favour.

"We've been hearing rumours about the contest" Jo then told me "But no one even knows what its all about".

I was Mr House's right hand man for this event and even I didn't know everything it involved, in fact I didn't know much at all, other than it had been delayed twice. Hopefully that was what the meeting this afternoon was going to be about. The actual event started tomorrow morning so he had to tell me today or I wouldn't be prepared.

"He's keeping it all hush, hush to build up the anticipation" I informed the Hunters "But I do know that each Tamer who enters the contest will be given a Locator Card and if a Tamer gets six of them they form a map that will tell the Tamer where the semi-finals will be held. But even I don't know where that is, not yet anyway".

Ellen look confused.

"He's got you living it up in a penthouse apartment at his casino, but he doesn't trust you enough to tell you what his long term plans are" the owner of the Roadhouse said "That don't make no sense".

She was right it didn't.

"Oh I know what his long term plans are" I told the older woman.

They didn't need to say anything, their curiosity was plain to see.

"He's shaping the economic development of the League" I informed them "He has a two hundred year long scheme to return humanity to what he thinks was its golden age. But I was there in the latter part of the twentieth century, it wasn't as great he thinks".

It wasn't as if we had conquered all diseases or created peace on earth, about the only thing they did back home that they didn't do here was travel into space. But perhaps I was missing something.

"He wants space travel" I said as I remember part of the speech my employer had made "He wants to put a pokegirl on the moon".

Jo snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Like anyone could fly to the moon" she said "It's impossible".

In fact it was not.

"Its been done before" I corrected her "In the 1960's. Neil Armstrong walked on the surface of the moon. Many years before I was born, and he wasn't the only one. But people stopped going because it wasn't worth the cost. The moon is just a lump of rock".

Jo didn't look like she believed me.

"Maybe in your world that happened, but not here" she said.

Ellen was smirking at this point.

"No he's right" she told her child "It did happen, they used have these things called rocket ships that make into space and lots of things orbiting the planet called satellites. Some of them are still up there".

It struck me than that Mr House might want to place new satellites into orbit so he could monitor the whole world.

"Okay, whatever" Jo said "Maybe in two hundred years he'll do that and Gothic here can fly the space ship".

That wasn't as insane as it sounded. In two hundred years I'd only be forty-eight years old physically. So if I kept myself in good shape I could go to the moon if Mr House recreated the Apollo programme. I'd take an Arch Mage with me and see if she could teleport me back one we arrived on at Luna. If that was possible then it might even be doable to build a moon base of some sort. But that would take vast resources and a lot of time.

"Maybe I'll find out" I said to Jo.

That was when my 'dex beeped at me, and this let me know that it was time to head back.

"Ray can you..." I started to say.

My alpha was snoozing her head was resting on the bar as she was very softly snoring.

"I'll take that as a no then" I muttered.

Thankfully for me I'd let Callisto out last night so she would be able to teleport me to Thrill Town, but I wouldn't let her out here not if some hung over Hunters were about to wake up.

"I'll see you guys later" I said as I put down some SLC for the tea "I have to go see the boss".

As I put Raven into her container the two women made their goodbyes and I left the roadhouse for my next meeting. I was such a busy bloke.

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town.**

As soon as I had taken a seat on the top floor, Mr House began a presentation that should give me the information that would allow me to oversee Battle City.

"To begin with I will need for you to be in two 2B on the conference floor at nine am tomorrow morning" House requested "A camera crew will record a speech I have written that you will read. The captured footage will be played at 10am at start of the contest".

Which meant I have a few chances to get it right. This was good as doing it live would be have been nerve racking.

"Now as you can see on his map I have divided the heart of the city into three different zones" my current employer said as a map was shown to me "The largest part, the bronze zone, will be the only part accessible on the first day of the event. Here the lesser Tamers will be eliminated from competition as they risk the one Locator Card they have in order to gain more. Since only one card can be gambled at time a Tamer will have to win three matches in a row in order to enter the silver zone on the following day. Any Tamer that manages to obtain four cards before six pm will be allowed to enter the silver area and will be award a Battle City bronze badge".

The Tamers would not only have to win three battles they'd have to win that many times without losing a single match, because a lost pokegirl fight meant they would lose a card.

"Your task during this part of the contest will be to move around the bronze zone and help to ensure that no one is cheating" Mr House then told me "Also there will be many stalls, and some entertainments for Tamers to enjoy I want for you to be seen at some of these amusements. People will wish for you to sign autographs and perhaps to give advice".

Which I already had been doing. I was mentoring Forest, as best I could given that I wasn't that experienced, and I must have signed at least twenty photos just yesterday afternoon.

"So please ensure that you are in the public eye as much as possible from 10am to 6pm" House then added.

Which would be eight hours of work for me, but I wouldn't be fighting in any battles so I could wander around. Perhaps I could even have lunch with some of the Tamers around, and get to know them. It would be good to met more of my peers.

Also I figured that anyone who got into silver zone would do so because they paced themselves on the first day. With eight hours to play with a wise Tamer would pace themselves. They wouldn't even need to win a battle every two hours in order to get to the silver area as they would only need to win three times. Smart Tamers would take the time to let their pokes rest and go through healing cycles.

Since this regional championship didn't require the Tamer to have eight gym badges, as was normal the case, there would be a look of rookies in the bronze zone, and they would be the ones rushing around trying to get more cards as quickly as possible.

"Any Tamer with four cards by the end of the day will be entitled to spend the night in one the hotels that are situated between the silver and bronze zones" I was then informed "Dinner and breakfast will be complementarity as will be the room".

In my view Mr House had planned this all very well. If the map was anything to go by it would be simple to prevent anyone from sneaking into the silver zone.

"Before being allowed into the hotels all Tamers, aside from yourself, will be scanned" I was then informed "The locator cards are not only magical they are tagged with a chip so any Tamer who has more than four cards by the following morning will be escorted out of the city".

That would prevent cheaters from prospering. I approved of this.

"Again in the morning the contestants will be scanned, and only those with exactly four cards will be allow to enter the silver zone" I was informed "This will discourage anyone from stealing another's cards or from simply buying them from a poorer Tamer".

While I'd made myself rich, with some help from my wife, Sexebi and my Blood Gifts, I had once been not so well off. A newbie Tamer might be tempted to sell a Locator Card if he really needed the money.

"The silver zone will open at midday and the Tamers will battle once more in order to obtain two more Locator Cards. This will take less time so the Tamers with the required six locator cards should soon arrive at the wreck-ball stadium, labelled as the gold zone. And you will be waiting for them".

Wreck-ball was the pokegirl sport. Back when the humans of this world began to resurrect various popular sports, like baseball and soccer, they found pokegirls that to play with their masters. However, save for the close-to-human-types, like Nurse Joys, Officer Jennies and Ingenues, most pokegirls had to be banned from those sports for having too great of advantage over the human players.

However I knew next to nothing about the game as I didn't care much sports. The only reason I knew about it all was because I'd studied the history of this version of Earth before becoming a Tamer.

"Now as only the first eight Tamers to arrive will be able to enter the stadium. I have arranged some diversions for the Tamers so their disappointment will be lessened" I was then told "The eight that get that far will be given a Battle City Golden Badge while others will simply have to settle for a silver badge".

That didn't concern me as I wouldn't be there when the Tamers found out they had no chance of winning.

"My private blimp will be waiting for you inside the stadium" House informed me, much to my surprise "You will board the craft and it will fly you to one of my island where the finals are to take place".

Now I was concerned, not only because of my fear of heights, but because I would be cut off from the rest of the Team, unless they happened to be the seven of the eight finalists. But I couldn't back out now without destroying my working relationship with Mr House.

"The following morning when you arrive at island there the eight Tamers will battle in the quarter-finals" my boss was now telling me "the four winners from that round will go onto semi-finals and the two winners from that round will face off to decide who is the Battle City Champion. The winner will earn the Battle City Platinum Badge as well as the prize money".

That seemed simply enough. I would just be there to declare the winner of each match and to give the overall winner his or her prize.

"My blimp will then return you to Thrill Town, and your commitment to me will be over" House then said.

I assumed at that point I'd lose the fancy suite, but that wasn't really an issue as I had promised Misty we could travel some more before I took her home. I planned to get on a train and hit some more gyms, then take her home before leaving the Kanto Region.

But there was no rush as the League Championship wasn't till next Summer and since I was already a Regional Champion I didn't need anymore badges in order to enter the League tournament.

"I took the liberty of sending the full information package to your 'dex" my boss was now saying "And of course I will send a pokegirl to your rooms in the morning. She will act as assistant to you, and through her I will able to keep you informed of any last moment changes to the timetable. You can of course have your own harem aid you in your duties, and Gym Leader Misty can go with if you wish".

Well her company would be nice, but I was a little worried about taking a pregnant woman on a blimp. But on the other hand she might get really mad at me if I didn't take her with me.

"Any cheaters are to be turned over to my security forces" Mr House then said "And any criminal activity must be reported to the nearest Officer Jenny. The League has sent a few to help keep the peace".

By the sound of things I would require an early night and a chance to read all the data House had sent me. Because the next three days were going to be very busy for me.

"One last thing" my employer said "I have taken note of the Bounty Hunter you mentioned. He is a concern, and I have people watching him even as he watches you. Mr Rey is not as clever as he thinks he is, but he is dangerous. Be careful".

I always careful, it just didn't help.

"Assuming all goes well I will report back to in four day" I said to the owner of the casino as I stood up "Wish me luck".

Mr House didn't wish me luck, but he did smile and I suddenly got very worried about the week I was about to have.


	17. The Night Before

**Author Note**

I've been spelling Sexebi as Sexibi all this time and I never noticed. Its embarrassing to have gotten such an important character's name wrong so many times. How did I not notice?

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **The Night Before**

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

I wasn't sure what it was that had tipped me off, but I sensed that Sexebi had frozen time before I saw her, and when I did see the pixie she was sitting on the end of my bed. I lowered my 'dex and met her eyes, doing so made me want to adore her as she was still super cute.

"You're not surprised to see me" she stated.

In fact I wasn't. I'd been expecting her to drop by with some instructions. I didn't want to be given orders, but you don't say no to someone who can fed you to a T-rex if she wanted to. Not that I thought she would as Sexebi was a pacifist, but she could make me suffer in other ways.

"Nope" I said to her.

I went back to reading my 'dex as I was trying to check out the profiles of local Tamers, so that I could get a better idea of who could make it the quarter-finals in a few days.

"What ya doing?" the plant type asked me.

I couldn't look in her the eyes again, she was just so darn cute that I'd want to do anything she told me to do.

"Studying" I replied.

She giggled and that was a bad thing as it was also super cute. Now I wanted to tickle her so she'd laugh more.

"I have a gift for my favourite Tamer" the pixie pokegirl then said.

Slowly I lowered my 'dex and watched as Sexibi crawled towards me. She wrapped her naked body around my legs and presented me with a silver ring that had a green coloured stone set into it.

"If you've read my 'dex entry then you know I can make what's called the Antitoxin Ultimate, which is a powder that can cure any poison. The jewel in this ring contains a concentrated liquid dose of that powder. So if you get poisoned the antitoxin will enter your bloodstream, you just need to be wearing it and you will survive even if its a Widow that bites you.

That sounded so cool.

"Now it only works once a day" Sexebi warned "because it uses magic to recharge so please do not let yourself get poisoned twice in a 24 hour period".

I had the feeling I was going to need this soon, so I put the ring on.

"It will work for anyone you put the ring as long as they still alive" I was then told "And as a nice bonus it will heal the person wearing it too cos my powder is awesome like that".

This was a powerful magical artefact, so I was grateful to have it. I would have thanked my Legendary Overseer, but she kept talking.

"Do not" she said "And I mean 'do not' wear it while using your cockring, sometimes wearing two magic rings at the same time, that can alter the magic if you aren't careful and I don't want this time line to include you and the first ever sober Tavernmaid".

I quickly decided that I didn't want to know what it was I had done in a possible future time line.

"So am I going to need this sometime soon?" I asked while looking at the silver ring.

Sexebi shook her head.

"Not that I know about" she informed me "But I am not aware of everything that happens in your life so please try to be careful".

I noticed then that she looked a little sad about something.

"What's the matter?" I questioned of her.

Sexebi frowned.

"I did a bad thing" she told me "You don't know the whole story because I had it removed from the 'dex, but back when a member of Team Rocket trapped me in a Nightmare Ball I went on a rampage".

That I did know.

"What I had removed was that I can age a person to make them older or younger" she explained "You see not that along ago, in your life that is, I turned some people who were after you into babies. They were bad people, and they wanted to kidnap you, but I could kill them so I made them harmless instead. For me that was very recent so it's making me feel guilty. I don't like hurting people. So now I have you doing my dirty work for me. I never used to play the game".

This I had to ask about. The whole making people young again didn't interest me as I was going to spend twenty more years a teenager. The last thing I needed was a longer life span.

"What game?" I inquired.

Sexebi took a moment to answer.

"The game of good verses evil, order verses chaos, light verses dark" she said "All the Legendaries, and some other god like beings, have their proxies to act for them because when we fight it tends to mean maps of the world have to be redrawn".

While I resented being a piece on someone's game board I felt it was preferable to continents being shattered. This version of Earth really couldn't handle any more of that sort of thing. Although I did wonder what other kind of god like beings there were out there.

"You know what" Sexebi then said as she stood up on the bed "I am not going to lie here feeling sorry for myself. I am going to have some fun, and you're coming with me".

I was surprised by this.

"You know I have work in the morning" I reminded her "I can't let Jayden win this contest, and I need to make sure people don't end up killing each over Locator Cards".

It might happen. Contests didn't always bring out the best in people.

"I'm the Mistress of Time" Sexebi pointed out "We could go have adventures across time for the next year of your life and no one would even notice that you were gone".

Upon thinking about I realised that she was right. I aged ten times slower that other people. I could spend years in another part of history and come back looking exactly the same.

"But we won't do that yet" my adorable overseer said "I'll take you on a proper adventure after you do your job. Instead we are going somewhere so you can Tame like the naughty pokegirl that I am".

Taming didn't really appeal to me right now, but this was Sexibi she was so damn cute that I wanted to please her.

"Let me get my coat" I said.

Misty was in the bathroom, but she wouldn't even notice that I was gone. Which was good because the last time I'd stayed out all night she had tried to ground me. It hadn't work, but for a while it had been scary as she could really yell when she got mad.

"And I'll grab your balls" the Legendary said as she picked up the belt which held all my pokeballs "And later I will play with them too".

Somehow I didn't think she meant the ones containing my pokegirls.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown – Ten Years Ago**

One moment I'd been in my apartment and the next thing I knew it was day time and I was in some wooded area. Also there was a note pinned to a nearby tree.

 _'Get into the house before I take you down and I'll let you Tame me anyone you like, but hurry my little mouse, I am so hungry'_

 _Luv Macavity_

While fighting down my urge to panic I quickly skimmed her 'dex entry for anything that might help me. Not all of the Legendaries were unreasonable and they could bargained with.

MACAVITY, the Cleric of Chaos Pokégirl

Type: Not Very Near Human (Animorph Feline)  
Element: Dark/Psychic  
Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
Diet: Omnivorous  
Role: Espionage, Courier, Bandit, Assassin, General Trouble making  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug  
Attacks: Teleport, Agility, Backstab, Aura of Cute, Hypnotize, Hypnotic Gaze, Telekinesis, Light Drain, Ashen Wings, Fade, Dissolve, Psi-Blade, Dark Blade, Sand Attack, Sketch, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Confusion, Disable, Double Team, Lock-On, Aura of Doom, Metronome, Psycho Crusher, Invis, Phase  
Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (All)(x7), Nightvision, Shaded Eyes, Natural Weapons (Claws), Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Agility (x16), Enhanced Endurance (x7)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

 _ _No one is quite sure what to make of Macavity. And more and more researchers and government officials from EVERY league are becoming more and more certain that she greatly prefers it that way. She is the most famous of the Legendary Pokégirls, and the most well-known to the general public.__

 _Macavity got her start during the Revenge War, like all the Pokégirls that came to be known as Sukebe's 'Legendaries.' In truth, she was actually the first of the Second Generation of Legendary girls to make a public appearance, and soon after made herself the most visible. After the deaths of Infernus, Mountaintide, and Storm Gail, Senator Linda McKenzie was making a public speech for reasons that were not in the discovered documents on the day it occurred. Macavity appeared in the center of the crowd, dancing and singing her way up to the stage, disarming Linda's guards (by ripping their arms off). She grabbed Linda, taunted her mercilessly, and teleported away with her._

 _It's believed that Sukebe sent Macavity to bring the woman he viewed as responsible for his problems and punished her accordingly. Historians do not wish to speculate what happened to Linda after Macavity brought her to Sukebe._

 _Macavity is a tall Pokégirl, standing seven feet and six inches in height. Her fur was colored in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving her the appearance of being living fire at times. Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back. Her tail is longer than her legs, and is very prehensile. Her body is very beautiful, elegant and muscular without overdoing the effect, curving in all the right places, a pair of large, E-cup breasts adorning her chest. Her favored outfit tends to be a black leather halter-top that left little to the imagination and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on the legs to give them maximum freedom of movement._

 _As mentioned earlier, Macavity was the most 'visible' of the Second Generation Legendaries during the Revenge War. She would frequently appear in human encampments, teasing and taunting the soldiers there, stealing their weapons and destroying them before they could be used. She seemed to crave the attention, enjoy having all eyes on her. Yet at the same time, more often than not there was also an incursion of other Pokégirls into the encampments, Macavity's actions causing a distraction that would prove fatal for the base. There have also been documented after-the-fact accounts of Macavity sneaking in under total anonymity, nobody knowing she was there until after she had completed her task, be it an assassination or theft or delivery of a message. In each case there was only her trademark laughter to mark her presence._

 _Near the end of the Revenge War, Macavity began to associate with Atmuff. The two were decidedly NOT friends, and Atmuff seemed to detest the other Legendary's presence. She hung around anyway, as she apparently liked Atmuff's capacity for causing chaos. Soon after this started, Macavity became the first Legendary Pokégirl to openly oppose Sukebe's actions. Her quoted reason for this decision: "Humans were too interesting to let die out." It's known that she had a hand in the training of the Cheshire breed of Pokégirl, a last remaining bit of sentimentality for her creator, and it's rumored that she actually created the Mistoffeles breed of Pokégirl herself. Since the end of the Revenge War she has kept mostly to herself, appearing periodically during chaotic events. Most of them ones she has caused to liven things up._

 _One of the more infamous incidents of events she has caused was the Wreckball Riot of 260 AS. It was a championship match, and the entire city was watching the events unfold in what was regarded by sports fans as the greatest, most intense matchup of all time. Then, in the final seconds of the clock, just as the game winning goal was about to be kicked… the ball vanished, leaving several confused players from both teams lying in the dirt and looking around. Macavity then appeared in the lap of some hapless Tamer, giving him the Wreckball she had just stolen off of the field and shouting 'Present for Master!' at the top of her lungs. She then kissed the hapless young man, cuddling him lovingly. Naturally, however, she disappeared when the rioting started, the fans going insane with rage at having so intense a match interrupted by Macavity's pranks._

 _In terms of abilities, Macavity has several unique abilities that reflect her rather bizarre nature. Her attack list consists primarily of defensive and disorienting moves, and she can also phase and turn invisible as if she were a ghost type. In fact for years it was suspected she WAS a ghost type. She also seemingly has the ability to defy the laws of physics and science on a regular basis. Her 'phasing' is different than others as she seems to able to pass through objects without turning intangible. She also appears to have shape-shifting abilities, as she has been known to appear as an object one minute and then as herself another. However, in the few blood samples collected from her during capture attempts and studied, she was shown to have no shape-shifting or illusionary powers of her own. It's assumed that she knows magic of some kind, but with Macavity you just never truly know. She has the ability to radiate Auras of differing ability, usually to help her win over a target or just to confuse people. Her Aura of Darkness is known for being able to evolve certain Pokégirls that are exposed to it. Her most befuddling ability is the fact that she seems to be able to ignore the laws of gravity at her own convenience. She can walk up a wall as if she was walking on solid ground, and at times even walk through the air as if there were solid ground under her feet._

 _Macavity is… unpredictable, to put it in the politest possible terms. She despises the predictable and boring, and takes being called such things as a murder-worthy insult. She lives for herself, although she has been known to occasionally help those who earn her affection, or are interesting enough to attract her attention. Granted, Macavity taking an interest in you is usually a bad thing, as chaos is bound to follow you… Her personality is impossible to pin down, as on some occasions she may be as meek and playfully friendly as a Kitten, on others as sensual and sexually aggressive as a Hentaicute, on others as cruel and cold as the worst of killers, there is no one standard. Her moods are as variable as the weather and can shift in an instant._

 _Macavity, much to the bafflement of many, has enjoyed a tremendous amount of popularity. Cat-type fanciers adore her, and to some she is the pinnacle of all cat breeds. To others she's a menace, a trouble-making terrifying monstrosity that should be put down and made into a pelt. Blue League officials in particular would like her head on a platter, as she seems very fond of causing trouble there. One thing that people agree on is that viciously playful nature, her penchant for trouble-making, her raw cunning and intelligence, her desire to be in the spotlight and her sheer elusiveness make her a Pokégirl to be reckoned with._

 _The only good qualities of Macavity's that people can agree on is her affection for the human race, something which has led her to openly oppose Limbec Pirate raids during the time of Mephaesta, and the fact that she seems to be able to disrupt Jenova's ability to 'make things go wrong.' Every time Macavity encounters Jenova, Macavity becomes very affectionate towards the destructive Pokégirl, always kidnapping her and dragging her off for Taming sessions that last a great long time. Sometimes Macavity has allowed Camera Girls and their Tamers to follow her and record the sessions, which sell for tremendous amounts of money._

 _There is some knowledge about Macavity that can be verified, however, and we have one person to thank for that. In 262 AS, World-travelling tamer Bellerophon Jones, famous for his various misadventures, encountered Macavity while evading a group of Team Scorcher thugs that were chasing them. He and his pet/companion, a Titmouse named Karen, evaded their pursuers by hiding in the rafters of a warehouse until they gave up the chase. However misfortune came upon him when a rotted beam gave way, Karen falling from a great height and landing on Macavity, who had been in the warehouse looking for something to eat. The Legendary was knocked out by the impromptu landing of the Titmouse, Bellerophon capturing her out of lack of knowledge of what to do with her. (Macavity has since become VERY wary of Pokéballs since then.) Bellerophon took her to the Pokécenter and just barely managed to placate the angered legendary, his insolent, straightforward, and smart-aleck manner appealing to the chaotic Pokégirl. The two had a short-lived alliance, recorded in the various highly popular movies based on his life, Bellerophon's harem growing to include a Pegaslut, a Chimera, and a Seraph, among other rare breeds, Karen evolving into a Tigermouse._

 _After Bellerophon's retirement and Macavity subsequently going off on her own, he let himself be interviewed by PLC officials, who discovered that Macavity has a great desire to become a mother, and tremendously despises Sukebe for leaving her and her sisters barren. This would explain a great deal about some of Macavity's more bizarre thefts from scientific facilities and magical research facilities. Some have made the suggestion that a possibility of this might allow her to be controlled, but those people are generally disregarded as being very naïve._

 _One major development from Macavity's time with Bellerophon Jones is that she now periodically picks a Tamer to focus her attentions on. There's zero commonality between those she has picked, so her criteria for her choices is unknown. The only common link between them is that soon after Macavity enters their lives, they become MUCH more chaotic and interesting._

 _Macavity is a dangerous Pokégirl. She cannot be pinned down to a single alignment, and predicting her actions is near impossible to do. She prides herself on her chaotic nature and refers to herself frequently as a cleric of chaos. And considering her history, this may be the most accurate way to describe her…_

 _LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:_

 _Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Macavity's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below)._

 _Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths._

 _No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Macavity has No Weakness (Level 69). If she were to face a Bug-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Dark or Psychic, at or below level 69, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally._

 _LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Macavity's lexicon of special attributes:_

 _Physics Disruption: Macavity seems to be able to defy all known logic and scientific laws. She can move through walls without seeming to phase, shape-shift without having any genetic shape-shifting abilities, and even ignore gravity._

 _Auras: In addition to the Aura of Cute and Aura of Doom abilities, Macavity has the ability to radiate several other kinds of Auras that allow her to control the mood of a situation. These Auras include, but are not limited to:_

 _Aura of Fright: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates afeeling of intense, irrational fear in those in the aura's radius._

 _Aura of Darkness: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of numbness, an almost deathlike state, in those in the aura's radius. This has a 70% chance of causing the Blind status effect in weaker Pokégirls and is known to be able to evolve certain cat-type breeds into other Pokégirls._

 _Aura of Madness: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates an intense feeling of dementia in those in the aura's radius._

 _Aura of Lust: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates intense feelings of lust in those in the aura's radius._

 _Aura of Backfire: This aura so far is only a rumor, as Macavity is always seen to have a sort of glow about her when she encounters Jenova. Presumably, it causes the abilities of the user caught in the Aura's effect to, as stated, backfire on themselves._

By the looks of things my only chance to survive was for the Cleric of Chaos to be a good mood. If she was hungry then I was a dead men. I didn't think Sexebi would be able to help because if Macavity could separate us so easily, then she could have transported me anywhere.

I was in the process of slipping the pokedex into my pocket, when the tree in front of me shattered. Without thinking I turned and began to run. I was the mouse so this was my only move.

While I couldn't see her I could hear her, but that didn't help as her laughter seemed to come from different directions at the same time no matter where I ran. So I quickly gave up running and drew my sword. It wouldn't mean a damn thing if she wanted to fight, but I was going to go down swinging and hope that I died before she started eating me.

"I should have known that wouldn't work" a voice said somewhere nearby "You're not a mouse you're the cheese".

That made no sense to me, and I had no time to think about it.

"Defend yourself!" the voice shouted from behind me

I'd had some training so I was able to block the sword that came at me, only it vanished and I was alone in the woods. Then there was a laugh and I felt a kiss planted on my cheek

"You taste nice" the voice then said from behind me.

After turning around, I finally got to see Macavity. She was a tall Pokégirl, Her fur was made up of stripes of red and orange. Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back. Her tail was longer than her legs, and it looked very fluffy. As for her body it was very beautiful, elegant and muscular, as well as curved in all the right places. Last of all she pair of large E-cup breasts adorning her chest. Her outfit was a black leather halter-top that left little to the imagination and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on the legs to give them maximum freedom of movement.

"You were just toying with me weren't you?" I asked "You aren't going to eat me, are you?".

The super powerful catgirl laughed

"Not at all" she said while running her hands slowly down her body "If you'd been able to get inside the house, you would have been able to get your reward, but since you didn't".

I closed my eyes, and tried not to cry out for my mother.

"Make it quick" I whispered.

Then to my surprise she giggled and grabbed me for a hug, before going onto messing with my hair

"Aren't you a silly boy" she said "I'd never hurt you".

There was a small popping sound as another legendary pokegirl appeared.

"So Sexebi, this your pet human?" Macavity asked "He look good enough to eat".

I watched as Sexebi put her hands on her small hips and made the face of a female ready to do some scolding, but she just looked even more adorable than she had earlier

"You know you have to be careful, you tend to get carried away" the pixie pokegirl said to her sister "We have a rule: we never mess with each others toys without permission".

So this was what it was like to have the attention of the gods. I could never have imagined it would be so odd.

"What would you have done if you'd hurt him seriously?" Sexibi then asked her sibling.

I really didn't want to know

"Oh I wasn't going to hurt him...much" the feline pokegirl said while grinning "Just be glad I appeared instead of one of the others. They would have his pants off by now".

For some reason an old dream then bubbled to the surface of my mind. Something about another cat type poke and some really good sex.

"What about Whore-oh?" Sexebi asked "She's really nice to everyone, well nearly everyone, why can't you be more like her?".

Whore-oh was pretty much harmless from what I understood.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss" Macavity said "It isn't like you ever cared what any of us thought of you"

Rather than reply my overseer took me by the arm.

"Come on, lets go inside" Macavity was now saying "You did good enough so I will make you something to eat".

As long as I wasn't on the menu then I was okay with this, so I let the small green pokegirl guide me towards a large house that was mostly hidden by the trees.

"So who lives here?" I asked Sexebi.

An answer wasn't long in coming.

"Me and some of my sisters" she told me "We all have our own lives, but are family so we have a place to hang out together. Moan and Moantwo pop by sometimes, and I stay here when I get too stressed. Even Whore-O comes here to relax, but she never stays for long she because she doesn't approve of our incest sessions",

A house where sisters who were pretty much goddess spent time together, and had lesbian sex. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see that, but I wasn't being given a choice. If I ran Macavity would just chase me again.

"I can show me my bedroom" the pixie pokegirl was now saying "I have _so_ many sex toys".

As we got to the door I figured that inside was either heaven or hell, and I was about to find out which.


	18. The Morning After

**Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **The Morning After**

 **Location Unknown – 305 A.S**

When I woke up I discovered that both Macavity and Sexebi were gone, not that I could be sure Macavity was really gone as she might just be invisible. I knew she could be watching me all the time and I'd never know it. Which made me wonder if it had been her who had stolen Misty's panties back on the Shadow Islands.

I had no idea if she would do something like that, but I did now know that Macavity was a rough lover. She was wild when in bed, and I had the impression that she had been going easy on me. This was supported by the fact that Macavity had bluntly told me that while I was able to scratch an 'itch' I was far to squishy to Tame her the way she liked the most. I didn't even want to imagine what that would involve.

The Taming session I'd had with the feline Pokegirl had been quite messy as well. She never wanted to stay in one place for long, and the part I remembered best was lying on the ceiling while she rode me. It had been an amazing experience.

Sexebi on the other hand, who I Tamed before was far more gentle than her sister, she liked to be on top too I had discovered but she much preferred for me to be rough with her before the intercourse began and didn't try to return the favour. Not many people could claim to have paddled the bottom of a Legendary pokegirl while another both masturbated in order to distract you.

When I finally located the kitchen I found a plate of toast with bacon and eggs, that had to come from a time before the Revenge War. Sexebi had even gotten me some freshly squeezed orange juice.

Also there was a note. It was a to do list for me. It appeared that it was up to me to take take of a few things around the house. It was normal stuff for the most part.

I had to clean Sexebi's bedroom, which to be fair I had helped to trash, do the laundry, empty the dishwasher, simple everyday things. And for once I didn't mind being given chores because that had been some really great sex last night.

While I munched on bacon I looked around and I wondered why I wasn't more freaked out about being here. I should be worried as I didn't know where or even when I was, but there was a sense of peace here that made me all chilled out. Which made sense as this was where the legendaries came to relax, there could be a spell on the place that filled it all with good feeling vibes.

Also I figured that the house wasn't going to be hard to clean as while it was a big place there wasn't much mess. However the outside would a bit more difficult. I had to clean the area around the house, take care of the garden, and then clear the gutters.

Still in my view was a lot easier then the twelve labours of Hercules, but then I hadn't murdered my wife in a fit of madness.

I then decided to save the gutters for last as it seemed like the one chore that would actually take some time. Not that it really mattered as I could spend decades here and not age much at all.

"Okay let's get to work" I said to myself once breakfast was done.

(Line Break)

What might have been an hour later, or possibly no time at all, I was still trying to get onto the roof. It was taking effort because no one around here seemed to have realised that humans needed ladders, and the house was several stories high. Thankfully for me climbing didn't seem daunting at all. I was totally relaxed here, so I felt no fear as I scaled the building.

With a manly grunt I grabbed the edge of the roof and slowly pulled myself up and despite the fact that I almost fell I was able to stay calm. I didn't even break a sweat.

"Geez, one wrong step and I would have slipped off the roof" I said to myself "Splat goes the Tamer".

That was when saw a flicker in the corner of my eye and I looked around searching for the source of the movement, but I saw nothing so I went back to work. The gutters needed cleaning, it was autumn here not winter so the roof was covered in leaves.

This turned out to be a good thing because they were dry leaves, so when someone started walking towards me I heard them rustle. I didn't panic I just kept working while waiting for them to get closer. I figured that the Cleric of Chaos was about to try to scare me and I intended to turn around at the less second and shout 'BOO!', only something odd happened.

My body stopped moving. It felt as if I was being held in place by some unseen force.

 _What did I tell her about letting her pets into the house!_

The I was falling off the roof and heading for an impact with the ground, but that never came because I fell into a dark hole. For a single second, I could see nothing but utter blackness.

(Line Break)

 **Pokecentre – The Blue League**

When I woke up I was lying in a bed and there was a Nurse Joy shining a bright light into my eyes.

"Oh thank goodness your awake" she said "I found lying you on the floor, you must of hit your head very hard".

For a moment I wondered if last night had just been a strange dream, but I ruled that out when I saw that I was still wearing that silver ring that Sexebi had given me. Which meant I could be anywhere or any when right now, and I had no way home.

"Where am I?" I requested to know "What year is it?"

The Nurse Joy looked very worried now

"Oh you poor boy" the pokegirl said with a tear in her eye "You've lost your memory!"

That at least hadn't happened.

"No I remember who I am" I assured her "I know my name, don't worry. But I was on a roof cleaning out the gutters and I fell off. So I don't know where I am now or what day it is".

The Nurse Joy told me both when I was and where I happened to be. I was the Blue League and it was 305 AS. Which meant I was ten years in the past and in the wrong part of the world.

So I did the only thing a person could do in this situation. I swore really loudly and got mad, but that didn't last long as I was soon comforted by the Nurse Joy's impressive bosom.

"I need some healing milk STAT!" the medical poke then called out "This poor boy has a serious head injury".

Soon I was transferred to the care of a Milktit who never gave me a chance not suck on her nipple. It was weird to suckle from a stranger, but the Nurse Joy told me that it would help me heal my head and I did feel a little odd in the head so I decided to just go with it. Hopefully Misty would forgive me if was for the purposes of health, rather than enjoyment.

The milk calmed me down a treat and allowed me to think more clearly while I was rocked like a baby. I drank by reflex and ignored the soothing noises the Milktit was making. Instead I focused on how messed up my current situation was.

If Sexebi didn't come to fetch me then it would be a whole decade before I could go back to Thrill Town and resume my life. That sounded insane, but I would only age one year in that time, so it really wasn't much of my life considering that two hundred years from now, I wouldn't even be forty in terms of physical age.

Sure my friends would notice the change, but most of them knew I was in contact with Sexebi, so they might accept my story and accept that I was still me even if I was different in some ways.

Assuming that Sexebi didn't come for me then I was free to do whatever I wanted to do for the next ten years. There was no Dark King to worry about, no pregnant girlfriend trying to mother me, no Team to manage, and my enemies didn't even know I existed yet.

Which meant I could spend the next decade preparing myself for the future. If I was able to make enough money, and I was good at doing that, then I could travel the world and learn from the best of the best.

Also it was possible for me to come up with plans to destroy whoever it was spying on me and have them ready for when I got back to Thrill Town. With ten years to plan I'd be prepared for anything that stood between me and becoming a Harem-Master.

Then I realised that if I played up the amnesia and stuck to my story about falling off the roof I might be to convince people that I was from the Crimson League, but that I couldn't remember where. That League was a melting pot of different cultures so it wouldn't matter that I looked like I was from the Blue League.

Then I could register as a Tamer once more, under a new name, and I could learn so much about the job that by the time I met back with Team Gothic I could be one of the greatest Tamer of all time.

It might work because I'd come from another reality and I'd been allowed citizenship and a licence. People in this world were use to dealing with oddities such as myself. And if Sexebi did take me back to my time then that was good too. Either way I would get back to my friends and lovers. I'd miss them all loads, but every day would be one day less before I saw them all again.

The nipple was then taken away from my mouth, and I was about to go for the other one, as I was developing a real liking for the stuff, when the Nurse Joy stopped me.

"I'm sorry young man we do have pokes here that need the milk too" she said "But don't worry, Daisy here isn't the only Milktit around".

My now my strength had returned, and I understood why Thomas had such a poke in his harem, the milk was better than any healing potion.

"Um...I was wondering if I could get some information about the town I am in" I asked the Nurse Joy nervously.

That was when I noticed the smell. It was coming from me.

"As well as a shower, if it isn't too much to ask for" I then requested.

I hadn't showered after a lot of Taming so now I was getting ripe, and I didn't think the blood soaked into the fabric was helping either.

"That is fine, here is a key to a room you can use, I can download the information to your PokeDex while you are gone" the poke said.

This was when I realised that my 'dex was in my jacket. Which was at the Legendary house.

"I don't remember having a 'dex" I lied "Maybe I wasn't a Tamer".

The poke in the nurses uniform frowned.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, I think you may have selective amnesia" she informed me "It's extremely rare, but this does happen".

The Nurse Joy took me to a computer, and then asked me my name. I came up with one quickly.

"Damien Mason" I said.

It had just popped into my head.

"Age?" she asked next

I wasn't sure if I could even answer that question any more. I was ageing so slowly, and I was ten years in the past. That made the maths hard.

"Sorry I can't remember" I told the pink haired poke.

The Nurse Joy typed some more before speaking.

"I would guess eighteen" she said before changing the subject "Now we do have a protocol in place for people who enter the League from other parts of the world for reasons that prevent them from being sent home. You can apply for citizenship here, that normally takes a long time, but if you become a Tamer the process is much simpler. The Blue League is desperate need of Tamers as the poke to human ratio is sixteen to one".

It was about six to one in most parts of the Crimson League, maybe eight to one in some of the rougher areas. Here it was double that despite the fact that the Blue League was smaller. I could only imagine how many different kinds of Ferals there were around these parts.

"And the position comes with many privileges" the Nurse then said "However it is a demanding job, and you would have to pass some tests before you I could give you a license".

Which shouldn't be a problem as I had done it all before.

"I will need to access your mental and physical health to ensure that you are not only healthy enough to be Tamer, but also that your loss of memory doesn't prevent you from carrying out your duties" she then informed me.

A while back I'd heard that in the Blue League it was even possible for some one with the Low Intelligence Blood Curse to become a Tamer as long as they had the stamina to shag a pokegirl. They had be desperate for Tamers here to allow that.

"No time like the present" I told the poke.

(Line Break)

 **Pokecentre – The Blue League**

After being poked, prodded and questioned for over an hour I was declared to be good health despite the head injury, which was already nothing more than a memory as the healing milk had really worked wonders.

My Blood Gifts had been registered as well. My Luck Gift didn't show, but the others did and Nurse Joy informed me that my mother had most likely been a Dark Elf. Which I found amusing because I was part of Drow-Zee coven and Matron was another word for mother, so I did sort of have a Dark Elf as a mother/wife.

Now I was in the shower thinking about how to become an expert Tamer without effecting my own history. I didn't want to accidental kill myself and cause a paradox, assuming that was even possible. I didn't how Time Travel worked in this universe.

It would be impossible for me not to effect the time line, as I was already doing that simply by being here. But there were ways to lessen the impact my presence here. Not killing anyone would be a good start.

Also I would have to avoid the Crimson League. I could not risk running into someone like Professor Oak, as if I did he might recognise me when I turned up in Pallet Town ten years from now. But it was tempting to go the Kanto Region.

I knew then it was time to get out of the shower. Only when I left I found that my clothes had mysteriously vanished and a had robe appeared their place. So I put on the robe and went to find out where my clothes had run off too.

"Well a shower can only clean your body" the Nurse Joy explained while smiling at me "So I decided to wash them for you, I hope you don't mind?"

I really didn't care much. Walking around in robe didn't worry a person much after being gang banged by over twenty bunnygirls.

"When do you think they will be done?" I asked

I was eager to get going because this League was the closet to my real home I could get to on this world so I wanted to explore it. However I wasn't so eager that I was planning to rush out the doors as soon as I could.

"About thirty minutes" she said as she held out my new PokeDex "Also, I have finished putting all of the information you required into your 'dex"

I had a whole new League to explore so gathering information was a smart move. After all I didn't know how things worked here, and I wanted to stay out of trouble.

"Great" I replied while taking the PokeDex

I opened it up in order to look at the information, but before I could read anything the Nurse Joy coughed.

"Something on your mind?" I asked her, a little curious.

I suspected that my Charm Blood Gift was having an effect.

"You have to Tame a pokegirl before I can authorise you a Starter Girl" she told me while touching her hair "And as you know from your test its your duty to ensure that pokegirls are Tamed regularly".

Sometimes being me was so messed up it wasn't even funny, then were times like this when being me just totally rocked.

"Well we have half an hour" I said.

That was taken as a yes and I was led into a back room that a nice bed in it. Taming time!

Author Note

I will tell you that was Moantwo who pushed Gothic off the roof, but it was Macavity who sent him to the Blue League, she covered him in a darkness cocoon and then teleported him. Moantwo thought it was Gothic who had made a mess of her room, when it was actually Macavity. Which means that this is all her idea of a prank.


	19. Home Again

**Author Note.**

There haven't been any new chapters for this story as my co-author has been out of contact for a while. He's off playing Fallout 4 I don't doubt, but do not fear I can write his alone.. I think.

I do intend for Tamer G to talk to people about what he has being doing for a decade, but not all at once.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Home Again**

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

If everything I had recorded in my journal was correct then last night was when the younger version of myself had left the Lucky 38 casino along with Sexebi. Now that he was gone I could come back and carry on with my life as if nothing strange had ever happened to me.

Well at least that was the plan. Now that I was actually here I was wondering, and not for the first time, if I would just be able to take up the role of the Shadow Lord once again. That guy had an important destiny ahead of hime, a world to save, stuff like that wasn't something any one person should have to deal with.

Then I reassured myself by remembering what I had been doing for these last ten years. I hadn't just been running around having adventures that involved saving princesses, recovering magical items, and battling the forces of darkness. I'd been training.

I'd learned swordsmanship from some of the most skilled Knights in the Blue League, and I'd been taught hand to hand combat from masters all over the Edo League. I'd collected items that enhanced me to that I could take on pokegirls in a fight, at least for a while, and I had found ways to cheat so those battles were never fair.

Also I'd learned a lot about pokegirls and the world humanity shared with them. I'd found out who my enemies actually were, and they had no idea that they had been exposed or that I had the means to destroy them when the time was right. Although I still wasn't sure if I should kill my clone with the Blood Gifts or not.

"This is a long elevator trip" I then muttered.

I could tell that time I was no longer moving, and that there wasn't anything wrong with the lift. Also my pocket watch had stopped so that was a big clue as to what was going on.

"Wow is that all you have to say?" Sexebi asked me in a huff "You've been gone for ten years!"

That was true, but I didn't really know what else to say, other than to blame the Legendary, and I'd never really been mad at her. Besides it was hard to feel that way towards her even when she was wearing clothes as she was right now. For some reason her hiding her features with a hoodie just made her all the more adorable.

"Why didn't you come get me?" I inquired.

I wasn't angry at her for leaving me in the past. I'd already skipped forward three hundred years and come to another dimension. Compared to that ending up ten years in the past wasn't that big of deal. Although I had discovered that it was easier to handle going forward than it was going back. Mostly because then you didn't have to worry about altering your own past.

"Macavity stole a statue of you that contained your essence" the pixie pokegirl explained "And since you were already ten years back in time when you left the house I had no way of tracking you down".

That didn't make sense to me, but time travel never had. It ought to be banned in my view.

"I tried anyway" the powerful poke was now saying "but I just couldn't find you, so eventually I gave up and decided to catch you when came here. I knew you would want your pokegirls back".

Sexebi had been wearing the belt that I had left at her place so it was a simple matter for her to take it off and hand it to me.

"I missed you 'girls" I said to the pokeballs.

They wouldn't have even noticed that I was gone, but I had greatly missed them. I'd been with Keelrana for nearly a decade, however despite all that time together I would have traded her a heartbeat to have the this belt. Which was a horrible thing to even think, but this harem was special in my view, and no others would ever surpass them.

"Before you get frisky with your harem I need some of your essence" Sexebi told me "Blood will work, but I think cum is so much better".

I'd been in this world for so long that her words didn't even shock me, and even if they had the look she gave me was enough to make me want to say yes. The Lust Dust just made it even easier.

(Lemon Warning – I Keep Meaning To Put These In)

I kissed her hard and deep, within seconds my tongue was probing her mouth like a man searching for gold. At first she seemed a little hesitant, or perhaps she was just surprised that I was letting the Lust Dust take control like this, but either way she soon started to return my passionate kisses and also she started moaning.

Soon my hands were feeling her small yet beautiful tits and that tight ass of hers. I couldn't decide what I wanted to spend my time touching. I hadn't been able to feel her up in ten years. I felt that I needed at least one other set of arms at this point.

I made up my mind then, and I pushed up her hoody so I could maul her boobs. Next I bent forward and sucked on her hard nipples, which led to a big surprise.

"Your boobs are full of fruit juice" I said.

After living in this world for a little more than a decade it took a lot to surprise me, yet this had shocked me at least a little.

"Oh yeah I can do that whole lactation thing too" Sexebi told me while grinning like a fool "I figured you deserved a treat for coming home like a good pet".

She didn't need to say more. I just went for it and drank it all down. It was incredibly refreshing. Which more than made up for the insult.

When I was done with that enjoyment I pulled off her top compelety and tossed it away before going on to undo her skirt. As that item of clothing dropped to the floor I let my hand slide into her panties to check how wet she was.

My probing fingers found only the soft flesh of her cunt lips she was as ever totally hairless down there. As I did that I confirmed that she was soaking down there, which meant she was more than ready for sex.

Since I was too I slid her panties down and off. Next I lowered myself untill I was eye level with her pussy. Then I pressed my hand against her stomach and soon she was leaning against the elevator wall. With the other hand I opened her legs so that I could explore her cunt with my fingers and my tongue.

I pressed into her with my tongue, searching for, probing for clit so that I could bring her pleasure. I found it quickly and just as quickly she pressed my head right into her pussy and not long after that she shuddered as she orgasmed.

As she climaxed her legs gave way and she sank down in front of me. It only took her a few seconds to catch her breath. Once she had it was her turn to get on her knees before me. Soon her hands were busy with my fly, and in seconds she had my rock hard cock in her hands.

She rubbed its length and stroked my balls, then she bent forward and swallowed the entire thing in one gulp Her mouth felt so very warm and her tongue was doing some fast contortions around my cock.

I wanted to relax and enjoy this but the pixie pokegirl didn't allow me the chance she started to suck extra hard as she was desperate. Soon my cum was sucked into the welcoming mouth of Sexebi.

"Oh yummy" she said.

Since a question popped into my head I that the flow of blood was already heading north again.

"How can you get my essence if you followed it all?" I asked.

While still on her knees the pokegirl smiled up at me.

"Oh I have my ways" she said before licking my dick a few times "But I might need to come back for more".

She was welcome to do that.

(Lemon End – You Can Start Reading Again Now)

Sexebi was gone again and seconds later the lift door opened with a ping noise. I could only stare for several seconds before the door to the elevator closed, then I counted to ten and opened the door again.

Standing out in the hallway was Babs dressed up like Alice, as in from Wonderland and my Bunnygirl (whose name I had long since forgotten) had somehow found a little suit so she could be the white rabbit. Also there was a catgirl with them. I hadn't a clue who she was, but I assumed she belonged to one of the memebers of Team Gothic.

After a moment I asked Babs what she doing here and she said that she sensed a good set up for a joke. Apparently I'd spoiled it by not being inside my apartment. Yet I thought it still worked as I had been away on a trip to a strange land.

"And I return to the madness!" I said with a cheerful smile on my face.

I'd missed this. I really had.

"Oh you can't help that, we are all mad around here" Babs said "I'm mad. She is mad. He is mad. You're all mad".

I couldn't not disagree, they were all mad. As for me I was either totally sane, or the worst of them all because I'd survived the last ten years in this world without going around the bend.

"How do you know I'm mad?" I wondered.

Right now I felt very sane. Which I shouldn't as I'd just been given a blowjob by a time travelling pixie.

"You must be mad or you wouldn't have come here" the oddly coloured cat girl told me.

I realized at this point that I was arguing with a Harley Quinn, a bunny girl and a crazy purple cat, which meant there was no way I could win a debate if it started. So I figured I'd go into my apartment and hang out with my harem.

"Barbara just get inside" I said.

She looked cute in her Alice in Wonderland outfit so I figured that once I had some Recovery in me that I would Tame her.

"Do you have any tea for a tea party?" Babs "And cakes, we must have cake, even if it is a lie!".

Well I did have tea bags in my pouch, but I had no idea what Misty had in the kitchen. I couldn't even recall if I had any food in my rooms, and the shops were closed so we'd have to make do with what we had. That or call room service.

That was when I heard a voice calling out, one that I hadn't heard in a good long while, the voice informed me that the pocket watch the Bunnygirl had was in fact his, and that he wondering how Babs gotten it in the first place.

"You better get inside" I urged Babs as I gave the catgirl the stolen pocket watch "That guy does not sound happy".

Thomas I could deal with later. First of all I needed to handle Misty. Possibly in more ways than one.

(Line Break)

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be" Raven commented between sips of her tea "When did you learn to set up a tea party?".

Misty kept a well stocked cupboard so I had been able to serve not only some nice tea, but some sandwiches and cakes as well. The hard part had been convincing the Gym Leader not to pester me with questions about why my hair had grown so long and why I now had a sexy scar. Thankfully she had agreed to wait until morning before bothering me, which meant she was most likely listening in behind the door.

"I was in the Blue League for a while, and I got invited to afternoon tea by a few of the nobles I helped out" I explained to the Sorceress "I picked up a few things by watching the serving pokegirls".

While I'd always known that people paid little attention to those who served them food. I'd not realised just how useful this was until I'd been in the Blue League for a few months. However it had only really sunk in when some assassin pokegirl had killed a room full of people with poisoned tea. I'd only survived because of the ring Sexebi had given me.

"Master is spoiling us" Kira commented as she devoured some cake.

I was at that.

"You 'girls deserve it" I said "You're very well behaved for me, and you work hard. I regretted not being able to tell you that".

Kira look confused.

"You said something like that last night" she told me.

Rather than reply to that I addressed my alpha.

"Oh by the way I ran into your mother" I told her.

The bit of cake she'd been able to put in her mouth stopped moving.

"W... what?" she said.

I smiled at her, and it was not reassuring.

"Yeah I ran into her about a year ago" I explained "And while she didn't know that I knew you she did tell me all about you, and how you ran away from home to prove yourself. She's worried sick about you".

Raven swallowed even though her mouth was empty of food.

"We never got on very well" the spell caster told me "I didn't think she really cared that much".

I had to smile again.

"Yeah she told me all about how you resent her for sending her to the school you wanted to go to rather than stay at home" I said "And then when you decided to leave she found you a Tamer, but you just packed your bags and left because you thought you weren't good enough to be her student".

In the Blue League the Arch-Mages had pensives which allowed people and pokes to see the memories of magic types. I'd seen a memory of Raven shouting and screaming at her own mother because she'd completely misunderstood why the Arch-Mage had wanted to stay at home rather than go Hogtits. As it turned out Raven's Mother had been right about her daughter being miserable at school.

"In the morning you will call your mother" I told my alpha "or I will use the bath brush she gave me on your behind".

Corporal Punishment was common in the Blue League so most parents had something they used to redden the backside of their children. Raven's mother had used a bath brush that I now owned.

"Okay I call her" the Sorceress promised.

She feared the brush.

"You better" I said before changing the subject "Now I have a six pack of Recovery so after we finish our tea I'm going to Tame you all. I want to make sure our bond is secure before Battle City starts".

I had no idea how the empathic link between myself and them worked now as while I had been gone for ten years for them I'd never left. It was confusing to say the least.

"Taming two night in a row" Kara said to her sibling "Now we're really being spoilt".

I had no idea what I'd been doing last night, but the elf sister seemed to think that a repeat performance was welcome.

"Oh can we have our taming in the bath again" Kira requested "We will pay you more attention this time".

Again I had no idea what they were talking about, but I figured that I would soon find out.

"Go run a bath, strip naked and then wait for me" I told the pointy eared pokes "You are allowed to play with each other but don't get in the water until I join you".

This sent them off to the bathroom in fits of giggles. They seemed to be enjoying themselves already.

"As for the rest of you I think we'll use the beds" I said to the rest of my harem "Strip and then get on your hands and knees on the beds".

I was much more used to giving orders now. I'd not been so comfortable with it the last time I had been in Thrill Town, now it felt very natural.

"Oh and put a ballgag on Babs" I ordered.

She'd been quoting lines from Alice in Wonderland all through the tea party. She seemed to want to drive me mad, assuming it wasn't too late for that. It might be considering that I was about to have sex with the white rabbit while Alice watched.


	20. S-goths

**Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **S-Goths**

 **The Lucky 38 Casino – Thrill Town**

It was hard to eat my breakfast with Misty starring at me, but the food she had made me was super yummy so I forced myself to chow down. I knew that today I would need the calories. Sadly it was too awarkwad for me to suckle on her tits so I was having to drink milk from out of the fridge, which just seemed to so wrong now.

"I just can get over how different you don't look" my girlfriend suddenly said "I mean you've got that sexy scar, and you so need a haircut, but other than that you look more or less the same as you did yesterday, but for you that was a ten years ago".

Well I wasn't the same person I had been yesterday. At least not from her perspective. The Gothic she was talking about hadn't seen her for a decade and in that time I'd changed greatly. I was in many ways better than I had once been, the old me would be trying not to freak out about now. The me of now was totally relaxed about the whole thing even if things with Misty were a bit strained.

"That's the wonder of the Longevity Blood Gift" I said "I'm only a year older really".

It didn't feel like ten years either. Although that had more to do with the fact that I had kept myself distracted more than anything else.

"Are you going to tell your team about what happened?" was her next question "I mean its an incredible story".

That it was. I felt it deserved to be published one day.

"My plan is to sit them down one at a time and tell them the truth" I said "You accepted it so they should too".

Thomas, Gary and Nikita had actually met Sexebi so they should be easy to convince. I imagined that Amy would be able to tell just by looking at me as she time powers. Jayden and Forest would need some convincing, but I had proof. A ten year old newspaper with a preservation spell on it had been enough to convince Misty so it could work again.

"So what did you do for ten years?" Misty then asked me.

She had to be dying to know as I had refused to tell her anything last night. I'd needed to bond with my harem once again, and as a Tamer herself she understood the importance of that. Now that my six-pack of Recovery had been used up she was no longer willing to wait.

"Well first of all I had to build a new harem" I told the Gym Leader "Then I went on some quests to find some magical items. After that I focused on making enough money to afford to pay for a squireship...".

I was stopped at this point.

"A what?" Misty said, seeking clarification

I was happy to provide it.

"A squireship is when you pay a knight to teach you everything you need to know to become a knight" I informed her "Mostly it involves at lot of swordsmanship, learning to ride different pokegirls into battle, table manners, courting noble ladies, and how to collect everything you need for your own set of magic armour".

My magical armour was no heavy suit of metal. It was made of fake leather, and bits of metal that I had pieced together over a matter of months. Then an Arch-mage had enchanted it all for me. I even had a cloak made that would slow a fall should I fall from a great height. Not that I wore it very often as I tended not to hang places that I could fall to my death from.

"Then I got bored of playing the hero so I became a privateer, and spent lots of time pissing off pirates" I informed Misty, who was shocked "But I got bored of that too..."

Misty stopped me.

"I get the idea" she said "You did loads of guy stuff".

Well that was one way of putting it.

"But what I really, really want to know is this" Misty then said "How did you get that scar?".

Hearing her say that made me smile.

"One day I will tell you the tale" I promised her as I cleared my breakfast plate "But not today".

It was a good story, so I was going to save it for when I everyone was around to hear it.

"I wanna know now!" Misty moaned.

Sadly for her I had somewhere to be.

"Sorry, babes" I said as I headed for the doors "I have places to be. Battle City is about to begin".

For once her puppy dog eye attack had no effect upon me.

(Line Break)

 **Partly Constructed Building – Thrill Town**

Upon returning to my apartment, after recording the speech that officially began Battle City I'd found a note pinned to my door, which had informed me that someone had taken Nikita, Misty, and Amy captive.

I had no idea how they had made Illyria do anything, but it had hardly mattered as I'd known I would find out once I had saved my girlfriends. There had been no doubt in my mind that I would rescue them.

Now that I was here I could see how the kidnappers had managed to get Amy to go with them, she must have asked them if they had any ice cream and since my non-human girlfriend was stuffing her face with the chocolatey goodness this told me that they had been able to provide it.

If they hadn't Illyria would have made an appearance and she would have killed all the pokes involved with the abduction without breaking a sweat. She might still do that if I told her to as I should still have power over the Legendary pokegirl.

As for Misty and Nikita they were unconscious, gagged and also tied to chairs, while Amy was just sitting there munching away. Neither of my sexual human partners looked to be hurt, which was good for the kidnappers because if they had harmed my ladies in any way then they would all soon die slow deaths.

"Reach for a pokeball and your dead" a lizard pokegirl warned me.

I'd figured that the kidnappers would have eyes on this building so I hadn't set any of my pokes free before entering this place. I didn't really need them as a pokegirl far more dangerous then my entire harem combined was already here.

That was when I saw a pokegirl who was very near human so I gave her a quick scan

SANCTUARY GOTH, the Ebon Soul Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Psychic  
Frequency: Extremely Rare, Rare (Dark Continent)  
Diet: Human-style foods  
Role: Would-be saviors, busybodies.  
Libido: N/A  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Bug, Dark  
Attacks: Aura of Danger, Aura of Menace, Aura of Love, Aura of Command, Aura of Fear, Aura of Doom, Call Me Queen, Aura Barrier, Aura Sensation, Teleport, S.E.P.  
Enhancements: Suppressed Pack Mentality, Gift of Sight  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Almost Any (Ebony Stone) _  
_

 _Bio Classified_

Well that had been very unhelpful.

"Well you are far to pretty to be a member of Team Nightshade" I said to the S-Goth who was standing behind my lovers "So I guess that the Sanctuary has taken an interest in me".

Before I'd been sent back in time I'd had a run in or two, with the S-Goths, in those days they had been after Thomas for some unknown purpose, one that I still didn't fully understand. The only reason why I'd ever even seen a S-Goth was because they were allied with the Limbac Pirates, and that group had kidnapped me. That seemed to happen a lot.

During my decade away I'd learned a lot about the Sanctuary Goths. They were more than a mere terrorist group, in fact they were a small nation that was located somewhere in what had once been called Africa.

S-Goths were technically pokegirls, but they had become something else when they had come into contact with Ebony Stones. My investigation into the breed had led to me to conclude that they were actually a new type of human being rather than a real pokes.

It was true that they had powers, but so did I thanks to my Blood Gifts, and also like me they made good Tamers as they were better commanders than they were warriors. Not that I was afraid to get my hands dirty, but I had learned that there were times when it was better to sit on the sidelines and let my harem do things for me.

"We've had our eye on you for some time now" the very near human pokegirl informed me "You've been a pain in the backside for some of my superiors, and they want you dead, but I think you might be more useful to us alive".

This was good to hear, not because I was worried about the S-Goth or dinosaur type pokes hurting me, but because the longer she kept talking the more time my Psychic Charm Blood Gift had to work its effects upon her. She might not be a proper pokegirl, but like other females who had genes from pokes my power should have some effect on her.

"So what's your offer?" I asked "Do you want to drag me back to your place and make me your love slave?".

I could think of worse fates. My Pureblood clone was living that sort of life, and as far as my spies could tell he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was a soulless clone being given everything he could ever want by the richest women in world so I could understand why he didn't care about being a prisoner. Freedom was a desire felt by people who had some humanity in their hearts.

"Not at all" the Goth girl replied "I think you would make a far better agent than a mere servant. You seem to keep finding yourself at the centre of important events".

This was mostly true. I'd been heavily involved in events that would no doubt shape the future, and during my decade away I had joined group which had done important things.

"The information you could supply us would be far more valuable than anything else you have to offer" the S-Goth was now saying "Your death would be no where near as profitable to me".

I resisted the urge to shake my head. This idiot child was making all the villain mistakes.

"If you wanted to employ me you only had to ask" I told the S-Goth "I am for hire you know. You didn't need to kidnap anyone".

I might have even said yes, if only so I could find a way to infiltrate their organisation somewhere down the line, but this fool had wanted to play power games. Kidnapping my lovers had brought me here on her terms, at least as far as she knew.

"Well I couldn't take any chances, you see there is a prophecy that states you will bring about the end of the world" the S-Goth was now saying "But I believe that you are actually the man who will save it, and with my resource you might actually be able to do it".

Judging by what the grimly dressed female had just said the S-Goths seemed to have somehow found out about the future knowledge that Sexebi had given to the Hellguard, or at least they part of it as otherwise they would know that the Shadow Lord would stop the Dark King, and they were two very separate people.

"You're not the only person to think that way" I replied while making eye contact with lizard like pokes who were carrying lots of weapons "As for me I think that I'm going to save the world from you".

Despite my words I didn't take any action as I wanted this S-Goth to try and convince me that her point of view was the correct one. We could debate this issue, and then as we talked she would start to see me in a better light. Should I be able to keep her yapping long enough she would even begin to want me sexually, and then I would have her.

"You misunderstand us, Shadow Lord" the S-Goth as "We don't want to rule the world, we just want equality. Sadly that means tearing down the existing social order, but we have no desire to destroy or enslave humanity as you might think we do".

I knew that they didn't intend to wipe out mankind, and I also knew that they didn't really want everyone to be equal either. The S-Goths wanted to be the people running the show, as it were. They wanted to be the dominant race. The problem I had with this was that if they ever took over the world then someone like me would never be more than a pet. A well looked after pet sure, but I'd have no more rights than pokegirls currently did in some of the less liberal leagues.

This was not something I wanted for myself, or for my male offspring, as I liked being a Blood Gifted human male in the Pokegirl world. The only people above me were a handful of pure bloods who were dying out anyway, and the people who were beneath me, social speaking, didn't mind me being the leader. In fact they were encouraging it.

"In case you haven't noticed no one but you wants things to change" I said the S-Goth "If your lot did take over the pokegirls would just be exchanging one set of master for another, and the millions of humans out there who just want to live their lives, aren't going to be too happy if you come along and enslave them".

Human males with Blood Gifts were becoming more and more common, and we weren't like those who had come before us. We had powers too, and often those abilities allowed us to influence pokegirls, and in some cases even beat them in a fight. Which was saying something given that they had been created as super solders.

The only reason why Pure-Bloods were in control of many of the Leagues was because most people either didn't know or didn't care that they were in charge. But if the Tamers in this league ever did decide to overthrow the Jahanna Corporation, then the business women in charge wouldn't last a week, of that I was sure.

"Mistress I have news" someone then said.

Another S-Goth had just entered the room and I remember hearing somewhere that the Goths who had higher ranks had the most tattoos, this new Sanctuary Goth had less markings than the other. That along with using the title Mistress heavily suggested that the Goth I had been talking to was midway up their hierarchy as she had superiors too.

"You should know that your friend Thomas is dead" the S-Goth in charge told me "He killed himself to prevent being captured".

Since I hadn't seen Thomas in ten years I found it easy not to react to this news. It helped that I didn't believe it either. I was sure that he had somehow avoided capture.

"I really cant take you anywhere" Thomas said as he walked in the room.

After everyone else's shock and surprise had worn off Thomas explain that after he and his girls had taken care of the pokes sent to ambush him. Then he told us that he'd had Tattle tale mind control one of the thugs and send the message that to inform the S-Gothic that he was dead.

While Tom had been saying all of that I'd checked my watch again. I was already late for the opening ceremony so I had missed getting to see my pre-recorded speech. No doubt the poke that Mr House had sent to aid in my duties was wondering where the hell I had gotten too.

"You know I was hoping to use my Charm Blood Gift to convince you to work for me" I was now saying to the S-Goth who thought she was in charge "But I'm running late, and I think Thomas here would like to start winning Locator Cards so unless you want to surrender and get into a pokeball, then you'll have to die" .

The two S-Goths were so overconfident that they didn't teleport away when they'd had the chance. Which meant they might have well have killed themselves.

"If you think..." the leader of the two Goths was saying.

I didn't let her finish.

"Hey, Illyria would you please kill everyone who dared lay a hand on Misty and Nikita" I requested.

The Kamislut stood up and waved her hand. All I saw next was a blur as she killed the S-Goths and the dinosaur type pokegirls. They never even saw the real threat coming.

While Illyria is dealing with those holding her captive. I explained to Tom what had been going on here, and he filled in some of gaps from what he learned from Tattle tale mind raping the one poke who survived their attempt to grab him.

"We'll we're late for the opening ceremony" I said "But if we hurry we should make it to the nearest arena before the poke battles start, but not until after we get Misty and Nikita to the nearest hospital".

After all I still had a job to do, and my girlfriends had been knocked out by Sleeping Powder, so they would wake up soon, but I felt it was best to get them checked over.

"Wait when did you get that scar?" Thomas then asked me "And your hair's longer. Did you use a growing potion?".

There were potions to not only dye hair, there were also ones that could make your hair super fast. Sadly it didn't cure baldness.

"Its a very long story" I said to the Hunter as Illyria through some bodies through a portal "Come on I'll give you the highlights on the way to the hospital".

This was going to be a long day. I could just tell. It wasn't even 10 am and I was already untying someone from a chair.

"Yep a long day" I muttered to myself as I picked up Misty as she weighed nothing at all "And a long week".


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

I am having Tamer G working towards making himself more famous and using that fame for his own ends. You'll see some of that in this chapter and you'll see that he's becoming more motivated now for reasons also explained here.

About what you said about Sukebe.

The creators of the pokegirl universe wanted to make a world where humans need pokes to fight for them like pokemon so it wouldn't make sense for Sukebe or for Gothic to make himself god like because then that could led to other people doing the same and he wouldn't need pokes any more.

That said the lore does say the Sukebe was a great mage so maybe he was as powerful as a legendary pokegirl, a few of them did die during the war so it wouldn't have made him unstoppable.

As for Tamer G becoming a god. Well that's not what this story is about. He's driven to become a Harem-Master for now, he's been working on it for a decade and more, so he won't give up on that up. Later on if he wanted more well he has centuries ahead of him so there's no rush.

I went back and edited that chapter so that it should say twenty years rather then ten. I did proof read that chapter so I don't know why I didn't spot the mistake.

Yes he is a better Tamer now, and that will be noticable when he deals with threats more easily. He's not really worried about S-goths and the Limbacs now because he can handle them. What concerns him these days is the new arena he has to fight in, one where words are sometimes more deadly than weapons.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Reporter**

 **Hospital – Thrill Town**

After ensuring that two of the three female members of Team Gothic were in good shape I'd ducked into the nearest toilets so that I could splash some cold water onto my face. I was feeling stressed as Battle City had only just started and already a number of pokegirls had died. Granted they were my enemies, but I felt this was a bad start to the event I also worried that more harm could befall the people and pokes that I cared about.

Over the last ten years I hadn't been concerned too much about the fate of the world as that was the Shadow Lord's responsibility, and for the last decade of my life I hadn't been the Chosen One so saving everybody had been the job of some real heroes.

I'd fought alongside such a champion back in the Blue League so I knew that I wasn't really a good guy. Yet at I couldn't just let everyone on the planet die so I had to do my best. My mission now was to make sure that neither Nightshade, my clone who wasn't a Pureblood, or Jayden won this contest, and at the same time I had protect my team from the kind of attacks they wouldn't see coming.

At least in the short term I wasn't in any kind of trouble with Mr House. After all rushing people to the hospital was an acceptable excuse for missing work. However now that I knew Misty and Nikita were okay I had to get back out there. Yet my feet refused to move.

"Stresses of the job getting to you?" a female voice asked.

Given that this was the gents this meant a woman shouldn't be in here.

"This is no place for a lady" I remarked.

I checked the human female out using the mirror and for a second I thought she was just a Tamer who might be making contact with me in order to gain some advantage, but something about her look wasn't right.

"So your a reporter" I guessed.

She was too old to be female Tamer who was still seeking out a regional championship any woman who was stilling doing this job at her age would be a Harem-Master at least. Perhaps even a well known Gym Leader. This woman had be at least twenty-five, and while she'd dressed to make herself look a little younger it hadn't worked. Also I was pretty sure that she was a Pureblood.

Not a true one as there were only a handful of people in the world who had all human ancestors going back to the Revenge War, but the reddish blond hair, and normal looking blues eyes both suggested to me that she didn't have many pokes in her family tree. Sure there were human girls with red hair who weren't purebloods, but they tended to have more vibrant shades, even orange hair like Misty had.

Besides I'd been living in this world for over a decade so I knew that female Tamers don't wear fancy shoes, they wouldn't even carry a pair that expensive with them as they'd only get ruined. Also her skirt was totally wrong for a Tamer.

"Oh I'm not a reporter" she tried to assure me "I'm a Tamer like you. My name's Vicky".

I turned around and gave the woman my most charming smile.

"No you're a reporter" I said "Would you like to know how I know?".

She simply nodded.

"Aside from your shoes, which would be totally ruined outdoors, your wearing a lose skirt" I explained "If you wore that then it would get caught on branches the first time you tried to sneak up on a feral. Then there's the fact that you're wearing too much make up for a Tamer. All the ones I know might dab on a bit of lipstick or eyeliner if they want to impress a guy like me, but most don't need to do as pokegirl genes give a woman naturally beauty".

I realised then that I might be insulting her so I quickly diverted her attention to something else.

"However what really clued me in is the handbag" I said "Female Tamers never use handbags. They're too easy to lose, like me they use special pouches. But what really clued me in is the switched on tape recorder you have in the handbag".

That'd really given it all away. It was so sloppy that I suspected that she had on some level wanted to me figure it out.

"Oh fuck!" Vicky swore.

She turned off the recorder and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry" she apologised "The paper sent me to get me a story on you".

I sighed softly.

"No one ever just asks" I complained "I swear that everyone in the Crimson League loves these silly games".

Things had been simpler in the Blue League. Sure the nobles had their power struggles, but they tended to end up being sorted out in duels or through the odd assassination. Which were at least direct and they rarely involved head games.

"I didn't think you'd give a rookie like me the big scoop" Vicky confessed "Nobody knows how this competition really works, other than they need Locator Cards that make a map to somewhere in the city. I was hoping you would think I was just a Tamer who needed help. That way you might drop me a few hints".

Now I was thinking that I could use this meeting to my advantage.

"What's your real name?" I inquired.

She answered right away.

"I really am called Vicky" she told me "Vicky Vale".

My Psychic Charm had no measurable effect on humans with little or no pokegirl DNA, but I didn't need it in order to get what I wanted. I was confident and powerful, that was sometimes enough.

"Okay Miss Vale. Pull down your panties" I ordered "Do it slowly and then take them off. I want them for my collection".

I wasn't just thinking that I could have some fun as I didn't even have a collection, well not yet. I had a practical reason for making her do that.

"What?" a confused reporter inquired.

I smiled again and rested my hands on the sinks behind me.

"You heard me" I said "If you want that story then you'll get on my terms".

In the world I came from doing this would be cruel, but here it was just a bit of fun, and I so got off on it when she did as I had instructed. Also given the sexy underwear she had been wearing I knew that she would have been willing to have sex with me to get some information. That wouldn't work as I was all tapped out. Six cans of recovery meant that I was out of babybatter right now.

"You know I do have PR people" I told Vicky Vale "You should have gone to them if you wanted an interview".

I could see the hope leave her eye so I restored it.

"Listen I can't tell you about Battle City" I said as I put her panties into my pouch "But afterwards we can sit down and can tell you everything that happened. The exclusive story, no one else gets a word to print".

I'd actually taken her underwear for this reason. If she bad mouthed me in her paper then I would be able to find her using a scrying spell. Well actually I couldn't perform such a spell however Raven was more than talented enough to.

"That would great!" the reporter cheered before trying to kiss me.

I stopped her.

"We can do that after I give you the story" I said to the eager young reporter "You only have to wait a few days. Save yourself for me".

With that I turned to leave, then I had an idea.

"Vicky lift up your skirt" I ordered.

This time she did as she was told without delay and I took a moment to check out her cunt. It passed inspection.

"Turn around for me" I then commanded.

Her ass was cute enough.

"Miss Vale, I think you and are going to get along swimmingly" I said as I exited the room.

Having my own reporter would be handy if I managed her right, but that was something I could look into further at a later date, for now I had to work to do.

(Line Break)

 **Rooftops – Thrill Town**

As it turned out there was nothing wrong with Misty or Nikita as they had been knocked out by magic rather than by drugs so the Nurse Joy had let them loose, and soon after that I had gathered all of Team Gothic on the flat roof of one of the smaller buildings.

"Why did you bring us up here?" Nikita inquired.

I had two reasons in fact.

"Because I have a nice new coat" I replied "and standing on a roof with a long black coat on is very cool".

As important as that was it wasn't the main reason why we were up here.

"Okay everyone lets try out these Scouters" I said.

The Scouters were devices that Tamers could wear over one eye, like half a visor. They linked up to our 'dexs and allowed us to scan pokegirls without needing to open our 'dexs as the information was displayed on a green coloured lens. They could also be used to scan other Tamers and to link to their 'dexs so we could learn about each other. Aside from all that we could use them to video chat with friends, and even listen to music, but those features weren't important right now.

Since I'd spent most of the last ten years in a nation that liked to use magic combined with Victorian levels of technology for most things, these Scouters were more high-tech than I was used to, however I knew that the Crimson League was progressing technological and that I needed to keep up with the trends.

"I thought they only used these things in the Crescent League" Gary commented as we all studied the crowd below "How come we have them".

This I could answer.

"Its because of what they're pulling out of the Lost City of Atlanta" I explained "I stopped off there on the way here, and they've found enough plastic and old computers to make it worth while buying enough Scouters for all the Tamers at Battle City".

The Crescent League, which had one been part of the USA, specialised in building small electronic devices that couldn't be matched anywhere else. They made the best 'dexs, the best pokeballs and now Scouters.

"I found out that the Corporation is recycling everything that the diggers find" I then said "The League got us these things on credit and the Crescent League is getting tons of plastic and metal later on".

What I found curious was that the Corporation, the one that pretty much ran this League, were selling them so cheaply to us Tamers. The leaders of this nation were investing a lot of resources into this generation of Tamers

I didn't know why exactly. My only guess was that had something to do with what Mr House kept going on about when he discussed the long term economic growth of the Kanto Region and by extension the whole League. Perhaps ten years ago I'd had a clearer picture of things, but after a decade away I needed to get caught up.

"While there I also found out there there's secret project going on somewhere near Thrill Town" I told the group "At lot of materials have been diverted to a hidden base".

The project itself was generating a lot of rumours among the scientific community, and I'd heard that Washu was running the show. However no one knew much beyond that.

"What kind of secret project?" Jayden asked me.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"If I knew that then it wouldn't be a secret" I replied.

After all I wasn't only a Regional Champion, and an associate member of the Hunter's Guild so while I did have access to information the average Tamer did not, this did not mean I was told things that were classified.

"Power levels are crap anyway" Gary then said "Tamers just assume the highest level is better and they forget all about elemental weaknesses".

In my experience they tended to do that a lot.

"What a T-level?" Forest asked.

This I could not answer.

"The T stands for Talent" Gary explained.

Given that his grandfather worked with advanced tech all the time it made sense that Gary already knew about Scouters.

"The Scouter looks at your record, like how many badges you've got, how many battles you have won, blood gifts, stuff like that and it ranks you between one and one hundred on scale" Gary went on to stay "A total newbie whose just gotten his license is only level one, and no has ever reached one hundred".

While he'd been talking I'd looked up the T-level of everyone, and I was upset to find out what I wasn't even at twenty. In fact I was only just above level ten.

"Level 12!" I shouted "How am I only at Level 12!".

Misty was at T-Level 35, and she was a Harem-Master so that made sense and Forest was at Level 5, but he was a brand new Tamer so that was okay. But I'd been Taming for ten years, and I was the Shadow Lord of Tamers, I should at least rate a twenty.

"You're only a Regional Champion" Misty pointed out as she looked at me with her Scouter "That only gets you enough points for five more levels at most, and then there's the bounties, but yeah that only adds a more few points so 12 is pretty high. Jayden's lower than you and he was Taming a whole year before you started".

I almost growled. I wasn't that upset it was just that I was now feeling that I hadn't really achieved that much. Still it was odd as I'd had a lot of sex last night.

"Stupid points system" I then muttered.

Each level required more points that the last so when a Tamer was new to the job it was easy to go up in levels. Forest had advanced two levels just by catching a load of ferals. If not for the fact that were harmless bunnygirls he'd have advanced much further.

If the last ten years of my had been taken into account I'd be far beyond Misty's level by now simply due to all the bounties I'd collected, but the Scouter was only taking into account my life as the Shadow Lord as the 'dex I was using was registered to that name.

"Oh sweetie, don't sulk" Nikita said to me "I'm only at T-level 8 and you don't hear me whining like a spoilt child".

I should have calmed down at this point.

"No I do not accept this" I replied "I will earn more points".

Sadly it wasn't going to be easy.

"You can't" Amy told me "Your suppose to be helping run Battle City, which means you can't go around trying to win pokebattles right now".

I finally calmed down then. I couldn't sustain the feeling as it was only a scoreboard.

"Okay fine but after this contest we are hitting some Gyms" I decided "We all need knew badges".

This time it was Misty who burst my bubble.

"I don't want to go see the Gyms I've already been to" she said "And you promised we could travel. I want to go somewhere I've never been before".

My clever brain came up with a way we could do both.

"Have you guys ever heard of the New Frontier?" I asked the Team.

Thomas had, but no one else nodded their heads.

"Well I'm sure you all do know that the Dark League isn't really a League at all" I then said "There's no real government over there".

That was true, there were nations within what I knew as Africa, however unlike the rest of the world the different human settlements didn't answer to a national leadership like everyone in the Leagues did. It was a rough place, but there were parts of it more civilized than the rest.

"The New Frontier bases are like gyms that are on the Dark Continent" I went on to explain "They're run by Tamers who work for different Leagues and they serve as outposts".

I wasn't sure what the outposts were actually for, as I'd never been to one, so I figured we could go find out. In the last turn I'd not explored as much as I could have because I knew I'd need something to do over the next couple of centuries.

"You can get badges from the outposts" I was now saying "And what makes them special is that the frontier counts as a region so if we get eight each then we could enter the League championship next year".

Not that I needed them as I could enter that contest whenever I wished.

"Plus there are pokegirls there you'd never see here" I added.

That sounded tempting to me, and while their we'd be closer to the Goths, but since they'd seemed to be able to find Thomas anywhere he went the matter of distance wasn't that important.

"I don't know" said Misty "I heard that the Dark League is pretty rough".

She wasn't worried about herself, she worried about her little passenger.

"Don't worry about, Momma" I assured her "I travelled all over the Blue League and I went to the Indigo and the Edo Leagues by myself without so much as breaking my arm".

Although I had gotten a sexy scar.

"So I'm sure that as a Team we'll be fine" I then said "We've got some tough pokes between us and Daphne can always fly you out of danger".

Tom added something helpful.

"There are suppose to be trains and blimps that can take you from outpost to outpost" he told the gang "So as longer as we don't wander into the wilderness we should be okay".

Everyone now seemed to be okay with this new plan, and there was no reason why they shouldn't be as part of being a Tamer was about going to exotic places.

"Oh thousand gods what is that noise" I said when something assaulted me with what only a heavy drug user could call music "Its horrible".

It had to die whatever it was.

"That's your Scouter" Gary told me "Someone's calling you".

This made no sense as everyone who had my number was here with me.

"Press the green button" the grandson of Professor Oak instructed "That accepts the call".

I did just that.

"Errr hello?" I asked.

There was a video and it felt like it was playing on my eyeball.

"Sir, you're needed down in Arena 2" a pokegirl told me "A Tamer has just a lost a salvage battle to some weird guys in purple robes. This wouldn't normally be a problem, but he's claiming that they threatened him. Mr House wishes for you to investigate".

It seemed as if it was time to go to work.

"Okay I'll be there in a few moments" I told the caller before I cut connection and turned to my Team Mates "I have to tend to something you guys go start winning Locator Cards, but don't wander off by yourself".

Misty grabbed my arm before I could head off.

"I'm hanging with you, remember" she said.

Truthfully I had forgotten that she wasn't taking part, and I wasn't stupid enough to tell her that.

"Okay sexy Momma follow me" I told her.

And she did we even ended up holding hands. Which was nice.


	22. Rare Pokegirl Hunters

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

I'd thought I had fixed that. Time travel is hard to right.

That scene with the reporter was fun to write.

If he were to link Gothic the Shadow Lord to the Gothic who was in the Blue League it would raise a lot of questions. Also he commited fraud when he lied about his identiy which is a crime.

Yeah I decided that I will write Tamer Gothic - Book 4 - Dark Froniter. A couple of months in an exotic land will be fun.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Rare Pokegirl Hunters**

 **Arena 2 – Thrill Town**

I took my Scouter off so that I could rub my eyes. The day had barely started and already I wanted to go back to bed.

"Okay so explain to me why they battled you if they could have just taken all of your pokegirls and your Locator Card?" I requested of the upset Tamer "I mean if they had a knife at your friend's throat they should have just stolen everything".

To me this seemed to have been a mugging, and therefore it was an issue the police needed to deal with not me. The Rare Hunters hadn't even used a pokegirl in their crime outside of a quick pokegirl battle, which was legal.

"No Locator Cards were stolen" one of Mr House's pokegirls told me "The Rare Hunters are only after rare and powerful pokes, and they always win them in salvage battles so normally there's no proof of any blackmail or threats. However this time they were caught on camera".

Of course I'd heard of the Rare Hunters, all Tamers had, and while I'd never met one, at least as far as I knew, from what I heard they tended to turn up at events like this to bully people. The group had a twisted sense of honour as they always won the pokegirls they sought in salvage battles, but they weren't above blackmailing other Tamers into risking their most powerful 'girls.

I also knew that the Rare Hunters were a organisation that had separated from the original Hunters Guild like the Bounty Hunters Guild had. Back then the Hunters had been a been a group of elite Tamers who came from notable families. Then the guild had fractured and only a handful of true hunter families, like the Winchesters, had stuck to the original mission.

The Bounty Hunters only cared about the money that bringing in their prey could earn them, and the Rare Hunters just went after strong pokes that they were paid to seek out by those who would rather buy a powerful pokegirl than train her like a Tamer should.

"They have to be really desperate if they are threatening people with knives" the event organising pokegirl was now saying "That or their bosses sent some total idiots".

I suspected that a larger and much dangerous group, such as Team Nightshade, Rocket, Trauma, or even Plasma, had sent the Rare Hunters here and that the guys in purple robes were worried what would happen to them if they didn't met their quota.

"Mr House wants you to find them" the pokegirl informed me "And to deal with them".

Since the Rare Hunters were human I couldn't simply call up Illyria and have her end their lives. I needed to arrest them and then hand them over to Mr House's staff. This was different than when I'd dealt with the Goths, as Tamers had the authority to deal with pokes, but humans had to go to jail and then to court.

"Where did this happen?" I asked the still crying Tamer.

The poor kid couldn't be more than fourteen so I didn't pressure him to answer my questions.

"Here" he told me.

I then turned to the Mr House's poke.

"Was no one handling security?" I asked.

There was a lot of space to cover in the Bronze Zone, but the arenas at least should be secure.

"We had to move a lot of the staff to Arena 1" she explained "Most of the crowd is there because we had Tamers starting pokegirl battles out in the street".

No matter how well an event was planned something always seemed to go wrong. In this case no one had predicted that the Tamers wouldn't spread out a bit more across the zone.

"They shouldn't be hard to find" the pokegirl said "They wear purple robes, and they had masks on. Beside if they're after powerful pokes, then they might even come after you".

That made sense, and even if they didn't seek me out a bunch of guys in purple robes and masks would be easy to find. Unless they took off the robes, if they did that then I was screwed because there were so many people around here. I might never find these Rare Hunters.

"Found them!" Misty then called out.

I turned to see that she pointing out a nearby window. I looked out of that window and saw two guys on a roof. They were wearing purple robes, but at this distance I couldn't see if they wore masks or not.

"Well that's creepy" I commented before turning back to the junior Tamer "I shall return shortly with your pokegirl".

I was fully intending to go up there and beat them up, only Misty still wanted to tag along.

"Are you sure?" I asked her "It could be dangerous".

Misty smirked.

"You're not the only one with years of Taming experience" she reminded me "I've been dealing with losers like the Rare Pokegirl Hunters since I was fourteen".

Which meant she'd been on the job for eight years, and while that was less time than me there wasn't that much difference really.

"Okay, fine" I said "But if they start a proper fight then promise me you'll run away".

She didn't promise.

(Line Break)

 **Rooftops – Thrill Town**

"Okay guys" I said to the men in purple "You're under arrest. Come along peacefully or things will get rough".

Their response was to draw deadly looking daggers from within their robes. However I wasn't threatened.

"You won't be talking us anywhere, mate" replied to larger of the two men "Now hand over your most powerful poke".

I resisted the urge to laugh.

"You poor fellas made a big mistake" I informed them "You brought knives to a gun fight".

I opened up my coat so that they could see the light elemental pistol that was in its holster. My weapon was a threat to most pokegirls and even without the special enchanted bullets I used, it was a deadly threat to humans.

"Shadow Lord we challenge you and your friend to a two way pokegirl slavage battle" said the shorter of the two crooks "One poke each".

Given that we were on a roof this was highly foolish. One stay blast or clumsy attack by a poke and a human could become pavement pizza.

"You're going down!" Misty declared as she readied a pokeball.

I rubbed my eyes again.

"Well I was just going to arrest them" I said as I enlarged Callisto's pokeball "But if you want a battle then let's go".

The girlfriend sent some pokegirl that looked as if she was covered in a coral exoskeleton, and I sent out my Dark Lady. The two Rare Hunters sent out a Whoreturtle and a some kind of ice poke that I didn't know the type of by sight but the Scouter told me about both 'girls.

 **WHORETORTLE, the Wet 'N' Wild Pokégirl**

Type: Near Human  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Common to Uncommon  
Diet: vegetarian, seafood  
Role: hydration of others  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant  
Attacks: Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw, Bubbles, Slick Stroke  
Enhancements: Increased Lung Capacity, Increased Water Capacity, Armored Shell, Purify Water  
Evolves: Blastits (normal)  
Evolves From: Squirtitty (normal)

 _The Whoretortle is the next evolution of Squirtitty. Once a Squirtitty has been Tamed enough and won enough battles, she'll evolve into Whoretortle. Once she becomes a Whoretortle, her looks improve dramatically. A Whoretortle gains several inches of height, and thins out, loosing the pudgy look she had before. This is aided by how her shell hugs her back more closely, giving her a less rounded appearance. At the same time, the shell material becomes firmer, affording a higher degree of protection, but becomes more flexible, so even with its less rounded shape it doesn't restrict her movement. Her breasts enlarge, usually to around a C cup, letting her hold that much more water._

 _A Whoretortle is able to hold much more water than before. How isn't exactly understood, but she can use her Water Gun attack to a greater degree than she could as a Squirtitty, releasing gallons without slowing down. This holds true for her bust as well, as they won't grow smaller until she is out of water, her internal water sacs redistributing the water in her body so her breasts stay filled. She can also increase the pressure, enough to the point where a blast from her Water Gun can knock a grown man off his feet._

 _Also a Whoretortle is a faster swimmer than her previous form, and is able to dive deeper as well as hold her breath longer. Her combat prowess grows also. At this stage, a Whoretortle begins experimenting with how to make fast turns to let attacks bounce off her shell, and then turn again to attack. A Whoretortle can go several days without water with no ill effects, needing to bathe in water around once every five or six days._

 _The natural process that a Whoretortle uses to purify the water in her body is able to be externalized somewhat in this form. If a Whoretortle can submerge herself in impure water, she can spend several hours moving it through her body, letting herself purify and expel the cleaned water while taking the impure water in. This only works in a small area, usually around the size of a swimming pool. If the impure area is too large, of if the water is thickly polluted, the Whoretortle can become sick, or even die, from letting her body leech out the toxins._

 _Feral Whoretortles are more of a nuisance than anything else. They tend to blast things around them with their Water Gun, and use their Slick Stroke on anything nearby. Threshold girls don't usually become Whoretortles, but it isn't unknown._

 **TURTWAT, the Icy Turtle Pokégirl**

Type: Near Human Animorph - Turtle  
Element: Plant/Ice  
Frequency: Common (Blue, Capital, Ruby, Scarlet Leagues), Uncommon (Other Leagues)  
Diet: photosynthesis, water  
Role: soil regeneration  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Ground, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Poison, Steel  
Attacks: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Bite, Smirk, Snarl, Synthesis, Heat Drain, Mist, Withdraw  
Enhancements: Strong Jaws, Solar Rejuvenation, Cold Resistance, Water Absorption  
Evolves: Grotitle (Normal)  
Evolves From: None

 _As noted in the research community on many occasions, while Sukebe was a madman, he was still someone that sought to keep balance in nature despite all the various species of Pokégirls that he was introducing into the planet's ecosystem._

 _Yes, there were the obvious breeds that either served an outright purpose to humanity or the whims of someone that obviously wasn't quite all there in the head but with all that was happening he didn't forget nature. The numerous Elf breeds were the de facto pokégirl in this regard but they weren't alone in their mission. While most of the Plant-type breeds were given active and passive battling capabilities, there was one species that would be sent in after the fighting was done and humanity chased out of the territory: the Turtwat. However, unlike other Plant-types given a similar role, this was a pokégirl that could travel where they dare not tread. A very simple breed of pokégirl, this breed was especially designed to withstand cold environments thanks to their Ice sub-element._

 _Given their ability to withstand the colder reaches of the planet, they could rejuvenate the vacated frozen earth back to a nutrient-rich state, perfect for growing new plant-life. When an end came to the War of Revenge, Turtwat was one of the most easily domesticated breeds what with their inability to effectively defend themselves against Pokégirls owned and commanded by a Tamer. While they had minimal battle potential, they could be trained to efficiently fight on humanity's side._

 _Today, this breed of Plant-type is often seen more domesticated than not, especially in farming communities where they have found a place with the agricultural sciences. Their use of photosynthesis and refurbishing the soil around them through their shells has made them very popular with those who wish to continue to work with one type of vegetation or 'cash crop' in their land acreage rather than set up crop rotation schedules; this first-tier pokégirl has especially found a level of popularity in the Blue League where they are able to aid potato farmers not only yield tremendous crops but keeps any extra fresh in a state of cold storage thanks to their dual nature._

 _They also find themselves popular with tree nurseries in colder climate areas, where they can maintain cold-climate timbers and sustain their growth, increasing the material for paper-products and other goods. While Turtwats are not often a pokégirl one will find in the harems of traveling Tamers, it's not unheard of. There are Tamers that realize the usefulness of breed outside of their traditional domestic uses and are willing to Tame and train their Turtwats to attain their Pokégirls' evolved, more battle-capable forms._

 _A Turtwat's appearance is characteristic to that of a 4' tall animorphic turtle or tortoise with the prominent jawbone denoting a possible genetic relationship to the snapping turtle of old; this face framed by short, normally curly pale blue hair. A peculiar characteristic is that a small, blue-leafed seedling grows atop her head, similar to the plant bulb on Boobisaur's back or the large leaf on a Chikotit's head that stands out above her hair._

 _This sprout growing from her head is a prominent indicator to her Plant-type nature. Her green and yellow body is covered by a shell with the underside wrapping around her stomach, ending just beneath her A-Cup breasts and just above her waist._

 _A rather interesting aspect of this natural body armor is that the shell on her back is made up of thickly packed dirt and ice crystals; the later shimmering amidst the brown of the shell when light hits it in a certain way, often making a rather delightful prismatic effect. It should be noted that unlike the turtles of old is not part of their spine. This soil-based shell can grow stronger when it absorbs and freezes water and should it be damaged to the point where it cracks or outright breaks, the Plant/Ice-type pokégirl can regenerate it through use of her natural abilities. However, while this rock-hard shell provides great defense, it reduces the Turwat's speed._

 _As noted before, Pokébattle is not a Turtwat's forte but that doesn't mean they are completely inept at it like Chickenlittles or Damsels. Their strong jaws can be used to deliver one powerful bite and their can send volleys of Razor Leaf flying one after another rather quickly. Still, they are limited in their offensive techniques and one should depend on their status-effects to see the pokégirl through to victory. The use of Snarl and Smirk should be employed at every chance and Synthesis used to try and replenish her health when she can get some distance between herself and her opponent._

 _Tackle is rather ineffective for inflicting damage on an opponent pokégirl and should be relegated to the purpose of attaining distance when tactically sound. One should also keep their enhancement of Water Absorption in mind, as it makes the Turtwat immune to pure, (single-element) Water-type attacks and allows them to regain health._

 _If their opponent does not use Water attacks, then a Tamer should have their pokégirl use the technique Mist to try and strengthen any weakening spots in their shells. The fact such a technique inflicts light damage on all non-Ice-type opponents is only the literal icing on the cake._

 _When it comes to a harem, this Plant/Ice-type is rather easy-going and gets along well with most Pokégirls, even Fire-types, (although they are wary around them). They feel at ease with most Plant-types with a few exceptions. Turtwats get along VERY well with the evolution line of the Elf, (who are able to stand colder temperatures when around the Turtwat) while they are very wary of the Weepingbutt breeds and feel a bit of envy of the closely-related Boobisaurs, whom don't seem to have as much of a bust problem as they do._

 _They absolutely love Water-types, enjoying the chance to get hydrated when possible. Of all Water-types, (if not of all Pokégirls in general) this Plant/Ice-type gets along incredibly well with the Squirtitty line._

 _There is a noted kinship between the breeds of turtle Pokégirls and they are excellent tag team partners. They'll also be noted to happily share Taming sessions and enjoy the threesome immensely._

 _Taming a Turtwat is a very naturalistic experience as this is their main method for regenerating soil. They prefer to be outside, especially in surroundings with dense vegetation, (such as forests) as it allows them to catch sunlight while being Tamed, keeping them going longer and in effect, more effectively freshen the soil where they're getting it on._

 _Often, this process is done with the pokégirl lying on her back. Her shell will soften and flatten against if not outright form into the surrounding earth, keeping her from rocking back and forth as she's pounded into by her Tamer, allowing them to go deep into the turtle pokégirl. They especially love when their Tamer plays with the clits while doing this which was their primary way of rejuvenating the soil; masturbation. When done, the Plant/Ice-type will get up and not only is the formerly frozen surrounding area revitalized but her shell will be back to a perfect state._

 _Feral Turtwats are somewhat scarce in the wild but they can be found living along lakes, (frozen or otherwise) in dense forests along the northern reaches of the planet where permafrost is a present factor._

 _Their nature is very calm and they're generally not an immediate threat to wandering Tamer or pokégirl unless continuously provoked or simply attacked, otherwise they will lightly nudge anyone entering their chosen home towards the boundaries before going back._

 _They might not be the best of battlers or go out of their way to chase off Pokégirls and people but they will defend their territory and themselves from intruders that take the offense against them first, using Razor Leaf again and again. Interestingly enough, tossing a Pokéball at them often doesn't trigger an attack/defense response from a Feral Turtwat and may allow a Tamer to capture them without much of a hassle if the pokégirl isn't strong enough of will to fight off the containment unit's capture process._

 _While they are not a common outcome throughout all Leagues, it is regular outcome for Threshold girls with a strong Plant-type ancestry in the Crescent League become Turtwats. Girls that are in the process of becoming Turtwats will find themselves dazed and lethargic as their biology changes from pure hematological to a more chlorophyll-based orientation. They will finally come out of said daze when the process is complete and their bodies can start photosynthesizing. Often, this is seen as a blessing as the girls will rarely remember the process of the changes taking place and won't physically be able to upset themselves over what is happening._

"You take the ice/plant type" Misty told me.

That made sense as Turtwats were strong against water type pokegirls.

"Ready when you are" I told the Rare Hunters "And when you lose I'm taking you to jail".

Or where it was Mr House put criminals.

"Shelly use Razor Leaf" my foe ordered.

The pokegirl took a moment to ready her attack so I had a little time to admire Callisto in her sexy leather outfit before making a command of my own.

"Callisto use Reflect" I said.

The was cast back at the Turtwat, but it didn't do much damage as naturally plant types couldn't be harmed much by plant attack.

"Now use Bite" the Rare Hunter ordered.

That would have been worrying if not for the fact that Callisto was in no actual danger of getting bitten.

"Teleport!" I shouted.

As the Turtwat charged towards Callisto the Dark Lady vanished, and then reappeared behind the turtle like poke as she came skidding to a halt near the edge of the roof.

"Now use Mystic Bolt" I commanded.

As a blast of magical energy hit the Turtwat and the poke nearly went flying off the roof, as we didn't have that big of a space to work with. Thankfully the poke was saved by her Tamer.

"Shelly, return!" ordered the Rare Hunter.

I then looked over to see that Misty's poke had beaten the Whoreturle into the submission.

"Well that was easy" I said.

That was the two robbed men made a run for it.

"Go back to the arena" I ordered Misty as I started to chase the bad guys "And please don't get kidnapped again".

If she replied to that I didn't hear it, as I was already climbing down the fire escape, and Callisto was beside me. If I was heading into an ambush then the Rare Hunters would be the ones to suffer for it.


	23. Lunch Time

**Author Note**

This is a shortish chapter in which nothing important happens its more about Gothic getting to hang out with his team, which he needs to do since he's been away for so long.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Shooting thieves is a bit excessive, and the elemental power of the bullets would kill humans anyway and the police wouldn't like that. Besides if there's an ambush he'll deal with that, he knows what he's doing he's been doing it for more than ten years.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Three – Battle City**

 **Lunch Time**

 **Central Park – Thrill Town**

At the centre of the bronze zone was a large park, and this was by design as it was open space large enough to fit all the Tamers in the contest without it feel crowded. Also there were market stalls about and even some entertainments. Mostly however it was being used as a picnic, and I'd just had my liquid lunch.

It had been a bit awkward at first as I hadn't sucked on her nipples for a decade, but the taste and the feeling had triggered some old memories. Then I'd been able to relax and enjoy the sensation.

"I haven't done that for a while" I said as Misty covered up her breasts.

We'd not been that discrete really, as the red head had pulled up her top in order to let me get to her nipples, but that was okay as there were pokegirls around her walking around totally naked who weren't even furry types despite the fact that it was a little chilly today. Thankfully one under-age was allowed in Thrill Town, and with all the pokes around no one was paying much attention to what human wome were up to.

"Me neither" commented Nikita sadly "I'd get some of those pills for one of my 'girls, but I just don't think I can order a poke into battle if she's feeding me. It doesn't seem right somehow".

There was a simple solution for this and since I could see the male members of Team Gothic heading this way I decided to make my offer quickly so Nikita wouldn't get embarrassed by her brother.

"I'll pay for a non-combat slot" I offered "You can get yourself a poke who doesn't mind travelling and likes to get her nipples sucked on a lot".

Nikita didn't accept my generosity so easily.

"That's a lot of money" she pointed out.

I had a counter to this.

"Don't worry about it" I said as I let my pokes out of their balls so they could eat "I'm the 47th richest person in the Kanto Region. You just take out the loan and I'll cover it in part payments".

The Scouter I'd gotten this morning knew lots of things about me that I had long ago forgotten.

"Misty are okay?" Gary asked as he sat down.

She looked fine, in fact she looked better than that.

"I'm just super relaxed" she told the Tamer before suddenly looking very serious for some reason"Hey guys listen, I've decided not to go to the Dark League with you".

That had come out of no-where.

"Why?" I asked.

Everyone had been eating, but they stopped now and gave the Gym Leader their totally attention.

"Because you didn't think to check the dates" she said "Even if we leave right after Battle City, we won't be there long enough to visit eight gyms and get back in time for Winterfest".

The Christmas like festival was at the end of December and it was already early November, so she was right we only had about six weeks, and while that might seem like long enough it wouldn't be. We never just went from place to place, things always happened that sidetracked us.

I had carefully written down everything that I could into journals so that I wouldn't spend my time at Battle City trying to remember people's names and the things I was suppose to do, but even with that I couldn't account for all of time. The autumn of this seemed to have gone by so fast, and I had no idea what I'd been doing.

"So I was thinking" Misty went on to say "That we go somewhere closer to home. We don't hit any gyms, we just do stuff that's fun and then we all home for Winterfest. Then you guys go to the New Frontier next year, and I'll stay at home".

That did make sense, and everyone had families to go, well not me as while I had a wife, and many unborn children none of them were family. However Misty had already thought of that.

"You can come met my family" she said.

This did not sound appealing. I hadn't had that much human contact in the last decade, so my social skills weren't what they used to be. I much preferred to hang with my harem that people even if they were nice.

"I'm not really into that whole Yuletide thing" I said "So I think I might just go back to Pallet Town and hide in my house".

Thomas didn't have anywhere to go either so we could both relax at my place, and get drunk. I might go and see May, but then again I might not as I barely remembered what she looked like.

"Oh you should come and met my folks" Misty insisted "I mean they will be helping me raise your child".

That was a good argument she had just made. I should ensure that they weren't lawyers, crazed cannibals, axe murderers, child abusers, morris dancers or into human sacrifice. It wasn't likely, but this was a weird world so it best to check.

"And while were there we can..." she said before whispering the rest into my ear.

I was freaked a little, very surprised, and more than a little impressed.

"That's filthy" I told Misty.

It was illegal too, at least when it was two human sisters.

"Hold on I thought they were all married" I muttered in her ear.

She whispered something else, which made it more clear. She hadn't meant one of her human sisters at all, she had pokegirl sisters too as her father owned a ranch. Which made her idea less illegal

"And then after Nikita can have you back" Misty said at normal volume "I know how much she misses getting loads of attention from you".

My other human girlfriend attempted to hide her blush behind a sandwich.

"I do not miss him at all" she lied.

She then admitted the truth.

"Okay so I do miss having you all to myself" she confessed "Amy never hogged you that much, but I'm not mad. Your just doting on her because she's pregnant not because you love her more than me".

That was what my journal had said, but after ten years my feelings for the people here had faded somewhat. Not totally of course, and they were rapidly growing in strength now that I was with them again.

"And now that Niki has humiliated herself maybe we can have our lunch" Amy said "I'm starving".

Wisely the males in the group had kept their mouths shut during that discussion, and the small army of pokes we had with us were just trying not to giggle. Which was to be expected as while pokewomen loved much like human women did, pokegirls tended to that sort of bonding to be rather silly. The empathic link between a pokegirl and her master was a different sort of love, closer to owner and pet than other kind of relationship, or at least that was how I viewed it. There were many other opinions on the subject.

"I was thinking of checking out the stalls" I told everyone "I've already eaten, and I since I'm helping run this thing I should make sure the traders aren't ripping anybody off".

Plus I wanted to spend more time with my harem. Sadly I couldn't let Callisto out as there were a few Angel types around, and I didn't want to cause a blood bath, but the rest of my pokes were well behaved enough to be allowed to check out the merchandise.

"You guys have fun with that whole Locator Card business" I said as I stood up and stretched "Remember to stick together, and don't to talk to strangers, or do anything else Thomas says is a bad idea. Think of him as your overprotective father figure".

Given his blood curse he had more of a creepy uncle vibe, but that didn't mean his words were not wise. Besides I was pretty sure that he had lectured everyone already.

"I could do with some new spells" said as we started to check out the stalls "But I need money"

She turned to me and made herself as look as adorable as possible.

"Master can I have some pocket money?" she requested "Oh please, Master. I've been such a good pokegirl".

Her pleading didn't have as much of an effect as it used to, but I gave in anyway as I could afford to spoil my harem. I'd brought some treasure with me from my adventures in the Blue League. I couldn't just turn the stuff into SLC, however I could do a few trades.

"Here you go, cuties" I said to my 'girls as I handed them all enough credits to buy what took their fancy "Now don't go wandering off or I'll paddle your backsides".

Kira lowered her shades and winked at me.

"Can I get a paddling if I'm very well behaved?" she asked.

I could sense that this could turn into a conversation were each of my pokes would offer to do perform sexual things for my pleasure just so they'd get more attention from me.

"If you don't behave I'll paddle Kara really hard" I told my Dark Elf "and you'll have to watch and then I'll Tame her and not let you join in".

That would be a real punishment for my 'girls. The pain of a spanking meant little to them, but having to watch while I Tamed and not be able to fun themselves was rather mean.

"Now shop" I ordered.

Since I had no interest in the shops really I started scanning Tamers with my Scouter.

"Hi can I...".

I signed my name on the photo before the boy even finished asking. I'd seen him coming a mile off.

"Oh wow thanks" he said "Wait how did you know my name?".

I'd read his name on my Scouter.

"Magic" I lied before catching up with my 'girls.

They'd spotted a stall displaying shiny things, and were now homing in on them like a flock of magpies looking to decorate their nests. No that they had magpies here so only I would have gotten the simile.

"You forgot your coat" a voice then said.

Everyone was frozen again so I knew who had just spoken.

"Its the one you got when at the Shadow Islands" Sexebi explained "You left it at my house. Thankfully you weren't wearing it when you got gangbanged by those bunnygirls".

I'd didn't know what she was talking about, then a moment later it clicked as I did recall the Shadow Islands. I'd never forget that place, nor would the memory of that orgy with the bunnies.

"Oh right this is the enchanted one with the nice buckles" I said as I took the coat "Thank you, Sexebi".

I was glad to have it back.

"You know it doesn't really go with the armour " the pixie poke commented as she looked me up and down "But the coat magnifies the power of Blood Gifts so you don't need to wear both".

I couldn't remember if I'd ever known what the enchantments on this coat did, as I'd been able to record every detail of my life, but it hardly mattered now as I had the coat again.

"Sweet..." I started to say.

That was time started up again.

"She must be busy today" I said to myself.

After putting my coat away I diverted my attention back to the stalls and then I found issues of pokegirl to flick through. It was the summer special so within its pages were the naked pictures of Misty that had been taken a matter of weeks ago, or many years ago in my view.

One of the pages had a two photos side by side, one must have been take years ago, as in that picture Misty had the tomboyish hair with that silly ponytail and she looked young. The other was far more recent and showed her as she was now. Which with more feminine hair that gave her a more mature look without actually making her look old.

"I meant to give you the first one they printed" Misty then told me "I even signed all the photos of me. Its in my pouch somewhere".

The trouble with the best expanded pouches was that they were so big that you could lose things in them simply because they took up so little space.

"I know you didn't like me doing that shoot" she was now saying "But they I have your name tattooed on me so any guy who does see me naked knows that I really belong to you. Be proud you ruined me for other guys".

Truthfully I'd long since stopped caring about silly things like magazines, but her saying that still made me smile.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

She might have spoke more on the subject, but my 'girls had just started an argument over something.

"I'm Master's favourite!" I heard Raven shout.

Carefully I moved through the people in my way, and I found my harem debating the issue of who got to buy an expensive looking collar. Upon closer inspection I discovered that a tag on the collar proclaimed the wearer to be Master's Favourite.

"You lot are like overgrown children sometimes" I said to my pokes.

Which meant I did have a family, and they were it.

"Stop arguing" I ordered "Nobody is my favourite, you're all equally special to me and you know it".

I really had missed them.

"Now come on" I said to them "I'll be busy all afternoon so this is our only chance to have some fun".

That was when someone contacted me on my Scouter. I still hadn't figured out how to change the ring tone.

"Damn it" I cursed as I answered the call.

Looks my lunch time had been cut short. I just hoped that it wasn't more Rare Hunters, the two I'd dealt with this morning hadn't been that dangerous, but dealing with more would be annoying.

"You're needed over at Arena 3" a poke told me "More of those Rare Hunters are causing trouble".

I was tempted to shoot someone, but killing trouble makers would just get into trouble. I was a Tamer I wasn't meant to pass judgement over human beings. That was what the police and the courts were for. If I took the law into my own hands then I would end up with a bounty on my head.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can" I told the poke.

I then turned to Misty.

"Fancy dealing with some more idiots?" I asked her.

She did so I told my harem to follow me and then we all headed for the arena.


	24. (Hunter Thomas POV)

**Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Central Park - Thrill Town  
**

 **(Hunter Thomas POV)**

As a Hunter I knew of several ways to go after Pokegirls and human, most of which I couldn't use in a tournament setting, but when it came down to it, there were two major ways that I could use right now. Hunting down my prey or waiting for my prey to come to me, given my Blood Curse and how I was feeling now. I had settled on waiting from them to come to me, so I had set up on a park bench and waited for my Blood Curse to piss off a Tamer enough for them to attempt to evict me from the park.

Already there were Tamers eyeing me and my girls I had out, for now they were holding back wagering their unease and distrust of my presence against risking their only locator card on the chance to getting rid of me. I need only wait, the longer I stayed here the worse it would get and they would either leave the area or confront me. Until then I had time to think about what had been going on for the past few days.

I leaned back resting against the bench I had claimed with most of my pokegirls scattered around me. I had my left arm wrapped around Cecelia, my Milktit, stroking her long hair as she rested her head on my shoulder. Nether of us had much desire to get up and move around town anymore than need. Cecelia just enjoying being with me while keeping an eye on my younger girls. I on the other hand was resting as my muscles still ached from spending the day after Tamer's Day at Helga the Amchamp's gym even with all of Cecelia's healing milk I had been drinking since.

(Flashback)

 **Helga's Gym - Thrill Town**

When Cecelia and I had shown up at Helga's gym she had wasted no time at all putting us to work, she had me change into gym clothes while setting Cecelia up as a milk bar at the concession stand. Helga had started me out on a bench press, being a gym owned by a Pokewoman the Pokes that worked here were the only ones that knew how heavy each weight was, giving an ego boost to any male that needed it by making it seem like they were stronger than they knew.

The bar bell was heavy and I had to actually work at doing reps with it, after a lot of reps I was breathing hard and my arms were starting to burn as Helga leaned over me giving me a great view of her four D-cup breast, and smiled smugly at me before taunting me. "This barbell weighs the exact same as what it did the last time you worked out here. You should have completed that many reps in half the time if you had kept up your training." I gritted my teeth and glared at her while pushing my body harder, I would show her that I hadn't gone soft in the months I had been away.

Having spurred me on, she on retreated from my view with a satisfied expression. For the next several minutes my only focused was doing reps with the barbell as fast I could to show off to Helga, suddenly my shorts were yanked down to my ankles followed by boxers. I shivered at the sudden exposure on my dick and balls to the air, I pushed the barbell all the way up and locked my elbows. I looked down to watch as Helga finished stripping them off me, and began stroking my dick while she looked up at me and smiled coyly at me.

"Oh don't stop on my account, since you are trying so hard, I thought you could do with a reward, but you only get it so long as you keep working hard." I had been so focused on not angering Helga when I had shown up that I had forgotten what it was like to work out in her gym.

As I started doing reps again, Helga kept her word stroking my dick and balls stirring them into action, of course there was some fear involved in that Helga as a Amachamp had enough strength that she could twitch her pinkie the wrong way and crush either my dick or balls. Not that she would, she was Pokewoman with years of experience and restraint, but there was that fear that all males had when confronted with certain pokegirls and remind that they were squishy.

With the hardening of my cock and the blood flow rerouted to my dick it became harder to focus on continuing to do reps, and that was before she gave it a lick that had my arms shooting up with the barbell, and I really just wanted to lay back to enjoy the pleasure. However I pressed on as sweat dripped off my face and I took sucking breathes as I tried to keep working on the barbell.

She had moved on to wrapping lips around my rod, and sucking me off while massage my balls. My body shuddered in pleasure and my eyes attempted to roll back from have her warm moist lips wrapped around my dick and her tongue licked it. My arms were shaking from the effort to keep working out while she pleasuring me and eventually I couldn't push it up anymore. Helga stopped just short of giving me release, with one hand took the barbell from me and placed it on the rack.

I laid there for several moments just breathing, before finally sitting up and noticing that my shorts and boxers were no where in sight. Helga was beside me the next moment, "That was a decent start, next you will be running track with Leeta." She stated while pointing to a well tanned Amazonlee that was currently preforming various stretches while doing full splits that showed of her well developed ass and legs. "Remember the rules, if you complete the required laps, she will give you a foot job. Keep pace with her and you can fuck her, actually manage to catch her and you can do whatever you want with her. But first why don't you get a drink to recover." She whispered in my ear while one of her hands was pumping my dick to make sure it stayed stiff.

Looking around Helga's gym made evident that clothes were entirely optional in here, as most of Pokegirls working out were either naked, wearing sports bra and shorts, or wearing bikini tops and bottoms. Of course the Pokes weren't the only ones, as I had now been stripped down to my sneakers and my shirt. Helga had done it to me in order to show me off to the rest of girls here; to most Fighting Pokegirls working out was a form of masturbation, watching a male work out was a male propositioning himself to them, and working out together was considered foreplay.

I pushed myself off the bench press and headed over to the concussion stand where Helga had set up Cecelia as a milk bar; as I approached a Pokegirl was leaning over the counter moaning as she drank from Cecelia's breast, my eyes were drawn to her ass that was almost off the stool from how much she leaned over the counter and that the rosebud between her cheeks was like a bull's-eye saying "FUCK ME HERE".

My dick throbbed at the sight and stiffened ready to charge into her backdoor, but I adjusted myself while trying to remind that part of my body doing an impersonation of a battering ram that I didn't know her, wasn't working out with her, she hadn't come on to me yet, and she could break every bone in my body if I pissed her off, even if she probably wouldn't object to being mounted from behind right now while trying to drain Cecelia's breast.

With one long last draw she got up and walk away, releasing a belch as she went past me, I sat down in her place and shuddered from discovering that the stool was soaked, apparent the Pokegirl had really liked her drink. Cecelia rested against the counter with her breast resting on it, beside her left breast sat a large bottle of anti-lactation pills for any Pokegirls that came for a drink so they wouldn't start lactating too, and beside her right breast was a stack of glasses probably for any men that wanted a drink. Short of any sons I may have in the future, I was the only man that was ever going to be drinking straight from her breast.

I picked up the heavy globe of her breast, feeling weight of her milk sloshing around inside, before wrapping my lips around her nipple and began sucking. As warm milk flowed into my mouth, she released a sigh of pleasure and she began to run her hand through my locks of hair. I leaned into her hand as she did so, loving how it felt when she did it. Usually I kept my hair very short, but with all the traveling over the last few months I hadn't been paying much attention to it, so it had become long and curly. I had planned to cut it, but Cecelia was having fun running her hands through it and I really enjoyed it when she did so.

"I saw how you looked at her butt, Master." she whispered in my ear as I drank "Your dick ready to skewer her through. You should have done so Master; I would have held her down against the bar while you had your way with her, every thrust into her pressing her further into my breast, and forcing her to keep drinking from my breast filling her belly with my milk while you filled her with your cum." Hearing her words as she described what I missed out on, made my dick painful erect as it pressed against the bottom of the cold counter.

"That is why she was drinking from me without any clothes on with her, with her butt up in the air on display, and moaning loudly while doing so. She wants some man to forceful take her while being held down unable to break free." She told me, before she suddenly pulled her breast away from me, with my lips chasing after her nipple for more milk. I was so used to our long nursing sessions where she would hold me against her breast and I would drink from her until my stomach held as much milk as she could fill me up with.

"That is enough for now, Master Thomas, if I give you anymore you may become sick while working out." she advised while smiling at me, "Go out there show that muscle bound baroness that there is more than one way to make these floozies beg to be taken and leave them walking bow legged." Hearing the venom coming from gentle Cecelia as her face took on a harsh expression, surprised me causing almost fall off my stool. I blinked and she was standing there smiling at me happily with a serene expression on her face.

I careful slide off the stool, being cautious not to bash my hard on against the counter it would be embarrassing to end up in a fetal position in pain here. Getting away from the counter I tried to think of what could set off Cecelia like that, Helga must have said something to her. 'Dairy Cow', my mind supplied, that is what Helga had called her last night. Cecelia while she loved feeding her milk to me, Amber, Catherine, and any other Pokegirl that wanted a drink; she was not one of the Milktits that lived on a Dairy Farm producing 45 gallons of milk a day. I had been to one of those farms, seen the Milktits there, while Cecelia was pleasant plump next to most Pokegirls, however compared to those girls she was down right skinny. The Milktits on a Dairy Farm are some the fattest Pokegirls short of a Snorlass since their daily schedule was eating a lot, being milked a lot, tamed as needed, producing a lot manure for fertilizer, and sleeping.

I balled my fist in anger as I realized how Helga had insulted her. Cecelia was a gentle and caring soul, but she had been a late threshold that had wanted to go out and see the world as a Tamer before it had happened. There were rumors that some Dairy Farms when they acquire new Milktits would Level 5 the girl right away, before starting them on that daily schedule, which resulted in Milktits barely any better than Ferals, and they would spend their entire life on that Dairy Farm. It was horrifying fate to any Milktit that was a threshold or hadn't been born a Feral.

While Helga had chip on her shoulder when it came to Milktits and any of their evolution as she had lost her prized Championship Belt to a Minotaura. There was an empty spot in her trophy case that I asked about months ago and one of the Pokegirls had whispered the story into my ear as it was still a very sore subject to Helga. Still that was no reason to insult Cecelia like that, looking around I couldn't find Helga any where. Saw that a few more guys had come into gym, some still had their clothes, and others had been striped of there shirts or shorts or both. Not that any of us were looking at one another except when one blocked our view of a Pokegirl.

Giving up on finding Helga for now I returned to the track where the Amazonlee, Leeta, had finished stretching and was eagerly awaiting my return with her eyes focus on my manhood while licking her lips. She repeated bounced on the balls of her feet, which did wonderful things to her rack, until she crossed her arms in front of them block my view. "If you want play with these." she teased while cupping her breast, giving them a good squeeze, and rubbing her nipples between her fingers. "You will have to keep pace with me or you have to catch me." Before flipping her braided ponytail behind her and getting on the track.

She blew me a kiss before assuming the starting position in a lane, I moved into the starting position in the lane beside her and behind her. I looked to her and saw the angle I was at gave me a view of her cunt that was already glistening with sweat or was it arousal? She looked back at me smirking, before shocking me with the fine control over her muscles by cause her pussy to wink at me.

She used my distraction to her advantage to quickly count down from three and take off. That sly, manipulate, cheating dame! Now I had to catch her and I am going to fuck her on that mat of hers in full view of the rest of the gym!

I took off after her within a moment, running after her with some difficulty as my legs kept rubbing against my dick and balls. The friction making sure that my private would remain at attention as I chased after her. I had to keep adjusting how I was running midstride, before finally settling on a movement that didn't interfere too much.

Looking down the track I saw that Leeta wasn't that far away considering how fast an Amazonlee could run full out. She wasn't even trying, it was down right insulting to me that she was going so slow. Like I was some spoiled rich, lazy, Tamer that had never run for my life away from a pokegirl or I hadn't traveled on foot between towns. Grinding my teeth I pumped my legs faster, my feet tearing up the track beneath them as I closed the distance between us, she was casually jogging ahead, and as I approached she glance back at me. Actually her eyes were turned down enjoy the effect she was having on me.

"Too you long enough, if that is the best you got then you wont be getting any of this." she gloated while giving her ass a slap and sprinting ahead. As she sped up I was hypnotized by the pendulum motion of her braided ponytail swaying side to side in front of the toned globular cheeks of her ass as they bounced up and down with each of her powerful strides.

I shook my head violently in attempt to clear my thoughts and focus on chasing after her, even as my eyes drifted down her backside returning to staring at the wonderful sight of her butt as she ran. She slowly began pulling further ahead of me, if she wanted to she could be on the other side of running track from me in seconds, but that wasn't how the game was played.

I could hear my heartbeat echoing in my ears as we ran getting my blood pumping, my heart racing, my chest rising and falling with my breathes, as everything else fell away but chasing down this female to catch and fill her womb with my seed. I had vague memories of times like this, usually after I had been dosed with Lust Dust. There was something . . . . PRIMAL . . . . in the thrill of the chase.

One lap went by quickly, the second even faster, followed by the third, and the fourth. After the fifth lap I stopped trying to keep track and focus only on chasing Leeta. Around and around we went, even as sweat rolled down my face and soaked my shirt.

At some point we were joined on the track by another Pokegirl and guy she was helping work out. For a moment I was annoyed that another had joined the chase, until I got a good look at him and dismissed him as a rival. He was chunky around the middle and was trying desperately to keep up with the Pokegirl that was helping him, that was jogging backwards in front of him just out of reach while giving him words of encouragement, as he huffed and puffed along after her. The most telling feature that he wasn't a threat was the fact that he still had all of his clothes on, no Pokegirl in here was interested enough to strip him.

Focusing back on Leeta, I found that she had put a good amount of distance between us while my attention had been diverted away from her. I took a deep breath, before speeding up to catch up with her. While I planned to catch her, if I fell too far behind she would make sure that I would never be able to catch up again and all I would get out of this would be a foot job.

In a minute or two I manage to catch up with her, but she began teasing me by slowing down enough that she was just within arm reach, before putting on a burst of speed and charging ahead to get away from me grabbing her. She did this repeatedly trying to tempt me into making the mistake of grabbing for her, missing as she sped ahead, and tumbling to the ground in a heap when I did so. Yeah not going to fall for it, Leeta, you will have to try better than that if you want me to lose.

We lapped the chunky guy and the Pokegirl once, twice, and on third time it became pointless to keep track as we made several laps in the time it took them to complete one lap. Really hoped the guy was merely a pet owner rather than an actually Tamer. Good cardio could be the difference between getting away from the pissed off Pokegirl and ending up a dinner for the pissed off Pokegirl out in the wilderness.

Later on at some point we once again have the track all to ourselves as the chunky guy was laid out on a mat beside the running track gasping for breath while Pokegirl was kneeling beside him telling him how good of a job he did while stroking his chest. It was like a reversal of the human petting the Pokegirl after she had completed a task even if she had done poorly on it.

As we finished another lap, Leeta looked back at me. "That was the last lap you had to do with me, we can stop and head to the showers now for your reward." she informed me as I took several breathes while continuing to chase her. It was so very tempting to stop, my legs ached, my lungs burns with each breathe, sweat keep flowing into my eyes and blurring my vision, but she had just made her first mistake. She didn't want to do it out here, therefore I so very much wanted to.

"Oh . . . No . . . not yet . . . have to . . . catch you . . . first! Your ass . . . is MINE." I panted while chasing after her, so long I could keep running she would keep going on until I collapsed. So our laps continued, with her frequently looking back on me to see how I was doing, it would be her second mistake I just had to hold out a little longer.

Finally the chance came after a few more laps, she looked back at me and wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. She had made her third and finally mistake. "Look . . . out . . . ahead!" I tried to warn while gasping for air, confused by what I had said she looked ahead and just barely manage to avoid colliding with another Pokegirl running the track by moving to the outer lane of the track as we were going into the curve of the track.

I went to the inside lane of the curve of the track and put on the last burst of energy I had. Leeta had lost track of me while avoiding the Pokegirl and trying not to lose to me by going off the track. She turned her head attempting to find me and caught sight of me rushing at her, her eyes widened in shock at me, before I did a flying tackle at her with arms spread wide. I manage to get my left arm hooked around her waist as we went tumbling off the track and across the floor. As we rolled I was grateful that her body was so close to mine as she shielded my dick from being dragged across the floor as we went.

Eventually our tumbled end with me flat on my back and her on top of me. I laid there panting for breath, finally I am getting the chance to rest and let my lungs catch up with all the oxygen that the muscles in my legs had been screaming for all this time. I could feel Leeta's cunt leaking onto my stomach as she rested on me, she had been really enjoying herself as we raced. She took a deep sniff of my chest while rest against me, before looking up into my eyes. I smiled at her while showing all of my teeth, "I . . . caught . . . you . . . I . . . WIN!" I declared before laying my head back against the coolness of the floor.

My shirt was grabbed and pulled up over my head, Leeta had stripped me of my shirt and as I watched she balled it up, before dabbing at my forehead with it. Trying to use what little of it wasn't soaked to dry off my face, before using it to wipe down my chest, after that she discarded it as a lost cause and leaned over me.

"You caught me, so now what do you intend to do with me now?" she eagerly asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Take me . . . to . . . your mat. Have fun . . . while I . . . catch breath." I ordered inbetween breaths. She help me up and I lean heavily on her as we walked toward her mat, I could barely feel my legs as we went. She laid me down on the mat, before spreading my legs and laying down between them to start rewarding me.

She gently brushed her fingers over my stiff dick, which throbbed at finally getting some attention from her after long of only sustaining itself from my lust. As I rested on the floor taking deep breaths I look down towards her and grinned at her when she looked up at my face. "YOU BASTARD! HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING I HAVE SAID!" yelled a masculine voice at me . . . . that hadn't been what she said to me.

End Flashback  
Central Park - Thrill Town

I blinked several times as my eyes refocused on my present surrounding of the park and as my mind finished returning from its trip down memory lane. Looking around I saw that most of my Pokegirls had perked up and were nearby the bench I was on, except for Pamela who was still laid out sunning herself on the grass while dozing off and Karen who was lying face down against the branch of a tree above me resting.

Standing in front of me had was a teenage guy yelling at me, dressed like the mannequin that had walked off the showroom floor of Tamer clothing store. There was not a single unique article of clothing on him; the red cap proudly displayed Crimson League on it, the red jacket he wore open was Crimson League, the black shirt he wore had a Pokeball on it, the blue jeans he wore were a brand designed for Tamers, and finally his sneakers were also Tamer designed.

This guy had apparently seen the ads for a Tamer representing the Crimson League and had taken the clothing they wore as law, rather than a suggestion or mere sponsorship, pathetic. Oh and while I had been looking on in shock at his attempt at impersonating a League Champion he had continued talking and was pissed that I had ignored him again.

I turned to Tattletale on my right, who was sitting cross legged meditating, and asked her, "Has he said anything important yet?" She opened her eyes and turned her head toward me. "Oh he has just been saying his name, the town he came from, that he challenge you to a Pokegirl battle for you Locator card, this will be his second battle of the day, he wants you off the park bench when he wins, and for you to pay attention to him, repeatedly." she informed me in a bored drone.

Taking a moment to process the information, "So nothing important." I stated as she broke out into a grin that looked like it belonged on a Kitsune. I stood up and stretched before taking a few steps toward the Tamer. As I did so I glanced around and saw usual gawker about to watch a Pokegirl battle, but what was more interesting was the Tamers that were trying to watch without actually looking. Someone had probably riled this Tamer up enough to send him after me so the rest could observe.

He was rather red in the face, probably from failing to get my attention before, "Finally, been yelling at you for the last few minutes, my name-" he started while puffing himself up. "I don't care." I stated, cutting him off before he could start up again, "As far as I am concerned you are Locator Card #2"

Glaring at me for interrupting a speech that he had probably practiced in front of a mirror or to his girls, the poor dears. "Fine then you will be my third Locator Card, I challenge you to a Pokegirl battle, 3 out of 3 rounds." He huffed before declaring the challenge while pointing at me.

I raised an eyebrow, at the rules, most would go 2 out of 3 mostly to save their Pokegirls from further harm. If you lost the first and second rounds, you were putting a lot of pressure on your last Pokegirl to defeat three opponents one after another. "Fine, if you want more of your Pokegirls to get a whooping from mine, then so be it." I conceded, sooner this was over sooner I could get back to relaxing.

"Peekabu, I screw you!" He yelled, and my mouth fell open gapping at him, he was still using default voice command to release his Pokegirls . . . no, no it was far worse than I thought as I saw the Pokegirl in question come around from behind him, dressed in Crimson League tank top and shorts. Apparently I wasn't the only one as some onlookers face palmed or looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Pamela, get over here, I need you to liberate a Locator card from an idiot." I called out, while lowering my expectation of the coming match, this had gone from taking advantage of a baby Tamer to a mercy killing. He had entered a tournament like this with a Peekabu, hadn't even given her a real name or let choose one. Hadn't even evolved her with a Thunder Stone, which compared to some of the more exotic evolution stones was really easy to get. The shelves of the stores in town that carried them had been emptied of evolution stone for the past week.

I looked over at Amber, my Cheshire, not that it was too accurate of a name anymore since her evolution from a Catgirl by a Psi Crystal. Her fur having changed from a golden blond to purple with stripes . . . ah spots, don't know why I thought she had stripes. Thank you Gothic, for providing such wonderful blackmail material for me to use to demand a Psi Crystal as a bribe. Team Gothic besides, me, managing to have their way with 100 Bunnygirls the reports had stated, my ass they did. I knew the walk of guy that had his way with a group of Pokegirls and the walk of one that had been completely dominated by the Pokegirls instead. After all I had experienced both, multiple times, can't hide that from someone who had experienced the pain or pleasure of it.

Pamela, my Ivywhore, slowly got up from where she had been sunning herself completely naked. One of the most drastic changes to come with her evolution from a Boobisaur into an Ivywhore was that she would unconsciously stripe herself of all articles of clothing anytime she was outside in the sunlight. The first month or two after her evolution had been tough as when she realized she was completely naked out side she would shriek and slap any male looking at her while trying to cover up.

Now though she had fully embraced it where allowed, as she finished getting up she yawned loudly while stretching her arms above her head and thrusting out her Triple D breast as she did so. She began walking toward us with her breast bouncing and swaying free while rubbing the last bits of sleep out of her eyes. I turned back to my opponent, and face palmed from looking at him. His face was doing an impressive look a like of a tomato while trying to look anywhere, but my Ivywhore and his eyes kept drifting toward her.

As Pamela approached me I whispered to her "Electric type, public park, you know what do." she flashed me a coy smile before walking past me, as she do so two vines came out from the underside of her bulb and proceed to go down the back her legs. Once she stood before the Peekabu the two vines dug into the ground behind her legs.

There was a moment of silence as we stared one another down, that he quickly ended with "Peekabu use Agility!" he loudly ordered the Peekabu, as she speed off as Pamela sent out 4 more vines after her cracking like whips and striking like a coiled Naga. Managing to dodge all of Pamela's vine whip she had put some distance between them. "Peekabu, now hit her with Thunder Bolt." came from her Tamer, the Peekabu glowed yellow for a moment before releasing a burst of electricity at Pamela.

Pamela cried out at the electricity struck and shook from the attack. She fell to her knees in and . . . "Oh doing it again, I feel all tingly." she moaned out in pleasure one of her hands diving between her legs to pleasure her slit. The Peekabu looked on unsure of what to do, awaiting an order from her Tamer, I turned to look at her Tamer who had blood dripping down his nose while gapping like a Magicunt.

This is the problem with training Pokegirls to rely too much on their Tamers orders, they flounder about in battle when their Tamer become stunned or distracted. Wiping his nose, "Hit her again." he ordered, yep definitely a dumbass if he couldn't understand why it wasn't working as the Peekabu shocked Pamela again and she moaned out in pleasure.

The Tamer yelled for his Peekabu to keep electrocuting my Ivywhore and every time she would moan and shudder in pleasure. After a few times, the order came and no electricity followed the Peekabu had over used her electric sacs. "My turn." Pamela sang out as the Peekabu had her feet taken out from under was dragged toward the Ivywhore.

A few feet from reaching her the vines arched over Pamela taking the Peekabu with them and smashed her face first into the ground behind Pamela, then vines arched forward and smashed her back into the ground, before swinging to the side and slammed her into the trunk of a tree. The vines unwrapped from her legs and returned to Pamela I turned to the Tamer as he glared furious toward us, couldn't tell if he was looking at me, Pamela or his Peekabu.

"Looks like win the first round." I declared, he shook his head and pointed behind me. I looked and saw that the Peekabu leaning heavily against the tree had manage to stand up. She obviously could fight, but he refused to remove her until she was unconscious it seemed, bastard, this should be consider Pokegirl abuse.

Sighing I finally decided how to end this, "Pamela" she perked up when I called her name "Show me what Eve has been teaching you." She looked at me before a manic grin showed up on face I had never seen before. She proceeded to practically bounce over to the Peekabu shooting out her vines to grab the girl.

Within a few moments Pamela had two of her vines looped over the branch of the tree and wrapped around the girl's arms holding them up above her head to stand her up. A second set of vines spiraled up her legs, went into her shorts, proceed to hook around the top of them and drag them down her legs before spreading her legs as far apart as the shorts allowed. In Pamela right hand she held one of her vines like it was a whip and looked to me for permission to begin. She knew I didn't like to hurt Pokegirls unless it was needed and compared most of Pamela could do, this would be more embarrassing than painful.

I looked at the Tamer of the Peekabu, while I had been fascinated watching Pamela work he had been yelling at his Peekabu attempting to get her to do anything. Good Tamer would know when he was beat to spare his girls from suffering. I gestured to Pamela and drew her arm back before stiking the Peekabu ass with her vine. The Peekabu cried out, as Pamela drew back and struck the other ass cheek. Back and forth from one cheek to the other she spanked the Peekabu with her vine whip. With Pamela around I would never need a paddle to spank my girls, it also freed me up to be fucking them while they were being spanked.

I watched the Tamer as his Peekabu went from crying, to begging, to moaning, and final quiet too tired to react anymore. Pamela flung the Peekabu at her Tamer after she passed out, she landed face down with her ass up in air turned red with strokes from Pamela's vine whip. The Tamer glared at me with fury, not even taking his eyes off me as he returned her to her pokeball.

"Pamela, that will be all, enjoy sunning yourself." I said dismissing her to let one of the other girls get a chance to fight, as I was deciding on which girl would go next, my butt was slapped and I looked back to see a vine retreating back to Pamela as she walked away putting an extra sway in her hips as she went. Would have to reward her once all the battles for the day were done.

"Pidgette, I screw you!" was yelled behind me as I turned around the Tamer ready to continue our battle, looking on dully at the Tamer I settled on my choice of which girl to send out. "Tattletale you are up." I drawled, she opened her eyes from where she had been meditating and floated off the bench still sitting cross legged before standing up in mid air and floating back down onto the ground to walk forward.

Tattletale actually enjoyed being full clothed unlike Amber, Catherine, Sandra, Pamela, and Cecelia. Though considering her clothing choice, of a purple spandex cat suit that left NOTHING to imagination, it showed off the outline of her cunt! She couldn't have showed off more if she did go around naked.

As she approached she drew out one of the many spoons that she kept stashed on her person, from a common metal one of questionable metals to a pure silver one she had me buy for her. Something about them being able to better focus different aspect of her Psychic powers depending on the spoon used, of course she could also be playing some prank at my expense. Never could tell with the Psychic types.

Once Tattletale was in front of me the Tamer wasted no time in ordering his Pidgette to fly up high. I look up at where the Pidgette had flown up, he cant be seriously think about-"I am afraid he is master." Tattletale answering out loud the question I had been thinking about. I sighed tempted to just shoot the Tamer as their should be a law against being this stupid and having Pokegirls to command.

On his order the Pidgette dived down toward Tattletale screeching as she went with the wind whistling at the speed of her decent. Tattletale without looking lazily raised one hand up and spread out her finger as the whistling grew louder. Pidgette was coming down talons out ready to pierce my Ka-D-Bra . . . . to suddenly stop in mid air a few feet from Tattletales outstretch hand caught in her telekinetic grip.

Tattletale brought her hand down and the Pidgetted crashed into the ground, she raised it back up the Pidgette going back up too, and brought it down again. It was very much like Tattletale was playing with a bouncy ball, throw it down and it bounces right back up to you. Unfortnately for the Pidgette, she was the ball. Tattletale repeated this several times attempting to create a crater with the Pidgette body, before releasing her from the Telekinesis.

The Pidgette didn't get back up and I felt sorry for her, she probably had broken some bones from that and for having such a moron for an owner. Tattletale didn't even look back as she returned to the bench and took up the end opposite from Cecelia.

Turning back to the Tamer as he finished returning the Pidgette to her Pokeball and putting it away before bringing out another and releasing her as I twitched from hearing the words again. Out came a CharMelons that took one look at her surroundings and attempted to set her Tamer on fire.

"Catherine! Take Down!" I screamed, not so much to save the Tamer as to prevent the Fire Pokegirl from setting the park on fire. What followed wasn't even a battle so much as a beat down of Catherine biting and clawing while the CharMelons repeatedly tried to set her on fire.

When the CharMelons was finally unconscious and returned to her Pokeball I petted Catherine on head and scratched her ears as she crouched besides me growling at the Tamer. The Tamer too humiliated for words drew out one of his Locator Cards and threw it to the ground before me. Only for the card to halt before it reached the ground float up to me waiting for me to take in.

"Thanks, Tattletale." I acknowledged her effort as I added the Locator Card to the one already stashed in my pocket, and walked back to the bench rejoining Tattletale and Cecelia leaning back on it and resetting the trap to wait for my next prey.


	25. Plotting

**Author Note**

You'll love the next chapter I promise. Big suprise on the way.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Even I'd go to the gym if they treated me that good. Well maybe.

Yeah noobs are always good for a laugh, and they are so cute.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Everybody Loves Plotting**

 **Streets – Thrill Town**

In all appearances Amy Pond was nothing special. She was dressed in dark clothing, but it was all practical stuff, and while she had blue streaks in her black hair anyone with some dye could achieve the same effect.

Also she carried no visible weapons, and her pokegirls were all secure inside their containers. With this in mind it was no surprise the three Slicers who were assassins from the Lin Kuei thought he would be an easy kill.

Amy let them think this, she even made herself seem more foolish by going off by herself down an alleyway that was bathed in shadows. The assassins thought they had her cornered what they didn't know was that Illyria was in fact leading them into trap.

She didn't expose her true nature until she met the blade of a Slicer pokegirl with the palm of her hand. If the Kamislut had been human the razor sharp sword would have cut right through her hand, but she was pretty much a goddess so the weapon couldn't even make her bleed never mind end her life. The fact that the weapon was enchanted didn't even register.

The shocked Slicer didn't live long enough to try anything else as before she could do anything the legendary pokegirl had taken away her sword, and then Illyria was removing her foe's head in one clean swipe.

Both of the other assassins were very well trained, so they didn't run or just stand there staring, they attacked just as they had been taught to do.

The Lin Kuei masters, the only humans in the organisation, were retired Tamers who had trained many fighting types and they were skilled warriors themselves so the had taught the Slicers very well. Not that this made any difference as mortals shouldn't fight goddesses.

Illyria didn't bother to alter the passage of time as she was in no danger, she just ducked under or blocked any sword strikes. She was more agile then any Slicer could hope to be, and she was tough enough that one of weapons actually broke against her arm. That blow did actually hurt, and it would leave a slight red mark, but really all it accomplished was to make the Kamislut mad enough to want to keep the last Slicer assassin alive a little longer.

There was no mercy in this act as Illyria wanted to find out who had sent the hired killers, and she could do that by viewing the memories of the still living poke. Normally the Kamislut was careful when examining the minds of other beings, but this time she was about as subtle as Snorelass heading for an all you can buffet.

This wasn't even the first time she had down this today. Just this morning Illyria had tried to find out where the S-Goths had come from, but she'd been unable to open a portal to their city as it was defended by powerful magic. Much like the city Kira came from.

However she did at least now know where one of their bases was, and she intended to visit it later on today as it what was going on was relevant to one of her interests.

In the long term the S-Goths would be dealt with as the Team her Tamer had founded was heading to the Dark League early next year so there was no rush to take out their headquarters Besides the Kamislut figured that it might be possible to make the S-Goths allies, or at least she could try secure a peace with them as war between Team Gothic and the S-Goths might be something Illyria's more powerful sister could object to.

This was desirable as while she could acquire the power required to take out an city, setting off a nuclear weapon might upset her sisters enough that the Kamislut ended back is statis, which was something she wanted to avoid.

Plus the environmental damage would be massive and this world couldn't take much more of that sort of thing, and more importantly it would upset her boyfriend enough that he would deny her cuddles. Illyria liked being held.

The Lin Kuei's main base was a different story. It was no city, or even a fortress. Instead it was an underground complex hidden somewhere in the Edo League.

It wasn't even a large group, as someone had thinned their numbers a couple of years so finishing them off would take Illyria less than half an hour, and no one powerful enough to stop her would object to the Kamislut taking out a small group of assassins that had attacked her first.

With that in mind she opened a portal, but not to the Lin Kuei base, this portal led to the Kamislut's hidden lab. A place which contained quite a few bodies for Illyria to study. After all for her sleeping was optional and she found that studying pokegirl biology gave her something to do.

Illyria threw the now three dead Slicers into the portal and then followed them through. She intended to put the dead assassins on ice before going off to kill the rest of them.

(Line Break)

 **Central Park - Thrill Town**

"Damn it why are people having pokegirl battles outdoors?" I asked of no one at all "We have like five arenas!".

Granted that wasn't enough to cater to the needs of the hundreds of Tamers here at the same time, but if everyone just had a little patience they'd all be able to win or lose their Locator cards before dinner time.

"I swear if I find out which idiot started a fight in the middle of a crowed park then I will disqualify them" I said to myself as I looked around the park "Unless its one of my friends".

While I couldn't give any other member of Team Gothic an extra Locator Card or even lend them one of my powerful pokes to use in the contest. I could at least turn a blind eye to their rule breaking. Heck I'd let Illyria kill a few pokes earlier today so cheating was no big deal.

While scanning the mob for people who weren't following the rules my Scouter gave me lots of information about different people.

"I don't know who this Yamcha is" I said as I scanned some Tamers of fighting types "but his talent level is disappointing".

Also judging by the scars he'd been very unlucky while dealing with a Feral. I knew claw marks when I saw them.

"Oh is that Yugi Moto?" Misty also asked of no one before addressing me "Hey, did you know that he's the current King of Tamer, and that he made Harem-Master just a few weeks ago".

I did know that and since I was planning to be next year's King of Tamers it was a good idea to learn more about Yogo bear, or whatever his name was as that would tell what sort of person could win the League's biggest pokegirl contest, and while his talent level was impressive (being 47) he wasn't what I had expected when it came to his appearance.

"He looks like a cross between a school boy, and a gimp" I commented.

In my view only people with breasts should be allowed to wear that much bondage gear in pubic, and while I rarely cared about what people looked like I figured having three kinds of hair colour was a bit much.

"And how is he a King of Tamers?" I asked of Misty "He's looks about 13".

I figured the hair style was his way of compensating for how short he was.

"He's got the Longevity Blood Gift like you do" Misty explained "Only his kicked in when he was twelve, and that was about twenty years ago, so he's older than you".

Well that was hard to judge as I'd been de-aged and I'd gone both forward and back in time. I had no idea how old I actually was, I only knew that I looked to be about nineteen.

"It took him twenty years to become a Harem-Master?" I questioned "That's not very impressive".

Sure I'd been at this job for more than a decade, but I'd kept changing my name so my many, many accomplishments were spread out over several identities.

"I guess he just wasn't in a rush" the red head said "As long as he's careful he could be around for centuries. I figured that's why you aren't going from gym to gym trying to get badges".

Actually I had tried to do that, but things kept getting in the way. Although after ten years in this world I'd come to see how little I was ageing so I could understand why he wouldn't be in any rush. Besides all he would have had to do was ask people not to nominate him until this year. If enough important people owed some favours he'd have no trouble getting the title.

"I think he's here supporting his friends" Misty was now saying "He has his own team like you do. He's very rich, super talent, and a great...".

Had I not been so stressed out about trying to manage this event, I would have thought about what I was saying, and I would not have interrupted her.

"Well if you like him so much why don't you just and marry the guy" I suggested.

Misty must not have been paying much attention to me, as clearly she didn't hear the anger in my tone of voice.

"Well we did go a couple of dates" she told me casually "But I was a lot more wild back in those days, so it didn't last".

If she'd ever mention anything about her previous relationships before today then I had long since forgotten about it. I'd not been able to record everything in my journals.

"I bet he doesn't even remember me" the pregnant woman was now saying "Which is a shame because that guy is so good at kissing".

Killing people, even other humans, was not so hard for me these days, but I was no psychopath so I failed to act on my desire to kill the Yuji guy with my bare hands.

Not that I got much of a chance to think about that sort of thing as I had yet another incoming call. Apparently the Rare Hunters were causing even more trouble.

"Will this day just end already" I said.

(Line Break)

 **Roof Tops - Thrill Town**

He was known simply as Sharp Shooter, he'd had another name once, back when he'd been a Tamer, but he'd long since retired from that life and he'd left that name behind.

Now he was one of the best assassins in the world, or at the very least he was the most skilled human assassin in the group known only as the Ashrak.

His speciality was the sniper rifle, as he had a rare bloodgift that meant he almost never missed due to having such great eyesight, and the few times he had failed to hit a target it had always been because of outside interference, or at least that was how he saw it. Sometimes it had just been his bad luck.

Sharp Shooter's current target was nothing special, just some kid who would be no challenge to take out. Normally the assassin wouldn't lower himself to killing teenagers, but the organisation who wanted this hit was very rich and they wanted a rival team weakened.

The leaders of the Ashraks had decided that Sharp Shooter would terminate the youngest member of Team Gothic, a boy called Forest. He was a new Tamer and therefore he wouldn't have been much trouble to take out another way.

However the Ashraks were being careful as already The Order of Taraka had put the founder of Team Gothic, and anyone closely linked to him, on the no kill list. Which meant that no member of that group was to be underestimated, so again a long distance kill was best.

Another good reason not to get close was that the Lin Kuei, yet another assassin group, was also in the area. That group of ruthless thugs only ever used fighting-types that liked to get in close so it made even more sense for Sharp Shooter to keep his distance from the target.

As the hired killer set up his rifle for the shot his keen eyes spotted that someone else was following his target around. The stalker was an oddly dressed Tamer who was in the company of an Ice Empress.

Sharp Shooter knew a bounty hunter when he saw one, having done that job too, however it didn't matter to him as he could kill his target and leave before the other Tamer could do anything to get in the way.

"I'm ready to make the kill" the assassin said into his headset.

He had the Tamer named Forest in his sights, and his finger was resting on the trigger.

" _Make the kill, and then get out of there"_ a voice reminded.

As it turned out the Ashrak and the Lin Kuei weren't the only assassin group in town, the Dark Sisterhood was here too, so things had the potential to go very wrong if the different organisations got in each others way. This was another good reason why the kill had to be quick and clean. Less chances of it all going balls up.

"Understood" replied Sharp Shooter as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet didn't hit its target as at the very last second the Tamer known as Forest had tripped, banging his hard against the pavement and the projectile went over him.

It hit a pokegirl who was dress in black that no one had seen coming. She was a member of the Dark Sisterhood, a group of dark type assassin that had outposts all over the world. The armour piercing bullet would have killed Forest even if he been inside a tank so the enchanted armour of the assassin from the Sisterhood was wearing offered no defence.

"Oh shit" swore Sharp Shooter.

(Line Break)

 **Hidden Base – Kanto Region.**

That evening a figure bathed in the darkness of his office picked up the phone. He got some news that upset him, but he made no ouward reaction upon hearing it.

"I see so the Ashraks are now at war with the Dark Sisterhood, and the Lin Kuei have been totally wiped out" the man said.

Inside the leader of Team Nightshade was fuming. His job during Battle City was ensure that Team Gothic was weakened, but not destroyed. The group had been founded for this purpose, and while it wasn't the only thing they did it was very important.

The Leader of Team Nightshade was starting to get the feeling that his boss, one of the Legendary pokegirls, was setting him up to fail. Right now he felt more like a pawn on a chess board than a man playing the game.

"We still have the Rare Hunters" the hidden figure said into the phone.

Again he got some bad news.

"They have all been arrested" he then whispered.

This was very bad news as it meant that the clone was now without any allies. Still the game wasn't over yet, he would complete his mission. Team Nightshade was like a grindstone that the Team Gothic was meant to sharpen itself against, and they still had the island.

"Just keep them under surveillance" the leader ordered who ever he was speaking to over the phone "And prepare the flying types. Gothic will be on board that blimp tomorrow and we will bring it down".

With that the man who was hidden in the darkness turned off the communications device. He then sat back and lit up a cigar as he thought about his plans. Lately he found that many of his schemes weren't working out so good, but he got the impression that someone out there was plotting, and they were doing very well.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

Sexebi, the Mistress of Time, watched as the figures that represented a few of the assassin organisations out there moved about. She'd recently been to several of the most likely futures and had found that her plans were coming into fruition.

Thanks to the her sister Macativy, the Cleric of Chaos, her favourite pet was much closer to the champion she needed him to be. Yet she couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing as he was becoming more ruthless as he got older.

"I'm surprised you didn't send him back in time yourself" Kreia said as she watched one of the assassin statues crumble into dust "It seems to have worked out for the best".

The Lin Kue had served only themselves and while they had never been a great threat, a world without them was a better place. As for the Rare Hunters they had taken a major blow, but they would recover. However that was okay as they would no longer be a factor in this game.

"Some of the S-Goths wouldn't agree with you" Sexebi replied "A few of them actually think my pet is going to destroy the whole planet, and at the rate things are going if he becomes the Dark King he might just do it".

Evil Jayden was bad, but Evil Gothic would be many times worse. Sexebi had seen futures were her human would led an army of pokegirls across the globe. Those that had resisted him had been destroyed, and even the Legendary pokes had been unable to stop him because of his Charm Blood Gift even worked on them once its power had been magnified in a dark ritual that Arch-Mage Raven had created.

At least the world wouldn't come to an end in that future. Jayden was smarter than he seemed, but he wasn't the kind of person who would stop and think about the long term consequences of his actions. Which was why as the Dark King he would start WW IV.

Gothic was just as ambitious, if not more so, however he was able to understand that his actions would cause reactions. Plus he had Blood Gifts that would better serve a future ruler of the Earth. He could control people and places that Jayden might destroy.

There had been moments when Sexebi had been tempted to let Gothic become the Dark King, and since it could have happened it was possible that the S-Goths had somehow found about that future. Although it was far more likely that they simply had an agent close to the Hellguard who knew about the Dark King as the pixie poke had indirectly told them about that possible future.

"Anyway I couldn't have done that" the pixie pokegirl explained "I have to follow certain rules, but my sneaky sister is a trickster, for her rules were are things to be broken".

There was after all an order to universe, and there were beings out there that made humans look like bugs waiting to be crushed, and even pokegirls like Sexebi were just bugs that could sting before being swatted aside.

They'd watched the Revenge War with amusement, not caring what one human being did to his own species, at least not enough to get involved, but when the dust had finally settled they'd found ways to show the Legendary pokegirls that enough was enough.

Mortals had more freedom than they imagined, and the gods had more rules to follow then people would think. Plus when they did fight the Legendaries tended to reshape the landscape, and they did all have to live on the same planet.

"What are his chances?" Kreia then asked "If he goes to the Dark League earlier than we anticipated I mean".

Sexebi had planned to delay that action, but since Macavity had changed everything with her little stunt that meant the time traveller's earlier calculations didn't mean much any more.

"About fifty-fifty" the adorable poke answered "Which is a big improvement really. Jayden has nothing to build an empire on thanks to my human champion".

Plus Gothic hadn't been idle during his ten years away, he'd trained and he'd prepared in ways that he had told no one about.

"So are you going to take the chance and let him face the Dark King?" Kreia inquired.

Sexebi mulled it over before answering. There was no most likely outcome should they enter Sukebe's store house early next year.

"We can let him determine it" she decided after a while "If he defeats what Team Nightshade have in stall for him then we'll know he's ready".

It was risky, but if they waited too long then Jayden could become a more powerful Tamer, and there was always the chance that someone even worse would awaken the spirit of Sukebe.

"Then all we can do is wait" Kreia said.

Sexebi held up a tiny figure of a demonic looking pokegirl, and she looked at under the light.

"There is someone who might be able to help him" the pixie poke told her sort of friend "And I've already arranged for them to met. I think its time for someone else to have an Infernal power house in their harem".

The ancient being known as Kreia was a stone cold bitch, but there were things even she wouldn't do.

"Oh not her" she muttered "Those poor, poor, people".


	26. Demonic Gothic

**Author Notes**

Stormbringer117 messaged me with the idea of having a female Gothic in one of my stories. Since there are many Gothics, as they all come from alternate versions of our world, which there could be thousands of at least, then its highly likely that I was born a girl in at least a few of them. Which is strange to think about.

Anyway since I just love this idea I had to write it, but I'm only working on my pokegirl story at the moment so I contacted my co-author and he came up with a plot. I wanted a female Tamer Gothic, but since there are two clones of Tamer G running around that would just be silly.

Later on that might change as I do plan for Tamer G and Hunter Thomas to visit some other dimensions while working for Washu, you may have read the sample chapter for Pokegirls Omni-verse. So its not silly that a female Tamer might somehow make to the world of Tamer G, but that can wait until after Nightshade has been dealt with.

But you aren't going to have to wait long to meet a female Gothic.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Demonic Gothic**

 **Rare Hunters Hideout – Thrill Town**

"Kara use Thunderbolt" I ordered.

The electric attack flashed through the air and struck the water type that the bad guys had tried to challenge us with. My sexy elf's attack was more than enough to end the threat of that pokegirl, but sadly there were many, many more for us to deal with.

Sadly for myself and my pokes I'd badly underestimated the Rare Hunters. I had thought them to be nothing more troublemakers, and to be fair when compared to some of the bad guys I'd had to deal with over the last decade they weren't that evil or skilled. But sadly for me it turned out they were working for someone else.

My evil clone, aka Nightshade, had worked with them in order to lure me into a trap. Naturally a copy of myself had known how best to ensnare me, and while he was now gone I still had ten Rare Hunters to deal with. To make things worse they had been prepared for me.

Since I owned a Dark Lady, who were magical power houses, and because most of the Pokegirls I owned were magic users, the bad guys had set up an anti-magic field. It was so potent that even my sword had been effected, it had been like a dead weight in my hands.

Which also meant that no one could teleport out and the field had greatly weakened my two strongest Pokegirls: Raven and Callisto. The rest of my harem had attacks that didn't depend on magic, but even they felt drained by the field and so they weren't putting up much of a fight.

My only hope had been to rely on the strange sense of honour the Rare Hunters had. They never just stole pokegirls, they always won them in battle so my plan had been to refuse to fight. However when I had refused they'd turned on a television that had showed me an image of May in her house at Pallet Town.

They had warned me that something very unfortunate would to happen to her if I refused to participate. No details had been offered, but I had an active imagination so I'd not needed them to paint me a picture.

The Rare Hunters didn't care how many Pokegirls my harem took out, they had reserves and even if my 'girls had killed any of their Pokes while fighting, they would get paid back with interest for taking me out. After all Callisto alone was worth tens of thousands of SLC, maybe hundreds of thousands to the right buyer.

After several battles all of my 'girls were starting to feel the fatigue, and so was I. Only Kara and Kira, the elf twins, looked ready to keep fighting. In fact they seemed ready to start killing, which for Kara was odd because she much preferred to subdue her foes without ending their lives.

"Okay 'girls" I said "We're going to have to...".

Just as I was about to act on my desperate plan, there is a loud banging against one of the walls of the warehouse, as the banging continued the wall collapsed and a large trash dumpster came crashing through the wall, at such speed that it took out a few of the Pokegirls that my harem would have been forced to fight.

The large hole had sunlight streaming in through it as the sun was currently setting, it was so blinding that I couldn't see anything until my eyes had time to adjust. When they had I saw that an entire group of people were entering the bad guy's warehouse.

Babs cartwheeled through the hole in her jester outfit and in sing song voice she shouted "I'm back!" while striking a pose as the the calvary followed here inside.

It was Thomas, and his entire harem. Babs, who must have sneaked away at some point, had led him here. The Hunter took one look around the area, and then turned to me while grinning

"What the hell Gothic?" he asked "You go and have a party with these guys, and you don't invite me along".

He seemed happy, and I was about to warn him about the anti-magic, but then I remembered he didn't have magic using pokegirls.

"I mean you don't tell anyone where you are going" he was now saying "Then I get a text from Misty saying that you wandered off, and she wanted me to find you".

Calling for help had crossed my mind, but the threat to May had stopped me from trying it.

"I am hurt, mate, you're having all this fun without me" he playfully joked "Some friend you turned out to be".

The Rare Hunters were going for their daggers as they didn't have much left to defend themselves with at this point.

"I'd of dealt with them myself" I told Thomas "but they have an anti-magic thing going"

Thomas looked down at the ground and saw the huge circle of runes that went around the poke battlefield the Rare Hunters had set up. Then he ordered Victoria to deal with it. She proceeded to use her armoured claws to tear up the ground the runes were carved into.

As soon as she destroyed one of the the rest of the wards flickered and burned out.

"If I'd known it would be that simple I would have done that myself" I muttered softly.

As soon as the Anti-magic field went down, Raven and Callisto were instantly revitalized as their connection to magic was restored.

"Now you're in trouble" my alpha said.

While it would have been nice to watch Ray rip them all a new one, saldy I had to redirect her new found energies.

"Raven go and save May" I ordered "Remeber she's in danger".

The very angry Sorceress growled at the very nervous looking Rare Hunters before she teleported away.

"Okay so these guys want our rare Pokegirls?" Thomas was now saying to me "So lets give them an up close and personal view of our girls, who will be beating their asses".

That made me smile, and while the crooks did have a few pokes left, they were now badly outnumbered.

"Callisto don't kill any of them" I said

She frowned at me like a kid who had been told she couldn't have sweets.

"Sorry, sexy. Humans go to jail" I explained "Otherwise we don't get the bounties, but you can hurt them a bit".

The Rare Hunters all looked at each, dropped their weapons, and then raised their hands in surrender. One looked like he was going to cry, but hard to tell as he wore half a mask.

"No you have to fight back" Callisto complained "Oh come on I never get to torture anyone!".

I ignored her as best I could as while I wouldn't mind her hurting them it wouldn't be productive.

"Okay we need to tie these guys up" Thomas said to his harem.

Babs started jumping up and down.

"Oh, oh, oh" she called out "I have something we can tie them up with".

Before anyone was able to inquire the poke girl started to pull a rope made of colourful handkerchiefs out of her sleeve, and she kept going, and going, and going. It didn't stop until we had enough of the stuff to bind an entire crowds worth of people.

"I'm not even going to ask" was all I had to say.

 **Rare Hunters Hideout – Thrill Town**

(Line Break)

Afterward securing our captives, we were looting the Rare Hunters base. Our current plan was to return as many Pokeballs to their original owners as possible. Amber, Thomas's Cheshire, was sniffing the Pokeballs and sorting them into piles. She was able to tell which ones still smelled of a previous owner and which contained the Rare Hunter's pokegirls.

"Once we've cleaned up here I'll head the hotels between the Bronze and Silver zones" I was telling Mr House via video chat on my 'dex "The Tamers there will need their pokes back."

Those stuck in the Bronze zone could afford to wait until tomorrow after noon to get their lost 'girl back. They could be storted and recovered at the pokecentre.

"Any pokeballs we can't find the owners too I'll drop off at the centre" I went on to say "And the pokes belonging to the Rare Hunters can be turned over to the police".

There were some police officers in Thrill Town, even House's own minions did most of the peacekeeping in these parts. Either way the Team would get reward money so it hardly mattered to me where the pokes went.

"Your people can confiscate the equipment the Rare Hunters were using" I went on to say "They have healing and cleaning machines here, and some surveillance equipment too".

I imagined the value of their recovery would be added to the bounties Thomas and I were going to get for capturing all these crooks.

"You and your friends did some good work" the very old man told me before giving some instructions "Now I want you at the Hotel before eight for dinner. Make sure there's nothing shady goes on tonight, and be at the Wreakball field first thing in the morning".

The contest was still going ahead as planned. That was good as I wanted to catch up to Nightshade and beat him up.

"Yes Mr House" I said as I closed my 'dex.

I was about to suggest we hurry things up when I saw the Babs was messing with the machines the Rare Hunters had been using to store the pokegirls they had dishonestly taken.

"Oooooooh! What does this button do?" she asked of herself.

Upon hearing that Thomas and I rushed to were the trickster poke was fiddling about, but we were too late to stop her.

A master pokeball, one of those used to contain the most powerful of pokegirls who weren't yet submissive to their Tamers, was soon in the hands of Babs who was tackled by Kira.

The ball was black and white rather than red and white. I had time to notice that as it went flying through the air and landed in front of Amber, since she was a cat girl she couldn't resit batting the ball around. Which in turn set the pokegirl inside free.

"Gothic, you didn't tell me you had a sister" Thomas said as the pokegirl appeared "I guess that whole thing about being from another universe was a load of bullshit then".

She was a pokegirl, but she was near human type so aside from small horns and the odd colour eyes, she did look like she could be my sister so I had to scan her.

DEMONESS, the Greater Demon Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Magic/Dark/Varies (Infernal)  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Special  
Role: Commanders, schemers.  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Infernal, Normal, Magic, Psychic, Ghost (others vary by type).  
Weak Vs: Celestial, Fighting, Bug, (others vary by type).  
Attacks: Negative Aura Burst, Energy Drain, Nightshade, Energy Blade, Hypnotic Gaze, Teleport, Dominate, Call Me Queen, (others vary by type).  
Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Longevity, (others vary by type).  
Evolves: Dark Queen (Dark Ritual), Demon-Goddess (E-Stone Ceremony).  
Evolves From: Daimon (Mana Crystal), Fallen Angel (Further Trauma + Dark Stone)  
 _  
Proud, cunning, vindictive, ruthless, and unrelentingly intense, Demonesses were perhaps the ideal commanders in the Legions of Terror during the war. Their strategic abilities combined with their commanding natures and somewhat cold reasoning when dealing with those under their command allowed them to direct the Legions to many victories during the war, and made them rather infamous after it. As such, to this day, despite their many advantages, a stigmata against Demonesses remains, even when those against many of the other Infernals (such as Daimon and Succubi) have faded._

 _In appearance, Demonesses are generally mostly human, but with enough "off" characteristics to ensure that they are rarely mistaken as such. Such "off" characteristics differ from Demoness to Demoness, but some common examples are glowing eyes, clawed hands, and fanged canines, with others varying widely, usually in accordance with the Demoness's variable element. Aside from these "off" characteristics, Demonesses can vary widely in their looks, though most are between five and six feet, and their appearances are often somewhat related to those they had as a Youma or Daimon if they evolved up._

The mindset of the Demoness breed, on the other hand, is much easier to present an average for. As a whole, Demonesses are very proud and very intense, a fact which leads them to often tend towards being very easily insulted. This has lead to Demonesses developing somewhat of a reputation for being short-tempered, because even small (or perceived) insults can set them off, and very rarely will they forget an insult of any kind. On the flip side, however, they are also very easy to flatter, taking compliments almost as seriously as insults... which has problems of it's own; woe be unto the fool who idly flatters a Demoness, for false compliments are generally taken as high insults.

This isn't particularly problematical in and of itself, of course, until one takes into account the fact that Demonesses are also ruthless, cunning, and extremely vindictive. As such, they will often go to very great lengths to extract revenge upon those who insult them, a tendency which has added greatly to the stigmata against them. However, again, this sort of extreme intensity in pursuit of a goal does have a positive aspect, if the Demonesses goal's can be brought into line with her tamer's.

In fact, assuming that her loyalty is won by a tamer (via whatever means), a Demoness will generally be quite an excellent addition to his harem. Not only does she bring her extreme intensity with her, but a Demoness's level of devotion to a tamer is just short of a Dark Lady's... although less slavish and more imaginative. As such, the Demoness will often seek the betterment of her master and his harem, even at the expense of other harem members and especially outsiders.

 _This means that she is a good alpha choice, but also a dangerous one; unless she can be convinced of her harem sisters' worth, she will often be willing to sacrifice them for what she considers an overall gain, a tendency that is based in her Commander Mentality. It should be noted also that few Demonesses ever lose this tendency entirely, and that even those who have been convinced not to do so within the harem will still often sacrifice outsiders for the harem's gain._

In keeping with their Commander Mentality, when it comes to combat, Demonesses prefer to let others do their fighting for them. In battles that allow more than one combatant, she will generally hang back and attempt to direct the actions of the other 'girls. If a Demoness is forced to battle, however, her tactics are usually quick, efficient, and brutal; with elemental powers developed over the course of several evolutions, most Demonesses are not a force to be trifled with. Most are, in addition to this, able to utilize teleportation, making it easy for them to strike at any point they preceived the opponent's defense to be lacking at. Beyond these general guidelines, though, tactics vary, especially considering the breed's scheming nature and the planning skill most Demonesses retain from their time as Daimon.

 _There is, however, one major exception to the rule of Demonesses preferring not to fight, and that is when their opponent is a Succubus. Whether it's due to a historical feud involving the fact that the Succubi left the Legions of Terror en masse soon after their induction (an insult that few Demonesses have forgotten) or simply to the ardently different approaches to life that the two breeds have is uncertain, but, regardless of the reason, meetings between Demonesses and Succubi almost always result in a battle. As such, only the most foolish, cunning, or intrepid tamer will attempt to keep the two breeds in the same harem. On a related note, should the Demoness win, she will generally become extremely amorous, and so taming accommodations should be readily available if one intends to pit a Demoness against a Succubus._

 _In any case, aside from after defeating a Succubus (or, to a lesser extent, another powerful opponent), a Demoness's sex drive is fairly reasonable. Her intensity does transfer into her attitude during taming, however, and many Demonesses will be quite passionate in bed. But, as with other areas, a Demoness's Commander Mentality does bring some preferences of its own to taming; mainly, that she usually prefers to be in control. This drive is hardly as strong as that of many other breeds, however, and a loyal Demoness will generally be willing to let her tamer dominate her without too much of an argument._

 _Like Droidos, Demonesses do not require physical sustenance (although many enjoy eating anyway, just for the taste) or even negative emotions as food. Instead, they must periodically release bursts of negative energy that cause those around the Demoness to feel mildly ill. However, she has more control of this ability than her fighting-type cousins, and can generally designate people (usually only her tamer) to be immune, so long as at least one living, sentient creature is affected. It should also be noted that this ability (or even a somewhat more intense version) can be used in combat as a weakening technique, and is thusly listed in the Demoness's attacks as "Negative Aura Burst"._

 _Finally, feral Demonesses can be quite problematical, often turning other ferals in the area into something of a "personal army." Thankfully, though, they do oft lose fine control over their elemental abilities in the feral state, and often become even further susceptible to flattery. Still, those not exercising caution in their dealings with a feral Demoness and her 'legions" tend to wind up either dead or a slave to keep the Demoness sane. As of 300 AS, threshold into a Demoness is considered impossible due to very few having yet become Pokéwomen._

The pokegirl blew any expectations of her being submissive right out of the water. She proceeded to threaten the tied up Rare Hunters, she insulted all of us, and then went back to verbally abusing the Rare Hunters. She threatened to rip their balls off while screaming at them about the various in-dignities she'd suffered at their hands. Apparently they had tried to break her in other ways after their attempt to Level 5 her failed to work. This had involved not letting her get Tamed at all.

As for me I had lost the ability to talk. I should have ordered Callisto and Raven, who had already checked up on May and returned, to subdue the Infernal, but watching a female demonic version of myself have a go at everything in sight was making it impossible for me to do anything.

At the end of her rant the she slumped down onto the ground and told everyone that she really needed a good fucking.

"Errr, Gothic" said Thomas, who sounded scared.

Given his Blood Gifts he had reason to be.

"Yes" both me and the demoness replied.

At this point I figured that this was going to take some figuring out.

"I need a drink" I said.

Thomas seemed to be in agreement, and had I cared to I would of spent some time wondering when I had became so jaded about so many strange things happening to me. I was so used to weirdness that even meeting myself as a pokegirl hadn't shocked me for too long.

"Let's go to Katies" he suggested "We can let Mr House's people deal with the rest"..

(Line Break)

 **Katie's Bar – Thrill Town**

It took a while, but the Demoness was able to explain what the fuck was going on.

"So you are an alternate version of Gothic" Thomas said to the Infernal type as we ordered a second round of drinks "Which means that neither of you are from his world".

It was possible that there had been yet another version of me living on this world, but he or she would have died hundreds of years ago, most likely during the Revenge War.

"You see I picked a card from the Traveller that looked like it would turn me into this very powerful Demoness" the pokegirl explained "It was either that or a life as sexed up bimbo of a Succubus, and yes in hindsight I do see the irony of my choice".

I didn't ask why she had chosen to become a demon, mostly because I didn't think I wanted to know, instead I inquired about the Traveller.

"Hold on who is the Traveller?" I questioned "I've met him a few times now, and I never found out much about him".

And I had tried, but I'd found nothing to even hint at who he really was, other than the fact that he more money than anyone should, and that no one wanted to mess with him.

"There's not much I can tell you" the Demoness replied "All I know is that he's a very powerful being who has been going around 'rewarding' all the different versions of us that he can find because somewhere out there one of us was stupid enough to free him".

I must have been one of those who got 'rewarded' and it didn't surprise me at all that a version of myself would have somehow freed such a powerful being from some sort of imprisonment. I imagined there was some from of tentacle rape involved.

"What cards?" Thomas asked.

The Demoness went on to explain that all the Gothics chose their 'reward' by picking a card, something to with free will she figured, and that I must have taken the Tamer card. Only I didn't remember doing any such thing.

For some reason that information had been sealed away in my mind, anyone trying to access it died in a very, very nasty way, but the Demoness was free to tell everyone. That didn't make any sense at all.

"You know I really need to ride a dick" she then said to me "but I'm not disturbed enough to do it with you. That would be like incest, or maybe its just masturbation, whatever its too weird and I'm not Feral enough to want to try".

Even in the pokegirl world the idea of Taming a pokegirl version of yourself was a little too freaky. But I was safe as the Demoness was looking over at Thomas. Who now somewhat resembled a deer in headlights.

"Now what about your friend?" she asked when she glanced back at me "There's something yummy about him".

We both turned towards Thomas.

"If I had any doubts about you two being related..." he started to say as the Demoness began to rub against him.

I felt pity for the Hunter.

"He has the Shady Character Blood Curse" I explained as Thomas lost the ability to talk "Its an interesting curse because while normal humans find it uncomfortable to be around him it actually makes him more attractive to Dark and Infernal types".

Like Psychic Charm it didn't always effect people right away. Some people had more resistance than others. However even a powerful Demoness could not hold against the curse for too long. Plus she was horny and had been drinking.

"So he'd make a great Tamer for you" I said causally "I can pay for a non-combat slot if he needs to make some space".

I certainly wasn't going to take her as I had the horrible feeling that Misty would want a threesome this very night, and I just wasn't as free spirited as she was, or crazy.

"Fuck you, Gothic, FUCK YOU!" Thomas called out as he started getting a lap dance.

The Demoness wasn't going to take no for answer, and no one seemed to want to save him from his fate.

"Damn straight you will" the Infernal said before pushing Thomas to the floor.

Oddly no one in the bar seemed to care. I however did not want to have to sit and watch my best friend get raped by a pokegirl who was sort of my sister.

"Okay it can wait until we get to the hotel" I said to the Demoness "If he's not up for it I have an entire team of people who might be".

Since she was pretty much my sibling I wasn't going to let anyone I didn't trust to have her in their harem, and I also wasn't willing to let her run lose. An Infernal version of myself could make Dark Lady Callisto look like a harmless Puppy girl in comparison.

"Okay fine" the Demoness agreed while getting off Thomas "But you better have someone as tasty as him".

I wondered if setting her on Jayden would mentally scar him enough that he ended up becoming the Dark King of the only the local loony bin. But I decided not to risk it as giving a future tyrant a powerful minion was a very bad idea in my book.


	27. Send In The Clones

**Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Clones, Clones, Clones.**

 **Hidden S-Goth Base – Somewhere In The Dark League**

"So how did you find this place?" I asked of Illyria as the portal closed behind us.

Perhaps I didn't want to know, but it was too late now as I had already posed the questioned.

"I kept one of the S-Goths that we encountered this morning alive long enough for me to view her more recent memories" the Kamislut explained to me.

To my surprise I realised that the whole kidnapping my girlfriends thing had happened earlier today. I felt like I'd been running around dealing with one issue after another for at least a whole week.

"I was unable to gain access to their hidden city" she went to say "However the S-Goth knew a little about this place, enough for me to find it, and while I couldn't open a portal directly inside their base I was able to get close. But there is a barrier I can not bypass".

Well telling us about that the super powerful, and super sexy pokegirl, had led us into a cave and down a dark tunnel. It was no trouble for me to navigate in such low light levels as I had a Blood Gift for when in places like these.

We then ran into a wall that was not natural, this was obvious as it was made of steel or perhaps something even tougher. Also there was a door that looked to be as equally unbreakable.

"Both the wall and the door are made of a metal even I can not break through" Illyria told Thomas, the Demoness and myself "At least not without a plasma cutter, and even then it would take some time".

Considering that we needed to back at the hotel within the next hour or so we had no time to take down the door so we'd have to find a way to unlock it. We were limited on how long we could stay here as we didn't want certain people noticing that we had left the city, and if I stayed out all night then Misty would have a fit.

She was still upset about me getting into trouble with the Rare Hunters, and at the rate things were going she might end up putting a leash on me just so she would know where I was. Not that I would let her do such a thing, but I was pretty sure she might try.

"I was able to get the code from the mind of the S-Goth" Illyria said the two of us "But entering it did not work".

The time and space goddess pokegirl typed the code she had pried from the S-Goth's mind on to a keypad hidden that was hidden behind part of the wall. Only it to denied her access. Had she been a typical super villain she would have ended up blaming someone else for this.

"It is DNA locked as well" Illyria informed the three of us "I attempted to bypass that feature only I failed. I found it most frustrating".

Thomas and leaned in to take a closer look at keypad. The machine scanned me, and that did nothing. Then it scanned Thomas and a computer voice called him Subject BERSC 117, and allowed him entry.

"Now isn't that interesting" the Demoness version of me stated.

It was so weird to hear someone else say what I had just been planning to say.

"Indeed" was all I said.

The computer voice then stated that Thomas had been missing for a certain number of days, hours, minutes, and seconds; before politely asking him to return to Capsule 117 because he had not been assigned a handler yet. According to the machine all subjects had wait in medical stasis until assigned a handler. I assumed that meant an S-Goth overseer.

I couldn't imagine that anyone would crawl into a capsule just because a voice told them too. My only theory was that the S-Goth were used to being obeyed. The voice was after all both demanding and female.

After hearing some gears moving the door proceeded to open up to reveal an advance lab that the Professor Oak and his colleagues would have killed just to get inside.

Thinking that made me wonder if I should steal a few things and give them to Gary's Grandfather as an early Christmas present

Inside there are were rows upon rows of tanks all of which contained males of various ages who were floating while naked in bluish coloured fluid. None of them were awake, and many of them looked a lot like each other. Which meant that someone had been cloning.

Thomas soon found his 'brothers', clones of himself, and understandably he become rather out of it for a while after seeing his own face on so many other people. I figured he would need a few moments to centre himself, and he was quiet safe with my pokegirl 'sister' as she staying close to Tom, so I left him alone.

The Demoness seemed to like him a great deal. Most likely because of his Blood Curse, which attracted Infernal types, but even without that they might have gotten along well with Thomas as I did. However I really didn't want to think about how close they would get.

I didn't object to the Demoness becoming one of his pokegirls I just didn't want to think about them Taming. I was a old fashioned that way.

Illyria then lead me to the main computer a device that she couldn't access, but I could. Perhaps that was due to dumb luck or maybe because there had been other humans working in this lab. The S-Goths had human servants so it was possible.

I started by requesting information of BERSC 117 and this revealed that Thomas was in fact a clone whose DNA had been modified in order to give him the Blood Gifts of Endurance, Recovery, and the Shady Character Blood Curse. He'd been purposely given that curse so what he couldn't form any long term positive relationships with other human beings.

Which meant that somewhere out there was a man who looked just like Thomas, only he didn't have the same Blood Gifts and Curses. He might even be dead as the S-Goths could have killed him after taking his DNA. Perhaps one day I would find out.

There were also some videos attached to his file:

The 1st video was of Thomas floating inside a tank beside his 'brothers' before a power shortage shut down the camera for a few moments. When the video resumed the view was of an empty tank.

I had no idea if this escape had been due a malfunction or due to someone like Sexebi setting him free. The footage didn't give me any sort of answer.

The 2nd video was a report from an S-Goth with an eye patch on, I knew this woman had fled from Thomas back when we were in Lavish Port, which for me had been a long time ago. Her report stated that she had been trying to find how 117 hadn't gotten loose.

If I remembered correctly, and it was possible that I wasn't given the years that had passed for me, then this was the same S-Goth who had been working with the Dark Queen of the Orange Islands. Thomas had made some commented about being a bad date at the time, but looking back I now realised that she had indeed been the same S-Goth who had tried to grab Tom in Lavish Port.

They'd backed off now because he was wanted alive, and whoever had written the latest files was saying that it wasn't possible to bring 117 back without killing him.

The 3rd video was of Thomas and I hanging out during the Shadow Tournament. The recorder of the video, whoever that was, could be heard speaking. She made a report that said such a thing should not be possible. Clearly the S-Goths had never imagined that Tom would encounter a human male that would want to be friends with him. To be fair it was unexpected.

At the end of the file was a written entry that went on about Thomas's last known location. Also there were some orders to capture and return Tom to this lab if possible, so they could discover what mutation of the cloning process resulted in him not only being able to resist their control, but also made him far more stable than the others.

Illyria took the time to download all these files into her own 'dex. I knew that later on she would study all of the information when she was inside her own lab.

Then I started looking through the various subject series files, and I found that S-Goths could make a male with just about any Blood Gift, Curse, or even sexual fetish.

Worse some of the clones they grown had meant to become special treats for some of the more carnivorous Pokegirls that made up part of the Sanctuary's Armed Forces.

Overall the project was really a failure because every fully grown specimen, aside from Thomas, had already been terminated because while they were controllable to some extend they were all totally insane.

I knew this was because clones had no souls, and humans without them were incapable of feeling empathy towards others. I'd discovered that during my ten years in the past as while cloning was forbidden that didn't stop people from trying, and none of the results were every very successful.

Even Thomas didn't care about most people, but since he could form emotional bonds that he meant he had some sort of a soul. It was not a mere biological mutation that made him a success, somehow Tom had gained a soul, and I had no idea how.

Then I found that there was a file on me. The ruling body of the S-Goths had decided to acquire me for breeding or to at least collect sperm samples, so they could create male offspring and raise them to be agents.

These S-Goth raised Tamers, who would hopefully have some of my Blood Gifts, would travel all over the world and collect information for their mistresses, and I wasn't the only guy around they were after, as there were other successful Tamers out there, but I was high on the list because the S-Goths suspected I had a Blood Gift that allowed to me effect probability on a subconscious level using an unknown psychic power, or in other words they knew about me being so lucky.

I also found that I was considered too dangerous to clone, they were hoping that my sons would be more malleable. They were willing to wait a decade and a half to get their agents. And some would be used to help manage the S-Goth's pokegirl servants as my Charm Blood Gift was well suited for helping to manage groups of pokes. There were even plans to give a few of the kids as pets to their leaders. Apprantly I was considered very attractive by their standards. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Can I help you?" a voice then inquired.

I turned to see the Supe-Bra Genius who had to be the one running this lab. Since I was wearing my Scouter it scanned her and told me all about the breed.

SUPE-BRA GENIUS, the "I Am the Greatest!" Intellectual Pokégirl (a.k.a. the Mad Scientist Pokégirl)  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Rare (Moderate- to-Pro-Rights Leagues), Very Rare (Anti-Rights Leagues)  
Diet: human diet  
Role: Research and development, education, laboratory work, business management… their roles are manifold  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic  
Attacks: Cheer, Smirk, Yell, Taunt  
Enhancements: Enhanced Flexibility (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Total Recall, Extreme Intelligence  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: G-Poindexter (normal)

 _Although not favored by Tamers, the G-Poindexter is a Pokegirl that is quite popular amongst those who are not of that most honored profession. Their mental agility, cute appearance, and absence of destructive abilities make them one of the more attractive choices for many a Pet Owner, and virtually any college student to ever step foot inside a university. It would seem to be only common sense to many a civilian that the G-Point's evolution would be an even better choice. Unfortunately, common sense rarely applies to the Supe-bra Genius._

 _If one were to ask someone what the most intelligent Pokegirl alive is, they would almost certainly name this breed. The brain of a Supe-bra Genius is far more efficient than a human's could be—their ability to retain, comprehend, and recall information is staggering, and their facility for discerning accurate answers from a minimal amount of data is mind-boggling. Unlike G-Points, it is common for Geniuses to take on multiple fields of study—given how quickly they learn, how accurate their memory is, and how skilled they tend to be in intellectual pursuits, this almost never causes them to lose any appreciable level of skill in the field they possessed before evolution._

 _Regardless of what a Genius is doing, their mind is always incredibly active on multiple levels, aside from keeping bodily functions running. Unlike a human, who can only have a single line of thought at a time, Supe-bra Geniuses are capable of keeping their focus on and contemplating multiple subjects at any given time. But Geniuses are more than simply smart—they are also incredibly creative. Rare is the member of this breed who only learns and works within the known guidelines of any given field of study; new theories abound from this Pokegirl, and they work towards and push the boundaries of knowledge._

 _Given this, it would seem to many that they would be a wonderful Pokegirl for any Researcher or student to have. However, there is a reason the Supe-bra Genius is often referred to as the "Mad Scientist" Pokegirl. Geniuses are… eccentric. While every human and Pokegirl possesses personality quirks, Geniuses take this to a sometimes frightening degree, with their personal foibles ranging from the humorous to the inconveniencing to the disabling to the borderline psychotic. Obsessive-compulsive behavior, phobias of varying extremes, obsessions and stalker-like tendencies, megalomania, solipsism, extreme and dangerous curiosity, suicidal tendencies, schizophrenia… all these and more have been observed in the breed. Occasionally, quirks that are dangerous to others come up in the breed (including a curiously common desire for world domination, believed to be a holdover from their once-loyalty to Sukebe) which require a Level Five Taming Cycle to erase. Unfortunately, this does not eliminate their quirks, but rather gives them an entirely new set of them. It is not unknown for those who possess Geniuses to run them through a number of Taming Cycles until their 'girl has a more favorable mindset. While occasionally distracting, most of these personality quirks do not interfere with their scholarly activities too greatly._

 _Supe-bras were not designed for combat, and it shows. There is rarely any great degree of change from their appearance as G-Poindexters, although those with less than perfect vision occasionally find they no longer need glasses to see well. A Genius's endurance is of the sort that lends itself towards extended work hours and all-nighters, rather than staying standing after a barrage of attacks. Supe-bras are very rarely found in a Tamer's harem, and those that are serve almost exclusively as a strategist and manager for the team. However, to the rest of the world Supe-bra Geniuses are exceedingly useful (when their bizarre personalities do not interfere). They can be found working in schools, medical facilities, and laboratories across the world, and frequently serve as the possessions of business managers or politicians._

 _As one would expect from a breed with such unique personalities, observing a Supe-bra Genius interact with others is… interesting. Overall, the breed is more sociable and extroverted than the G-Point, but some take this to extremes and may be rather aggressive in conversations (of course, with a breed with such wildly differing personalities, this sort of generality doesn't really apply to more than a large fraction of the breed's numbers). The tendency of the G-Points to 'Drone' is almost entirely absent in the breed, barring a few individuals. One should be wary, though, of permitting one's Supe-bra Genius to interact with an Alaka-Wham. The Psychic breed often consider themselves to be the intellectual rivals of the Supe-bra Genius, although because they rarely possess the education that most Geniuses possess, the "I Am the Greatest!" Pokegirl considers such contests to be rather one-sided._

 _Because a large number of this breed is somewhat emotionally volatile, it is generally easier to get them in bed than it would be for a G-Poindexter. Geniuses frequently enjoy experimenting during Taming, trying to discover new or unusual ways to find pleasure. Occasionally, this will result in requests for orgies, trying to bring in more partners to discover new sexual acts or positions. There is one bad habit that plagues the breed, however; because they can concentrate on differing things at once, it is not unheard of for a Genius to attempt to start a conversation or try to discuss their latest experiment during the act; few people appreciate this, but it can take time and effort to get them to stop._

 _If one encounters a feral Supe-bra Genius, there is doubtlessly a very interesting story about how such an event occurred. Supe-bra Geniuses, as a rule, are not found in the wild. Because of what their skills focus in, they are almost exclusively found in civilized areas, where they would have access to regular Tamings. Intentionally allowing several subject Geniuses to go Feral has revealed to be slightly different from many other Pokegirls; unlike a normal 'girl, a Genius shows no signs of encroaching Feraldom until the moment she goes Feral, a state which is marked by extreme forgetfulness, a lack of rational thought, and mindless gibbering. Thresholding into this 'girl is far less common than turning into a G-Point, and rather more painful. The Thresholder will suffer from severe, debilitating migraines until the process is complete, and suddenly having one's mind work at such a high level will leave them confused and disoriented for weeks afterwards._

Since Illyria was right next to me, which meant I was in no danger, I took the time to read the entire of the 'dex entry.

"Actually yes you can" I replied, completely ignoring the fact that the pokegirl didn't really want to aid us "You can explain exactly what have been doing here".

The possibly crazy female scientist told me that she had done all of this because of 'SCIENCE!' but mostly because the Sanctuary Forces had kidnapped her, and forced her run this lab.

Apparently they didn't have any Pokegirls intelligent enough in their forces to do it themselves. Which meant that if we took the poke away or killed her then this operation would at the very least have its progress stalled.

"Oh and also this was originally one of Sukebe's hidden labs" she then explained "they re-purposed it. Our creator used to turn human women into pokegirls here".

Her earlier tone of voice hadn't been pleasant, but once she had started talking she'd spilled the beans while looking very intently at me.

"You're being very cooperative" I commented.

The lab coat wearing pokegirl smiled at me.

"Well its a been a while since I've seen a man" she explained "The S-Goths don't let me out, and I've studied your file, and the pictures. You have more muscles than I thought. Have you been working out?".

Travelling around the world and learning to fight from masters across the world tended to make a men rather fit. Not that there was a huge difference really as I hadn't put on much weight, and most people only wondered about the scar.

"A little" I replied.

I figured that I would at least have to give the poke a good fingering before she would tell me everything, but as I took her arm she offered to tell us even more about we wanted to hear.

"Now tell why this project is still going if all mature clones had to be put down" I requested to know.

My Charm Blood was having a good effect on this scary smart pokegirl. She'd be putty in my hands soon enough.

"The various clones require special 'programming' to function after being released from their tank" the science poke informed us "We just haven't been able to come up with a program that works in the long term. That's why my mistresses wanted your friend back so badly. He's the only success".

I put my arm around the 'girl's waist and she looked ready to fall to her knees in front of me. It wasn't often that my charm worked this well, for some reason it just seemed effect some pokes more than others. I'd never been able to figure out how to control it so all I could was go with the flow when it was being extra potent.

"Your friend was different than the others" the super clever poke was now saying "The rest of the clones have no brain activity until we program them. But he was different somehow the body is that of a clone, but his mind.. it is something else".

I would put that down to Tom having a soul, but since saying that would only raise even more questions I kept my mouth shut on the subject.

By this point Demoness Gothic had proven her worth by snapping Thomas out of his funk. He was now looking at the files Illyria had already made copies from. Which left me deal with the Supe-Bra Genius.

"I don't suppose this place has a self destruct?" I inquired.

The poke didn't answer until after I gently kissed her on her lips. That made her talk.

"You're not going to blow me up are you?" she asked back.

Which meant there was one. This was good as we didn't have any explosives and while taking the lab poke away would slow the S-goths down, it would be better to destroy this place.

The clones had no real brain activity, and even if they had then that wouldn't change the fact of them being soulless freaks. Right now they weren't really alive so I had no trouble ending their unnaturally existences.

"I could do with a lab assistant" Illyria said while holding a pokeball "I have a lot of research that needs doing".

The Kamislut would be to handle even a Supe-Bra Genius so I had no concerns there.

"Okay kids lets blow this place and go home" I decided.

(Line Break)

After we had moved a safe distance away and watched the cavern explode and burn. Everyone started to express their feelings.

The Supe-Bra Genius WAS on her knees beside us crying over the lost of all that totally irreplaceable equipment. I was happy it was all gone as the S-Goths had being using the stuff to play god

"They were alive in as far as their hearts pumped blood, their lungs took in the oxygen from a breathing mask, but they never would have lives to live" Thomas lamented "They never would have made a single choice for themselves, if their is worse fate to suffer I do not want to know of it".

Given that we'd just blown up his 'brothers' I understood why he felt the need to express himself like this.

"What we did here was horrific, even if it was to give them mercy, but worse is the knowledge that this has been happening for who knows how long and the world remained ignorant of it" he went on to say "The next time Sexebi shows up we need to have words with her and her sisters about this".

It was possible they hadn't had a clue about this place. After all none of them were all powerful or all knowing.

"We need to make a blood oath to never forget what we saw here" Tom then said "We need promised that when ever we encounter Sanctuary or their allies that we give them no mercy, and that once we have dealt with the Dark King, and established our Magic Gym. We will prepare Tamers for threats like this. For we are Team Gothic".

This wasn't the first time we'd dealt the bad guys a major. We'd taken out an entire Team Rocket base in the past. But this was all very personal for Thomas

"Those who have seen what awaits both humanity and pokegirls in the depths of darkness must delve into that darkness in order to stop them" Thomas finished.

He then took out his combat knife and sliced open his hand, before handing the blade to meso I could do the same. Once I was bleeding we gripoed our hands together letting our red stuff mix. This was a blood oath.

Sadly our moment of awesome brotherhood was ruined by Illyria loudly yawning in boredom and then asking if we are done yet. She wantd to return to the hote before the desert buffet has been cleaned out.

"Just open the portal, Illyria" I said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Which she did.


	28. Yummy

**Author Note**

This chapter is all lemony goodness I wanted to try righting about sexual things that are just about sex. Its important for a writer to challenge himself this way.

 **Current Harem**

Alpha – Raven – Sorceress

Beta/Sex Battler – Kara – Gardelfwhore

Kira – Dark Elf

Daphne – Nightmare

Callisto – Dark Lady

Babs - Harelyquinn

None Combat Slot – Tara – Bunnygirl

 **Reviews**

I may have to slow down on the updates as its Xmas. My mothers wants to me stay at hers for a few days so I won't get much chance to right.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Yummy  
**

 **Hotel – Thrill Town**

(Warning Lemon Chapter Feel Free To Not Read)

"I get that there is a serious food fetish at play here but why are we eating our dessert off a pokegirl's naked body?" Nikita asked me.

Mostly it was because Amy was annoyed at having missed the buffet. We'd returned in time get some dinner, but the desserts had been cleared away by the Tamers and their hungry pokegirls. Mostly Raven I suspected.

Upon seeing how upset the Kamislut was my survival skills had come into play and had I ordered room service. Now a naked Damsel was lying on plastic sheet on the floor while my girlfriends and I ate the sweet stuff that was coating her naked body.

I'd been impressed at how quickly the hotel staff had managed to put this together. I guessed that they must have put the poke through a quick healing/cleaning cycle, and they had covered in dessert foods. They'd done very quickly as the ice cream hadn't even melted yet.

As for the poke herself she was blindfolded, gagged and she had ear plugs in. Which meant the only thing she could feel was people touching and the food on her body. I saw her smiling now and again, despite her efforts to keep perfectly still, so I figured this was really erotic for her.

"Because we're hot and he wants to do us," Misty explained to my girlfriend "Guys spoil girls they want to fuck".

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head in amused disbelief. That was so not the reason for this. I had just wanted to give my girls a treat now because I wouldn't be able to pay them much attention until after Battle City.

Besides Gary and Jayden had wanted to drag me off to some no birth control party that was being held by a bunch of female Tamers who wanted to get pregnant. Apparently the Crimson League was offering incentives for more women to have children. My guess was that the leaders of this nation felt the need for a population increase.

Jayden's older brother had been conceived at just a social gathering. I'd been under the impression that the siblings all had the same mother and father, but I'd been mistaken.

I hadn't felt up for such a thing as I was trying to not to get anymore females up the duff, so having the excuse of spending time with my girlfriends had been a good way of getting out of going to the party.

As for Thomas he was getting to know my 'sister', and the less I thought about that the better it was for my mental health.

Then there was Forest Kyder, he had made into the silver zone, but I had no idea if he'd been dragged along to the breeding party with Gary and Jayden.

"The real reason is because I thought Amy's heart was breaking when she saw that the ice cream bar had been cleared out" I lied.

Truthfully I'd been far more worried about her going crazy from lack of sugar and ripping my heart out of my chest.

"Plus I enjoyed the tradition of Nyotaimori when I was backpacking around the Edo League" I then said.

It hadn't all been about learning how to punch people, or walking on hot coals.

"Nyotaimori?" Nikita asked.

Amy was too busy eating to make any commented, and Misty was enjoying the naughtiness so she said nothing either.

"It means the 'art of body sushi' I think" was my answer "Its an old thing going back to before the Revenge War it was like the ultimate decadent experience for wealthy Japanese men. They'd go to a sushi restaurants and participate in what they called Nyotaimori".

Since red meat was hard to get in the 24th century most people got their needed protein was fish and plants. Thus sushi, raw fish with lots of vegetables was a regular thing to eat.

"I never did it myself, at least back then, but I from what I understand they'd sit around a long table and there would be a beautiful woman who would be their serving platter" I said "She would lay back on a table while completely nude. Much like our friend her".

Since there was no table in the honeymoon suite, which was mine as it was the largest at the hotel, the Damsel was lying on the floor. Which I imagined was more comfortable than a table as the carpet was soft, and since her head was free of food I'd been able to make her more comfy with a pillow.

"Her private parts would be shaved hairless and they would be covered with flowers" I explained "The woman's skin would also be cooled down with rose water so that the temperature of the sushi could be preserved for a longer time".

Well that was how they did it the Edo League and I didn't think the act had changed much over the centuries. They still did many things the same way.

"And then they would eat off her?" Nikita inquired as she nibbled some fruit "Like we're doing now".

To be fair it was mostly Amy doing the chowing down. I had no idea where she put it all.

"Yes sometimes it took several hours" I said "During the entire time the woman would have to keep perfectly still".

This was very sexy, but mostly when I looked at the pokegirl who was serving as a big plate I thought about how much self control she had to have to just lie there. Pokegirls loved getting attention, yet this Damsel was acting more like a work of art than a person.

"Would the men have sex with the woman later on" Nikita then asked "After they were done eating I mean?"

The answer was surprising.

"Nope" I said "The whole experience is supposed to be about beauty rather than sex".

The few Nyotaimori dinners I'd attended had been very classy. The poke I'd eaten sushi off had returned after getting cleaned up, and the men had all clapped upon seeing her again.

"Is that the reason for the flowers?" Misty asked.

Our platter had whipped crème on her pussy, which made sense as she wouldn't be here she didn't want to get Tamed as well.

"Yeah" I replied "I think its also supposed to symbolize purity".

Virgins were often used for Nyotaimori in the Edo League.

"I don't think there is anything pure about her" Misty said while running a finger down the Damsels now bare stomach "She a slut".

To be fair this breed were just very eager to please. It was written into their DNA they couldn't help it.

"Maybe she's a pure slut?" Nikita suggested.

Well I very much doubted that the blonde haired lying currently lying on the floor was a virgin

"Maybe" Misty agreed.

She seemed sweet enough to me, but that was because of the food.

"Are the people eating allowed to touch?" was what Nikita asked next "I know we can, but what about in the Edo League".

Again the answer would surprise people.

"Edo etiquette doesn't allow the men to do that" I said "Every bit of food has to be taken off the body with a chopsticks".

Although I imagined that custom might be ignored in private.

"But we aren't in the Edo League" Misty point out with a smirk on her face.

That made me smile.

"I know" Nikia replied with a smirk.

By now I had eaten my hunger for food was satiated. I could, however, feel my hunger being transformed into lust. Which was odd given how tired I was, and because I'd so much sex just last night, but it didn't feel like last night. It felt more like last week.

Plus it must have helped that I'd gotten Branwyn, who was currently in Misty's harem so she could learn how to care of me, to cast a few light healing spells on me.

Normally I didn't use magic to deal with such minor things, but today I'd needed it and my Damsel was a great white mage so it was trouble for her to restore my stamina, and revitalize me in other ways. Sadly she couldn't do that all the time, as overuse of even light magic spells had a negative effect on the human body. It was possible to have too much of a good thing.

"I want first taste" Misty told us.

Before anyone could responded to that the Gym Leader spread the Damsel's legs and licked the whipped crème off the poke's pussy. Amazingly the 'girl managed to keep still.

"Your turn" the orange haired woman then said "I mean you did pay for this yummy thing".

I'd never paid for sex, because I had no need to. But the poke was expecting a Taming, even it was optional.

Her pussy was now open to my touch so I wet my fingers between my lips. Then I placed two of them into her womanhood. She was so wet she was dripping; she was ready.

I slid a finger inside of her damp hole, and I could tell that the poke needed something – anything – in her cunt. So I fucked her with my digits and I could also tell that my actions were frustrating her. She'd been teased enough just by Misty's tongue.

Still the finger was better then nothing, but it was also contributing to her increasing frustration. I knew this because of her very heavy breathing.

Amy, who was still eating bits of fruit decided to chime in at this point.

"Give her another finger" the Kamislut eagerly suggested.

So I did.

"Don't move" Misty then shouted before swatting one of the Damsel's breast "You need to stay perfectly still you dumb slut"

I could see the pokes's muscles tighten and I could her breath become raspy. Misty was now playing with Damsel's breasts, flicking the poke's nipples with her fingers.

An orgasm was approaching the Damsel was trying to keep still, just the breast stimulation and fingering was enough. If she came, she would not be able to remain still.

I watched as Amy leaned down and licked the nipple that Misty wasn't playing with. We were making it impossible for the poke to stay still and she tried, boy did she try. I could see her knuckles clench and her toes curl as she fought her urge to at least wiggle about. Later I would find a way to commend her good work, maybe a nice autograph.

Then both Amy and Misty bit down the Damsel's nipple. That simple action was enough to sent the poke careening over the edge. Her hips bucked up and down spasmodically. Which knocked the last bits of food off her body.

I couldn't fault the poke, she had held on as long as she could. We had teased and tortured her with pleasure far beyond what most humans or pokegirls would be able to take.

That was when I looked down at my shaft, and I could see that I was fully erect. My cock was ready to be ensconced in a warm, wet pussy. Since I'd already stripped down to a pair of boxers and a short it was no trouble for to get my manhood out.

I rested the tip of my cock against the Damsel's pussy lips. I was not sure if I had ever seen a wetter cunt. It was so easy to enter her, and soon I was enjoying myself quite a lot. I slammed my hips forward driving into the poke. Even though the ball gag I could hear her groan as my cock filled her cunt.

"Okay so who wants to suck the cum out of her when he's done?" Misty ask of my other girlfriends.

From this point I decided to ignore everyone else, and just to enjoy myself.

(Line Break)

 **Hotel – Thrill Town**

It wasn't until after Amy and Nikita had left that I noticed the time.

"Oh thousand gods its not even midnight" I realised with a sigh "When will this day end".

Thankfully I hadn't shouted that out or I would have a woken up my harem, who were all snuggled up their sleeping bags around my bed. None of them wanted to go back into the pokeballs as they were worried I might get into more trouble.

"Oh has my poor baby had a tough day?" Misty asked as she walked out of the en-suite bathroom "Momma knows how to make you feel all better".

I was fed up. My body was nice and relaxed, as I'd eaten well and had sex, and I wasn't upset really I was just tired of this day.

"No sex" I said to the Gym Leader "My dick has been over used lately".

And it was all my own fault. I'd pushed myself too hard and even Bran's spells could only do some much.

"Don't worry I took care of myself in the shower" my pregnant girlfriend informed me "Watching you Tame that Damsel was so hot".

I felt a little disappointed in myself for not seeing to Misty's needs, but there was nothing negative in her tone. In fact she seemed very pleased with me.

"That was loads of fun" she then said "I still want to do a few more crazy things before I settle down, and you are showing me a great time. You know when I'm not being abducted".

I felt really bad about that.

"Sorry" I told her "I don't...".

She interrupted my attempt to aplogise.

"Oh please" she said with a dismissive gesture "You have no idea how times I've been kidnapped, taken hostage or just gotten trapped somewhere. If the bad guys are coming after us its because we are doing our job right. Sure its dangerous, but come on I was running from scary feral pokes while you were...".

Then she stopped.

"Well you have really been doing this longer than me" she realised "So you know that its the job. Someone has to protect other people".

While it wasn't what I wanted out of life I also didn't want to leave my fate in another's hands. Besides I was good at saving the day.

"Anyway its not you its the contest" she was now saying "I don't think you'll really be able to relax until its over. Not that I can't think of a way to help you chill out and get some sleep".

That was when Misty dropped her towel and then she squeezed her breasts gently together.

"I'm so full today" she told me "I think that pamphlet was right about increasing the amount of milk I can make".

Since I had no idea what she was talking about I didn't speak, and I didn't say anything as she climbed into bed next to me.

"Come to Momma" she then said.

I had sucked on her nipples many times before, and while sometimes it was a sexual thing this time it was more a kind of snuggling. I was settled in next to the soft warmth of her body and I could smell whatever it was she washed her body with. I could even feel vibrations in her chest as she made a sort of purring sound.

Her hands were holding my head, pressing me to the breast I had decided to start with. It felt very intimate, but not exactly sexual. However I didn't feel like I was a baby either as it wasn't that innocent either.

"Keep sucking. Just like that" she instructed.

I could taste a wonderful sweetness which grew in flavour until I could feel a small pool of warm liquid gathering inside my mouth. When I swallowed, it was a small but audible gulp.

"Oh, baby" she whispered.

I don't know how long, exactly, that I lay there against her, taking milk from her. It could've easily been five minutes or it could have been an hour. It was by far the most pleasant span of time I'd had all day.

While once doing something like this would have seemed very odd to me, now it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. It was perhaps the most intimate way for two people to just be together, aside from sex.

"This really feels nice" she told me "Are you ready to start on the other?"

Gently I pushed her down onto the pillows and climbed over her so that I could reach her other breast. Then she turned her chest toward me so that her nipple was in my face and soon I was suckling once more. I had her delicious sweetness in my mouth.

"I really hope you like how its tastes" she said.

She had to wait for an answer as I was busy.

"I really like it" I told her "I missed doing this with you"

She made an "awww," sound and then held her breast to my mouth and I started feeding from her again. She'd purred, or at least that was how it sounded, and she stroke the back of my head.

I was feeling a little bit sleepy, because my stomach was starting to fill with Misty's warm milk. I was aware that my jaw felt slightly sore from making the same motion over and over, but it didn't really hurt, and I didn't care anyway. It was so pleasant just to be there at her breast, and to be pressed up against the warmth of her soft skin.

"You know I'm so glad you like it" Misty told me "I can't tell you how that makes me feel".

I knew that normal breastmilk from a women didn't taste this good. It was a result of the pills she'd taken.

My arms, which had just been wrapped her waist, slid around her back, and I pulled her even closer to me. Her chest, was now almost smothering me, but I didn't really care.

"Oh my boobs feel better now" My girlfriend then informed me "They were starting to get pretty swollen even though you drank some at lunchtime. I bet its like a woman's version of getting blue balls. It doesn't really hurt, but it's super uncomfortable you know, and you just want some kind of release".

I dimly recalled what that was like.

"You know I could use a pump" she said "But its so nice feeding someone this way. I think I might overfeed the baby".

Rather than reply I let one of my hands go down to her butt and give her cheeks a squeeze. I could feel her breathing getting a little faster now. She liked me touching her butt.

"I love you" she then suddenly said.

That made things a little awkward so I had to stop the suckling.

"Oh you don't have to say it. I can tell" she told me "I know you were for gone for years but you still love me".

I still did only it was different now as I departmentalised my feelings when I'd gone back a decade. My plan had been see myself as a different person in different parts of my. Misty was part of the life of Gothic the Shadow Lord of Tamers, and so when I gotten back to that role it had been easier then I'd expected to pick up where I'd left off.

"Now suckle Momma and go to sleep" Misty then ordered me.

Before I could say anything her nipple was back in my mouth and pretty soon after that I must have fallen asleep.


	29. Demon Conquest

**Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Demonic Conquest  
**

 **Hotel - Thrill Town  
**

 **(Hunter Thomas POV)**

I let out a long sigh, as the Demoness version of Gothic shut the door behind me, this had been long night already and it had just barely started. I just wanted to for- no, never forget, cant ever forget what I saw tonight, but I didn't want to think much anymore tonight.

I flicked the light switch beside me, causing some low level lights to illuminate the living room, dining room, and kitchen combo they had going on in this room. I took a look at my freshly healed hand, flexing my finger as I did so. Branwen had done a good job healing up the cut on it after Misty had seen it when I had presented Gothic to her safe from harm aside from a cut on his hand like mine.

I untied my steel toed boots enough to step out of them, took off my trench coat, hung it on the back of one of the dining chairs, took off my concussion vest, and placed it onto the dining table. I was in the process of stretching before suddenly being pressed again the nearby wall by the Demoness "sister" of Gothic.

I stared into her hungry glowing green eyes that were roughly level with my own making her roughly 6 feet tall. "No more delays, no more waiting, you are going to put your dick in me here and now. I am going to ride it until you send me into a sexual coma, or your cock stops working." She demanded from me in a desperate voice, I opened my mouth to agree, only for her to shove her lips onto mine and force her tongue into my mouth.

I knew better than to attempted to physically resist her or attempt to break free from where she pressed me against the wall, but there was more than one way to fight back against a dominating Pokegirl. Our tongues met in my mouth fighting for dominance, they coiled and struck like Nagas, wrapping around one another in an attempt to be the dominate one.

One of my arms wrapped around her naked body and the other began running my hand through her wild mane of black hair. We were getting too used to Thrill Town as she had been walking around naked since we had freed her, while Gothic and I hadn't even paid attention to it. She was just another Pokegirl that walked around naked in a very pro-Pokegirl city.

While I had been feeling her up, she had returned the favor as she had lifted up my undershirt out of my jeans, snaking her hands under it to run her hands up and down my chest. I moaned in my mouth while she did so as she hummed in pleasure at the discovery of my well toned body.

My dick stirred and was brought to attention from her ministrations, my jeans beginning to feel rather confining, and I rubbed the bulge that had created in my jeans against her. She broke away from my mouth to moan out loud, giving me the chance to take a deep breath, before I could do anything else she pulled my undershirt up over my head, but didn't let me finish taking it off leaving my arms above my head confide in it.

I would not let her dominate me so easily, after all that had been one of the reasons I wouldn't let Gary, Jayden, or Forest have her. While I had been kind of pissed off at Gothic setting his horny dangerous Pokegirl of a "sister" on me at the bar. Didn't have to out run the horny dangerous Pokegirl, just have to be faster than the slowest guy, but it felt more like he had tripped me and left me behind to save himself at the time.

In hindsight I really was the best candidate for her available. Jayden would end up becoming a figurehead with her taking over his Pokegirls. Gary had already proven himself treacherous once and it would be very stupid to give him another chance to do so again, along with walking away with a powerful Pokegirl version of Gothic. Finally Forest was . . . . inexperienced with handling such a dangerous Pokegirl. I still had shudders from Gothic and his "sister" looking at me, at the same time, with that same look, before seeing me as the solution to both of their problems.

My arms bound up in my shirt wasn't a true restraint so much as a suggestion so she wouldn't have to use one of hands to hold them in place. I had other means to fight back, with quick movement of my head I had my teeth biting into her neck, and I felt the vibrations through her neck as she released a trembling throaty moan.

With my chest exposed I felt her hardened nipples pressed into my chest and globes of her breast resting against my body. My hands and arms twitched in there cotton shackles, as my body shuddered from the contact. My hands should be on that beautiful bosom of a bountiful bust squeezing them, massaging them, rubbing her nipples between my fingers, and most important suckling from them. Damn, she was good at knowing how to torture a guy.

With a bit of her flesh clamped between my teeth, I ran my tongue across it tasting her as I did so, I drew back slowly from her neck as my fangs sawed back and forth across the skin, and as I did so her moans rose in pitch much like a musical instrument being put through its scales by a skilled musician.

Finally her flesh slipped from my mouth, and I drew back my head from her neck looking at the spot I had just been working on. No surprise that there was no visible mark of what I had done to her aside from a wet spot from where I had lick her neck while I had it between my teeth. The skin any Pokegirls too durable to broken by my weak human teeth. I could bite and pull attempting to tear their throats outs, and they would only moan louder, demanding more.

As I repositioned my head to attack the other side of her neck she rubbed herself against the bulge in my jeans, causing me to groan in pleasure from what I could feel through my jeans and in pain as it throbbed and pulsed trying to break free of its confinement. I gave a hard thrust at her in response, desiring her to release me from my denim prison.

I bite down hard on the other side her neck, seeking any way to release my pent up desire into her. Her hands finally tiring of tracing across my toned body or she decided to move onto the bigger prize, as her hands worked to undo the belt of my jeans. I chewed on her neck as she did so repeated attempting to bite her harder and harder as various spots offering my approval.

She got my belt unbuckled, followed by my jeans unbuttoned, and pulled down the zipper of my jeans. Tearing her neck away from my jaws, I took a deep breath as I leaned back and sighed in relief at denim restraints fell away from my dick as she pulled my jean to my ankles. She hooked her fingers around the waist band of my boxer and pulled them down to my manhood, before grinning at me while slowly dragging them the rest of way down. My boxers sliding along my shaft rubbing as they went pulling it down too, and finally off causing my private to return to standing at attention for her.

I watched as she stared at it with an intensity that one would only find on a someone starving just having discovered an entire buffet, someone dying of thirst in a desert coming over a sand dune to find an oasis, or in this case a Pokegirl on the edge of turning Feral discovering a meaty dick to stuff in her.

"Oh, damn, I won the fucking lottery with you didn't I?" she exclaimed while one hand wrapped around my rod giving it a good squeeze as I moaned, while the other one hand gripped my balls and began massaging them. "Going to have to do something nice for my 'brother', tomorrow, when I can think beyond repeatedly stuffing myself with that." The Demoness version of Gothic promised.

I didn't go about comparing myself to other guys, that was just asking the universe to shame you with someone bigger. So I wouldn't really know if she was being serious, stroking my ego, or the Rare Hunters had been the only ones she had seen in a while. Even at Helga's Gym in the Locker Room and Showers I hadn't seen much as most were buried deep into whatever Pokegirl had followed or dragged them into there.

The one horrifying and traumatic exception had been when he had walked in on Big Momma, the Khangasscunt, while she was changing the diapers of those twins boys she took care of. Stuck looking like preteens and they have dicks bigger than the dick full grown man. The universe had apparently balanced out their Youthful Vigor triggering early by them also having the Horse Hung Blood Gift. Explained one of the reasons she permanently kept them housed with her. No doubt they were the universe's way of flipping off any guy that was too proud of being naturally gifted with a big dick.

The Demoness suddenly pulled me away from the wall, while spinning me around her, and let go of me. I fell to the carpeted floor with my breath being knocked out of me as I landed, before I had a moment to gather my wits she yanked my jeans and boxers off my ankles, and threw them across the room. My Pokeballs, now well outside of my reach if I had ever consider

Raising my head up I watched as she crawled- no, as she stalked toward me on all fours, having seen Amber and Catherine do it often enough that I knew the difference by now. As she stalked up my body she let her breast hang low enough that I felt as her nipples traveled up my legs, she gave my dick a long slow lick, before moving on up and swaying her body so that one of her breast rubbed against my member as she went dragging it along for a moment before it slipped around her breast. I groaned in pleasure while my eyes twitched attempting to roll back into my skull.

As my eyes came back into focus, they were greeted by the sight of her glowing green eyes staring into mine. There was an intense hunger in those eyes that seem to stare into my soul, I stared back into the depths of her eyes, and for a while time seemed to stand still as neither of us looked away or even blinked. Finally, seemingly have found what she was looking for she released a hum of approval, before pushing herself up and rubbing her slit against my dick before impaling herself on it.

"Oh, oh damn, I really needed this." she panted while moving about on my dick, I always felt there was a sense of completion whenever I had my dick in one of my girls, if Pokegirls didn't get sex often enough there was slow low of intelligence until they became Feral and that aching need of their telling them to find a male to fuck them. How long did the Rare Hunters have her? Attempting to force her to submit them, when Level 5 her failed to work.

"Oh, I have been aching to have a big cock stuffed in me for too long! Those limp dick, cunt sucking, spineless ass raping bastards, motherfucking, shithead Rare Hunters! Kept me captive for I don't know how long trying to break me, morons weren't even good at it, after I fried their machine when they tried to Level 5 me!" She screamed while roughly bouncing up and down on my dick.

I started to slip my hands out of my shirt that had them tied up, only to stop the moment I heard her growling at me, while she had paused in her bouncing. I stopped trying to free them and she started again. Thinking of other options I had available, I brought my knees up behind her back shifting the angle my dick penetrated into her. She screamed in pleasure as I repeated struck a good spot.

She lowered herself on to me, breast rubbing against my chest as she further changed our positions, and roared from the change. "THERE! . . . RIGHT! . . . FUCKING! . . . THERE! . . . FUCK! . . . ME! . . . HARDER! . . . YOU HORNY BASTARD!" She screamed/demanded/ordered at me, I attempted to thrust into her while matching her frantic desperate pace.

Her cunt clamped down tightly around my dick as she roared and I joined her in our violent release, my arm ripping apart my shirt to wrap around her. Shooting my seed deep into her depths while her inner muscles milked me for all it was worth. She collapsed on me with her body shuddering from pleasure, "Demoness." she sighed as she rest on my chest . . . . well, fuck, she was going into Taming Shock. Hope she could recover before morning not sure how Gothic would respond to his "sister" repeated saying Demoness in conversations.

As I laid there with my arms wrapped around her and my shaft securely held in her snatch, I considered the implications of what I had just done and my head ached from the thought. I had just fucked a female Pokegirl version of my best friend and his "sister" at the same time.

So many questions spawned from that, what if I had encountered the Demoness version first? What if Demoness Gothic had been the only Gothic on this world? What if the Gothic I knew had ended up in body of Demoness Gothic and vice versa? Too many questions, too much thinking, I need to stop thinking and just feel.

"Hey, you ready to go again?" I inquired while stroking her hair with one hand, as the other slide down her backside, tracing lines with my fingers along the way down, before reaching her butt and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Demon." she whispered into my ear, before turning her head toward mine, and began nibbling on my shoulder. My limbs shot out and I stayed very still as she did so, while I would never be able to pierce her skin with my teeth, however the same could not be said about her teeth on my skin.

I shudder in fear and some arousal as she worked her way across my shoulder to my neck, her teeth trailing over my skin sent a shiver all the way down my spine, and aroused my dick back into action, traitor. Feeling her favorite part of my anatomy harden inside of her again, she moved on to my neck giving it a few licks, before sucking on a spot.

"I'll take that as a yes." I remarked while trying to keep any trace of fear out of my voice. "Ah! Yeah, that's the spot right there." I moaned when her ministration discovered a spot that sent fire through my veins and caused my body to jump. She hummed in pleasure from the movement and proceeded to try for a repeat.

I began thrusting into her, anything to draw her out of working on my neck. "Ess, Ess, Ess, Ess!" she squealed releasing her hold on my neck to do so. She leaned back and my hands latched on to her breast gripping them tightly before beginning to massage them. "Demoness!" she trilled as she bounced on my dick while I worked on her breast. Taking hold of her nipples, I began rubbing them together between my fingers, and slowly pulled on them. "AH!" She screamed . . . . that . . . . was no part of the Pokegirl name Demoness.

I stopped thrusting into her and let go of her breast, as focused on her. I looked at her eyes, eyes that had previous appeared glazed over and staring off into the distance. They suddenly shifted to stare at me with focused intent, as her mouth spread into a grin that showed me far too many of her teeth. No wonder some of my girls got nervous when I grinned like that and the rest of them got excited.

Her grin broke apart as she started shake and a giggle escaped from her lips. She laughed out loud, her body shaking from the force of her laughter, and doing wonderful things to my dick from where she sat impaled on it. "Ha ha ha ha, your face was so . . . ." she broke down in a fit of giggles for several moments before taking a deep breath, "Oh that was great, you thought I was actually going into Taming Shock." She exclaimed while basking in her victory of deceiving me.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but someone else already claim me first. He turned into such a disappointment, as did all those that followed him." She explained, before leaning over me bringing us face to face. "You, however, I REALLY like you." She purred while rubbing against me. "How you smell." as brought her face close to my chest to take a deep sniff and sighed in pleasure. "How you taste." as she ran her tongue up my neck to may face. "How you make me feel." as she placed my hands on her breast she shuddered in pleasure atop me as I squeezed them. "And most of all, unlike all the others, YOU . . . . ARE . . . . DANGEROUS." She proclaimed while clenching down on my dick.

She was quiet after that proclamation, with her eyes shut as she rode the waves of pleasure we created. Her mouth twisted into a grin and she began giggling again. "That face you made after I tricked you was from the thought of my 'brother' finding out, wasn't it?" she asked while I knew that she already knew, and I glared at her, not amused at her trick. "Oh come, don't be like that, I was just fucking with you." she joked still smiling too big from doing so.

I glared at her, "Just fucking with me? Let me show you what fucking around with me gets you." I mocked, as I took her nipples between my fingers, and twisted them hard. As she screamed I drew back my arms before delivering a forceful shove to her breast, briefly activating my bracers before impact, while spreading my legs to clear the way and sending her tumbling off me. My dick already missing her warm depths as it was exposed to the open air again.

Bracers of Armachamp Strength, my prize from the Shadow Tournament, supposedly they gave one the strength of a Armchamp while worn. In truth they would only enhance the wearer's strength as far as the user's body could withstand such use. Brief burst provided a stronger enhancement of strength than activating them for longer periods did.

I fully sat up and pushed myself to my feet. I crossed the room striding toward her as she rolled onto her back, and gasped for air while rubbing her sore boobs. I crouched down and spread her legs before dragging her body toward me and impaling my manhood into her. She gasped, as I wrapped her legs around my waist, grabbed hold of her sides and started pushing her across the floor.

She moaned the entire way across the floor, until her back slammed against the wall, and released the loudest cry. As she panted I wrapped my hands under her ass and squeezing both cheeks as I did so. While pressing her against the wall I slowly lifted her up, her arms wrapping around my back to better hold on to me while she rubbed herself against me, while whimpering as my head made repeated contact with her breast.

Taking one of her nipples in my mouth and sucking on it, to hold it in place. She whimpered and moaned as I slowly turned around glancing at the room out of the corner of my eye, before finding my target. Lining up her body with roughly where I believed it to be, I took a step forward, and she gasped tightening her arms around me as her body bounced on my dick with the movements of each step I took.

Reaching the dining table I readjusted my grip to free up one hand while the other wrapped around her ass, and grabbed the chair with my trench coat on it and threw it aside. As it landed with a crash, I swept my arm across the table send my concussion vest down to the floor, and slammed her down onto the table. She release her hold on me and fell back onto the table.

As she raised her head up to look at me between the twin peaks of her breast, I grabbed her legs wrapped around me and pulled them off, holding them at my sides. She was panting while staring wide eyed at me as a with surprise spread across her face. I let go her legs while keeping my arms imposed in between them, before wrapping my arms around her thighs and forcing them into a split before pulling her cunt to my groin and fully hilting myself into her.

I glared at her while showing her a predatory smile. "Still want to fuck around with me now?" I asked, as I slowly drew out her slit pausing for a moment at the edge, before slamming into her. The table rattled from the impact as she tossed her head back and cried out, while arching her back. Just as she started to come down I slammed into her again.

As I thrust into her, she moaned and squirmed while her boobs shook from the impact as she stretched her arms past head. "Oh, punish me harder, I've been such a naughty girl!" She cried out as I thrust my rod into her soaked cunt, then slowly drew it out as her internal muscles attempted to keep a hold on it, only for me to slip out before charging in again.

Our bodies met again in a fleshy slap as I thrust into her and pulled her body to meet mine. Her hands fell on her breast, squeezing and groping them as they bounced around every time I struck. She smiled teasingly at me while doing so, knowing that I couldn't play with them so long as I had my arms wrapped around her thighs, keeping her legs from wrapping around me.

Gritting my teeth and releasing a harsh growl, I gripped her thighs tighter, pulling her onto me harder. I rammed my member into her while pulling her so close that I my balls end up lathered in her fem juice freely flowing from her. "It would seem none of your previous owners ever dealt with you with a firm hand." I stated, while observing that she was enjoying this more than when she had been dominating me.

Her only response was a long stretched out moan while nodding her head, of course that could just be a result of the harsh fucking I was giving her. I could not understand what it was with the Infernal types, but the more you punished them, the more they loved you for it. Victoria loved to have Pamela vine whip her ass while she rode me.

The rattling of the table was growing rather annoying, and while it wouldn't break, every piece of furniture made nowadays was thoroughly tested for use in various sex position. We should finish this up I still needed to treat the rest of my girls for all their hard work they did today in beating three Tamers, well two Tamers and liberating a Locator Card from an idiot.

The Demoness "sister" of Gothic, really needed to think of a better name for her, manage to clamp her walls around my length having finally caught it and holding on tightly to it. I couldn't pull out any and was already fully buried into her. She had me, as her walls squeezed and massaged my throbbing dick as she shook and shuddered, riding the waves of pleasure before releasing a sharp cry as she clenched me with such force that I instantly came shooting into her warm soaked depths as I leaned over her panting as her body worked to suck out every drop.

I rested my head on her stomach, waiting for her body to relax enough to release me. Sweat that had built up on my forehead from our activities, flowed down and off me to fall onto her belly. I watch as several drops that fell onto her and slowly ran into her belly button. I flicked out my tongue and circled it around her navel, cause her to squeal. I laughed at little at that, the big bad Demoness is ticklish.

Slowly I extracted myself from within her, she gave a whine as I finished pulling out of her already missing my meaty member being buried inside of her. I let go of her legs and stepped back from the table, letting her legs hang off the table as my seed spilled out and off it onto the carpet. Of course had any of the rest of my girls been out, at least one of them would have been on her, eating her out to make sure none went to waste.

I swiped my hand across my forehead, collecting all the sweat that had gather there, looking at my sweat covered hand to her, still laid out on the table I smiled at her before running my hand up her body. Starting at her groin, splitting my fingers to trail around her belly button, through the valley of her cleavage, before gliding around her neck. She released a slow pleasant hum as I did so.

I did a double take while looking down at her body, there was now a streak of lighter color flesh on her body from where I had run my sweat soaked hand up her body. Looking at my hand I found in had darkened along most of my hand. "When was the last time you bathed?" I asked her while rubbing my finger together.

She took on a thoughtful look, and several moments passed in silence, which was all the answer I needed. "Well, there was that one time the Rare Hunters hosed me down with what they said was freezing water while they held me captive, I found it refreshing cool, then they had an electric type Pokegirl try to fry me. It felt really good, I cummed so hard from it." she answered with an airy tone, I raised an eyebrow at her response. Right . . . Infernal, have to keep reminding myself. "Before that, the last time, was before I got capture. I am not actually sure how long ago that was." she commented as I sighed deeply while massaging my temples.

"I am going to head to the bathroom and start a shower, feel free to join me." I told her before heading off toward the bathroom, she waved me off with one hand while the other went down to her snatch attempting to collect my sperm leaking from her, and as I turned a corner she was sucking it off her fingers.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom, flicked on the light, and headed straight to the toilet. Various rounds at Katie's and all my activity with the Demoness, had finally caught up with me in the form of a painfully full bladder. I was half bent over the toilet bowl trying to aim my still stiff hard on into it while I pissed, I was actually glad she hadn't followed as I looked so stupid in this position while it just kept going.

After what seemed like several minutes I was finally empty and flushed it away. As I washed my hands I looked up at the counter long mirror catching sight of my reflection, seeing my face-

My face! My face wearing an oxygen mask, asleep while floating in a tube of water! Why does he have my face!? In the reflection of the glass tube I can see my face overlapping with his! Looking left or right away from my clone? brother? Is the same sight repeated over and over again. Me sleeping in a tube of water while wearing an oxygen mask. The only thing that separates me from them is my longer hair and stubble. One tank is empty and open waiting for me, 117 is the number on it. I came from-

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" I cry out as pain explodes in my left arm and I grip it. "Oh Fuck. Damn it to hell! That fucking hurt!" I continued to curse while sucking in air, breaking eye contact with the mirror as I did so, the Demoness is there to my left lowering her outstretched arm with a balled up fist. She glared at me, and before I could say anything else she is pressing me against the shower door.

"Lets make one thing very clear about our relationship from here on. You are forbidden from turning into some depressive, angst ridden, brooding bastard! I am not going to partnered with Angel or heaven help me Edward Cullens! I will rip out your intestines and strangled you to death with them before I sink that low! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" She screamed at me while leaning over me, until all I saw was my life flashing by me in the reflection of her glowing green eyes. I meekly nodded at her like a bobble head, not trusting my voice. Scary Demoness is scary.

She backed off and turned around looking at herself in the mirror, "By the thousand gods! I look like you just dragged me out of wilderness and fucked me out of being Feral." she wailed, completely forgetting about me and the fact she had just threated to eviscerate me, as she looked at herself one way or another trying to change what she was seeing.

I slide the shower door open and admire the space provided, I could maybe get myself and three of my girls in here and we could clean up without bumping into one another accidentally. Karen could take shower in here in her battle form carrying me on her back, I shuddered at the thought, best not to suggest it to her

At the far back corner of the shower sat a circular seat taking up the corner, obviously meant to be used in various sexual positions. Ah the fun of trying to get clean and it only provides you with more opportunities to get dirty all over again. I worked the shower dials attempting to reach the just right temperature, as the water sprayed out of the showerhead I grabbed the wrapped soap bars on the rack under it and tore off the wrapping.

I balled up the wrapping and tossed it behind me, before sticking my hand under the water to check it. Feeling the warm water raining down on my hand, I made a few degree adjustment on the dial that heated just a little higher, before being satisfied with the warmth. I looked behind me to tell her the shower was ready as I took off my bracers and tossed them on the counter, only to find that she had moved from standing at counter attempting to alter what she saw of herself in the mirror and was now sitting on the toilet.

My brain stalled for a few moments trying to understand what it saw, Demoness Pokegirls didn't need to eat or drink to live, therefore they wouldn't produce any waste that would require a toilet and yet she sat on it, she must have caught me look as she leaned back thrusting out breast . . . . I shook my head and stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade down onto me. I set the soap bar back on the rack, pressed my hands against the wall, and for a while I just let water spray down onto me, flow down my body to the floor, and then circle around the drain.

My hair, now soaked, fell onto my face and I tucked it behind my ears so it wouldn't block my vision. I really needed to get my hair cut, or let Victoria activate her armor to cut it with her scalpel fingers, after all I trusted her enough to shave my face. On the other hand making a haircut look good took skill, unless I just let her shave my head. I imagined for a moment what I would look like if I let her shave my head as close as she did my face . . . . definitely need to make an appointment to get it cut.

I grabbed the soap bar and stepped out from under the showerhead, wetted the soap bar and lathered it up. I began rubbing it between my hands before going to work on my arms, across my chest, and down my stomach. I lathered up the soap bar in my hands again, before putting it on the rack so both of my hands could work on my most important body parts. I had just begun to go soft when I started rubbing in the soap along my dick causing it to twitch and begin rising up again. I move on to my balls before taking too much pleasure from cleaning them up, so long as I have my girls, the day will never come that I need to resort to my hands to jack myself off.

I move forward under the water and wash off the soap, making sure to get it all off, before grabbing the soap bar and stepping back only to collide with two globes being pressed into my back, I did not jump, however soap bar did go flying from hand, bounced off the wall, and went sliding around on the shower floor behind me out of my sight. "You, are taking all the fun out of taking a shower together if you clean yourself." She whispered into my ear, her breath tickling it. "It is the Pokegirl's job to make sure their master gets all squeaky clean." She continued as she ran her boobs down my back, probably reaching for the fallen soap bar, before removing them completely from my back.

"Well you were busy on the toilet, so I had to start without you." I responded before waiting a few moments for her to begin, but after a minute of nothing happening all I could hear was the shower spraying water. "I thought Demoness didn't need to eat or drink to live, so why would you need the toilet?" I questioned wanting to know if the Pokedex was misinformed about her specie. Hearing my question she laughed at me.

"Oh it is true that we don't need to eat or drink to live, and a good thing too otherwise those bastard would have had another way to try and break me. If you remember earlier, before we discovered your 'brothers', I was knocking back several rounds by myself at the pub while we were talking. It all had to go somewhere eventually, only need to go after having enjoyed eating or drinking. That was really weird to get used to for the first few weeks." she explained, while being flippant about the fact that she had been tortured for weeks or longer, her way of coping with it or the effect of her being an Infernal?

I twitched when she mentioned my "brothers", and before I could think about them she pressed her breast into my back, her nipples hardened digging further in, and began moving them all over my back. I looked behind me to see that she lathered up her melons with soap and was using them rub it all into my back. My manhood throbbed and pulsed as her ministration sent electricity down my spine.

She worked her way down my back, as I pressed one hand against the wall and panted as she did so. She reach my ass and I felt one of her nipples slip between my ass cheeks-

-I looked up at her the showerhead releasing a waterfall between us, my soaped back pressed against the corner of the shower, only the door being a sliding door had stopped me from getting out, and I sat on the floor of the shower rapidly breathing. She stared at me, "Okay, what was that about? One moment I am washing your ass and admire the muscles you got there. The next you tear away from me absolutely terrified and hide in the corner." she attempted to coax from me.

I didn't respond right away, taking in several lungs full of air trying to get my beating heart to stop attempting to jackhammer its way out of my chest. I feel her eyes upon me as remain there, attempting to calm down and refusing to take my eyes off her. "My ass . . . . my ass is off limits. It is for exiting only, I don't know why I respond like that. Just that I always have as far back as I can remember. If you cant accept that then you are going to have to find someone else." I stated while my body continued to shudder, from the rush of adrenaline responding to my burst of fear.

She nodded at me, "Got you, sorry, your ass is a no go area for anything we do. I can accept that and I wont do that again. You are too valuable for me to lose you over such a small thing. Come over here and I will make it up to you." She apologized while motioning for me to come join her. I slowly stood up and walked toward her, standing under the shower and letting it wash off my back she went down onto her knees before me.

Slowly reaching out her hand gently stroked my hard on, and she cooed at me while doing so. "That's it that is a good boy, let me take care you now. You know when I saw all your 'brothers' in their tanks while you were staring at them. I was checking what I would be getting with you, they were all above average or big, you are beating all of them." My private jumped at the attention as she glided her fingers down my length before going on to squeeze my balls.

She kisses the tip of it, slowly pulls back, kisses it again wrapping her lips around the very tip of it, before slowly pulling back, she kisses again going a little further each time, and slowly pulling back as her tongue drags along the underside. I shudder as she does so each time. Her hands have no been idle, each one having taken one my balls as she massages and rubs them with fingers between giving them a gentle squeeze as though to coax them into producing more for her.

She stopped moving and uses her tongue to stroke and lick my member, as my hands fall on her head and start running through her hair being careful of her horns. Her horns, unlike Cecelia two cute nubs that curve up from the middle of her head, on the Demoness are actually sharp at the point. She vibrates her throat, humming in pleasure, delivering the final blown take makes me lose control and shot my cum down her throa

She slowly withdraws, stopping only to give the tip several licks to make sure she leaves nothing behind, before removing her lips from my dick. I stare down at her as she circles her mouth with her tongue, and proceeds to stand up stretching as she does so. "If you are feeling better now, would you help me wash up?" she ask while pushing her breast together with her arms.

I nodded eagerly, stepping aside so she can stand under the shower head. While I went to retrieve the soap bar she had put on the shower seat. I lathered up my hands and returned with it to her, after a few minutes under the shower she finally stepped toward me. I handed off the soap to her and while she used it on her arms, I proceeded to play with her breast as I cleaned them despite the fact she already thoroughly cleaned them herself while washing my back. She moaned and dropped the bar of soap more than once while I did so.

She handed me back the soap, and I went work down the rest her body. She squealed when I clean her belly button, lightly whacking me on the head, before I moved on to her smooth hairless groin and she moaned louder especially when I slipped a knuckle in while cleaning her up. She braced one leg against the shower seat and I proceeded to lather it with soap while admiring the smoothness of her leg and felt the power of her muscles without them being obvious like all the Fighting types I saw at the gym.

After I finished up one leg she put up the other and I repeated the process on the other. Mostly covered in soap she stepped under the water and I watched as the water around her feet turned a light brown, before flowing toward the drain.

She spent some time under the showerhead making sure to wash off all the soap, before returning to me and showing me her back while grabbing her veil of hair pulling it around in front her, letting it nest between her breast so I could get all of her back. I lathered up my hands and went to work attempt to massage her back, rubbing and clawing my fingers into her back. She leaned over, sighing in pleasure as did my best to knead her back.

"Make sure you get everywhere. Leave no place untouched." she teased, trying to give subtle hints on what else she wanted me to do. Sighing, I lathered up my hands, and put down the soap bar to grab both of her ass cheeks squeezing them while digging my fingers in, one of my finger slipping and going between them. My finger went into her and never touched the sides . . . . that cant be right. I circled my finger around I could feel the sides, but I had a second finger join the first and still didn't touch the sides.

Forgoing subtly I knelt down, grabbed her butt in both hands, and spread it to find her gaping asshole. "A reminder from my time with the Rare Hunter." she mumbled, answering the question on the edge of my lips. "Their best attempt at breaking me and the funny part is the idea for it didn't even come from a Rare Hunter. One of their Pokegirls that I pissed off with one insult too many brought out one of her dildos, turned it on the lowest vibrating setting, shoved it up my ass, and left it there for most of the day." she explained, as I contemplated how to kill the Rare Hunters that did this to her.

Just need to milk Karen's fangs for poison, then pour or inject it into the food they are getting served in jail, probably wont even notice the difference in taste or it will be an improvement. As food gets broken down and absorbed by the body, it will spread . . . no no no, that wont do. Food could end up going to the wrong criminals or some dumb human officer eat some of it instead.

Could buy some hollow hairpins, fill them with poison, then have Babs dress up as an OfficerJenny, I am sure Gothic would let me borrow her if he knew what they did to his "sister", have her stab or shot the hairpins into them, and sneak back out with no one the wiser. I could go ask Gail for help, she has plenty of connections in the city, only problem would be what it would cost me for her to get the job done.

I heard the repeated snapping of fingers that drew me out of my murderous thoughts, to see her snapping them in front of my face. Making eye contact with her caused her to stop, "About time, you went very quiet after I told you about that. What is on your mind?" she inquired while staring at me content to wait for me to answer her.

"I was considering various ways to kill the Rare Hunters we handed over to the League today, without getting caught." I responded, her eyes growing wide from my statement, and her mouth hanging open. "Why? Why would you consider doing something like?" she sounded completely perplexed and I didn't understand why she would be.

"They Hurt You." I stated each word slowly as though trying to explain something simple to child that couldn't grasp it. "I don't let humans or Pokegirls get away with hurting my girls, outside of what it allowed in a battles. They have to pay and I am sure that Gothic would be more than happy to help once he knows what they did to you." I promised, clenching my fist anger.

She blushed at my declaration, actually blushing at what should have been an obvious promise between Tamer and Pokegirl. What the hell kind of Tamers did she previously have that she had never experienced this sort of devotion. "There isn't any need to go that far, you beat them up, killed some of their girls, sent them to jail, and got paid for doing so. If you really want to make it up to me take me to a salon and somewhere I can buy a new wardrobe, they stripped me of all my clothes on their first day of trying to break me." she exclaimed while trying to appease my anger that they had already suffered enough.

"You want a new wardrobe? I thought from how you been walking around that you preferred to go naked." I questioned, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I was offering her a chance at revenge of the very people she had earlier been threatening to rip their balls off when she was first release from the master pokeball they had sealed her in.

"Oh I don't mind going naked, if you got it, flaunt it." she boasted while strike a pose, cupping her breast, and shaking her ass at me. "The prolong period when I was showing off everything to the Rare Hunters, day after day, while shackled in place did away with any of my remaining sense of modesty. Of course, if you aren't offering to have sex or threatening to tear someone apart, most people don't take a naked Pokegirl seriously." she huffed before crossing her arms under breast which only proved her point as my eyes went from her face to her pressed together and raised up boobs.

"The worst part of having that dildo vibrating in my ass, was the torture of pleasure without any release! The first few minutes were painful from the sudden intrusion, but as I got used to it I began to enjoy it until I realized that it wasn't getting any better, kept me at level of turned on, but couldn't do anything to go further! They made it worse by fucking their Pokegirls right in front me so I got to repeatedly hear all of them getting some!" she ranted while gesturing wildly and rubbing her ass against my shaft, she rubbed against me harder and faster the longer ranted.

"I can promise you this, there are no dildos among any of my girls. You can either ride my dick or have Pamela use her vines on you if you need something inside of you, otherwise Catherine, Amber, or Sandra will be more than happy to eat you out." I offered while leading her under the showerhead to wash off.

She grabbed my dick with her hand and slide it along the length, not actually stroking it so much as finding out how long and wide it was before bring her hand up to her still shaped as though she was holding it. She smiled predatorily at me after she finished looking, "Oh that is good to hear, but you see my body go used to having something there and now it aches to be filled again."

She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me back one step at a time, until the back of my legs collided with the shower seat, and caused me to fall back onto it. Sitting down with my legs spread to give her access to my rod, she stroked it, before turning around swaying her ass from side to side at me as she backed up until my member rubbed against her.

The Demoness continued to use my dick to rub her ass, occasionally letting it slip in between her cheeks, but always swaying enough so that it slipped out before it could be caught. She teased me, all the swaying and rubbing further engorging my member with blood ready to impale her at a moment's notice.

Finally she decide that she had teased me long enough, caught my dick between her cheeks, and slowly backed up onto it. Annoyed at how slow she was going I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me fully burying myself in her. She released a deep sigh while clenching her pucker tightly, causing me to moan as her walls squeezed, massaged, and rubed my cock.

"If I am to become part of your harem, I am going to take over the position of Alpha." she announced while riding me, and I groaned, she really wanted to talk about something like this right now.

"Cant this wait until later?" I asked while giving little thrust into her. Honestly, during sex is the worse time for any conversation that aren't meant to spur on your partner.

"I think this is the best time to do it, especially since I have the advantage. You should always negotiate from a position of strength whenever possible." she lectured before showing me how she had the advantage by tightly squeeze down on my rod with her internal muscles, I gasped in pain, before she let up. "So who do I have to prove myself better than to get the position of Alpha?" she questioned while I recovered from the pain.

"Karen, my Arachnae, is my currently Alpha, but she was already on the way out. Tattletale, my Ka-D-Bra, would have been the only challenger until we found you. Cecelia, my Milktit, is the Beta and no one is taking that position from her, she is too good at the job." I informed her while slowly making preparation to turn the tables.

She rewarded me for the information by bouncing on my dick while grabbing my hands from her waist and setting them on her breast which I began fondling and rubbing her nipples between my fingers. "Good, tomorrow when we go shopping you let out your entire harem and we will take all of them shopping and spend the day at the spa and salon getting pampered. Afterwards I will fight both of them for the position of Alpha." she ordered, and I really should have expected this given the words used to describe the Demoness breed and knowing that Gothic did not stand to remain second to anyone. A trait obviously shared with his "sister".

I growled at her ordering me around and went through with my plan. I grabbed hold of her tightly, while standing up attempting to force my dick deeper into her, and spun around while holding on to her, before shoving her stomach against the edge of the shower seat and holding her down with my hands on her back, before kicking her legs out from underneath her.

I grabbed her arms and held them behind her back to prevent her from being able to push herself up. "The thing about negotiating from a position of strength is that you never know when someone will come along and take it out from underneath you." I mocked as her feet kept slipping on the shower floor unable to get any good traction, too much soap making it slippery.

"You want the position of Alpha, then you can damn well earn it. I am not just going to just hand it over because you believe that it should naturally be your. Beside we are in the middle of a tournament the last thing I need is infighting among my girls. You can wait until after the tournament is over." I declared while thrusting into her ass to keep her off balance. She gasped and moaned her mind trying to catch up with what had happened while her body just enjoyed the ride.

"What, ah, if the others start something? Oh yes, can I beat them up for the position then?" she attempted to ask in between crying out in pleasure. While lightly struggling against my hold, she could have broken free if you wanted, but at same time I believe she was test me to see how I would respond against her. Some Pokegirls you dominate them once and they will never challenge you again, others had to be constant fought for some time before they would submit.

I could feel the build up of another release coming and I had spent more than enough time on her tonight already. "Fine if they start something feel free to end it, but don't try to provoke them into it." I ordered before giving a final few rapid thrust into her as she clamps down and I roar with my release, once I was completely spent I let go of her and she slide down resting against the shower seat.

I stepped under the showerhead washing off for the final time and stepping out of the shower. I grab one of the towels stacked on the counter and quickly dried off enough that I wont be dripping water on the carpet.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I headed to the living room and gathered up my discarded clothes and pokeballs, before heading to the master bedroom. I uncovered the king size bed, and laid down in it taking a moment to just enjoy the softness of the bed. Before activating my first pokeball, and releasing Cecelia, my Milktit.

In a flash of light she appear at my bed side, and looks at me full exposed to her. She stares at me for moment and frowns, "Master, what has happened? You don't look well?" should have known she would know there is a problem right away.

She strips off what little clothing she has until only the torque/necklace containing an Everstone is the only thing on her. Climbing into bed, she pulls me to her, and resting my head against her massive milk laden breast I confess to her "I found out the truth of who I am, Subject BERSC 117, I am a custom made clone created by Sanctuary. A human agent for them to use for their own plans." she pulled me to her breast my mouth opening and eagerly drinking from her nipple without any input from me as she tried to comfort me.

That was the stark difference between the Demoness actions and my own harem actions to that information. All of my girls, even Karen, would have held me and comforted me. The Demoness on the other hand had whacked me upside the head, called me a moron, and told me that I was my own person regardless of my origins. It was something to think about as I filled my belly with warm fresh milk, while Cecelia comforted me and remind me of all the things I had done for her.

As she did so she gave me a hand job to prepare me for when she finished feeding me. After her I would let out Victoria, Catherine, and Amber. While Victoria got her turn and revitalized me with her magic. Catherine and Amber would eagerly nurse from Cecelia, while awaiting their turns. After them would come Pamela, Karen, and Tattletale. Of course the problem would come whenever Demoness Gothic, maybe I should suggest the name Gothica to her, gets out of the bathroom. Depend on which of my girls were out at the time it could either go really good or really bad.

Cecelia felt how full my stomach was and had me switch to her other breast. It is going to be a long night. Should just let Pamela dose me with Lust Dust and be done with it.


	30. The Next Stage

**Author Note**

Don't worry this story isn't dead.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **The Next Stage**

 **Hotel – Thrill Town**

"Oh that is so much better" Misty said as she sipped her soothing herbal tea "My stomach's been upset all morning, now I can finally eat something".

My poor girlfriend was now more than six weeks pregnant, although it felt like a lot longer according to her, and so she had entered the stage of pregnancy that involved the dreaded morning sickness, and this would continue for the next month at least.

Thankfully I'd had time to prepare and since I'd been all over this crazy world, I'd picked up a few tricks that would help Misty through this troublesome time.

"I love this.. what's in this stuff ?" my girlfriend asked.

She soon had an answer.

"The tea is lemon with just a hint of ginger" I explained to the Gym Leader "I met a Pokewoman in the Edo League who swears its the best thing for Morning Sickness".

For the life of me I couldn't remember how that subject had come up. I'd only popped into her store for incense sticks.

"And that thing your doing with your hand" Misty then said "It makes me feel _so_ good".

For once we were in bed together and I was the one holding her. Also we were sitting up, and we even had clothes on, as strange as that was.

"I think tummy rubs are of the good" Misty stated as I massaged her stomach some more "You are so earning yourself a big treat".

Plus from this angle I could look down her top and I could tell that her breasts had grown some more, either for natural reasons, or because she used some more of Raven's special crème. I decided that I didn't want to know which it was.

At this rate she wouldn't be able to stuff her boobs into her bra, and so she would have to go braless all the time. Not that I minded. Also, she was starting to get that 'baby padding' around her hips and ass. She was worried about getting fat, but to me she was getting more and more sexy.

"Would be okay if I stayed at your penthouse while you go on the blimp?" Misty inquired of me "I wanna be all supportive, but I really want to stay in bed, watch bad TV, and eat crackers".

I was tempted to join her.

"Sure" I said "I'm allowed to take a friend with me, so if you don't want to go I'll drag Forest along".

The younger Tamer was talented, and he a lots of potential, but he was out of his League in this contest so I knew he wouldn't make it to the finals, not with so many much more experienced Tamers around.

I was about to call him, but that was when Scouter started beeping at, and I picked it up.

"Hello" I said once I had accepted the call.

The person on the other end spoke for a while.

"Really, all of them?" I inquired.

I listened some more.

"Yes I can have transferred as soon as the payment clears" I said to the person on the side of the connection "Just send me your details".

Then there was even more talking.

"We'd be delighted to attended" I told the caller "We'll be there next week".

Finally I'd sold off the few bunnygirls the boys of my group, not counting Thomas, had captured.

"Who was that?" Misty desired to know.

I told her without delay as there was no reason not to.

"A rich family of Tamers are having an Evolution Party next week" I explained "They want all the Bunny Girls we have so they can evolve them, and then sell them to the guests, or the other way around. They invited the whole of Team Gothic to the event".

I'd once been to such an event when I was in Blue League. It had been a fancy affair were wealthy Tamers showed off by evolving their pokes with expensive evolution stones.

"Need a date?" Misty asked with a cheeky smile.

Since she wasn't part of Team Gothic that meant she hadn't been invited, but I doubted that I'd have any trouble getting an experienced Gym Leader into such an event.

"You just rest up" I told her "I'm going to work. One of us has to make some money".

Not that I really needed to, but it wasn't really about getting paid. I needed to dictate the course of events here, and being Mr House's representative made that much easier.

"Yeah because babies aren't cheap" my girlfriend reminded "I hope you're remembering to add to the trust fund. If he doesn't want to be Tamer then I'm thinking a good college and they aren't cheap".

It took me a few moments to figure out what she was talking about, and when I did I recalled that I had set up an account to pay off child support with a local firm.

If my memory was right they represented me legally and also made sure that I wasn't harassed by people who wanted to take advantage of my growing fame as a Tamer. The guy who had just called me would have gone through them before getting my number.

For me setting all that up had been ten years ago and since I'd not recorded every little detail in my journals I didn't know exactly everything they did for me, but it would be easy to go find out.

"Oh and I booked you a doctor's appointment" Misty suddenly informed me "But don't worry I'm sending you to a nice woman I know. She'll make sure your healthy if you know what I mean".

I did not know what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Misty giggled.

"Its something that will help you become a Harem-Master" she explained "She's going to test your Taming skills in the best way, and let's just say she's one of those doctors who likes to make sure the results of her examinations are as accurate as possible".

Now things were starting to become clear to me.

"I see" was all I said on the matter.

Misty giggled some more and I started to get worried.

(Line Break)

 **Wreakball Stadium – Thrill Town**

"That's a big ass blimp" Raven commented as we walked into the stadium "How did people not notice it?".

I looked around for a moment before answering.

"Because it was well hidden under a really large sheet" I told my alpha.

Which was currently rolled up over on the other side of the field. It looked like a water proof covering, which made sense as the blimp had just been painted. To me this suggested that Mr House had either refurbished the craft recently, or had brought one for this event. This was more proof that my current employer had invested a lot of SLC into this event.

I couldn't help but wonder what exactly Mr House was getting out of all this. Men like him didn't become super rich by wasting their money. I couldn't imagine that t-shirt sales and a share of profits from all stores would cover the expense of this event. But compared to what else was going on around here it didn't seem important, and I figured that my current boss would tell me in due time.

While I normally paid more attention to the bigger picture I was rather distracted these days. Such as when I'd seen Thomas this morning. Somehow he'd actually managed to look worse than he had the morning after Victoria had evolved into a Night Nurse back in Lavish Port.

I hadn't even remembered how down right awful he'd looked on that day until I'd gone to check on him this morning after breakfast, and I'd had to read the report I'd written about that event to fully jog my memories.

Thankfully an Arch Mage had brewed me a memory enhancing potion that allowed me to recall things more easily. No one ever really forgot anything and the potion allowed me to better access my memories, since the enhancement was permanent the effect was weaker, this was rule of magic, so I had to use tools to help me remember so many things. Which was why I kept diaries.

Ironically I'd actually forgotten about the potion, so I had taken a moment to write that in my journal before entering information about important recent events. This method allowed me to keep track of everything that was going on. Although it was far from perfect.

As it turned out my 'sister' had been the reason for my friend's terrible state, but on the plus side she had at least put on some clothes.

It hadn't been a big concern as I was used to pokes being naked. Daphne, my Nightmare pokegirl, didn't like wear clothes ever and since we'd gotten to Thrill Town, which was more pro-poke than other places, I'd not tried to make her wear anything despite the fact that I didn't like other people seeing what belonged only to me. Still I was glad the Demoness was covering up.

My 'sister' had taken a pair of Tom's jeans and one of his t-shirts in order to wear, and of course neither fit her very well. The t-shirt had been too tight across her breasts and as such it had left her midriff exposed. As for the jeans even with the belt on they had only stayed up due her hips preventing them from falling any lower.

Upon seeing me she had immediate gotten up and then had bounced over to me, before giving her 'brother' a bone crushing hug while repeatedly saying the word 'Demoness'. Pokegirls were known to revert to saying the name of their breed if they were feeling very emotional and had recently either been Feral or very close.

Then she had proceeded to kiss me on both sides of my face, and this had told me that she was very happy that I had set her up with Thomas. I had then turned to look at the Hunter and upon seeing that he had his hat on when indoors, while also wearing his sunglasses I known that he'd not gotten much sleep.

After that bit of madness was over Thomas had told me his plans for the day. Instead of going out and finding battles right away, he was going out shopping to get my 'sister' a new wardrobe.

I'd figured the only way he'd be able to afford this was by using his share of the reward from the capture of Rare Hunters to pay for everything. Hopefully he'd still find time to win a couple of matches so he could the Locator Cards he needed.

Personally I would rather be held captive by a Feral pack of cock worshipping Dark Elf Pokegirls, then take a Demoness shopping. But thankfully I'd had a way out of such a hell, and that was to come to the Wreakball Pitch. I had to wait here for the eight finalists, as that was part of my very important job.

Being here didn't stop me from seeing all the action. Television screens across the city, including the big one here in the stadium, allowed me to keep track of what was going on as they switched between the various battles that were taking place.

None of them knew where they needed to when they finally got six Locator Cards, but that didn't stop them from being eager to get them.

"My lord" a voice then said.

Pokegirls normally liked to call a human male, sir, or better yet Master, so when they used the honorific titles I knew that it was business not pleasure that was on their minds.

"My crew of sexy cat girls and I are ready to take off at your order" the cat girl captain of the blimp reported "If we leave now we can be at Mr House's island by morning, but its okay if the trip takes a little longer as we are not due back for a few days".

The cat girl was super cute in her uniform, she even saluted, and her little ears poked out of the sides of the military style cap that she wore. The whole thing was adorable to say the least.

"Very good, Captain" I replied, taking things seriously "Once the eight finalists have arrived I want to take off ASAP".

The cat girl saluted again

"Would you like a tour, my lord" the captain then offered.

I was just about to accept that offer when my alpha spoke.

"Hey, isn't that your sister" Raven said.

By following her pointing finger I found the big screen that was showing a fight. I could just about make out the audio commentary, and that told that there was some Infernal Pokegirl fighting a Demoness, and apparently they were tearing the clothes off one another.

The commentary also told me that they were going to have to censor a lot of what my 'sister' was saying and showing, before the match was broadcast to the entire region.

Thankfully none of the fights were live, so no one who wasn't actually there would have to hear the foul words I knew my 'sister' was using due to my ability to lip read. Well not unless they could lip read to.

The Succubus was hardly any better, I wasn't totally sure what she was saying, but I was certain that she had insulted my mother, or at least an alternate version of my Mum, and that made me very mad.

I then got to watch as my 'sister' stripped out of her ruined clothes, and then went onto repeatedly slam some Succubus head first into concrete while cussing her out for trying to flirt with her Tamer.

While most pokes wouldn't be bothered by another poke simply flirting with their Tamer, my 'sister' had been human for most of her life and so she was bothered quiet a bit. Since Hunter Thomas's Blood Curse attracted Infernal types, this was something my 'sister' was going to have to learn to deal with, or she could get into a lot of trouble.

That was when someone called me on my Scouter, and soon after I answered the call I began to get a headache. But that didn't stop me from getting on with my job.

"I have to go to one of the Arenas" I told Kara once she was out of her ball "Stay here and tell the first eight people who arrive to get on the blimp, but do not let anyone else on after those eight board the ship. Also tell the captain not to take off until I get back. I don't want to be left behind, but if Forest turns up do let him on board".

Then I turned to my Alpha.

"We haven't got much time so you need to transport me as close as you can to Arena 8" I told her.

Thankfully we'd past by that place on the way here, so Raven was able to get me there quickly.

(Line Break)

 **Arena 8 – Thrill Town**

According to the call I'd just gotten my 'sister', Karen, and Tattletale had, after that public fight, taken over one of the battle arenas so they could have their fight to decide who got the position of Alpha.

This couldn't be allowed as there were only three arenas in the Silver Zone, and other people needed to use them, so I had been sent to deal with the issue.

I found Hunter Thomas in the stands, he was using Pamela's breasts as a headrest while using Catherine and Amber as armrests. It looked like a sitting arrangement that they all enjoyed, especially due to all the ear scratching that was currently going on.

Victoria was sitting nearby looking bored while using her armoured fingers to carve up some wooden blocks. Apparently she'd taken up whittling at some point. Cecelia was also nearby, and she was refilling the Hunter's cup with her milk whenever he emptied his cup.

By the looks of thing my friend had finally gotten a haircut, and the clothes on his girls looked brand new, so he somehow had found the time to go shopping. To get that many females to buy clothes so quickly must have been quite an effort.

As for the battle Tattletale was standing on a floating chunk of the arena floor, which she must have torn out of the ground with her powers, and she was surrounded by two rotating rings of debris that she soon launched at Karen and my 'sister' who was going by the name: Gothica. Karen who was in her battle form, was too agile to be hit, while Gothica was able to teleport away.

My 'sister' was really good at using teleportion in the heat of battle, she was better than Raven even, but I didn't know if she could handle long distance as well as my alpha.

When I got close to Thomas he told me about the events that had lead up to this battle. Tattletale had figured out from the start what was going, but it wasn't until they all got to the Pokecenter to register Gothica and Thomas had to decide who would be going into storage that things had boiled over.

So he had come here to let them fight each other until only one was still standing, and she would then be declared the Alpha, and after that he would put the other two in storage to let them cool off.

I agreed that it was best to let them fight it out, but mostly because I wasn't insane enough to go into the arena to try to stop them.

Tattletale soon got taken out by Karen, with help from Gothica because Tattletale had been too focused while going after my 'sister' so much so that she lost sight of Karen who had, with the aid of the arean's support pillars and the spotlights, climbed to a position where could ambush Tattletale from above. Although not by surprise.

When Karen attacked Tattletale the mind reading pokegirl had attempted to form a wall of psychic power to stop the spider type, but she had faltered when Gothica had hit her with a Negative Energy Burst. Soon after that Karen had bitten Tattletale, injecting nasty poison into her, and once she had collapsed Victoria simply swooped in and removed her from the battlefield.

Which had left only my sister and the spider to duke it out. Gothica eventually was able to beat down Karen, and this involved use her her Energy Blade attack to free herself from some webbing and teleporting around to avoid Karen's jumping attacks.

Once it was over Thomas spoke again.

"In less than 24 hours your 'sister' met me, got herself into my harem, came up with a plan to get herself the position of Alpha, and then carried it out successfully" the Hunter summarised "Now I want to live long enough to see your kids grow up so I can find out if your mix of success and insanity is genetic, or just unique to you and Gothica".

It wasn't genetic. I'd not become such an evil sneaky bastard until after I'd arrived in the universe, but I didn't want to talk about that.

"I need a vacation" I moaned.

Ten years away really hadn't prepared for this madness as much as it should have Perhaps a century or two would have been enough.

"Cheer up" urged Thomas "It's nearly Winter Festival!".

Which I was going to spend with Misty's family, and if they were anything like her then it was going to be embarrassing for reasons most people didn't worry about when they met the father of a young woman they had knocked up.

"Just get your locator cards and get to the Wreak Ball stadium" I ordered as I headed the main exit of the arena "And hurry up because we will leave without you!"

My thinking was that it might be better if we did, but I decided not to say that in case my 'sister' heard me.


	31. When Ferals Attack

**Author Note**

The eight finalists are

Thomas

Nikita

Amy (Illyria)

Jayden

Gary

Nightshade (the evil clone)

Conquistador Ray

Joey Wheeler

Also on board are.

Gothic

Forest

The Sexy Cat Girl Crew

 **Reviews**

 **Ricku28**

I have the eight finalists picked out already. Besides I can't all of Team Gothic getting the needed amount of Locator Cards because then it would look totally fixed.

If you want ideas for a chapter your character can met Sexebi and get a trip to another time. You can have fun with that. Like go to the far future when mankind and pokegirls are exploring space, and you somehow end up fighting super sexy aliens.

Damn it now I want to write that.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **When Ferals Attack**

 **Mr House's Blimp**

Nikita and I leaned on the railings together as we watched the ground move away from us, but in fact it was the massive dirigible that was climbing into the sky.

While technically this was blimp the word didn't do the flying craft justice. It had powerful propellers that sounded as if they sliced air, and enough internal space to carry all of the crew and passengers.

"Where's Misty?" Nikita inquired "It's not like her to let you out of her sight. Can you survive without your Momma?".

I could and I had.

"Please I was taking care of myself long before I met Misty" I replied "You should know, you were there for some of it".

This amused my long suffering girlfriend.

"I use to take care of you" she said.

This was not how I remembered things, mostly I'd taken care of her, but I decided not to start an argument.

"I spent ten years travelling the world" I reminded Nikita "And no one took care of me".

Clearly she either didn't have anything to say about that, or she didn't want to talk about it, as she changed the subject.

"Where's Amy" she inquired.

I could answer this question.

"She's having some ice cream in the lounge area" I informed "I'll be joining her in a little bit for lunch. You can come too?".

This amused the Tamer, as she didn't need a invite.

"So can we let our pokes out?" was her next question

This was also a query I could reply to in a helpful way.

"We are only allowed to have one pokegirl out at a time when we are not in our rooms" I told her "During the night, all pokegirls are supposed to be in their pokeballs unless we need to Tame".

Being a VIP I had my own room, but everyone else to share, or at least that had been the plan. I'd put Thomas in my room because his Blood Curse effected people worse in an confined space.

I knew that he wouldn't actually be in the cabin that much, he would be keeping an eye on Nightshade (my evil clone), and maybe on Conquistador Ray too. He really didn't like that guy for some reason.

"That I'll be okay" Nikita said "When one of you is taming, the other will be in the lounge I guess".

I then put on my most charming smile.

"My plan is to seduce these two very sexy girls I know who are sharing a cabin" I said "Do you think it will work?".

Nikita quickly got into the spirit of things.

"Oh? Who are you going to seduce?" she asked while giving me an amused look "Are they prettier than me and Amy?"

That made me laugh.

"Oh they are both very pretty" I told her "I'm planning to make my move during lunch. I don't either of the girls will say no to me".

Nikita giggled.

"I think you'll do well" she assured me "But I am worried that they might fight over you. There are two beds in their room, and they will both want you to share theirs. That might be problem. How will you decide?".

My thinking was to push the beds together.

"I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it" I said.

First I would go eat something, and I planned for it to be a long lunch as I hadn't been able to spend much time with Amy and Nikita even before I'd gone away. I hoped to use this trip as a chance to do some reconnecting.

(Line Break)

I slowly drifted towards wakefulness and glanced around without moving more than my head. There was a quiet murmur, and someone shifted their ass against my groin, on purpose I didn't doubt.

That made me wake up a little more and as I put my arm around the female figure and she made my hands cup her breasts. I teased her nipples and I still didn't know who she was, or what species she was either.

She gasped slightly and rubbed herself against my growing hardness, then she lifted a leg just enough to let my hard on slip between her legs before she closed it again.

"Please," she whispered.

Then I knew it was Nikita.

"Please what?" I asked.

Of course I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Please" she whispered again "You can make it a quickie".

I didn't think women were even capable of understanding the concept never mind actually use the word so I grasped the opportunity.

She sighed with pleasure as my penis sank into her, which involved her opening her legs again. Then I pulled back until only the tip of my cock rested inside her before sliding back in once more. She moaned loudly as if urging me to go faster. I complied, and started speeding up.

Her hips moved to meet me and her breath became gasps as I pounded her pussy even faster than before. She did some more urging without using any actual words, and I just kept going.

Neither of us spoke as I pounded my girlfriend as fast as I wanted to, she just took it and moaned a lot. I didn't even notice if she had an orgasm, as I only paid attention to my own pleasure.

When I climaxed inside her, she rolled out of bed.

"Great now I need to pee" she complained.

So did I now that she had mentioned it.

(Line Break)

When I opened my eyes again there was light shining in through the window and that made me want to get right out of bed, but I couldn't as there was a warm body wrapped around me. It took me a while to disentangle myself.

"It's morning!" I then realised.

I was pretty sure that I was suppose to have gone to dinner so that I could tell everyone who they would be facing in quarter finals. It wasn't a complex task, as a machine would decide who faced who, but it was my job to switch the device on and inform everyone of the results.

"You've only been asleep for an hour" Amy informed me.

It took me a moment to register that I was in bed with the wrong girlfriend.

"Amy?" I questioned.

She rolled over and looked at me.

"Who did you think it was?" she asked.

Before I could answer she sat up and kissed me.

"Do you want to spend more time in bed?" she went on ask "Because it's only half past four and I did set the alarm for six. Dinner isn't until seven".

That took time to process. I felt as if I'd been asleep for much longer so things were confusing.

"You didn't know it was me, did you?" was her next next inquiry "You thought I was Niki the whole time".

Now I was confused again.

"When did she leave?" I wondered.

I then got worried.

"Don't worry" said Amy "She went to see Jayden after you fell asleep the first time. It was me you had sex with the second time, and you couldn't tell the difference. I'm getting really good with shape shifting".

Illyria was evil in so many ways. I had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Now go back to sleep for a bit" Amy urged "I want more snugglies".

Well maybe she wasn't a totally heartless bitch.

(Line Break)

"She doesn't look anything like you" Nikita commented as she looked at my Demoness 'sister '"I look a little like my brothers, we all have my Dad's hair, but she's very different from you".

I spent a moment chewing my Kangasscunt steak before answering, but not because I was trying to think of a reply, but because it was damn tasty for something that came of the pouch of a Kangaroo pokegirl.

Thomas was eating with his new alpha, at a separate table and everyone at my table was looking at them. My alpha sat across from me and she looked envious, because I was not paying her the kind of attention the Hunter was currently showing Gothica.

"Actually I can see a bit of one of my real sisters in her" I said to Niki.

That was all I wanted to say on that subject as I didn't want to think about Gothica, as she told me earlier all about Thomas's sexual prowess before going on ask Raven about how well I Tamed my harem.

"You know I could entertain you with a tale of my adventures in the Blue League" I offered Amy and Nikita "Women are suppose to enjoy stories about princess being saved from evil Tamers. I have a few such stories".

Oddly that didn't seem to appeal.

"I don't know much about the Blue League" Nikita said "What's it like?".

While this wouldn't give much of a chance to go about how awesome I was I decided to grant her request.

"It's not a bad place to live" I told her "The people are friendly as long as you don't offend them".

The time I got chased by an angry mob was something I would never talk about. Ever.

"It's colder and wetter than what you're used to" I the said "There are trains that travel between the major cities. Airships are also available too, but their only for the rich".

That was when an alarm that wasn't very loud went off the cat girl attendant who had been keeping things in the lounge all tidy started to look a little panicked.

"Something bad's about to happen" I stated.

Then the speakers came on

"May I have your attention please" a voice requested "Everyone please return to your cabin as we may have to make an unexpected landing".

That was all I needed to hear. I raced off tp the bridge after balling Raven and sending my human girls off to their room. I might need Illyria very soon, but unless I did it was best not to risk exposing her true nature

When I got the bridge I asked one of the crew what was going on, and I soon got an answer.

"We're tracking a group of flying feral pokegirls" I was told "They are heading right for us".

This could very bad.

"What kind of ferals?" I asked.

I needed to know how bad things were.

"They don't know yet" I was informed "Most flying pokegirls would be put off by the sheer size of the blimp so we know it has to be a large group, but that's about it"

This was very bad.

"I've got a Nightmare" I'll told the crew cat "I can fly out there and take a closer look".

It wouldn't be the first time I'd flown on a winged pokegirl.

"Hopefully, we'll take care of any threats without you ever having to become involved" the cat girl said "But thank you sir, for the offer".

Given that the blimp wasn't armed I had no idea how they would drive off the Ferals.

"We're lowering both our speed and our altitude" another crew cat said "They might board us so prepare to fight".

I let Daphne out of her ball and told her what was going on.

"We might soon fighting a force of feral pokegirls" I explained "and I don't what they are or how many there are so things could get ugly".

My Nightmare didn't panic.

"Do you know anything about them?" she asked.

I took just a moment to consider my answer before deciding not to sugar coat anything..

"Well they might crash the blimp and then kill us while we're drowning in the ocean" I said "or they might board us and then kill us".

Which was why things were very bad. Although they weren't as terrible as it might seem as Illyira could open a portal that we could use to escape, or she could kill all the Ferals once they had boarded us, but the problem with doing either of those things was that the acts would expose her true nature.

The Kamislut could make memories fuzzy, but if the blimp's black box was recovered then we'd be in trouble, and I couldn't be sure that she could blur the memories of so many people.

"I will not let you die, Master" Daphne assured me,

This was pleasing to hear.

"I'd appreciate that" I replied.

She nodded.

"I can't risk losing you and getting a new master" she then said "He might not spank me enough, and worse I might have to wear clothes".

That made me laugh.

"They're moving in close!" someone shouted out.

By now they were visible.

"There are ten of them" a cat girl with a telescope reported "Dracona... oh thousand gods, they're under the command of a Dragoness. We must have flown over a colony".

I put on my Scouter and then scanned the lead flying poke as she passed into view so I could confirm this.

DRAGONESS, the Dragon Commander Pokégirl

Type: Near Human  
Element: Dragon/Flying  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Human Norm  
Role: Air superiority, Ground Reinforcement, Field Commander  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dragon, Fighting, Fire, Ground, Plant  
Weak Vs: Ice, Rock  
Attacks: Armor Draconis, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Bide, Bite, Slash, Snarl, Takedown, Draconic Aura, Empty Daggers, Gust, Wing Attack, Glorious Sun, Speed Storm, Dragon Blade Mk II, Dragon Rage, Dragon Torture, Tail Slap  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (hearing x2, vision x2) Enhanced Speed (x8, flight only), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Durability (x2), Natural Weapons (Claws, Wings, Tail), Flight (wings)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Dracona (Battle Stress)

 _The Dragoness is the pinnacle evolution for the Draco line. These pokegirls were the Field Commanders of the dragon forces, overseeing and leading their draconic sisters in battle, flying along the battlefront and reinforcing where needed, this girls were among the strongest and fastest of their time, using their great speed to move from one portion of the front to the next, and turning the tide of battle with their great strength and powerful aerial attacks as well as knocking out many of the humans air assets from the sky to give their forces superiority. Unfortunately this also made them priority targets, as it decreased the dragon forces leadership and aerial superiority and dropping the numbers of Dragoness' greatly by the end of the war._

 _The changes between the Dracona and the Dragoness are substantial, marking the increase in power between the two breeds. While many of the features remain the same, her physical presence definitely increases, their height can increase dramatically, with some becoming as tall as 10ft tall with a proportionately powerful build, though there have been undocumented reports of Dragoness' being even taller, though there have been cases where the Dragoness only gains a few inches of height as well.  
_

 _Their wings grow to between fourteen to twenty feet in span; though they can be shrunk down to allow them to easily wrap them around her body like a cloak. The horns commonly seen on Dracona grow into larger forms, as well as possibly growing several smaller ones, and their hair becomes finer, almost silky to the touch, though the length is to the preference of the individual. Their tail can grow to as much as double in size, reaching up to six feet in length; the control fins if any also grow but can fold away to protect them from damage when the limb is used as a weapon. Some Dragoness' also can grow the thick bone plate on their foreheads similar to the Azhi Dahaka's giving them a powerful headbutt attack._

 _The Dragoness is a powerful and intelligent girl, a capable tactician and leader, making them natural leaders and Alphas, especially for other dragon types. Their quick minds need constant occupation, something that being left in charge of a harem can satisfy, but also reveals in the feeling of flight, wanting to be allowed to fly free and really stretch her wings at full tilt speeds when not doing other duties. They are also, probably, the most demanding in their standards in a Tamer, making getting one from trade or capture difficult to manage and usually taking a long time to get into a Dragoness' good graces, so much so that not even a Lvl 5 cycle may help weaken her. Many Tamers prefer to raise their Dragoness' up from a lower tier, just to avoid the problems with her pride, and to make sure there is a strong bond of loyalty between Tamer and Dragoness._

 _Dragonesses are more stand up fighters then their previous versions, preferring to use their flight speed to swoop in and attack in the middle of a group, targeting the biggest of the group to take down quickly before sweeping away the small fry usually with the aid of a pack of Dracos and Dracona. They tend to use their Armor Draconis to reinforce their durability to stand toe to toe with opponents; withdrawing if necessary and adopting her previously perfected hit and run tactics from previous evolutions. In the wild, when leading other dragon types, she tends to act as the hammer in the classic hammer and anvil tactic, smashing into their enemies as they battle against the remaining group they have been herded against._

 _When the rare Dragoness goes feral, she becomes highly territorial, staking out a section of the wild, usually in a mountainous, hilly or heavily wooded area, generally keeping other predatory pokegirls down to a minimum in order to maintain a good supply of food for them. The only exception to this is the fact that they tend to attract other dragon types, and set up small colonies, ranging in size, and claiming larger territory as needed. A feral Dragoness tends to lead by example, heading up hunting parties to gather supplies for the colony in general while other groups perform other duties_

 _As of now there have been no documented cases of threshold into a Dragoness. Though it has been theorized that they would go through very similar process of their previous evolutions._

"Yet this is very, very bad" I said

The crew cats worked as I continued watching the feral pokegirlm, they banked and slowly began to close on the airship. They didn't look friendly.

"You need to take out that Dragoness" I said to Daphne "The Dragoness isn't weak to your dark attacks, but she's not especially resistant either. Go for the Dragoness' wings if you can, but don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. If you get into a lot of trouble come back here, don't get yourself killing. Once the Dragoness has been dealt with, the rest should back off or at least become uncoordinated".

Daphne didn't seem at all worried.

"Yes, Master" she said "Should I go now?".

Truthfully I didn't want to send her out at all.

"We wait for now" I told her "The cat girls want to try to drive them off without our help".

Although I had no idea how.

"That's stupid" my Nightmare commented.

The captain seemed to agree with that statement judging by the look on her somehow still adorable face, and she activated the intercomm.

"I want every flying type to met me in the lounge" she ordered "We have to drives these Ferals off before they take us out of the sky".

Daphne followed the captain as did I and soon we met up with a Harpy, three Golbutts, a Succubus, a Whorizard and my 'sister', I'd not realised that we had so many flying types on board.

"Master you need to lead the attack" Daphne said "We need a Tamer to organise us".

This was the reason why a human was in charge of a harem. Pokegirls of different breeds didn't always get along and having so many different types work together would require having a voice they would all listen to.

"Okay fine" I said "But if I scream like a little pokekit while out there you can't tell anyone".

After all the Shadow Lord had a reputation to maintain.

(Line Break)

The skirmish had been short but intense, even so it was dark by the time it was done so perhaps it had taken much longer than it seemed. Time passed when you were having fun, and it also seemed to past quickly when you in riding on the back of a Nightmare during an fight in the sky. Still I didn't mind as we'd won.

A Whorizard and the Harpy, who both belonged to Joey Wheeler, had taken some real damage, but none of our 'girls gotten killed. Thankfully there was a healing machine on board and also a Nurse Jenny who had healing spells for me. Not that I really needed them as I'd done was shout a lot and wave a sword while riding my Nightmare.

"The captain would like to see you right away" a crew cat told me once I got out of the infirmary

Nikita and Amy, who had both been waiting outside the door, gave the poor cat girl stares that promised future death. They didn't want me going anywhere right now, and I didn't blame them.

"Why?" I asked.

The cat crew member had no real answer

"Sorry my lord, it's not my place to ask" she said "The captain ordered me to take you to her, and she didn't care to tell me why".

I decided to go met with the captain, and I was led to what was the commanding officer's cabin/office.

The captain had bright green eyes, I'd not noticed them until now and perhaps wouldn't have if not for the fact that she was staring at me so intently.

"My lord the Dragoness did some damage to my ship during the fight" I was informed by the captain as she moved to stand in front of her desk "We will have to land on the nearest settled island and perform repairs".

Which would delay the finals.

"That can't be helped" I replied "I'll let Mr House know what happened as soon as we land".

I assumed that she was worried about being blamed for the delay. Which would be totally unfair.

"Thank you" she replied "And thank you again for saving my ship and all the people on it"

I had a feeling that this was going to end in Taming session.

"You're welcome" I said.

I turned to leave, even though I knew I wasn't going anywhere just yet.

"There's one other thing my lord" the Captain said "Please bend me over my desk and have your way with me".

I'd already had sex twice today, but I was still pumped from the fight so I agreed to Tame her.


	32. Melody

Hunter Thomas's Harem.

Gothica - Demoness  
Pamela - Ivywhore  
Catherine - Growltit  
Amber - Cheshire  
Sandra - Sexslash  
Victoria - Night Nurse  
Cecelia - Milktit (non-combatant slot)

 **Tamer Gothic – Book 3 – Battle City**

 **Melody**

 ** **Shamouti Island – The Orange Islands.****

"Never thought I'd see you again" said Maren, the young woman who had brought a captured pirate ship from me some time ago "After that whole thing with that Dark Queen I figured you'd stay on dry land from now on".

On the whole I had mixed feelings about islands. Some of them were good, like this one, and some were death traps.

"It wasn't by choice" I explained to Maren "The blimp I was on took some damage in a fight, and this is the only island around for miles with any people on it".

Coming here had been a surprise as I hadn't even known we were anywhere near the Orange Islands. I really should have paid more attention to the maps.

"I better take you to Melody" Maren then said "She's going to go nuts when she finds out your here. You won't be lacking for someone to warm your bed tonight".

It was getting late so going to bed seemed like a good idea. I was coming down from post fight high, and now I really wanted to rest.

"Whose Melody?" Amy asked.

I struggled to remember what she looked like and while I hopefully had the names of every human woman I'd slept with written down in my journal, as well as the names of every Pokewoman I had Tamed. I just couldn't recall that much about Melody.

Which was a bad as I wanted to keep track of any female who was going to or might be having a child of mine. I didn't want to forgot because twenty years from now I'd still be young and I might run into a woman or poke who was my daughter. I didn't want to commit incest just because I'd lost track of one of my own kids.

"She's..." I struggled to say.

Thankfully Nikita gave us both an answer.

"Goth and I came here during before he met you" she explained "When we arrived it was during a summer festival, something about a Tamer and virgin girl. Melody was the virgin".

As far as I knew this was the truth.

"Anyway our boyfriend here got given the virgin, and he got her pregnant because of some old magic" Nikita went on to say "I was totally mad at him at the time so I didn't pay much attention".

It was starting to come back to me.

"Oh yeah" said Jayden "I was here last year. I did the virgin down on the beach. There were some rocks that were suppose to get her pregnant even though no one here can have kids".

Nikita nudged her brother.

"Doofus it worked you have a son" she informed him.

I was pretty sure that when I'd been here the last time that I would have been very surprised by Jayden's lack of a reaction to this news, but I was different now.

Sure I had made efforts not to impregnate anyone while I was in the Blue League, and elsewhere, but I doubted I'd been successful as I'd hooked with some Pokewomen while on my travels. But I didn't think about it that often, and I most likely had forgotten about some possible brats I might have sired. Which meant I had no right to judge Jayden.

It was different with Misty, I wasn't totally sure why as she wasn't the only human woman carrying my child, as there was also Melody, but for some reason I wanted to care for that kid and Misty. My theory was that it was because I'd bounded with the Gym Leader on an emotional level. Plus it helped that the red head was so damn hot.

Still ten years/a few weeks ago I had at least set up an account for my future offspring with Melody, and recently I'd added to it so I knew I wasn't a total bastard in the parent department.

"You should go see the baby" Nikita urged her brother "I'll go with you".

She had met her Nephew before, and for her it wasn't that long ago so Niki knew exactly where to go.

"You're lucky that Misty isn't here" Amy then commented as she took my arm "I mean I know that she knows that there's a girl out there younger and further along than she is, but if they actually met she'd be so jealous".

I thanked the being known as the Traveller for my Blood Gift that gave me such good fortune.

"But I wanna met her" Amy was now saying "A threesome sounds good, and I bet she's pretty".

Honestly I couldn't remember what she looked like.

"I've had sex three times today" I told my non-human girlfriend "That's me tapped out for today".

Perhaps I could manage four, but I really wanted to sit down before trying.

"Well maybe me and Melody should start without you, and then if you're up to it you can join in" Amy suggested.

This depended on if Melody would even see me. She'd sent me lots of messages, and I'd not replied as much as I could have due to being busy, but she might be forgiving.

"I better take you to her right now" Maren urged "and tomorrow if you've got the time I'd like to catch up. We went through a lot together I want to hear about all the other crazy things you and Nikita have been up to".

Thomas then spoke.

"Whose the lucky guy?" he asked.

Until he'd said that I'd not even noticed the engagement ring on Maren's finger, and I normally took note of these things. I was more tired than I thought.

"He's a boy who lives here" she told us "I've known him for years, we've hooked up loads of time and then out of nowhere he popped the question".

Not everyone in this world went around having loads of sex with people and poke they barely knew. Some people even fell in love the old fashioned way.

"I need to borrow our fearless leader for a few moments" Tom then said.

We walked away from the group and soon as we were out of hearing range, at least for humans, he told me what was on his mind.

"That Nightshade guy...".

Since I knew more than he did I interrupted.

"Is a clone of me that was created by a secret government group" I informed my friend "It was a lot like the S-Goth project we blew up only they made just two clones of me. One using my DNA before it was modified and one after it was changed. He's also been enhanced with machine parts so he's a cyborg as well as a copy of me. Not that you can tell by looking at him, and he wears that creey mask to hide that he is a clone".

Understandably Thomas needed a moment.

"And you're not worried about what he might do?" the Hunter was soon able to ask.

My reply was simple.

"Not at all" I said.

I knew he wanted more information so I supplied it.

"After Team Nightshade, that's the group Sexebi created to keep us on our toes, got their hands on my clone, who was just know as 314 back then, they installed a chip in his head, he can't harm humans at all or even order a poke to do it, and the chip can't be taken out as any attempt to tamper with it, using either science or magic, will make it explode. It wouldn't be enough to make his head go boom but the brain damage would either kill him or render him a drooling vegetable. Even better I know the passwords that will trigger the chip so I can disable or kill him whenn ever I wish to".

At this point I figured that I may have broken my best friend. Which was bad as we'd killed all the spares.

"Oh and don't worry too much about Conquistador Ray" I then said "he's working for me"

Thomas's face began to twitch.

"What!" he shouted.

I explained some more.

"Actually he started off working for my wife" I informed "But on the way back to Thrill Town I stopped off at May's place and convinced her to change his orders".

There had been some yelling involved but in the end I'd won thanks to my Blood Elf's ability to give sensul footrubs.

"He's now working to take down Team Nightshade rather than Team Gothic" I went on to say "It cost me a pretty credit to change his mind, but he's good at what he does, even if he isn't as good as thinks he is, and he's not a bad person really, he will keep his word as long as I keep paying him and don't try to harm him or his harem".

Once when I'd been in the Edo League I'd saved the bounty hunter's life. Not that he knew this. Back then I'd seen him at his best.

"How? What? When?" were Tom's next questions.

This I was happy to answer.

"I was away for ten years" I reminded my buddy "I had plenty of time to make enough money to hire people to find out things for me. Team Nightshade didn't even exist five years ago so I had a man on the inside from day one. That cost me a small fortune".

It was impossible to detect a spy if he was the guy who had designed all your security system and protocols, I'd been fed information about every move they'd made right up until I'd gone back to being the Shadow Lord. I even knew who was in charge of the group and when I had found out Team Nightshade had made much more sense.

Sadly I'd lost the network upon leaving my old life, as the person I'd used to be was now gone. It had been necessary as I couldn't risk anyone outside of the Team knowing that I had travelled into past.

"Oh and there's also another clone of me whose a Pureblood" I told Tom "He's been living the high life at the Jahanna Corporation's headquarters, and my agents tell me he enjoys himself".

Clearly he was a very different person that me, despite being a copy, as I would never be happy living in a gilded cage like he was.

"Hold on" Thomas said as his brain caught up "How do you know your not as clone as well?".

I'd never considered that, and when I thought about I realised that it was actually possible.

"Well I do have a soul" I said.

So did Thomas, and he was a clone so that didn't mean as much as it should have.

"I guess I could be" were my next words "But I doubt it because Gothica did say we were both sent here by the Traveller, so if I was a clone then there should have been an original, but as far my agents know I'm the only guy from another universe who is active Tamer".

Tamer Nightshade was from this universe, strictly speaking.

"Plus there were only three of us in the files" I then said "Two clones and myself",

They would have been no sense cloning a Pure Blood for the leaders of Jahanna if a clone had been the one who was later modified. They would have just given the original to Jahanna and kept the two enhanced clones.

Thomas was still looking like he had few error messages inside his skull so I tried to get him focused on something.

"I'd never said to anyone before and I never will again, but you should go and have sex with sister" I told him "Oh and if you hurt her in anyway, then I'll kill you with a shovel and bury you the woods".

Then I turned around and walked away. Meanwhile Gothica went over to comfort her confused and slightly upset master. He looked like he needed his operating system rebooted.

(Line Break)

 **Shamouti Island – The Orange Islands.**

It took a little doing but I was able to convince Amy to leave me alone with Melody.

"So how is it going?" I asked her when we were alone in her bedroom "I hope you and the baby are okay?".

I only vague memories of the last time I'd seen Melody, but I did have pictures of her that she had sent me since the festival. She'd put on some weight, and had stopped dying her hair, which allowed me to discover that she was in fact a brunette. Even her dress sense had changed she looked like a mother.

"Some things were worse than others," she replied. "I did have a nasty bit nausea, and you can see the weight gain, but on the plus side my skin is almost flawless".

She'd been a little pale before, judging by the pictures, now she looked slightly tanned.

"It's the other stuff that's been a bit more frustrating" she then added.

Misty had only been pregnant for about six weeks, but Melody was much further along so I figured from her I could find out what my girlfriend would go through.

"Like what?" I asked.

I moved to sit on her bed, and waited for her to stop fussing about with all the bits of junk on top of her dresser. I could tell that she was both happy and nervous about me being here.

"You don't want to hear me complain," she said.

For once that was exactly what I wanted someone to do.

"Look, if you need to talk, I'm happy to listen," I responded "Now tell what's up?"

She spent a longer putting her make up stuff away.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

I waited until she sat down before replying.

"Tell me" I ordered.

She responded well to my command.

"It's sex," she said. "Before I got pregnant I had a pretty active sex life with all the pokes, but wow it seems like no one's attracted to me. I feel fat and ugly".

I knew this was a matter of self-esteem not physical looks.

"Hey now. I know for a fact that's not true" I said.

She gave me a small smile.

"And what makes you say that?" she asked.

I put my arm around her.

"Because I think you look absolutely gorgeous" I told her "In fact, I think you're sexier now than you were before you were pregnant".

Mostly I was saying that just to make her feel better.

"That's sweet," she said, while smiling at me "But I know guys like you don't want to settle down, and I'm not looking for someone to help me raise the baby. I just need to get laid!"

Soon she was on her back and I started to kiss her, exploring her mouth with my tongue. I was careful not to put any weight on her stomach. Then I lifted her maternity top, which was adorable, over her pregnant belly. She wore no bra so I started to fondle her tits as she reached down to rub my cock through my jeans.

"That feels so good," she said as I started to lick and suck on her breasts. "It's been way too long."

She carefully undid the buttons of my jeans and then slipped a hand inside my trousers so that she could stroke my cock with one hand. Despite having gotten sex three times today I got hard again.

"Stand beside the bed," she said. "I want to suck you off."

I got up and stood next to the bed as she shifted to the edge, lying on her side, she took my cock into her mouth. There was no question, based on the skill and enthusiasm I knew that while she no experience in cock sucking, she thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Does that feel good?" she asked, while looking up at me.

I gave her a smile before replying.

"Yes" I said.

I watched this gorgeous young pregnant woman suck my cock for a few minutes before I pulled away from her.

"Put it in!" she then blurted out.

I started to slowly inch my cock into her pussy, while watching her face the entire time. Within a couple of minutes I was fucking her steadily, making both of us moan.

"You look gorgeous," I told her. "And you're so nice and tight!"

I drove my cock in deep for several more minutes before she pushed me out of her pussy.

"Are you okay if I ride that big dick of yours?" she asked.

I was sure she hadn't been like this last time I'd seen her.

"Sure, baby," I said.

I rolled onto my back and she climbed on top of me, facing away. Although I was disappointed that I couldn't see her face or pregnant belly, I wasn't focusing on that very much as she started to ride my cock as her ass looked really good.

"I'm so wet for you!" she admitted.

Hearing that made me want to gently smack her ass, so I did.

"That's it, you hot little pregnant slut" I said. "Ride my cock!"

Which she did with gusto.

"It feels amazing!" she cried. "Your cock is so big!"

She ground her hips into mine for several more minutes until she came hard, crying out loud. As soon as she finished cumming I knew I had to release my load soon.

"I want you to cum on my belly!" she then told me

She climbed off of me and got on her back as I knelt beside her, and she began stroking my cock.

"Cum for!" she urged "I want your hot cum so bad!"

And she soon got it.

"Pregnant sex is amazing!" she said, while scooping up some of cum with her fingers "Or maybe it's just that big dick!"

There was something very hot about it.

(Line Break)

Shamouti Island – The Orange Islands.

I felt rather silly as Melody served me a late night snack, she was barefoot and pregnant while in the kitchen. This was very old fashioned, and yet somehow sexy at the same time, even with her wearing her frumpy maternity clothes.

"So will you visit again?" Melody inquired.

I took a moment to think about my answer before I gave it.

"Well I might do" I said, not wanting to promise anything "My alpha can teleport here assuming I'm not too far away, but I'm a busy guy".

Which was an understatement really.

"Oh" was all she said at first "I hope you do visit. I mean Jayden did, and he's not very nice".

Him being here hadn't been planned at all. If not for the Ferals attacking the blimp none of us would be here.

"I might be able to visit for a while around Winter Festival" I informed her "I'm planning on taking a break from my adventures".

There was no chance of me making a commitment because every time I tried to make long term plans something got in the way.

"It would be nice if did visit" Melody said "I'm not due for a couple more months so you won't have to worry about me going into labour while you're here".

Despite living in this world for more than a decade there was still part of me that felt that I should devote myself to raising my offspring like a father should, even if that wasn't always normal, but it was also impossible as I'd sire more children than I could keep track without taking notes.

"Right now I just want to sleep" I told the young woman "This stupid contest is consuming my entire life, and until its over I can't focus on anything else".

Melody correctly understood that it was time for us to go back to bed, and I hoped for a good eight hours of rest, yet I got the feeling that I wasn't going to get the sleep I needed.

I knew I was pushing myself to hard, and without proper rest I might make a fatal mistake. That couldn't be allowed to happen. A lot of people were depending on me, and they didn't even know it. I had to make sure things went as planned.


	33. Sun, Surf, Drinks, and Pokegirls 1

**Sun, Surf, Drinks, and Pokegirls 1**

 **Shamouti Island - Morning After**

 **(Hunter Thomas POV)**

Laid out in a beach chair, shielded from sun by a big umbrella, and wearing only my jeans and boots I watched as Amber and Catherine played in the surf naked while looking for any fish. Sandra entertained herself with digging a hole on the beach. Pamela laid out on beach sunning herself, enjoying the change in temperature from our change in location, and it look like some tufts of dune grass sprouting around her. Now if the pokegirl with my drink would hurry up get here the scene would be just perfect.

Looking to my right, stretched on a similar beach chair out in the sun, laid Gothica naked and oiled up sunning herself. My eyes lingered on her, tracing up her toned and smoothed legs, up to her wide hips, flat stomach, her large breast, and finally to her eyes that had looked me over at the same time. She grinned at me before, getting up to stretch, and change positions on the beach chair to tan her back.

Honestly I didn't see much point in getting her new clothes if the first chance she gets to go without she does so. Especially with all the trouble she had caused getting the clothes in the first place. Of all the clothing store in the city she had pick the one that had a Succubus on the staff, Demoness and Succubus hated each so much any encounter between the two would result in a fight, but then the Succubus has to piss her off by offering a discount on the clothes she want to buy provide I go in the back and feed her.

I was lucky for once that the actual owner of the clothing store had used the ensuing fight as a promotional event for his store rather than be pissed off at me. Given the amount of bondage gear he had been wearing and how he had phrased "punishing" the Succubus, the guy was probably as screwed over with Blood Gifts and Curses as I was.

At least for the moment I got the chance to relax, before things went crazy again. Would have to make it a future requirement for joining Team Gothic, you must be this crazy to follow Gothic. The info dump Gothic gave me last night, had shut down my brain for a while; Conquistador Rey had been working for him and May the entire time, knew of Team Nightshade since it's creation, and Nightshade was actually a clone of Gothic.

Good thing I had sent out Amber to keep an eye on him last night, the locals at least seemed to trust their instincts and steered cleared of Nightshade. So he had to eventually returned to airship and spent the night on it like I, Forest, and the crew of Catgirls.

The crew of Catgirls, that had unfortunately discovered Cecelia last night having been drawn in by the scent of fresh milk. Turned a nightly feeding into an orgy with me, my girls, and the Catgirls. Large amounts of milk consumed by Catgirls having similar result to large amounts of alcohol being consumed by humans. I had woken up this morning with one of them acting as a furry blanket on me, attempting to move her had woken her long enough for her to ride me to a climax before she passed out again.

Couldn't free up Cecelia as most of the Catgirls were on or around her some still nursing from her in their sleep. It would be a miracle if they woke up by 10, but I expected it would be noon or later before they woke up. Hope they had actually taken some of those anti-lactation pills when I had passed around the bottle, otherwise most of the crew would be producing milk by the time we reached our destination.

Amber and Catherine came out of the surf, either giving up on finding any fish or having lost interest in doing so. Amber stalked over to the hole Sandra had dug and peered into the depths, her tail slowly waving in curiosity behind her. Catherine, meanwhile, went down on all fours and proceeded to violently shake off the water on her. I swear that there was an audible POOF when she finished drying off that caused her blond hair and tail that had been flat to return to its wilder and spikier look that Growltits were known for.

Glad she manage to evolve from the fights to get the last of the Locator Cards. I was beginning to worry that she had some emotional block like Pamela had. Good timing though with her evolution from Growlie to Growltit, my chance of winning the tournament were looking. Of course there would be fallout in the aftermath to deal with Tattletale and Karen, I groaned and covered my face with my hands feeling a headache coming on. Even after they had time to cool down they would be troublesome to deal with and I despised resorting to Taming Cycles to bring Pokegirls inline.

Placing Karen in a prolong Level 1 Taming Cycle during her storage after we left Menzoberranzan until we arrived in Thrill Town, had been an exception that had been her punishment for embarrassing me in front of my matron and her house. Pleasured her enough to drastically slow her decent into becoming Feral, but not enough to actually prevent or cure it. Good thing no one outside of my matron's house had seen the incident otherwise I would have had to kill Karen.

"Mister?" a soft voice questioned, interrupting my thoughts. I spread two of my fingers on my left hand to take a look at who was bothering me. The sight that first greeted my eyes is the visible outline of a cunt on a pair of bikini bottom probably one or two sizes too small, my eye traveled up to a large pair of breast stuffed in a bikini top suffering the same problem as the bottom with nipples attempting to pierce through the fabric. On top of her head sat a pair of brown rabbit ears, same color as her hair.

A Beach Bunny, no wonder it took so long to get my drink out to me. Probably got lost trying to find me, despite being told where I lounged out on the beach. She held up a tray beside her head that probably had my drink on it. I leaned over to my right where I had place my backpack, reaching into a pocket on the side of it, below where the stock of my shotgun poked out, and pulled out some SLC to pay her for my drink.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked innocently while leaning over to give me a wonderful view of the depths of the valley between her breast; after taking my money and giving me the drink, the drink container is actually a hollowed out pineapple filled with a my drink and they threw in a little paper umbrella . . . . how cute. Her eyes, however, kept shifting down to the bulge in my jeans that had formed from watching so much naked female flesh bouncing around. She wanted a something beside SLC for a tip, and provided she hadn't taken close to an hour to get here I might have been willing.

"Oh, Catherine! Look I found you a playmate!" I called out to my Growltit, she perked up and looked excitedly looking toward me, before cocking her head to the side in confusion. I look back to the Beach Bunny, only to see her sprinting away from us down the beach her ass bouncing around as much as her breast.

No doubt back to the water front tavern, I had breakfast at and ordered my drink from, a recent addition to the island, and the only place on the entire island serviced entirely by Pokegirls. The crew of a trade ship that had been run aground over the summer during one of the freak storms that had happened over the summer. The Captain of the vessel, had taken it as a sign to finally retire and settle down, most of the tavern is actually inside of the ship itself.

I took a long sip of my drink, some mix of various fruit chilled with ice, and released a sigh of contentment from the taste of the cool drink. To think the Tavernmaid had tried to convince me to have a drink she called "Sex on the Beach", she never did answer my question if the drink felt like sex on the beach or it lead to sex on the beach.

Of course if I wanted sex on the beach, there were plenty of willing Pokegirls around me, but if I started with one all the rest of them would want some and I wanted to relax for the time being. I finished off my drink, shivering from the sudden chill it gave me, and place it down in the sand beside me twisting it right and left to dig into sand creating a cup holder of sand around it.

I lean back and yawned loudly, and just as I was about to close my eyes I spotted a small mound of sand moving behind Amber. As I watched sand fell off as the small mound moved toward her to reveal a crab. The crab raised up its claws and moved toward her swaying tail . . . . oh this would be entertaining.

"Gothica, wake up, you have got to see this." I whispered to Gothica as I sat up eager to watch what would happen, the idea of napping discarded at the promise of this entertainment. I glanced over to Gothica as she slow rouse herself from her rest while tanning, she glared at me for a moment before I point to the crab, she looked where I pointed and release giggle.

The crab had reach Amber's tail and attempted to grab her tail with it's claws. They struck forward, only for Amber's tail to sway to the left, it clawed to the left and her tail drifted to the right, it grasped to the right and her tail went to the left. After a few more attempts the crab raised it's claws above it in an almost human gesture of giving up.

I had been chuckling and Gothica giggling, but at that sight we broke down into full blown laughter. At the sound of our laughter Amber's ears twitched and looked back toward us in confusion causing her tail to go still. In that instance the crab struck latching both claws onto her tail with a loud "MEEEERRRRROOOOWWWW!" she leap up into the air and came back down on all fours with her fur standing up and her tail attempting to shake off the crab.

Amber attempted swatting at the crab, but couldn't quite reach it or control her tail while in pain to bring it around. Catherine decided to help her and attempted to grab the crab and pull it off, only to cause Amber more pain when the crab refuse to let go and removal that way would skin her tail.

Sandra chose that moment to poke her head out of the hole she had been creating on the beach, she look wide eyed at Gothica and I laughing, to Amber with the crab on her tail, Catherine attempting to remove said crab, and finally to Pamela stretched out on sand ignoring it all. Sandra sighed and disappeared back into her hole.

"Amber! Come over here!" I manage to stop laughing long enough to call out to Amber, she ran over to me and I saw tears beginning to well up in her. I raised one finger and gestured for her to spin around, she turned around while whimpering and lifted up her tail for me to grab the crab. I grabbed hold one claw and removed it from her tail, held the claw close to it's body as I grabbed the other claw and removed it too. Amber gasped in relief when I removed the last claw, spinning around to grab her limp tail and cried as she tried to move it.

"It is okay Amber, as soon as Victoria gets back from giving Gothic's pregnant girlfriend a check up she can take a look at your tail, or you could head back to the airship and see Cecelia." I comforted her while holding onto the crab with one hand and scratched her between her ears with the other.

"Of course first, why don't you give this crab to Catherine to torch so you two can eat it?" I suggested to her, causing her ears to perk up and her frown to turn into a predatory smile as she took the crab from my hand and rushed over to Catherine with it. A brief blast of fire from over there and the two of them soon enjoying fried crab.

Between the two of them the crab quickly vanished into their hungry maws, and they proceed to lick their hands clean and began grooming one another make sure to check each other for any leftover crab remains that may have fallen in their fur. Tails eagerly waving behind them from the attention they were giving one another . . . . and I needed to readjust my position as my jeans started to become uncomfortable.

"Unless we are having sex on the beach." Gothica started, drawing my attention away from the grooming session turning into a make out session before my eyes, to her as she lounged across her beach chair. "I am going back to sleep until it is time to leave." she stated before turning her head away and laying it on her hands while releasing a breath.

Turning back to Amber and Catherine I found to my disappointment that they had finished. While they stared at me expectantly, I released a sigh knowing they wanted attention and I wanted to rest. If I gave them some attention they would want more and I wouldn't get to rest. I needed something to distract them with. Looking around I caught sight of Sandra's excavation on the beach . . . . yeah that would do for a good and long distraction.

"Why don't you two grab Sandra and build a sand castle together?" I suggested while pointing toward Sandra's holes. Amber's ears perked up and smiled eagerly with her tail a buzz, while Catherine looked confused as the last time were at the beach her previous evolution didn't have the patience to attempt such. Amber grabbed Catherine's hand and dragged her over to the pit to draw out Sandra, it would be nice to see what three of them would make.

I leaned back in the chair while watching Amber and Catherine attempt to convince Sandra to join them. I yawned, stretched, and decided to rest my eyes as they pulled they pulled the Sexslash out of her hole.

Some time later I awoke to someone noisily treading across the beach and a body smacking into the sand near me. Open my eyes I and looking around I spied a Bunnygirl pushing herself up off the sand from where she had face planted into the sand. She wasn't a pure white Bunnygirl, so she wasn't Gothic's, and looking around I spotted Forest coming this way.

"Look! Master! I found one of our friends!" The Bunnygirl happily yelled to Forest while bouncing up and down in place that set her breast bouncing up and down, up and down, up and . . . . not your Pokegirl Thomas, you have enough as it is and you already turned down Gothic's offer take one.

"Forest." I greet him with a nod as the Bunnygirl's Tamer finished catching up to his bouncing bunny.

"Thomas." he replied to me, before turning to his Bunnygirl while pulling out a carrot from a pouch on his belt. He gave it to her and patted her on head, "Good girl." As he turned back me I watched as the carrot rapidly vanish into her mouth.

"So what brings you two all the way out here?" I asked while taking a look around. Gothica had rolled over onto her backside, Pamela still sleeping on the beach with dune grass, while Sandra, Amber, and Catherine were huddled around their sand construct hiding it from my view. "I would offer you a chair, but we carried these away from all the rest of the beach for some privacy from the rest."

"I woke up on the airship this morning and couldn't find anyone. None of the Catgirl crew, none of our team, the Wheeler guy and the Ray guy I haven't seen since last night. Only one I know that is on the ship is that Nightshade and from sounds coming from his rooms I wish he wasn't. It isn't right to treat Pokegirls like that." He explained while I grabbed my drink from out of it's sandy cup holder and finished it off as he talked.

"The Catgirl crew discovered Cecelia, my Milktit, last night attempted to drain her dry of milk. I doubt any of them will be up before noon." I stated before up endeding my drink to get the last few drops of it, before setting in back down on the sand.

"Only member of our team I have seen so far this morning is Gothic and that is when he found me at the tavern having breakfast, after short chat I let him borrow Victoria to give his pregnant girlfriend on the island a check up and haven't seen either of them since." I was beginning to wonder what was taking Victoria so long to get back or had she changed her mind and returned to the airship.

"Wait a minute, the ship wreck on the beach is a bar?"

"Oh been there already, Forest, rather early in the morning to be getting drunk."

"What? No I didn't know about it until you told me about it."

"But you know the name of the tavern. How do you know the name of the tavern if you haven't been in there?"

"I don't know the name of the tavern! I just walked past by the ship wreck on my way to look for the rest of the team."

"There you go again saying the name of tavern you didn't visit this morning while looking for the rest of us. It is okay Forest, I won't hold it against you getting drunk this early in the morning." I teased, wow I didn't know messing with a newbie Tamer could be so much fun, never had the chance before.

"I DIDNT GET DRUNK THIS MORNING! I JUST PASSED BY THE SHIP WReck and . . . ." I broke down laughing as I saw him come to the realization of what he had been saying. "The Shipwreck is the name of tavern isn't it?" he questioned in a small voice as I rapidly nodded my head while getting the last of the laughter out of my system.

"Who gives a name like The Shipwreck to a bar inside of a ship wreck?" he asked out loud in wonder at the insanity of it.

"The captain who wrecked his ship on this island." I responded, "The house special is a drink called 'Sex on the Beach' that the Tavernmaid will make."

There was long pause from Forest as he took in what I said, as I eagerly awaited the response I knew was coming while grinning, finally he gave in and uttered "Does it feel like sex on the beach or does it lead to sex on the beach?"

"I don't know." I chuckled now understand why she didn't tell me. "I asked her the same question and never got an answer from her." She must have named it that to entertain herself with the never ending customers that would all ask the same question.

He sighed and turned to look out at the ocean for awhile. He seemed kind of down, of course it was understandable all the rest of the team had made it to finals and he was lucky that Gothic was able to bring him along. Then last night Gothic and Amy had gone off to see his pregnant girlfriend here, Nikita had dragged off Jayden to see the son he had here, and Gothica had brought me back onto the airship after info dump from Gothic crashing my brain. I had apparently order Amber to keep watch on Nightshade at some point and she had watched him until he returned to the airship and . . . . Forest.

Gary, Wheeler, and Ray had each been grabbed by a local woman that probably want to have another child. While Forest had been passed over, ouch, way to hit a where it hurt. I was used to it happening and had pretty much given up on human women, but for a male Tamer just starting out it can be quite a blow.

"It gets easier" I confessed, interrupting his self degradation as he slightly jump at my words "Over time you get used the rejections and being passed over for the guy next to you. The first time, however, that is the one hurts the worse and you will always remember it."

"What was it like the first time it happened to you?" he asked while sitting down beside me chair. 

I take a deep breath preparing myself, cause this would be tearing open an old wound, but it would probably make Forest feel better in comparison. "First thing you have to understand is this was back before I knew about my Blood Curse and how strong it is. I wasn't even a real Tamer yet, it happened just after I finished taking my Tamer's Exam" I began weaving the story for one of the most painful moments of my life since waking up with amnesia.


	34. Sun, Surf, Drinks, and Pokegirls 2

**Sun, Surf, Drinks, and Pokegirls 2**

 **Shamouti Island - Morning After**

 **(Hunter Thomas POV)**

"As I was navigating the hallways of the PokeCenter I had taken the Tamer Exam at to find my way back to lobby to leave. I turn a corner and crashed into a girl that also had been there for the Tamer Exam. We went down in a tangle of limbs and I ended up on top of her, and before I could apologize or attempt to get up. She tried to get up first and our lips ended meeting in a kiss when she did so, and when I tried to push off her. but my hand slipped and grabbed her breast causing her to moan." I explained, she really had been a beautiful girl with long black hair, good size breast, and nice rounded ass. Of course the fact that I had gotten used to frequently having sex with Cecelia and the Ivywhore she would bring in from time would finally screw me over.

"So we laid there for a few moment just making out, finally we break our kiss and are staring at one another. I found her attractive, I thought she was attracted to me. So I went 'Hi there beautiful. The floor is rather cold, hard, and exposed. Want to move this to some where more private and comfortable?' Her response is to stare at me for a moment, before she starts rapidly breathing and staring up with wide scared eyes. Next thing I know she is screaming, hitting, scratching, and trying to push me off her."

"I manage to get off her and she retreats away from me until her back hits a wall still scream, then she stops for a moments, looks at jeans to see that I was aroused, and starts screaming again only now she is yelling rape, pervert, and bastard, but mostly rape. Before I calm her down and explain things, around the corner comes a police officer. He looks at me, looks at her screaming and pointing at me, focus back on me and proceeds to pull out his baton while rushing me."

"As he is rushing me something clicks into place in my mind, allowing me see and understand how he is going to attack me. So as he attacks me I step into it and counter it, after that blow he takes me more seriously and we really start getting into it. The entire time she is still scream in the background eventually drawing another police officer and I end up fight both off them."

"I held my own against both of them, but eventually I got clubbed on the back of the head, and woke in a jail cell. I woke up with sore ribs, my dick and balls in agony, a horrible headache, hurt all over, and I had a huge welt on the back of my head, then I got to interrogated by an Officer Jenny. Found out that the girl had clubbed me on the back of the head with a fire extinguisher, the police officers had proceeded to stomp on my ribs while I was unconscious, the girl kicked me in the balls a few times, and finally the police officers had 'accidently' dropped me a few times while taking me to the cell I woke up in."

"The Officer Jenny was at lost as to what would cause to of the best police officers in the station to treat me so harshly. After a shuffling of exposing me to various police officers, a few Officers Jenny, and their Growlie/Growltit kennel it was found that any human exposed to me quickly became distrustful and aggressive so long as they had line of sight on me. I was eventually taken back to the PokeCenter and had a Blood Gift and Blood Curse test done. Where they discovered that I had an unusually strong Shady Character Blood Curse. I wouldn't ever be able to socially interact with normal humans for any long period of time."

"I was given a ride back the Cecelia's family's Ranch after being released for the misunderstanding. When I returned to the Ranch I went up to Cecelia's room and didn't come back out of it for several days." I finished while remembering how much Cecelia had comfort me and attempted to mend my heartache. While also showing me the solution to my problem that I should share with Forest.

Forest stared at me with at me at gaping like a Magicunt his mind probably attempting to compare just how bad my first rejection by a human woman had gone to compared to his own, before responding "And something like this happens to you often?"

I grinned at him and offered "Want to see my booklet of where all I have been arrested, it has pictures me and police officer or Officer Jenny of that city?" grabbing my backpack in preparation to dig it out.

He quickly shook his head in the negative "No thanks I think I have had enough for now." I shrugged at his response, oh well there would be another chance on down the road.

"Feeling better now?" I asked as I sat my backpack down.

"Yes." he respond and I believed him, time to move onto phase two of the therapy.

"Great!" I bellowed while getting off of the beach chair "We can move on cure for your troubles! I will show you the same cure, Cecelia showed me to get over the problem." I announced to him before heading over to where Pamela laid absorbing sunlight.

"What? But I said I'm good now." echoed behind me from Forest, which I ignored. I am going to help him since other than Gothic, he is the only other male on the team that I didn't have a problem with. He would thank me for this later.

I went down on one knee beside Pamela and attempted to rouse her. "Pamela, wake up Pamela. I need your help with something." She yawned slowly waking up and looked at me with sleepy eyes before focus on me. She raise a hand and proceeded to reach for the zipper of my jeans. I grabbed her hand before she could pull it down . . . . she was such a shy girl before her evolution. "No, Pamela, not that. I need your help with some fishing. Work first, play later."

She gave me a disappointed look with pouty lips before slowly getting up as I stood up. She proceeded to stretch extend her arms above her head and pushing out her breast toward me, coming very close to pushing them into my chest, but not quite touching. My hands at my sides twitched in a grabbing motion, but remained at my sides while she gave a smug smile at the reaction she got from me.

She crossed her arms under her boobs pressing them together and up, it took me a moment or two to drag my eyes up to her face. She looked at me with a calculating glance, one I had seen plenty of times on Pokegirls, that look of 'what will it take to get his dick in me just where I want it'. I had never seen that look on her face before, what had Eve taught her?

"If I help you with fishing?" She inquired, before gaining a very eager look "We have sex in whatever position I want until it is time to leave." she demanded in exchange for her help. I looked up in the sky at the position of the sun, from its position it is probably around 10 or so. Get there, introduce Forest, leave Forest to their ministrations, and get back . . . . probably only have an hour or less before we have to return to the ship.

"Okay, Pamela, help me with this and we will do as many positions as you want until we have to leave." I agreed, she promptly cheered and enveloped me in a hug. Wrapping her arms around my neck she pulled me into a kiss and rubbed the massive globes on her chest onto my chest. While doing so she briefly rub against my erection filling me with desire to take her on the sand here and now before releasing me. She suddenly released me walking toward Forest and his Bunnygirl with my eyes eagerly following her butt.

With a rather stiff erection I ambled over to where they waited, watching Forest attempt to keep his eyes on Pamela's face as they keep trailing down to her bountiful bosom while his Bunnygirl looked to him, looked to Pamela's breast, and finally grasped her own breast in comparison before pouting as her ears drooped. Breast inadequacy is a very common problem among Pokegirls, the entire Boobisaur line of evolutions were the most common in causing it among other Pokegirls and at same time their Bloom Powder could cure it.

"Come on Forest." I announced as I set my left arm on his shoulders, he jumped at my words or touch, and looked around guilty. No he hadn't been staring longingly at Pamela's breast, of course not. If he hadn't I would worry for the happiness of his harem. "Let me show the solution to your problems. If the local human women don't want you, then I am going to introduce you to the local Pokegirls." I declared as I began leading him down the beach.

Pamela quickly join me at my side as Forest's Bunnygirl joined him at his side. I wrapped my right arm around her waist, not a moment later she guided my arm down to her ass and I gave it a squeeze. "You know some of the Pokegirls here?" Forest asked, I turn to respond, only to see his Bunnygirl leaning forward to look at Pamela and I, then she leaned back looking behind us.

I turned my head back to watch as she grabbed Forest's arm and set it on her butt and Forest nearly stumbled in surprise, before turning to look at her and after a moment she jumped a little and release a squeak before smiling happily at Forest. "This is one of the Orange Islands." I explained, looking out into the surf. "One of the little facts they don't advertise about the Orange Islands is that every Island has a population of Water Pokegirls live near each island, that aren't own by any Tamer, but they aren't Feral. Tourist, Locals, visiting Tamers, and local Pokegirls on the island, they have no shortage of partners to prevent them from going Feral. They just usually have no desires beyond food, sex, and playing in the ocean".

"What!? Water Pokegirls! No thanks, we don't need to visit them!" Forest cried out as he attempted to stop. I simply wrapped my arm around his neck in a headlock and dragged him along with me. "AH! Thomas let me go! I have Hydropobia, I can't go into the water!" he screamed at me while struggling in my grip. He looked to his Bunnygirl for help, she looked at me, then past me and shuddered before meekly following along.

"Forest this is the solution to your problems, if human woman don't want you, then find Pokegirls they are always grateful for any attention you give them." I advised while dragging him along, "You will learn in time that a single one of your Pokegirls is worth a dozen human woman. They also will usually give you a lot less hassle most of the time." My Ivywhore and his Bunnygirl rapidly nodding at what I told him. "With exception to most of Gothic's Pokegirls, he has the amazing ability to draw extraordinary Pokegirls to him and all the problems they bring."

"Human woman, ignoring Master, even though Master is a good Master." piped in Forest's Bunnygirl boasting of Forest, "Master pets me, Master combs my fur, Master feeds me plenty of carrots, Master give me new friends to play with, and Master does this thing with his tongue where he-" whatever else she was going to say it cut off by Forest shoving a carrot into her mouth. After a moment of choking on it she began happily munching on the carrot.

I dragged Forest along while looking down the beach and out into the surf for the Pokegirls as he futilely attempted to break free. "Oh don't worry Forest, this will be drastically different from the Bunnygirl hunt. We aren't going into the ocean to get them, they will be coming out of the ocean to us. You aren't going to be ambushed this time." I chided as I caught something out of the corner of my eye.

Forest stopped struggling and stilled, "Gothic had us make a Pact not to tell anyone about what happened." he stated before angrily asking "Who told you?" I watched the area of the ocean that I thought I saw something. After a moment a head of some pokegirl surfaced and look toward us before diving back under. Where there is one Water Pokegirl there is probably half a dozen more underwater.

I released Forest, him being over extend from my hold, and he fell face first onto the beach, "No one told me, I only needed to take one look at the group of the 'Triumphant Tamers' that had there way with a horde of Bunnygirls to know the truth. I know the walk of a man that had his way with multiple Pokegirls and the walk of a man that was used by multiple Pokegirls. I have experienced both after all. You cant hide it from someone that knows." I explained while watching where I last saw the Pokegirl with my Pokedex raised. Suddenly a Pokegirl came leaping up out of the water a dozen or so feet up and arched her back at the peak of her jump to show off her large breast before coming back down with a splash.

Looking at the readings from the Pokedex, it identified her as a Boobgong, yeah that would do quite nicely. "Pamela, if you would be so kind as to bring her over here." I asked her kindly while pointing at the Pokegirl that preformed an encore performance as I glanced at Forest, his Bunnygirl helping him up as he brushed off the sand. Pamela stepped to the edge of the beach and raised a few vines as Nagas poised to strike. The Boobgong leapt out of the water again, Pamela sent her vines flying, they wrapped around the Boobgong, and reeled her back toward us. I watched the Boobgong flying this way and stepped to the side, while commenting to Forest "Catch."

"What?" Forest mumbled having just finished brushing the sand off himself, he looked and his eyes widened as a he was greeted with a cry of "BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBB!" as the Boobgong landed on him, sending him crashing back onto the sand. Silence from both of them as they struggled to return to their senses, the Boobgong apparently came around first as she loudly and repeatedly called out "Boob" while attempting to remove Forest's pants after realizing she is laying on top of a man.

As Forest struggled with the Boobgong I slide up along side his Bunnygirl, "You should help your Master with her." I suggested and she eagerly nodded at me. She jumped over to help him and proceed to 'help' his shoes right off, followed by 'helping' his pants off, and then 'helped' herself to his pouch of carrots. All while Forest screamed "No! NO! Bad Girl! Bad Girl! No! Let go of that! Stop helping her! My Pants! She's got my Pants!" and he looked over at me "Thomas! You Bastard!" as I waved at him.

I turned away from Forest to be greeted by the sight of multiple Water Pokegirls in a stand off with Pamela. They were rapidly communicating to one another in Pokegirl speech, and attempting to spread out only for a flurry of vine whip cracks to keep them in place. The ones I could identify off without relying on a Pokedex were a Squirtitty and a Vaporita; the former as one of the more common starter Pokegirls and the latter as Evas were banned from the Orange Islands and their evolutions treated little better. They were glancing at me and Forest while keeping their eyes on Pamela.

"Okay ladies, I know you can understand me and you aren't Feral so stop faking it." I addressed to them getting their attention, and causing some of them that were acting more aggressive to pout. "Now my friend Forest over there." I gestured to him and Boobgong straddling him. "Had a bad night, all the other guys last night were picked up by some of the local women except him. So why don't all of you give him an island greeting and something to remember it by and I will come pick him up later." I finished and they proceeded to do a group huddle to discuss my offer.

Various Pokegirl speech from them with an occasion one looking up at us. While they were doing so Pamela moved closer to me and possessively wrapped her arm around me. Vines waving around me threateningly. They finally broke the huddle and the Vaporita approached us, she began rapidly speaking her name. I stared at her for a moment before turning to my Ivywhore, "They agreed." she answered while tightening her grip on me.

I suddenly felt an explosion of heat on my back and a brightness flashed behind me. I looked behind me . . . . wow so he does sort of explode. Forest now laid naked in a steaming crater of sand, the Boobgong had leaped away from him and now had some of the Pokegirls hosing her down.

Only articles of clothes that had escaped being completely torched where his pants and shoes over by his Bunnygirl, happily munching on her carrots. "Hey, Forest!" I yelled getting his attention, and gestured to the rest of the Pokegirls. "Look she brought friends, and they all agreed to show you a good time until we have to leave." Behind him the Bunnygirl had reached into the bag and pouted when her hand pulled out nothing. She turned the bag upside down and shook it for nothing to fall out. Dropping the bag she leaped onto Forest, having had lunch she apparent wanted some dessert. Also preventing him from trying to escape from them.

I wrapped my arm back around Pamela as the Pokegirls descended upon Forest. He would be fine, maybe even have a new Pokegirl by the time we had to leave. Various calls of Pokegirl speech and Forest yelling echoed behind us as Pamela began eagerly stoking me to arousal through my jeans. "What has Eve been teaching?" I asked, wondering if it have been such a good idea to leave her to study under the only experienced Venuswhore I knew of.

Pamela stepped in front of me and pushed her butt back against my growing erection, swaying from side to side. Letting one cheek of her rounded ass drag across my erection before it slipped away and the other took its place. "Oh Master, what didn't Eve teach me." she teased as she caught my denim bound erection between her cheeks while rubbing it up and down. "Eve's Garden had a fine selection of fleshy fruit to sample: Abounding Asses, Bountiful Breast, Cavernous Cunts, and Magnificent Milky Mounds just to name a few. Eve taught me to tend to them all, there was this one woman the that had been repeatedly exposed to Buttsprout Powder until her ass cheeks were like two couch cushions." she eagerly gushed over the details of studying under Eve the Venuswhore.

I moaned from her tender ministrations as visions of such expansive feminine flesh danced before my eyes. Ivywhore and Venuswhore both tended to develop a fetish for breast and butt expansion on Pokegirls and human women that weren't as blessed as they were. Left uncheck they wouldn't stop enhancing females bodies, the results could be found in Eve's Garden made up of Pokegirls and women that enjoyed it too much.

Pamela stepped away from me suddenly, breaking my train of thought as my dick notice it was no longer being massaged by her body. She took several steps away from me and had her vines make 'come here' gestures at me. "Come along Master, it is time for my reward. I will even show you a few things Eve taught me." she offered, tempting me into chasing her down the beach. As I chased her, she had her vines slap her ass causing it to bounce and sending more blood rush to my cock.

As we returned to my beach chair and my sight actually looked at something other than Pamela's bouncing butt. I had to skid to a stop at the sight before me . . . . I told them to build a sand castle this isn't quite what I had in mind.

"Pamela."

"Master?"

"Is that a tower of sand being built on the beach?"

"Yes. Master, I think Sandra is very enthusiastic about building a sand castle. She found a lot of Pokegirls to help her too. They even constructed a little model sand tower for reference. It is so nice to see her coming out of her shell, she was worse off than me when we first found her."

"They are wearing coconuts as hard hats, Pamela. I don't think she was that bad as a Sexshrew, she was just very shy around the other girls. As I recall Cecelia telling me you were actually ashamed of what your body made you feel."

"I was such a naïve and sexual repressed girl back then. I had no idea what I was missing out on, still hate what that bastard did to me, but if he hadn't I would have never meet Cecelia and through her you. Is that Babs over there?"

"Yes, yes it is, and she is holding an architect blueprint . . . . You know what, forget it, I don't want to know. Come along Pamela lets get my dick in your pussy and fuck." I ordered while wrapping one of her vines around my hand and leading her to my beach chair. Gothica had apparently remained asleep through the entire construction going on as she hadn't moved from her chair since we left.

I sat down on my beach chair, quickly untied my steel toed boots, and took them off. I unbuckled my belt went to take off my jeans only for Pamela to place her hands on my chest and push me to lean back against the back off the chair. She took hold of my jeans and quickly pulled them off me, before tossing them aside with my boxer soon following.

She turned around presenting her bubbly bum to me while one of her vines wrapped around my dick and two more stroked my balls. I grabbed her ass and groped them as she had her vine constricted and loosened around my rod while moving up and down as the other vines slide along my sac. I have had a blowjob, a footjob, and a handjob, but this is the first time I have ever had . . . . a vinejob?

As quick as it started the vines unwrapped and retreated to her budding bulb, before Pamela slid my member into her into a warm moist depths and sat her ass down against my waist fully hilting me inside her. I leaned fully back releasing a sigh of contentment at the joy of completion that came with having my cock fully buried in the cunt of one of my girls. I slowly thrust into her as she rocked back and forth, moaning in pleasure.

With her ass resting against my waist and her breast out of reach, I reacted out and stroked her flowering bulb. She shuddered and jumped at my touch, "Ah, Master! Please don't do that!" she begged at me, well if I can get a reaction like that I don't see why I shouldn't. So I careful stroke it again in a different direction. "Ooooohhhh! Please Master! If you keep that up I will release my Lust Dust." she pleaded, okay that is good enough a reason to leave it be.

I grabbed hold of her waist and increased the rate of my thrust, resulting in our sexes meeting together in a fleshy slaps. As she moaned and gasped with our movements, I tried to pull her down harder and while thrusting up into her harder. With clenching of my balls and twitching of my dick I showered her womb with my seed as she soaked my dick and balls with her. For several moments rested basking in the afterglow of our release.

Without any warning sunlight beamed down on my face and I attempted to shield my eyes with my hands, the back of the chair I rested against suddenly collapsed, leaving me flat on my back, and staring up into the sun. After a moment a figure blocked the rays of the sun that had been burning into my eyes. Rubbing the spots out of my eyes I looked up to see Gothica glaring down at me, her eyes burning bright.

"Earlier I told you that unless we are having sex on the beach that I would be sleeping until it is time to go. I wake up and discover that you are having sex on the beach without me!" She growled at me, I attempted to sit up only for her to press her hand down onto my chest and forced me to remain on my back. "Stay down." she ordered, about a minute of hold me down to make her point she removed her hand.

She proceeded to swing one of her legs around to the other side of the chair and proceeded to squat over my head, before lowering her cunt to my mouth. "Lick." she ordered and I immediately began lapping at her clit, putting my tongue to good use attempting to make it up to her. She released a pleasant hum after a few moments before leaning toward Pamela, "Now my little Ivywhore, show me what you can do." 


	35. Mother's Day Special

**Author Note**

Its not Mother's Day here in the U.K, because we celebrate it on Mothering Sunday, which is part of Lent. I don't know why exactly but I suspect its just because we British like do things our own way. But anyway it is Mother's Day in other parts of the world and Takao-kun, who is my co-author for the Tamer Gothic stories and a source of help with others, wrote this for Mother's Day. I did some minor editing.

We dedicate this chapter to all the hard working mother's out there.

 **Tamer Gothic**

 **Mother's Day Special**. **Written by Takao-kun**

"Okay, lets make the final checks while our wives and children are still busy with breakfast." Stated Gothic as he picked up their checklist while Thomas moved over to verify the supplies as they were called out. "We'll do the basic supplies first. Milk?"

"Fully stocked fridge of bottles filled with mostly Cecelia's milk and some of other mother's milk, transferred into a magically expanded and chilled ice chest for easy of transport."

"Snacks?"

"Various sugar free snacks based on their dietary needs, wouldn't want a repeat of the Sugar Rush Riots."

"Diapers?"

"Got several packages of thick, absorbent, and comfortable diapers. Also they got the stripes that they can't be removed on their own and thick enough to slow them down so we can actually catch them when they need a change."

"Wipes and Ointment?"

"One extra large container of wipes and several tubes of ointment. Will have to make sure that the 'help' knows to use wipes for every change, but to only use the ointment if a rash starts to develop."

"Bedding Supplies? Should they by some miracle become sleepy."

"Got a large supply of fluffy blankets being kept heated until needed. Got sleeping mats of various sizes and colors for them to sleep on, at least for the ones that don't want to bed down in grass. Finally, bed time books for them to fall asleep while hearing."

The first page of the checklist is flipped over and switches hands as they move onto the next group of supplies.

"Okay here is the generalized and specialized supplies for handling our various daughters. Coloring Books and Markers?"

"Over a dozen different books of things to color. Several sets of markers that cover every color of the rainbow and beyond. Although Bab's daughter will probably use them more on the 'help' than in the coloring books.

"Stuffed animals and Pokegirls?"

"Freshly washed and cleaned, except the ones we couldn't separate from them over night. One especially magically reinforced teddy for Raven's daughter we wouldn't want a repeat of the FrankenTeddy incident."

"Fire Extinguisher?"

"One double tank backpack with hose, do remember that we only have one private island home and I would prefer it if Catherine's latest litter wouldn't burn it down around us."

"Scratching Post?"

"Got one with a furry ball on top without any Catnip on it, though I don't know why we need it. The twins are going to do the same thing they do every year, one will wrap around each of your legs and hold on practically the entire time."

"Orange Caution Cones?"

"Got a stack of them to set up around any holes that Sandra's daughters dig so no should fall in them. Last thing we need is some of the 'help' stepping into a hole and getting their leg clawed up for it."

"Spoons?"

"Got a pile of them that Kindra can twist, bend, and warp into little pretzel shapes to her heart's content so long as she leaves my silverware alone. I am getting tired of having to ask Tattletale to return them to their original shape or get brand new ones."

Finished with this supply check the checklist had another page flipped and changed hands.

"Okay moving on to Medical supplies. Band aids for the children?"

"Got a some boxes of colors for boys and a lot of boxes with colors for girls."

"Band aids for us?'

"I got small, medium, large, and 'OOOWWWIIIEEE!' sizes"

"Burn Ointment?"

"Got a few tubes of it, we wouldn't need so much of it if the 'help' would learn to DODGE when my Growlie daughters start building up for a sneeze.

"Bandages?"

"Got enough to rewrap an entire Phawhore."

"Ice Packs?"

"Stored some in the ice chest holding the milk. The 'help' really needs to learn that the height of most of our children puts them level with their dick and balls as viable targets."

"Sunscreen?"

"Got bottles of sunscreen for our human kids, bottles of sunscreen for the non-furry Pokegirls, and sunscreen for the 'help' that haven't been exposed to 'The Great Outdoors' for long periods of time

The flipping of a page on the checklist signaled the end of another group of supplies checked off. They left the room and moved outside to check on things there. "Weather?"

"Going to be clear and sunny all day long, so we can keep them outside. That should limit the damage".

"Carousel?"

"Had it checked out earlier this week. The music plays, it runs fine at the speeds slow, medium, and 'WWWHHHEEEEEE!', all cleaned and polished for them to ride on it for hours."

"Kiddy Pool?"

"All filled up for them to play in, and moved far enough away from us that they cant soak us with it."

"Playground?"

"Swings have been oiled, Slides have been polished, Sand has been refilled in the area, Merry-Go-Round oiled, Monkey Bars and the Climbing Dome check for structure integrity.

"Bounce House?"

"Inflated and lined with puncture proof material, cant believe that cost extra when Pokekits outnumber the human children."

"Play Equipment?"

"We got balls, jump rope, Frisbees, and various other things for them to play with."

After a long list, the final item on the list is:

"Poor SoBs that will be helping us?"

We both look at ten hogtied and gagged male members of Team Gothic who were attempting to scream for help. They weren't full members of the team, they had simply come to Gothic's gym in order to learn how to be become better Tamers, should they still be sane by the end of tonight they'd have learned to handle anything the world could present them with.

"I manage to get us 10 volunteers this year! That is two more than last year" Thomas said "You'd think that they would have learned by now not to break the rules the weeks before Mother's Day".

(Line Break)

Some time later . . . .

Thomas and Gothic sat with their youngest children, who were either being held by them, hanging on to them, or staying close to them as all around them chaos and mayhem were being unleashed.

Nearby two of the recruits were tied up with jumping rope with apples shoved in their mouths as the Growlie triplets were constructing a bonfire site as the recruits tried freed themselves. Puppy Eyes of a puppy Pokekit were super effective at lowering the guards of the most hardened of Tamers, and now they were paying the price.

Over on the Carousel, the speed had become stuck on "WWWHHHEEEEEE!" as the recruit sweated bullets attempting to slow it down while worriedly look back towards their bosses. All the while the children on the Carousel were having a grand time screaming their lungs out in joy.

The Bounce House had been deflated and half a dozen Pokekits were screaming at the recruit that was attempting to get it filled back up.

The recruit watching over the Playground had been drawn into a game of Tag and lured into chasing a few of the kids and kits into the Climbing Dome and had become stuck inside it. The children were greatly enjoying mocking him for being too big to get out again.

Thomas watched all this while feeding a bottle of milk to his latest and youngest son with Cecelia. While the Twin black haired Kittens Mia and Nia sat wrapped around his legs, Karen's daughter Kaelin clung to his back using is head of hair as a pillow.

"Daddy." whispered a quiet voice beside him, drawing his attention away from the spectacle of the recruit playing 'lifeguard' over the kiddy pool. He turned to find his latest Pokekit daughter of Cecelia 2 years older than her brother currently held by her father. "I mak poopie." she proudly declared to him.

He sighed while having her turn around so he could lift up her sundress being careful of her swaying tail and checked her diaper . . . . her heavily sagging and fully loaded diaper. Already having his hands full with her brother, he called out to the Triplets. "Girls I need you to release those two so they can change your sister's diaper." he kindly asked, getting eager nods from the recruits and pouts from the Triplets. "Now, girls." he order and they reluctantly untied the recruits.

As the jump rope came loose the recruit quickly crawled and stumbled away from the Growlie Triplets while pulling the apples from their mouths. Chunking the apples away they gasped for breath as they collapse in front of Thomas.

"Oh boss, thanks for the save! I take back everything bad I ever said about you!" exclaimed the first with the second nodding in agreement.

"My daughter." he said while gesturing with his elbow toward her while continuing to feed his son, "Needs her diaper changed, you can either change it or go back to playing with the Triplets." he offered them the choice. They quickly picked up his daughter and made their way over to the changing stations set up.

Thomas smiled wickedly as the Triplets joined him with similar smiles. Moments later a cry came from the changing stations "OH! By the thousand gods! It smells as bad as Slutge!" after that statement came chocking and gagging noises from the recruit before rapid footsteps were heard as the recruit rushed past Thomas and into bushes where the gagging became vomiting. "You coward! You cant leave me here alone with this!" screamed the other recruit.

The remaining recruit took shallow breathes while grumbling "I can do this . . . . breathe through the mouth . . . . don't want to go back to the hellspawns . . . . I don't feel we-" he suddenly stopped and a thump followed as he passed out. Giggling could be heard coming from the changing stations.

With a sigh, Thomas spat out "Amateurs" getting a noise of agreement from Gothic and called out, "Girls, I need you to hold your brother while I go change your sister since the 'help' is useless at the task." he addressed to the Growlie Triplets, they quickly came over and the middle one held up her arms to take their brother.

Thomas gently handed over his son to them, his son maintaining a tight hold on his milk bottle during the transfer, as thirsty for his mother milk as his father was infamous for being. The Triplets settled into a triangle on the ground around their brother with each one's lap keeping him from touching the ground.

Thomas stood up fully as Mia and Nia tightened their hold on his legs and Kaelin stuck her pair of her hands to the top of his shoulders and another set to his sides under his armpits. Thomas smiled at the care and affection the older siblings showed their younger, before moving to change the diaper. Stepping over the unconscious recruit, he stepped up to the changing station where his daughter happily giggled away.

They had made it as far as removing the tape and opening the diaper. He tickled her pudgy tummy while cooing "You didn't hold anything back against them, did you my stinky girl?" getting laughter from her in response as he examined the mess she had left. I mak poopie, had been an understatement on her part. She had only come for a change because the weight of her diaper had slowed her down.

With ease, due to his years of experience, he pulled out a fresh diaper, opened it up, set it beside her, pulled out a fresh wipe, lifted her legs up in the air out of her dirty diaper, cleaning her off with the wipe, and set her back down in the fresh diaper.

The dirty wipe dropped on the dirty diaper, wrapped with the diaper to contain, taped up to seal it, and throwing the into dirty diaper ben as it popped open from him stepping on the foot level. He finished by taping up her new diaper and picking her up in hug.

He stepped over the still unconscious recruit and carried her back to where he had been sitting, before putting down and watching her waddle over into the grassy ground to start eating the grass. Turning to his son he found that junior had finished off his bottle of milk and the Triplets were rubbing his filled tum-tum while giving him various encouragement as he released little burps.

His son finished and began yawning. Thomas went to pick him up, only for his son to begin crying when removed from the Triplets, and stopped as soon as returned to the Triplets. Not needing further warning Thomas went and retrieved a sleeping mat, warm blanket, and three bottles of milk. Upon getting meows from Mia and Nia he handed the two of them a milk bottle each, and asked if Kaelin wanted one too, only to get quiet breathing of a sleeping Spinnertit Pokekit in response.

He placed the mat on grass, the Triplets came over, and set their brother on the mat while holding on to him. They huddled around their brother as their father wrapped the warm blanket around him, before handing each of the Triplets a bottle of milk to drink. They laid around their brother in a close pack sleeping arrangement.

Behind him he heard this from Gothic "these markers wash off with water." he explained to one of his daughters, before handing over a different set of markers. "Here these are permanent markers, use them to doodle on their faces instead." he suggested as Bab's daughter eagerly took them and went over to the unconscious recruit. It was vever too early for a Trixie to start pranking. He look toward Thomas and his eyes widen, before yelling "Thomas! 6-o-clock, up high, incoming!"

Without any hesitation Thomas turned 180 degrees on the spot and raised his arms up and braced his stance. Looking up to see saw a girl coming down through the air toward him giggling with her arms out waving them in what seemed to be an attempt to fly. He easily caught her thanks to the forewarning from Gothic. His arms held a girl that could have passed for human with one except her bubblegum pink hair. She beamed brightly at him and cheered "Again, again, again!" taking a moment to focus on who had caught her, she greeted her father with "Hi, daddy!"

"Hello Vicky." he responded automatically while attempting to trace her trajectory. It lead his eyes to playground area where one of the seesaws sat raised up like a catapult and at the other end sat a spikey blond haired boy. In front of the boy swayed an empty swing set swing, beside it swung another spikey blond haired boy swinging rather high up. His twin sons from the same litter as the Triplets. "Oh boys." he sang in a too sweet tone "We need to have a few WORDS about launching your sister off the seesaw." he growled at them.

When Thomas was done with that he had something to ask his friend.

"How much longer until their mothers get back?"

Gothic looked at his watch.

"11 hours and 30 minutes to go."

It had only been half an hour since they'd left.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author Note**

There's not much in this chapter as I wanted to ease myself back into writing about pokegirls.

 **Tamer Gothic - Battle City**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Beach. Orange Islands**

It took a while, but my harem and I managed to find a part of the beach that was free of others. It was important for me to spend some time with my pokes as they were empathetical bonded to me. No one really understood what that meant, but it was believed wise for a Tamer to spend some quality time with his harem for this bond to remain strong. Plus all pokes loved getting attention and nothing got a man's interest quite like bikini clad girls.

Raven normally went for a modest one piece bathing suit, not because she was shy about her body, she just wanted her body, which was more or less my property in her view, not to be enjoyed by others. At least not too much. I was the jealous type, but I didn't mind people looking at my pokes, when they were dressed.

However today it was bikinis all around, aside from Daphne who refused to wear clothes at all, and as she was a night person anyway so I'd left her inside her pokeball. Which was her idea as apparently the sun was too bright.

That left Raven, Kara, Kira, Babs, and Callisto to change behind some bushes. Callisto, my Dark Lad,y was for one acting rather normal, I figured that she'd decided that she would join in because in her mind she'd look best of all in a bikini. Personally I could never decide which of my 'girls was the hottest they all had such wonderful bodies.

While my harem changed I looked out to sea and thought I saw something, or perhaps someone, already in the water. After inspecting the water for a bit longer I realised that there were many pokes out there, and I decided to scan them to make sure they were not going to attack us.

According to my Pokedex, they were only Selkie down there. They were mostly just sun bathing from what I could see on some rocks, and they would no danger to us as long as we didn't disturb them.

"Not going to try and catch one?" Raven asked

I turned around, shook my head and then stopped doing anything other than breathing as I looked at my harem. I'd forgotten how sexy they were. I had good taste in pokes.

"We're here to relax and have fun" I finally said "Besides they aren't magic types".

Then I got to work by putting out towels for my girls lay on and after that I also changed my cloths. I didn't normally strip down to swimming trunks, but I needed some sun and some exercise.

"Last one in the water is a rotten apple!" I heard Kara shout out.

Soon we started a game called splash war, which involved trying to soak each other into submission and it wasn't really a game it was just an excuse to mess about.

After spending about ten minutes doing that I noticed that the water was up my shoulders, and I swore something bushed up against my back. Then I felt something rub my inner thigh, but when I glanced down, nothings was there and I could see all my 'girls they were swimming about some distance from me.

Getting slightly freaked out, I began to swim back to shore, only something grabbed me from behind and my sun glasses went flying of face. A second later I found myself staring into a pretty face with seaweed like hair.

It wasn't long before a devious look flashed in the Pokegirl's eyes and before I could lodge a protest, I was being being kissed.

I managed to push the Pokegirl away, but just before I could cry for help, I found myself being dragged under the waves by the Pokegirl with seaweed like hair. It wasn't long before the Pokegirl managed to pull down my swim trunks and within seconds of them being down, I was engaging in a Taming session with the Pokegirl as apparently my penis didn't care that I was drowning.

While I was a good swimmer and I could my breathe for a while, I was not able to do that long to have sex so I found myself with a great need for oxygen. So I struggled, got free and started to make my way to the surface. Only the poke didn't let me go that easily I was soon being dragged back under the water.

Then someone grabbed me I was suddenly back on the beach, and I had a concerned sorceress looking down at me. Clearly my alpha had teleported me out of the sea and back onto the beach after seeing that I was in distress.

"Good job" I praised.

Saving my life had earned her a big treat.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked.

Now that I could take in sweet oxygen once more I was feeling much better.

"There was this Pokegirl. She… uhm," was all I managed to say.

That was when I realised that my swim trunks were still down, it was a little awkward as my alpha had also noticed as she looked ready to finish what the seaweed haired poke had started. Or possibly the poke would do it herself as she had been dragged along with us, and looked to be in Taming Shock, which was a surprise as we hadn't done much.

"A Kelpie, so that explains it." Raven was now saying.

I couldn't help but give my alpha a questioning glance as I knew very little about water type pokegirls even after years of study. Mostly I'd focused on magic types, and a Tamer could spend a life time just studying one type.

"Kelpies are always Threshold girls" Raven informed me "They normally get given to fishermen or Tamers who want a water type. You don't often see them away from people, she must have badly needed a Taming".

Pokegirls who didn't get Tamed risked going Feral and the slide into feraldom had a big impact on their mental health, which wasn't I was mad about being raped. The pokegirl hadn't been in control of actions, her thinking mind had been replaced by something like an animal as such she had acted like one.

It was the nearly drowning to death that I did mind. Still I doubted the poke had actually meant me harm so I wasn't going to do anything cruel to her.

"What do you want to do with her?" Raven asked me.

I pondered things for a few moments.

"First we'll wait for her wake up" I decided "If she's a threshold like you told me then she'll able to talk. I want to hear what she has to say before I make a choice".

Most likely I'd hand her over to one of the other Tamers in the group or I'd just set her free.

"Its going to be a while before I go near the ocean again" I said as my harem rejoined us "why don't we just do some sunbathing".

I realised then that I hadn't pulled up my swimming shorts and judging by the gleams in their eyes my pokes had other plans on what to do next.

SELKIE, the Seal-Skin Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Animorphic Metamorph/Nonhumanoid (pinniped, mermaid-type)  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: mainly seafood  
Role: Fisherman's aide, swimming instructor, babysitter, lifeguard  
Libido: Low (High in certain seasons)  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant  
Attacks: Bubbler, Water Gun, Submerge, Roiling Waters, Whirlpool, Command Fish, Slick Stroke  
Enhancements: Improved Respiration, Enhanced Strength (Human form x2, Seal form x3), Enhanced Endurance (Human form x2, Seal form x3), Enhanced Senses (Olfactory) (x2), Weather Tolerance (Cold), Metamorph (Alternate Form), Underwater Vision  
Disadvantages: Dependency on seal-skin, clumsiness on land in seal form  
Evolves: N/A  
Evolves From: N/A

 _In pre-Sukebe mythology, there was a legend about a race of young women who could take the form of seals by wearing a magical seal-skin. When her seal-skin was stolen by a fisherman, a selkie woman could not return to the sea, and was forced to become his wife. The Selkie pokegirl mirrors this legend almost perfectly._

 _In her more human shape, a Selkie appears to be a muscular, slightly plump Near Human girl with brown, green, or gray eyes. The more feral specimens may have sleek fur or a slight muzzle, but even the most domestic Selkies have a certain strangeness of the features that identifies them as a pokegirl straight away. The true identifier is that a Selkie keeps with her a furry skin identical to that of a pre-Sukebe seal, which she can wrap around her waist and legs to transform them into the hind flippers and/or tail of a pinniped, the species of which can vary._

 _Selkies are a fairly good choice for a Water-type pokegirl in a traveling Tamer's harem, as they can travel away from water for a while (though they'd rather be near it whenever possible). They generally have mild natures, and don't usually vie for positions of power within a harem, and are fair, if unspectacular, in physical combat. They can be trained to do some non-combat tasks, and are excellent at fishing or at ferrying Tamers across bodies of water, even in cold climates since they have a layer of blubber. In addition, their popularity with fishing communities and swimmers means domestic Selkies are pretty easy to come by in coastal areas._

 _Pokegirl owners not intent on physical combat will often find a Selkie even more suitable. Their flexibility and lung capacity make them decent at sex-battling, and a good showpiece for contests and competitions. As noted, they excel at fishing and often help fishing Tradesmen locate schools, move and set nets or traps, and haul in a catch. They're also quite excellent with children, and make good swimming instructors, babysitters, and lifeguards, though they often see competition from Beach Bunnies, Swim Sluts, and Wet'n'Wild Sidekicks in these areas._

 _Selkies are excellent at oral sex, since they can hold their breath for a long time; the record is two hours underwater. They usually prefer their more human shape for Taming. A new owner, whether by capture or transaction, will usually have to keep the Selkie's seal-skin away from her, lest she run away. Hiding the skin is usually a good trick. Once a bond sets in, he can return the skin to her, but he has to be careful to maintain the bond. If the skin is destroyed, the Selkie can no longer change her shape, and will usually become suicidally depressed or evolve into a Penance; penalties ensue according to League policy. The skin cannot be used to transform anybody other than the Selkie it belongs to._

 _Human girls of Selkie ancestry who enter Threshold slowly transform into their seal shape, then literally tear their seal skin off and emerge in their near-human form. This can be a horrifying experience to the girl, and unless she is raised in a family with other Selkies to console her, a Conditioning Cycle is usually recommended. Selkies are a fairly common Threshold result in coastal towns._

 _Feral Selkies behave much like pre-Sukebe pinnipeds, save for sunbathing on rocks with their seal-skins removed, and are not known to be aggressive toward humans without provocation. Sunbathing Selkies may be approached similarly to the legend, by stealing one's seal-skin; a feral Selkie will not resort to violence even in this situation unless directly threatened or taunted, and can be Tamed safely (oral sex is not recommended for a feral Selkie). This is not recommended for amateurs, as a Selkie who does feel threatened can kill a human even in her own Near-Human shape, and she might have companions nearby who rush to her defence._

KELPIE, the Seaweed Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Water/Plant  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Photosynthesis  
Role: sea farmers, wetland farmers, protectors of the sea  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Rock, Ground, Water  
Weak Vs: Ice, Bug, Flying, Poison  
Attacks: Command Plants, Command Fish, Bubblebeam, Vine Whip, Regenerate, Water Gun, Razor Leaf, Vine Bondage, Watery Tentacles Seize, Above level 60 Hydro pump, Solar Beam  
Enhancements: Plant Empathy, Gills, Fish Empathy, Photosynthesis  
Weaknesses: Starvation when kept from sunlight/artificial sunlight.  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

 _Though Kelpie are often thought to be cousins to the Flowergirl, they are by no means the attack-less sex battle tanks that their land bound cousins are. Kelpie do have quite a few attacks they can utilise and within their kelp forest homes they can be a challenge to any Tamer. Kelpie are very territorial about the plants under her protection, using their advantage against water types to keep all but the most persistent or sneaky out of their kelp forests. Despite this territorial nature, Kelpie are still prised by fishermen as kelp forests are productive seafood areas. Many small scale fishermen exchange fishing rights of a Kelpie's forest for taming, and as such it is hard to find many feral Kelpie near fishing villages. Indeed, many Kelpie have their favourites, fishermen who always seem to catch the bigger better fish from her own forest. Kelpie can also sometimes be found on the fringes of a Wet Elf Queendom, usually as gardeners or servants to the Wet Elves, Wet Lasses, and Wet Queens._

 _Kelpie at first seem to be blue-green skinned human females, but upon closer inspection, they are found to have gill slits running in between their ribs on their sides. Their ribs act as protection and support for their modified lung system, allowing the Kelpie to breathe on both land and underwater. A Kelpie usually has actual seaweed for hair and uses this in photosynthesis, though occasionally this 'hair' will be torn off partially or wholly from fights only to regenerate in the weeks following. Kelpie also has webbed hands and feet, to assist in swimming, but these advantages also limit what the domesticated Kelpie can wear. The need to keep their gills free almost always makes the Kelpie choose simple clothing that leaves the rib area free. Backless swimsuits and dresses that expose the rib area and tie at the neck are almost always favoured over anything else. Many type of shoes are also uncomfortable, but some Kelpie can find ones they will wear. Tamed feral Kelpie often forgo wearing much more than a short skirt or loin cloth._

 _Kelpie rely on photosynthesis through their skin and hair to supply their bodies with needed energy. Though they -can- eat and derive enjoyment from the tastes of foods, they do so for the essential nutrients their bodies needs. Tamers and Pet Owners are advised to give an active Kelpie multivitamin supplements and let her have at least 4 hours nude or mostly nude in the sunlight each day, or the Pokégirl will start suffering the effects of malnutrition and eventually starve to death. Tamers need not worry about their Kelpie becoming dehydrated, as they are very apt at keeping their water levels in check. A landbound Kelpie only needs roughly twice the amount of water that a normal human needs._

 _While all Kelpie are territorial, Kelpie that find themselves in a Harem setting tend to view jobs as territory, and usually compartmentalise jobs when placed in an Alpha or Beta position. As such, even when not in an Alpha or Beta position, a Kelpie tends to find an area to call her own, be it finding food, cooking, or navigating and hold claim on that position. In battle, they tend to use what they have to their advantage, attacking foes at a distance and hindering them with Command Plants or her own unique attack Command Fish._

 _Feral Kelpie are often found lounging on isolated beaches where they can make a quick escape into the water should they be harassed as well as keep and eye on their nearby kelp forest. When found in their kelp forest, they tend to harass offenders until they leave, though they rarely kill outright (unfortunately, most feral Kelpie do not understand that some beings can't breathe underwater)._

 _Thresholding into a Kelpie is common around fishing villages, as many times Kelpie mothers give human children over to their fishermen favourites. One of the first signs of threshold into a Kelpie is webbing growing in between the digits of the hands and feet._


	37. Chapter 37

Tamer Gothic - Battle City

Chapter 37

Airship. On Route to Battle City Finals.

After swallowing I slowly put down my fork and waited for a moment before speaking to my boss, and I didn't mean Mr House.

"I never know when you're coming, but I'm starting to sense when you'll be around" I said to Sexebi.

Before I'd noticed that time had frozen there had been a feeling in the air, I didn't have words to describe it, but I'd known before looking around that time was no longer moving at its normal rate.

"What brings you here?" I asked, while turning to face the adorable pixie goddess "Is the world ending?".

I was currently sitting the airship's mess hall. There was no one else around so I hadn't been able to tell that time had stopped moving because people were frozen in place, however there was an unnatural stillness all around me.

"No I'm just bored" Sexebi told me "Oh and I had to get rid of a bomb".

The second part of what she had just said surprised me. Although I wasn't as shocked as someone else might have been. I was used to all the craziness by now.

"There was a bomb?" I asked.

The naked pixie poke was already helping herself to my lunch.

"That Nightshade guy found a way around his chip" she explained "he can't do anything directly so he planted a bomb on the airship in an attempt to kill off Team Gothic. One of his pokes is flying him back to the mainland. Oh and the bomb ended up at the north pole so thanks to me no one got hurt".

Nightshade was after all a clone of myself and therefore just as smart, the only real difference was that he had no moral centre and therefore he'd be willing to kill a lot of people to complete his objective. A bomb also got around his chip rather nicely.

Plus my creepy clone was now out of the contest, so that was one less headache to deal with.

"I should have him killed" I mused.

Normally I did my own killing, however ending the life of my own clone just seemed wrong somehow, even if he was a soulless freak of science.

"I don't approve of killing" Sexebi said.

Despite her words I doubted she would stop me from having Nightshade murdered. I'd hire that Conquistador Rey guy once the whole battle city thing was over and done with. I was sure that if I explained about the bomb he'd take the job. While he was a bounty hunter rather than assassin he'd end up killing the clone as I doubted the clone guy would allow himself to be taken alive.

"How can you be bored?" I asked "You have access to all of time and space?".

Well maybe not all of space, she might confined to Earth, still the planet was billions of years old so there had to be a lot to see.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Sexebi rather randomly asked.

I nodded my head and the next thing I knew I was being whisked through time.

(Line Break)

Location Unknown. Date Also Unknown.

One trip through time later I found myself in rather a posh house. Actually it was more like a castle, only with modern comforts. I hadn't seen much of the place, but it was reminding of when I'd visited Hogtits. Harry Porker was even here to complete the image.

Harry Porker, commonly known as the Boy-Who-Lived, had like myself been dragged off by Sexebi to join in a game of poker with a bunch of other Tamers. The pixie poke had cheerfully wished me luck in the up coming card game, and then had vanished again.

Already I had exchanged some of my treasures, small things like very old coins, jewelry and gemstones that I'd picked up during my travels, for chips. Which had been given to me by a pokegirl maid who was acting as the banker. It was explained to me that if I ran out of chips, I could trade in things such as evolution stones, bits of technology, weapons and even pokegirls. I was no longer concerned about selling pokegirls, unlike I had been in the past, but I wasn't going to barter thinking beings in a card game.

Then I had joined the group of nine Trainers already sitting around the table. There wasn't any chatter at the moment, but I figured as the game progressed that would likely change, and I hoped this would be the case as when the group had introduced themselves they had sounded like a very interesting bunch of lads.

It wasn't long before conversation began as Luke, who had not even been born yet, brought up an upcoming tournament that would happen two towns over from where he would one day live.

"I made it to the top ten during the Lust Wave Tournament in Stag City" Luke boasted.

I had no idea where Stag City was or what a Lust Wave Tournament could be, but I imagined that some of the places I'd been too would be just as unknown to him. Besides it might be best not to ask about that in case it was also part of my future. I could be around for centuries so it was possible I'd find out what a Lust Wave Tournament was.

"Really? What number did you make it to? Tenth?" a Tamer called Matt asked.

Matt was interesting because by this time he'd been put in stasis fifty years ago, for reasons he hadn't shared, and wouldn't be thawed out for another fifty. Stuff like that didn't matter much when you knew Sexebi, everyone at this table worked for her just in different times periods and perhaps in different ways. I would have to ask the pixie poke about that, but not right now as she off gathering other people who would take the place of one of us once that person was out of things to bet.

"I made seventh when I entered" Chad, another Tamer from a different time period "I thought you looked familiar".

Apparently not of all us were different times after all. That was something else I'd discuss with Sexebi later on. Assuming she ever bothered to explain herself.

Chad then flashed a grateful smile in the dealer's direction before giving us all a very smug look. Either the guy had no idea what a poker face was or he was trying to bluff everyone into thinking he had really good cards.

Ted, who had been born shortly after the Revenge Wars and was of the first Tamers to have a Blood Gift, was the first to fold and soon Matt and Arthur followed suit.

I didn't know much about Arthur, but he looked familiar for some reason. He was from the Blue League so I figured that I must have run into during my own adventures in that part of the world. Unlike the others he hadn't told us about himself. I did however know that he shared my love of magical swords as he had a enchanted blade.

Once those two had folded that left Chad, Harry, Luke, Steve, and myself to show what we'd got.

Despite my Luck Blood Gift ,Steve, who was from the Johto League, part of what was left of the USA, won the hand and it became Luke's turn to deal out the cards.

"So, Harry, how'd you end up with a lightening bolt shaped scar" Luke asked "I bet there's a story behind that".

With a sigh, the young Tamer began to tell his tale.

"My parents died during a spell back lash caused by a Dark Queen who was trying to kill me because of some stupid prophecy. I survived only because my mother protected me using her body, though I did get this scar" Harry said while pointing to his lightning bolt scar "That night. I was sent to live with my aunt, who'd married this old style walrus of a man, likely due to one too many Boobgongs and Selkie in the man's family tree if you get my drift…"

More then a few snorts followed that statement, which seemed to allow Porker a moment to collect his thoughts. I knew then that he planned to tell us all at least part of his life story. During that moment I wondered if Porker had met me yet as I remembered meeting him, but that had been so long ago for me that I couldn't quite recall how old he looked, and he hadn't asked about Daphne like I would have so it was possible that to him that this was our first meeting. If so it would explain why he had handed over the Nightmare without much concern, he may have already know it was going to happen.

"Anyway, my uncle and aunt never got a pokegirl to do the chores around the house once I arrived in their 'care', the few that they did have stay for a while weren't enough to entertain my cousin and he threw a hissy fit when he'd get 'bored' with them. By the time I was a ten nobody would sell Pokegirls to my aunt and uncle. Though I'm fairly sure my uncle never cared much for 'Taming' since my aunt never looked like she was getting any".

If this was all true then Harry Porkers life hadn't been that different than Harry Potters.

"Since I was pretty much their personal slave, they never saw it fit to teach me much about anything that didn't have to do with being a homemaker." he then continued "Anyway, because of my lack of education about pokegirls I never knew that my mother was one so I didn't know that I had a Blood Gift that lets me teleport, though it's exhausting to use".

In the Crimson League, which was pretty much a big melting pot of cultures and people, Blood Gifts were varied as men like myself bred with pokegirls of all types and the boys born of these unions could inherit pokegirl DNA from many different sources in their family trees.

However in the Blue League magic type pokegirls, mostly elves and witches, who made up a big part of the population, often bred with humans so in that part of the world magical Blood Gifts were the most common. Still even with that it was remarkable for a human boy to have the Blood Gift of teleportion, even more so considering he hadn't hit puberty when first telelporting. Porker was something special, that was for sure.

"The first time I used it was when my cousin was stalking towards me with an odd glint in his eye. I guess I'll never know what the fat lump of a cousin planned to do to me that day" he then went on to say.

Something cruel I didn't doubt.

"That day, I panicked and something just clicked in me. I found myself far from civilisation. I was exhausted after teleporting, ready to pass out at any moment. Thanks to Sexebi I made my way to a ranch and got myself some medical attention that my aunt and uncle weren't willing to pay for. Once I got registered in the system some people tracked me down and I was invited to attend Hogtits the rest is history."

The rest was very well know, he'd slain a Feral Naga, Tamed a Dark Lady, defeated the very Dark Queen who'd tried to kill him as a baby, and pretty much ended a small war in the process.

"So you never heard from them again?" Arthur asked.

Harry snorted.

"I didn't even know my own surname until I had been at the ranch for a week and I only learnt about my Mum and Dad through official records the league kept. I mean, my aunt and uncle clearly hoped to keep me under their thumb for as long as they could, they especially wouldn't want me to be a Tamer. After all, if they couldn't get a Pokegirl for their son, why would they want me to have one?" he told us.

I'd been in the Blue League ten years ago so I might have been able to end the abuses of Harry's aunt and uncle if I'd been willing to change the past that much. Which I hadn't been.

"Rough, man, rough, glad I never had to live that kind of life." Steve commented.

There were many nods in agreement.

"So what's your life story, Gothic?" asked one of the lads.

That was a tale which would take a while to tell.

"My story begins more than ten years" I said while dealing out the cards "I used to be a rather average guy living in the early 21st century, only on an alternate Earth".

The lack of reaction was an indication of just how weird the lives of the people around this table were. Time travel was normal to us, skipping a dimension was barely worth mentioning.

"Then suddenly I'm younger than I used to be and living in Pallet Town, and we didn't have pokegirls where I'm from so you can imagine how much of an adjustment that was".

Everyone nodded, and I didn't doubt they'd all had to adjust to strange circumstances.

"Anyway a few months later I'm a Tamer, cause what else was I going to do" I was now saying "I started off with Peekaboo and met a nice girl on the road. Had what I guess are some normal experiences, before things got weird. I met Sexebi, and she already knew me, which was hard to get my head around".

A few of the guys chuckled so I gathered I wasn't the only one this had happened to.

"If this story covers ten years then we'll need some drinks" Arthur stated.

Suddenly there was booze for everyone. Sexebi must have served them while time was frozen. I picked up a glass of something and kept going with my story.

(Line Break)

Airship. On Route to Battle City Finals.

I watched Nikita's eyes grew wider and wider as I emptied the pockets of my trench coat. A trench coat that I hadn't been wearing before Sexebi had whisked me off for a poker game with a group of what I was sure were some of the most famous Tamers in history, and the history that was yet to be written. I doubted that most of them had used their real names when introducing themselves, or at least not the names they'd chosen for themselves when becoming Tamers.

Also I had at some point picked up a new set of leather pants, a silk shirt, boots, and a set of fingerless leather gloves. Whenever I moved, there was a slight chink of metal clicking against metal, indicating that I had a great many weapons hidden on person, and I did.

"So, who'd you kill to get all this stuff?" Nikita wondered.

I chuckled upon hearing that.

"Don't be silly" I said "the people I took this stuff off were mostly alive when I left".

Although I imagined the hangovers they'd soon have would make them all wish I'd killed them instead of just destroying them at poker.

"Oh. That's good then" she commented.

I knew she wanted an explanation so I gave her one.

"Sexebi took me to a group of people playing poker, and I won everything you see off of them. Including these clothes, and lots of weapons. By the end of it they were starting to put pokegirls up too, but I didn't approve of that so I offered you instead".

Gambling pokegirls, while wrong in my view, hadn't been as bad as when players had started to bet human women. At that point things had really gotten out of hand.

"You... were going to use me... as collateral in a bet!?" Nikita questioned/screamed

I smiled at her.

"Oh relax after the first few hands I was cheating, there wasn't even a chance that I would have lost" I told her "Besides no one would have actually accepted the bet".

Perhaps only because Sexebi had started yelling at us about having no respect for the female people. To be fair it hadn't been sexist so much as it had been silly.

"Although that pocket watch might have been worth the risk" I mused "it was like four hundred years old".

Nikita scowled, before glancing back at the large quantity of old coins, as in old enough to be made of gold and silver, jewels, jewelry, empty pokeballs, evolution stones and T2s.

"I'm not your property" my girlfriend stated.

Of course she wasn't, even if she had told me that she was in the past. But to be fair she had been near orgasm at the time.

"Then why is my name on you?" I asked.

She had my name tattooed on her.

"Well.. that's errm..." she struggled to say.

She thought about for a moment before speaking further.

"I'll forgive you if you give me something shiny" she said.

She'd spotted the diamond earrings I was currently inspecting, and I dangled them in front of her face.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked.

She didn't even have to think about it.

"To you, totally" she said while grabbing the shiny things "but if you sell me or break me, I'll kick you in the nuts".

That sounded fair.

"So who did you play against" Nikita asked, while putting in her new earrings.

I wasn't sure what I should tell her, but I figured that she wasn't suppose to know then Sexebi would stop me from saying anything. Given that Nikita knew about the pixie poke, it was safe to assume that some point in the past they'd met and had exchanged words. I just couldn't remember when that could have happened.

"A bunch of guys who work for Sexebi like I do" I told the now very happy young woman "They were all from different parts of the world and from different times. I think some of them have time travelled more than I have".

I suspected this because one of the coins I now had looked to have been minted by the Romans, judging by all Latin words on it. Still gold was gold.

"Can I have a ring too?" was all Nikita had to say in reply.

I sighed.

"You didn't earn any of this" I pointed out.

Niki smiled at me.

"Neither did you" she replied "You cheated".

That was true.

"And besides you owe me" she was now saying "Misty's been getting all my snuggles".

Snuggles were of great value to her.

"Okay fine" I said, giving in "but just the one".

It was still my treasure even if I had cheated, but I'd had to as my Luck Blood Gift hadn't been working. I guessed that something had been in effect to neutralise Blood Gifts in order to make the game fair. Sadly for the others I'd spent ten years wandering around so I'd picked up a few tricks that didn't require me to actually do any magic, it was all slight of hand.

"Do you want to have sex on top of all this loot?" Nikita asked me.

I in fact did. I'd been gone all night, well all of some night, and it had been a good break, something that made me feel renewed as such my sex drive had recovered.

"You know me so well" I said to my girlfriend as we both started to undress.


	38. Games

Tamer Gothic - Battle City

Chapter 38

Warehouse. Thrill Town.

The Crimson League agent in charge of the scene heard Mr Snow coming a few moments before he saw the man due to a tap tap noise on the ground. Mr Snow, if that was the man's name, walked with a diamond topped cane, not because he needed the support, anyone who saw him walk could tell that, but because it was a useful magical item to have. Not that many people knew this, and those that did often died shortly after finding out.

Mr Snow wore a grey coloured suit that was neither cheap or needlessly expensive, and while he had a neat appearance he would never strike anyone with the impression that he was trying to appear handsome. In fact his looks gave very little impression at all, he didn't seem important he blended in rather well, even with the fancy cane.

Despite having met a few times before the League agent, who never used his real name, only knew about Mr Snow via his reputation, and both men wanted to keep it that way.

"And what do we have here, Agent?" Mr Snow asked.

The Crimson League Agent was a man who didn't matter much, he worked for the people who really did matter, those who paid him very well to use the skills he'd acquired as a Tamer to get them useful information.

"Mr House's boys already came in and cleared up" the agent said "so there's not much to go".

While Mr House was not part of the government he was the ruler here, he was the mayor, CEO, king if one was feeling dramatic, of Thrill Town. Nothing happened here that he didn't know about, and most of the time it happened because he wished to. This was not one of those times.

"But we do know that an S-Goth was here and that she met with a Tamer who calls himself Gothic and leads a team called: Team Gothic" the agent told Mr Snow "One of our people spotted the two females members of the team being dragged in here along with a Harem-Master called Misty Waters".

There were many teams, the most well known ones were often criminal groups, however there were plenty who were not. Those that didn't become crooks were really just groups of like minded Tamers who banded together for mutual support. A few started business and such, but most simply faded away once its members retired from Taming.

"He named the team after himself" Mr Snow stated.

It wasn't a question, still the agent, who was also a plain looking man in a suit, gave a reply.

"Tamer Gothic won the Shadow Islands contest, so I assume they are using the name to make sure everyone knows its his team" the agent told Mr Snow "He's a bit celebrity in these parts. The Kanto Region hasn't had any Tamers worth much attention for a while. Although he isn't local, he's not even from our world".

Mr Snow nodded head slightly upon hearing that. Humans from other realities tended to fall into this one, it happened in the Crimson League every couple of decades, more or less. For the most part these people adapted to the world and became successful Tamers, a few had rather big impacts on the League, thankfully for the better, and by now the leaders of the League had gotten into the habit of letting these other-worldly people get on with things. Mostly because one of the Legendary pokes always took a liking to those extra-dimensional Tamers, and it was always a very good idea not to mess with pokegirls that had the powers of gods.

"Currently the team is working for Mr House" the agent then said.

The man with cane tapped the ground as he thought about the scene before him, the people involved, and what could have happened.

"Bait for a trap?" wondered Mr Snow.

The agent couldn't be certain.

"Maybe they took the girls just to get his attention" the agent mused "Could have been to make him an offer".

The S-Goths had spies just as everyone else did, and they had to be either hired just like any other professional, or trained. The S-Goths liked to groom people for that sort of job, but if someone caught their attention they might try to force them into the role.

"They went after one of the guys too" the agent was now saying "A Hunter called Thomas, bit of nutter that one, but a lot of Hunters are. Maybe the S-Goths wanted to show this Gothic what happens if he didn't play ball, but it backfired on them. All the S-Goth's are dead, and the pokes they brought with them are either dead or locked up".

There were other agents around, examining the scene, but Mr Snow didn't need to talk to them as copies of their reports would soon be on his desk.

"So an offer an employment that was refused" Mr Snow said, mostly to himself as he tapped his cane on the hard ground "and to defeat so many we can assume the Tamer's legendary sponsor stepped in".

When a legendary did something there wasn't much anyone else could do about it so Mr Snow wasn't even going to try, besides his interest was in the S-Goths, that group was trying to take over the world using guile rather than force, it was up to people like him to make sure their efforts failed. Tamer Teams were dealt with by others.

"This isn't the first time members of Team Gothic have tangled with the S-Goths" the agent was now saying "There was an incident in Lavish Port not that long ago, the S-Goths lost out then too. Also there were a couple of S-Goths with some pirates that Team Gothic helped to deal with. It was just after that Shadow Islands contest".

Mr Snow wasn't surprised, anyone who could foil a scheme of the S-Goths was bound to be of interest to them.

"That Hunter Thomas, again" the agent was now saying "He's not a popular bloke although he is effective, my guess was they tried to hire him first. Reports from Lavish Port say that Tamer Gothic and Hunter Thomas got involved when the S-Goths tried to use the Limbac Pirates to wreak the town. Good thing they did get involved otherwise they the S-Goths could have done some real damage".

The S-Goths couldn't taken on humanity directly, so they often worked to destabilise rather than conquer, a major pirate attack on a trading town was just the sort of thing they'd do to weaken one of the Leagues.

"Have this team watched" Mr Snow ordered.

The agent had already taken care of that. He'd been watching for a while now, not that he'd found out much. There had been so much going on behind the scenes of Battle City that it was hard to figure out who had been doing what over the last few days.

"Do you want to bring in Tamer Gothic for questioning" the agent wondered "or any of his team?".

Mr Snow shook his head.

"I think he's on our side even if he doesn't know it" the man with the cane replied "And if he's under Mr House's protection then it wouldn't be wise to do anything to Tamer Gothic, let's just watch him and see what he does next".

Mr Snow knew more about what was going on then he let on, alas he didn't understand everything that was happening, but he knew to know that getting involved could be dangerous. For now they would simply watch.

(Line Break)

Airship. On Route to Battle City Finals.

Carefully I studied the game piece in my hand. It was just a circular bit of wood and therefore not worth looking at and really it had nothing to do with my thoughts.

"Its your move, Goth" Nikita said as she waited.

Indeed it was and not just in the game we were playing on the bed. I was thinking about the only game that really mattered. The one being played by everyone who was a threat to me, and likely a lot of other people too.

"Do you know why I am going to win?" I asked Nikita.

She soon gave me an answer.

"Because you've taken most of my pieces" she said.

Understandably she'd thought I meant the the game of checkers we were currently playing, and yes I was winning that one too.

"I mean the game I'm playing with real stakes not the one I'm playing with you" I told my girlfriend "The one team leaders, among others, have to play".

Nikita looked confused so I explained more, while wishing I'd talked to Thomas about this as he understood that things were rarely as simple as they seemed.

"The game I'm playing now isn't like what we've done in the past" I said "There's no Dark Queen with a master plan we need to deal with, there's no contest we need to win, at least not for me".

In truth I didn't even care who won. It might be for the best if Jayden didn't, but if I could prevent him from becoming the Dark King then it wouldn't really matter if he won some regional contest.

"The thing is while everyone else has been playing chess I've been playing monopoly" I was now saying "That is why I've been busy gaining wealth, influence, and power, but that's the game within the game, that's what most people don't know".

Nikita looked down at the board.

"We're just playing checkers" she pointed out.

She clearly didn't get what I was going on about.

"I'm talking about the stuff going on behind the scenes of Battle City" I said "You've not seen it. There's a lot happening. Team Nightshade has been testing us, but that is nearly at an end now, they've served their purpose. I've already won that game. I've been growing stronger, the whole team has, that was what it was all about".

There were some other pieces out there. The League, the S-Goths, Team Nightshade, Mr House, just to name a few. Some of them knew more than others. Battle City had been a battle field in many ways and just as Sexebi had planned we'd come out of it stronger than ever while everyone else barely had an idea of what was going on.

"You know I don't think I like that game" Nikita said as I took another of her pieces "or this one".

I gave her a smile.

"It doesn't matter" I told her "Its already over, and next year we'll be off to play Sexebi's next game".

After a while I'd come to realise why my pokegirl overseer had taken me to play poker, she'd shown me just a few of the Tamers she had in her pocket. They were pieces on her game bored as well, which meant the game she was playing was far larger than I had imagined.

My defeat of the Dark King was just one of her plans, a move to counter a move someone else had made or would make. Thinking on it did seem odd that Sexebi couldn't take care of Jayden herself, it had to be against the rules somehow. I didn't know who she was playing against, but I was sure that whoever they were they had wanted the Dark King to be unleashed upon the world.

I was directing us towards the Dark League because that was where things would come to a proper end. I'd play the game, I'd save the world and if things went well I'd help Thomas get some payback on the S-Goth bitches while I was at it.

Right now I could see it all laid out before me, it was all a big game, I could see the pieces and I knew about at least one of the players. I could see how everything that had happened to me was meant to prepare for me for what was to come.

Once I was done after whatever piece I was had taken the other side's king then I'd start acting like a proper Tamer and finally get around to winning some gym badges. After that I'd go and get myself crowned King of Tamers. Then Harem-Master and finally I'd get that gym I really wanted.

"Just play the game" I whispered.

I made another move on the bored and took my girlfriend's last piece. She didn't even react to that.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nikita asked "You're sounding a bit crazy".

My girlfriend wasn't stupid, she just couldn't see the big picture. Most of the time I couldn't either, it was too big, but for now I saw it all. Although to be fair, she didn't look past the surface much, if she had she never would have needed Thomas to take care of that succubus Naamah.

Thomas and I were different, we looked past what was in front of us to see what was really going around us. Misty could do it too, she knew that there were factions playing against each other, she just didn't care so much as she had other things to focus on, mostly what was growing her womb and her love life.

However out of all of Team Gothic only Thomas and I understood that there was a bigger picture beyond governments and teams. We weren't pawns, still we weren't the players either, or important enough to be kings or queens, which I guessed made us the knights in Sexebi's chess game. Which was okay as knights could come at the enemy in unexpected ways and take kings or queens.

"Don't worry I just had an epiphany" I assured the girl formally known as Becky.

That or I was going mad. Not that I'd been exactly sane to start with.

"Sounds painful" Nikita said with a smirk "You should lie down".

That sounded like a good idea, if only so I could lie down with her.

"Hold on where's Amy?" I wondered.

It was getting late she should have come to bed by now.

"Looking for ice cream I bet" said Niki as she started to undress "She's always eating the stuff. How does she not get fat?".

Well I knew why, but I wasn't going to answer that question.

(Line Break)

Location Unknown.

Three female persons stood around a rather special game board, and watched as pieces moved on their own. Each piece was a person, or organisation, and while some were more important than others, they all mattered in the game.

"So this is what you do with your spare time" Illyria said.

To Sexebi this wasn't something fun, like a hobby, it was something she had to do. The war of good vs evil, order vs chaos, light vs dark, was a game played by those with the power of gods because them fighting directly was something the world couldn't withstand, not after the Revenge War.

"Pretty much" the sexy pixie poke replied "We try to counter the moves those evil bitches make. Setting you free so you could be part of Team Gothic was a move I made".

Illyria didn't like the idea of being used, however there wasn't much she could really do about it. Besides right now she was far more curious than she was angry. Plus she had ice cream, a nice cone of the stuff that was covered in sprinkles, this calmed her down.

"Who do you play against?" the Kamislut enquired.

Sexebi moved a piece before saying anything.

"The other side is made up of lots of powerful Infernal types" she told her little sister "Some Archmages who have gone really dark. The S-Goths and those behind them".

Some of the enemy players were pokegirls who also had the powers of a god, but it was best not to mention them by name in case they heard.

Then were the more neutral groups, those who ran the Leagues, the Drow cites, the Elf courts, and the magic users who made up places like the Vale or had memberships in the Grand Coven.

On Sexebi's side were special Tamers. A few lengardies, who never fought directly, Kreia, who was something else, and other groups who wanted to keep the different kinds of evil in check.

"It is time for you to take a more active role" Kreia said to Illyria.

The Kamislut had no idea if the female person in the robe was human, a pokegirl or something else, and it hardly mattered to her.

"I have my own plans" Illyria stated "and a boyfriend who keeps getting into trouble".

Not that she minded that much as he did give her orgasms and shiny things.

"I'm the Mistress of Time" Sexebi reminded her little sister "We can spend years in another time period and be back before your boyfriend even realises we were gone".

Or at least before he started to worry. Gothic would most likely notice that Amy wasn't around, there just wasn't anything he could do about it and there was no sense telling him what they up to as he would just get all worried. As pets often did when their owners weren't around.

"Look sis" Sexebi then said "I can scheme with the best of them, but when it comes to snapping necks and cashing cheques I'm useless. We need somebody who isn't afraid to make a mess".

Illyria did like violence.

"Sounds like fun" the Kamislut remarked "When do I start?".

She'd start with Team Nightshade, they'd out lived their usefulness and had over stepped their bounds. It was time to do away with them.


	39. You Might Be a Convicted Felon If

You Might Be a Convicted Felon If . . . .

Airship Lounge

Hunter Thomas POV

Victoria, my Night Nurse, moaned loudly as I massaged her back attempting to relieve the stress that I had unknowingly put her through back on Shamouti Island. As her moaning suddenly spiked up in pitch from finding a particularly sensitive spot. While I had been mostly relaxing on the beach with the rest of my harem. Victoria had been doing the one thing that she had left Lavish Port to avoid healing up complete strangers like a dutiful Nurse Joy.

The situation had started so innocently, Gothic had showed up in the morning at the Shipwreck and asked if Victoria would give his pregnant girlfriend Melody a check up. She had gone along with it after I promised a personal session, it should have been a simple check up on one pregnant girl. Only after Melody had finished she asked Victoria to do a check up on her friend Maren, then her friend, and a friend of a friend, don't forget family member, and it had spiraled out of control from there. Until she had ended up healing and checking up on most of the island population.

While she had no problem healing and doing medical checks on my harem and rest of Team Gothic after battles. Doing so on a complete stranger reminded her of being a Nurse Joy again. Our meeting back on the airship had me barely avoiding ending up under the tender mercies of her armor grown scalpel fingers. An apology, hug, words of comfort, and offer of working out all the tension in her body had lead to our current position.

We currently had the lounge all to ourselves as of those that showed back up, carried on to, or dragged onto the Airship; only Gothic and I were still awake as far as I knew. Gary, Rey, and Jayden had showed up barely awake and gone straight to their quarters to sleep. Forest, I had to carry in slung over my shoulder completely naked with a Vaporita following along.

Wheeler had to be dragged on to Airship by one of his Pokegirls, a Ronin that refused to miss out on a tournament just because her master had found a island full of human women that would eagerly have sex with him to have more children.

Gothica had disappeared somewhere into the Airship after getting dressed. I found it best not to think about what Amy may or may not of been getting up to. Nikita probably had Gothic to herself by now since we were limited to how many Pokegirls we could have out while traveling. Especially after the stunt Babes and Amber had pulled while we were taking off.

The Airship had to pass by the sand tower that my Pokegirls, Babs, and other local Pokegirls had constructed before leaving the island. Babs and Amber dressed up in the uniforms of the Catgirl crew had saluted the flag with a large G flying at the top as the ship passed which had lead to the rest of the crew saluting it as we went by having been trained a little too well. Gothic had looked on at the sight before looking to me and I simply pointed at Babs, nothing more needed to be said as he pulled out her Pokeball and proceeded to ball her.

I dug my fingers into Victoria's back as she released a sigh of pleasure as her body steadily became less stiff and more relaxed. I also knew she was still pissed off at me as while the top half of her nurse outfit and bra had been throw over the couch she leaned against as I worked over her back. The lower half of her nurse outfit, stockings, panties, and shoes had remained on even as my dick stood full mast from her ass rubbing against me while she moaned in pleasure.

There was a sudden thumping at the door as someone on the other side began to turn the wheel that sealed the door between compartments. Victoria pushed me back, snatched up her bra, and quickly put it back on while using me to shield herself from sight. As the door opened she put on her top and with much haste buttoned back up her outfit. While I couldn't see her face, I could sense her annoyance at the interruption.

The door finished opening to reveal a fully dressed Forest struggling with the door and the Vaporita at his back. He got as far as entering the room before freezing up at the sight of Victoria and I. "Forest-" I nodded in greeting, unfortunately for him while he had froze up the Vaporita had not and they toppled to the ground."-I see you woke up and discovered your new Pokegirl."

I stepped past Forest and his Vaporita attempting to untangle themselves, well he attempted to, she seemed quite pleased with their position. I pulled the door shut and turned the wheel to seal it just as they had shown us to do anytime we moved from one compartment to the next while the Airship traveled to our destination.

I walked back across the room and plopped down onto a couch to untie and kicked off my boots. Forest manage to get up and looked at back at the now sealed door before apparently resigning himself to spending more time with me. "Thomas, uh . . . thanks for introducing me to all those Pokegirls and attempting to make me feel better. I don't think I will need your help again anytime soon."

Victoria came around the couch as I took my left leg off the couch giving her room join me on the couch, leaning back against as I wrapped my right arm around her. She grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit bowl and grew armor on one of her finger to begin skinning the apple. All while staring at Forest and his Vaporita.

"No problem, Forest, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone else to wake back up before we reached our destination." I shrugged as Forest eased into a chair with the Vaporita resting on the floor between his legs and her head in his lap as he stroked her fin-like ears.

"Do you know how much longer it will be until we reach our desistination?" he asked while looking out the floor to ceiling windows of the lounge, not that there was much to see now besides ocean, sky, and specs of islands. Attempting to avoid looking in mine or Victoria's general direction.

"We will probably arrive in time for dinner. Mr. House has so far spared no expense in the creation and showcasing of this tournament. Expect nothing less than the best tonight and for the next few days." I informed him as Victoria finished skinning the apple, sliced it to pieces, and gently pushed a piece into my mouth, fresh and juicy.

"Got any ideas on how to pass the time until we arrive?" he groaned as he sank deeper into his chair. I knew how Victoria and I would pass the time until we arrive. Didn't take much to imagine how the Vaporita wanted to pass the time with Forest.

By now Forest had to be exhausted from earlier activities and lacking enhanced stamina from a blood gift or stamina training to keep going he would do anything to avoid anymore. Victoria would not doubt love to return to our previous arrangement, but since she had been a cock tease to me early and showed no signs of returning my affections.

"Well I have been meaning to show off my booklet of frequent arrests to Gothic but if you want I can show them off to you first. I get arrested in practically every town or city I visit and sometimes in between. Want to be the first to take a look?" I offered as I pulled out the booklet, set it down on the coffee table, and sent it sliding down toward him.

Forest caught the booklet before it could slide right off the table and handle it with all the caution of a Tamer who wasn't sure if they had been given a League's propaganda based Tamer's Manuel or a realistic based Tamer's Manuel. The former would make any red blooded male horny as hell and lead to them sign the documents with such answers as "Sex? Anytime. Any Position." While the latter usually mentally scarred them for life before they even Tamed their first Pokegirl.

I watched as Forest opened up the booklet and stared at my first arrest, which I had already told him about, and winced in sympathetic pain. I never claimed to be handsome but after they got done working me over, every other male in town would have looked better than I did at that point.

He quickly moved onto the next picture, stared at it for a few moment, glanced up at me calmly lying on the couch with Victoria and flipped to the next page. As he went through my photo album his face shifted through various expressions of shock, shame, terror, perversion, barely restrained laughter, confusion, etc.

"You know if you are curious about one of the photo just show it to me and I can fill in the details." I offered as my hand idly played with Victoria's hair, pure black hair with pink streak is such an eye catching color.

Forest quickly flipped back toward the beginning of the booklet and showed me a picture from the start of my career. "Want to explain what happened here at this town?"

"Oh I remember that one, that was the first and last time I was allowed behind the wheel of any motorized vehicle."

"THERE IS A POKEGIRL EMBEBBED IN THE GRILL OF THE TRUCK!?"

"Well not every town is lucky enough to have some retired Tamer with a powerful Pokewoman to deal with upstart Pokegirls that are on a power trip. So I had to get creative and find a force multiplier to overcome the difference."

"So you saved the town and they still arrested you?"

"Well I did take the truck without permission and break the speed limit while doing so."

Forest's eye twitched at that comment and flipped to a different page. "So what happened here and I don't mean what got you into jail in the first place, but what you did afterwards?"

"That was the first and last time they locked me up in anything other than a solitary cell or refuse give me one to myself."

"There is a pile of bodies in the cell shaped vaguely into a couch and footrest."

"Well one guy didn't like how I looked at him, another didn't like how I looked, and most of them agreed that I just generally pissed them off. So after our brawl ended with me being the last man standing, I decided to make myself more comfortable."

"And you couldn't have just taken up one of the benches instead?"

"Nope this was way more comfortable and satisfying since the human police officer that put me in there rather than taking my advice got in trouble for doing so."

"Do you intentionally harass the police force into arresting you?" Forest asked as he flipped through booklet reviewing how many pictures I had.

"I have no problem with the Officer Jennies, it is the human officers that always have a problem with me."

"Looks like you are attempting to get along with this one."

"The police officer and I are apologizing to one another for a misunderstanding that resulted in us attempting to beat the shit out of one another."

"You are both wearing forced smiles and look like you are attempting to crush each others hands."

"I never said I did so willingly and I was winning."

"Is that the reason there is an Officer Jenny overseeing your apology with her arms crossed holding a baton and glaring at the both of you."

"That is his mother and she managed to make us both come to our senses.

"I was wondering why both of you had so many welts on your heads."

Forest decided on a page and showed it. "Really? Cause this doesn't look like you are getting along with the Officer Jenny?"

"Of course not, she was a junior officer being trained to takedown, arrest, and prevent the escape of a suspect that I had volunteered to be."

"You have her stripped naked except for her police cap, handcuffed behind her back, and a ball gag shoved in her mouth."

"In my defense the handcuffs and ball gag were hers, she even had the ball gag labelled as 'The Ability to Remain Silent'. She failed the takedown and arrest portion of the test, but she got partial credit for prevent the escape of the suspect."

"How did you get away with that?"

"I didn't get away with anything, I volunteered for it and since both parties were willing it is allowed. After all it is a situation that has happened before and best that they have training for it. If she had succeed she could have done whatever she wanted to me instead."

"Didn't know that Officer Jennies were like that. They always seem so obsessed with the law, hard to imagine them acting like this."

"Oh you think this bad, I know from personal experience that the Officer Jenny at each town/city can access hidden files for their eyes only on any Tamers that any other Jenny has made notice of and commented on."

Forest blinked at that knowledge and proceeded to check a lot of the later pictures in my booklet as I smiled at his realization of what that meant.

"So this Officer Jenny posing in her bra and panties, that looks like she secured a box of doughnuts in her stomach, and thanking you for your 'donation to the police force' on the picture?"

"Oh she is pregnant with twin girls in the that picture. She reached the point in her life where she became a Pokewoman and wanted to have children, but hadn't found anyone to settle down with. I was more than willing to help her achieve her desires."

"You quite literally donated to increase the police force in a decade and a half from now." Forest stated as he slammed the booklet shut and stood up from his chair. "You know what, I have changed my mind and I am going to go get some sleep before we arrive."

He slide the booklet down the table toward me and Victoria grabbed it up for me as Forest headed toward the door with his Vaporita quickly following with her tail eagerly waving behind her.

As the door thudded shut and the wheel spun to seal it, Victoria pushed off of me and stood up to stretch. "I thought he would never leave, he has a brand new Pokegirl that is known for their great lung capacity and rather than spend the rest of the trip getting oral he comes looking someone else to talk to." she complained and vented over interruptions of her pleasure.

I watched as she unbuttoned her top and removed her bra, freeing her breast to bounce around, before leaning over and reaching under her skirt. My eyes watch between the valley of her breast as she pulled down her panties and stepped out of them before shoving both undergarments into my pack.

Her top clung to her shoulders as she hovered over the bulge in my jeans that had resulted from her strip tease. "Now with what time we have left." she whispered as she pulled down my zipper and freed my dick from its denim confines. "I am going to enjoy have you all to myself."


	40. Chapter 40

**Tamer Gothic - Battle City**

 **Chapter Forty**

 **Mr House's Private Island.**

Before finding my chambers, so that I could let my pokes out of their balls, I'd taken a look around the one building that there was on this island. It was a big building, rectangular in shape and in the courtyard was a big battle arena.

On the outside the place reminded me more of an old castle than anything modern, it had towers at each of the four corners, and around the whole thing was a good, solid stone wall. It would never withstand a siege, and there were always to sneak into castles if you really wanted to kill someone within, but it created the impression of being safe.

The inside was far more interesting than the arena or what was outside, many of the rooms had been expanded internally by magic, and they weren't really simply rooms anyone. Some were stores, and other businesses, while others were apartments. It was like a little town that was all indoors.

The odd thing about that was the fact that no one lived here. The apartments were empty, but the businesses were open. It was like everything had been set up for people to come stay here, and then no one had turned up.

Well we had arrived, however this was all too much for a less than a dozen people, so I could only assume that Mr House planned to open his island home to other people sometime in the future.

It wasn't until after I found my journal, which had been tucked in away inside one of the pouches of holding that I figured out what was going on. Sometime ago Mr House had moved a lot of the people who'd been staying inside the Lucky 38 Casino over to an apartment complex, my thinking now was that they were only staying for a while before being moved here after Battle City finally ended.

After more reading I found that at the time I'd speculated that Mr House was making room inside the Lucky 38 for the current generation of Tamers, those who would become important to him either sooner or later, like Team Gothic. If so then keeping his older agents safe on his private island did make sense.

Following that line of reasoning I figured that we were here partly to test the place out, to make sure it was ready for people. Otherwise we could have just had the finals within the Wreak ball stadium back in Thrill Town.

Then I'd gotten a call from Mr House and all desire for speculation had come to a sudden end.

"What did your boss want?" Kira asked me, once the call was done.

All around me my pokes were changing, they hadn't been through a healing/cleaning cycle for a while so they needed fresh clothes, as such I was distracted for a few moments by the site of butts and boobs.

"Since Nightshade isn't here he wants Forest to enter the contest, because he happens to be here" I explained, while also sending a text message to everyone on the team to let them know about the change "And because there are so many members of Team Gothic in the finals he's sending someone else to judge the events. So my job will just be to make sure things run smoothly".

Which was fine with me as I didn't want to stand around and watch a bunch of pokegirl battles.

"Are they sending anyone we know?" Kara asked.

I went back through my Shadow Lord journal, which contained everything I'd done between going to the Shadow Islands and being sent back in time.

"Ah here she is" I then said "Ace, a Gym Leader, psychic types, apparently she has a bit of a crush on me, I've slept with her and I owe her some underwear for some reason".

It took some more reading before I found out why I owed her panties.

"Is that how you remember everything?" Daphne asked me "You were gone for ten years. I'm surprised you even remember my name".

While I hadn't forgotten her there was someone I had failed to recall.

"Aren't there suppose to be seven of you?" I wondered.

I counted and there were only five.

"Kara, Kira, Callisto, Babs, and Daphne" I said "Where's Raven, and who did have in my non-combat slot?".

I had some pokes in storage, they both magic/water types according my 'dex. Quickly I made a note on my 'dex to give them to Misty's family as a gift as they had a ranch for that kind of poke and my Cabintoy was really rare. I didn't normally treat pokes like they were items to be sold, traded or given away, but this was a special case as I liked the harem I had now and had no intention of changing the line up. Since it was cruel to leave pokes in storage for too long it would best to free the former pirates.

"It was that useless Bunnygirl" Callisto informed me as lounged on a sofa "I have no idea why you spent time with the fuzzy thing, you normally show better taste than that my Master".

That was true. I didn't have much attractions towards the non-human types of pokes, but Tara was oddly smart for a bunnygirl and rather cuddly. Also I'd been planning to evolve into a Mistbunny, who could be useful.

"I wonder where her pokeball is" Kara was now saying "You have six on you. Did you leave her with that Melody girl?".

Perhaps I had, but I doubted it as those memories were fresh in my mind.

"Where could she have gone?" I pondered.

(Line Break)

Somewhere Along The Coast. Crimson League.

Behind his skull mask the science experiment known as 314, or sometimes as Nightshade, smiled. His bomb may have failed, however his mission hadn't been a total waste of time. He had been able to steal a powerful pokegirl from the group known as Team Gothic, the loss of the poke would weaken the team just as Nightshade's boss had wished, and as a bonus 314 now a much stronger harem.

"When I set her lose hit her with your strongest attacks, take her down" Nightshade ordered his harem "and then I'll tame her good".

To bond a Dark Lady required raping her, and while the real Gothic had problems doing that sort of thing, 314 frankly didn't give a fuck.

"Yes, Master" one of the pokes replied.

Nightshade threw the pokeball and smiled again as it opened. Then as the light faded, and the poke took form he frowned.

"Bunnygirl!" said the pokegirl.

Had Nightshade's face been visible anyone watching would have seen how much he was twitching right now.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted.

He'd stolen the wrong pokeball.

(Line Break)

Mr House's Private Island.

"I'm sure she'll turn up" Babs assured me "Perhaps she just fell down the hole".

As she'd said 'the hole' rather than 'a hole' I got the impression that Barbra had dug a tunnel, and given that she'd been a making a lot of 'Alice in Wonderland' jokes recently I was worried that Tara was currently running around some woods trying to avoid being eaten by the Jabberwocky.

"Well we can back track our route and see if she got left behind" I decided "Before we came here we were in the Orange Islands".

Bunnygirls were known for being ditsy so she could have wandered off. Most likely Tara was with Melody and I'd simply left her behind. I'd have to call and find out. I was just about to do that when Raven walked into the room while carrying two large packages.

"Where did you go?" I asked her "I've already lost Tara, please don't go wandering off".

Raven looked taken aback.

"Sorry, Master" she said "Miss Misty called your Scouter while you were in bathroom and told me teleport to Thrill Town. I had to go down to the landing strip because of the wards".

That had been over an hour ago, as I'd been reading a lot, and I hadn't even noticed she'd left until moments ago.

"I brought your care package" my alpha informed me "One is from my mother and the other is from Miss Misty. She says: hurry back".

Raven then put the packages down on the king sized bed, and opened the one up from her mother.

"Oh my old glasses" she said while trying them on "They're enchanted to help me retain information from books. I haven't used them in since I was studying for exams back at school".

They didn't really go with her current outfit, but with her school uniform they'd be hot.

"Mother also baked a cake" Raven then told me "No doubt laced with some potion that will make you want to Tame me for hours on end".

I decided not to try the cake, well maybe I would if I was really hungry and horny. Which to be fair was a lot of the time.

"What did Mistress Misty send you?" enquired Kara.

While Raven went through more of her old school stuff, which included her Hogtits uniform, I opened up the other box.

"Oh milk" I said.

Before I realised what I was doing I'd drank an entire bottle of Misty's breast milk.

"I miss being suckled by Master" Kara said with a sigh "I need to get him hooked on my milk again".

Admittedly I did have somewhat of an addiction to breast milk, although all milk was breast milk in this world. Still not everyone was so obsessed about getting from the source from someone they were also having sex with.

"Oh thousand gods!" Raven suddenly called out "She sent me my old ballet outfit!".

Like her uniform I doubted it would fit anymore due to her being both taller and bustier than she had been as a witch, but there were seamstresses who could modify outfits so this wasn't much of a concern.

"You did ballet?" I asked.

Raven nodded.

"For six years" she told me, clearly a bit embarrassed "I used to be quite the dancer. I stopped when I went to school, then I'd only dance for my first master. He loved my legs, and he made me dance naked for him more than a few times".

I wasn't a leg man myself, however I could understand how people who were would admire Raven's, and she was flexible enough to wrap them around me during Taming sessions. Which was enjoyable as she wasn't strong enough to damage my spine.

"You know I can picture that" I was now saying.

Witches weren't the most agile of pokes, in physical terms they only had Enhanced Reflexes (x2), and Enhanced Dexterity (x2), on the down side they also had Enhanced Sensitivity (x2) along with the weakness of being ticklish which made them rather vulnerable in close quarters. But this wasn't a concern when dancing ballet as that didn't involve a lot of touching by other people.

"Maybe you should take it up again" I suggested "You didn't lose your enhancements when you evolved".

Raven squeezed her boobs together before replying.

"I'm a little too top heavy now for ballet" she reminded me "and if I got them made smaller you'd lose your boobie pillows".

That would be horrible.

"Master's boobie pillows are right here" Kira and Kara said at the same time.

Thankfully Ray didn't get into a heated debate with the Elf sisters over boobs. Perhaps only because those two 'girls were too busy glaring at each other to start a fight with my Sorceress.

"I do miss it sometimes" my alpha confessed "I wouldn't mind seeing a ballet show".

That I could do.

"I'll take you out for birthday, that's soon if I remember right" I said.

Raven bit her lip.

"Its today" she told me.

Birthdays weren't important to me, at least my own wasn't, as for Kara and Kira, elves had so many birthdays that they didn't bother with them either. That was something people with long life spans shared in this world. However to less long lived pokes and humans they mattered.

"I'll make it up to you" I promised her.

That was the door chime alerted me that there was someone at the door. I got up, left that room and entered the living room, which was empty as all my pokes had been hanging around in my bedroom.

When I opened the door I found my surprise that it was the Gym Leader Ace who had come to visit. When I saw her in the flesh a flood of memories about her went through my head.

"Hey" she greeted as she walked right into the living room, which looked like a modern apartment despite inside a castle "I just teleported in and decided to visit. You up for a booty call?".

Even in this word that had been rather direct, and the clothes she wore supported her words. She wore a short black skirt, with a white top that showed off her stomach. It was small enough that I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Don't worry I checked with Misty first" Ace then told me "She says I can borrow you for the night, but you have to remember who your Momma is and that I'm not allowed to breastfeed you. Not that I can".

Ace looked around the room, inspecting the dining area, which was just a table that was over by the windows. There was a balcony outside, and from there someone could see the battle arena.

"Is Misty okay?" the small Gym Leader then asked "She seemed a little off when I called her".

I answered her second question first.

"The pregnancy is making her overly maternal" I explained "She's getting being my girlfriend mixed with trying to be my mother, Possibly she's crazy, or she could be doing it on purpose. She does seem to enjoy taking care of me".

That led to another question.

"Then why isn't she here?" Ace enquired.

While looking around the Gym Leader bent over and showed me that she was going commando.

"Morning sickness" I told her "Travelling would only make it worse".

I had to turn my head so as to not look at her bald cunt.

"This isn't a good time" I said, finally answering her first question "I'm spending some time with my harem".

They'd been trapped in their pokeballs too much due their being a weight limit on the airship.

"Oh" Ace said, looking crestfallen.

Then she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you older?" she asked "and when did you get there scar".

Not many people had noticed that I had aged a little while away. I was ageing ten times slower than most humans so ten years away hadn't changed my appearance that much, yet she'd noticed right away.

"Those are very good questions" I replied.

That was all I had to say on the matter.

"You know I'm in charge here now" Ace reminded me as she came up to me and poked me in the chest "I'm suppose to look for any signs that your team's been cheating, because so many of you got to the finals people are thinking you are up to something".

Well I was up to a lot, it just didn't involve cheating.

"You are acting like you barely know me, and you look older. This is very suspicious". Ace then said.

Thankfully I had a plan. Which was to lean down and kiss her, which turned into full on snogging.

"Okay maybe you just grew up" a flustered Ace said "That was a much better kiss than the last time".

Somehow that had been both flattering and insulting at the same time.

"I want you to tie me up" the Gym Leader requested "and hurt me, just not too much".

Whatever I'd done with her the last time we'd met seemed to have made an impression. I did vaguely recall that she owned chains, so perhaps she enjoyed being dominated.

"Just a moment" I said "Make yourself comfortable".

I went into the bedroom, with the intention of sending my pokes off to the other bedroom, the one that contain six single beds, so that I could further distract Ace from her queries.

When I opened that door I found was my harem all sitting on the bed, and they all were wearing black short sleeve t-shirts that had their names on the front. When the 'girls got up and turned around I could see more writing, this time the text was: Team Gothic FTW

"Miss Misty sent them" Raven explained "and for some reason Daphne agreed to wear one, she didn't even argue".

That was odd.

"I'm only wearing it to support our team" the Nightmare stated "I will take it off the second the contest ends".

That was fair enough.

"I think I need a new outfit" my alpha remarked "I have nothing that goes with this top".

That gave me an idea.

"I need to talk to someone" I told my girls "Can you girls go check out the shop and the salon for a while. Like for a couple of hours. Here's some money".

Without delay I handed over some SLC, quite a lot, but it was Raven's birthday and I had made a killing at the poker game.

"Oh wow" Raven said as she looked over the amounts "that's a lot of pampering. Great birthday present".

Several hours worth of pampering I hoped.

"Don't say anything about my visitor to anyone," I instructed Ray "and don't come back for at least two hours. Make sure everyone eats and gets new clothes to go with their t-shirts. Check out the Taming store too, get yourself something to use on your sisters".

That would keep them busy for a while.

"Thank you, Master" my entire harem said at the same time.

I then urged my 'girls to leave so that I could with Ace. I was going to have to sexually dominate her to the point that she would simply do everything I told her do for the next couple of days. Thankfully this wouldn't be too much work as I'd gotten good at bringing out the submissive sides of females.


	41. Chapter 41

Tamer Gothic - Battle City

Chapter Forty

Mr House's Private Island.

My girls were gone for three hours, which was more than enough time for me to get Ace under my control. Not like I could do with a pokegirl thanks to Charm Blood Gift, this kind of control was different it had depended upon exploiting Ace's crush and the lack of attention she'd gotten from guys.

I was sure that the little Gym Leader could handle pokes with ease, but she hadn't been prepared for what a man was capable of, nor had she been able to resist me. She given into my desires, and was mostly likely madly fingering herself in her room right now as I hadn't let her orgasm.

Ten years of Taming had given me the experience required for such things. Although I normally just pleased myself as pokes mostly only cared getting attention from their masters. Taming pokes was more about satisfying the natural urge pokes had to be dominated than it was about sex, although orgasms were still important, and I'd met more than a few human girls who had need as well.

"You 'girls look good" I said as pokes presented themselves.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, which was big enough to sit four people and was made of something amazingly soft, and my harem were all now standing before me. They'd all got their hair done if I was any judge, and had been pampered to the point they looked insanely happy. They also all had on matching pairs of jeans that went well with the matching tops, my 'girls all had nice butts and the new clothes proved it.

"Master like?" Kara asked.

I nodded.

"Daphne not like" my Nightmare commented "I'm only wearing these because Raven insisted".

I had no idea how my alpha had managed that, but I wasn't too surprised as she was good at her job. An alpha was suppose to help her Master manage the harem. Although I could guess that the whole 'sad puppy dog eyes thing' my pokes sometimes made use of was far less effective on other females.

"Wait where's Raven?" I asked.

This was the second time today she'd not been around when she should, and I hadn't been able to track down Tara, so now I was worried that more of my pokes would vanish.

"Over her" someone said.

I looked over and saw someone in the doorway, for a moment I didn't recognise my own alpha. She had totally changed her look, her hair was now black and cut shorter, she was wearing eyeliner I guessed, and she had on a totally new outfit.

Gone were her Drow made clothes, and in their place were human made items. She wore laced up boots that went up half way to her knees, she also wore black tights, a black skirt that I knew was called a Broomstick Skirt as Tiffany, my Witch during my time in the Blue League had sometimes worn one. Normally they were long, free-flowing tiered skirt that were deliberately wrinkled, but this one was much shorter. Above that Raven that on her Team Gothic FTW top and over that she wore a jacket with silver buckles, real silver, much like my own, last of all she wore fingerless black gloves also like my own. The only jewellery she wore, aside from her collar, was a shiny amulet that drew my eyes to her breasts, which seemed larger than ever so I figured she'd gotten herself a push up bra.

"I fancied a change." my alpha told me "and I did save your life so I figured you wouldn't mind paying for a makeover".

Truthfully I did not. I'd have paid a ten times more than what I'd given my harem to spend today and still would have considered it a good deal. I would have expressed that, however I failed at words.

"Master" Raven then said as she walked over to me "There's something else I want for my birthday, and that's a quick Taming".

I was already erect, and dressed only in a bathrobe so the timing was good.

"No watching" my alpha said to the rest of my harem "I want my present to be just for me".

As the others went into the spare bedroom Ray took off her jacket before dropping to her knees gracefully. Next she grabbed my already erect cock, and stroked it a few times with her hand.

"Would you like me to use my hands or my mouth Master?" she said with a wink.

To help me decide she gave the tip of my cock a short lick.

"Just your mouth" I ordered.

Raven smiled up at me and made a show of placing her hands behind her back.

"Is this okay, Master or would you like to tie me up?" she asked with a grin.

After playing with Ace my Blood Curse was satisfied so doing more bondage stuff wasn't appealing.

"Please just suck my cock" I requested.

Raven smiled again, no doubt pleased by the effect she having on me.

"As you command, my Master!" she said, happily.

Ray then bent forward and swallowed my cock. I felt it hit the back of her throat while her tongue swirled around. When she looked at me I saw her eyes twinkle while her mouth spoilt my cock.

"That's my 'girl," I praised.

Raven hummed, sending nice sensations through my hard shaft. She then moved her head forward and back, making the feeling even more intense. I grabbed her hair and slowed her down.

"Not so fast. This feels great, but if you keep it up, I will come too soon." I warned her.

I held her head so that she had to slow down, and wickedly she hummed something that vibrated my dick.

"Okay stop" I ordered.

I then sat further back on the couch.

"Come here" I commanded "I want to cum inside you".

Raven had new underwear on under her tights it turned out. Something black, lacy and yet a little modest. Which I approved of as in my view girl's underwear was a lot like wrapping paper, it should cover up enough to hide the gift and be nice to look at.

"Lucky me" Raven whispered.

She moved herself on my lap and guided my cock into her wet and tight pussy. Raven then lowered herself slowly until our groins hit. She waited a moment before she started to move.

"You know I rarely go on top" she said "I think I like it more when your Taming me and I'm beneath you where I belong".

Raven liked missionary best that was true.

"Me too, its just this time I want to see your face," I said, "and I like this position. It gives me access to your breasts."

I showed her what I meant by caressing the sides and underside of her breasts with my hands. However I got annoyed with doing that due to the bra, so I put a hand behind her neck and pulled her down into a deep kiss.

About that time I gave in to my lust, let the magic girl do all the work and simply enjoyed the sex.

(Line Break)

While my ten years of Taming had given me the tools to handle both people and pokes I was not able to handle females perfectly, not that anyone ever could, as such I felt really bad all though dinner as Nikita gave me a glare of disappointment across the table. The fact that she wasn't sitting next to me would have made her feelings clear even without the glaring.

I had foolishly forgotten my promise not to have sex with any human women who wasn't my girlfriend. Nikita, for female reasons, hadn't cared that I'd fucked Melody, perhaps because that island girl was carrying my baby, but being super kinky with Ace had upset her. Jealousy was rarely rational, and it was kind of annoying because it wasn't as if I'd fucked the Gym Leader for fun.

Amy had just winked at me. I figured that Illyria with her ability to view, and even slightly alter recent memories, knew exactly why I'd spent most of the afternoon inflicting small amounts of both pleasure and pain upon Ace.

At least it had paid off. Ace was currently giving me a look that was equal parts lust and admiration. Much like many teenage girls with a crush on a famous person.

"How do you do it?" Forest asked me.

Since Nikita hadn't taken the seat on my right, and because Raven had planted herself on my lap. Forest was sitting next to me. I had assumed that his late entry into the contest would led to him seeking advice from me about pokegirl battles, but now I was thinking that he was wondering how I managed to get so many girls all obsessed about me.

Either subject wasn't something I could help much with as for a guy with a decade of Taming experience I hadn't really fought in that many pokegirl battles, at least not the organised ones. My pokes had battled Ferals and evil pokegirls, but those kinds of fights had no rules.

As for advice on the female gender. Well I really didn't know how I managed to get so many people with vaginas to go to bed with me. There was no real trick to it.

Perhaps it was just my Charm Blood Gift, perhaps it was so subtle that most of the time it effected all females without even me noticing. If that was so then it wasn't something I could teach, heck I couldn't even control it.

"Do what?" I replied, as if I didn't already know.

Forest leaned in a little before speaking.

"Get girls" he said "I don't just mean pokes".

As I thought about I realised that I did actually know a few things.

"Try talking to them" I advised "and when they talk try to actually listen, or at least pretend to".

Poke or human, all females liked it when a guy acted as if he gave a damn about their lives. The hard part was making sure you didn't become a shoulder to cry on, at least not until after you fucked them a few times. Otherwise you entered the friend zone and didn't get into the boyfriend zone, which was much nicer zone as it had boobs in it.

"There's always a catch" Forest grumbled.

I then looked over at Ace, and decided to have a little fun.

"If you want to sleep with a human girl tonight I could send the judge to your room" I offered "She's not that experienced with men and is eager to please".

I was about 95 percent sure that if I told Ace to have sex with Forest that she'd do it just because it was me telling her. I didn't like to share, but if the Gym Leader did spend some time with Team Gothic's junior member it might sooth Nikita. I'd have to explain that I was simply trying to distract Ace so that she didn't find out about my time travel, and that by making Ace happy she would favour Team Gothic. I also needed to talk to her about what it meant to be a Team Leader. I'd not been doing it for very long, but I knew that having sex was often a way to seal a deal and that as the leader I'd have to make lots of deals. If it was a work thing my girlfriend might see at just being another kind of Taming and not the same thing as having sex with her and Misty. Amy was ever wouldn't care, she wasn't human and only pretended that human things mattered in order to better blend in.

"Isn't she one of yours?" Forest wondered.

In truth I barely knew her.

"We're not that close" I told him.

If he was smart he'd spend the night with his harem to ensure that the bond between himself and his pokes was at its strongest. But he was sixteen, and I remembered being that age.

"I'll try talking to her first" Forest decided.

That was a good idea. It was best to test the waters before taking a dive.

"I don't want to end up like Thomas" the novice Tamer then muttered.

While I didn't know what had happened between those two I could guess that Forest had gotten to know my best pal better, and that the young man had decided that the Hunter was not a good role model.

Still if he any sense the lad would remain friends with Tom, or at least a comrade, as having Thomas as enemy was the kind of danger even I would avoid.

"It also helps to be successful" I was now saying, getting back to the original subject "Past the surface we humans are still animals, as such the female of our species seek mates who they think will provide well for their offspring, even if its just child support in the form of money".

Raven who like all good pokes did not like to interrupt the humans while they were talking, so she made a 'hum' noise before speaking.

"What Master says is true" she agreed "but he can't help you as much as he thinks".

I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Master is rich, he has potent Blood Gifts, he's intelligent and sometimes he's funny" Raven said to Forest "Frankly sir you are not, or if you are don't show it".

I would have phrased that more kindly.

"Miss Nikita's brother and Tamer Gary Oak are less..." Raven went on to say, struggling not to insult anyone "They are more aggressive with both humans and pokes, and sometimes they can seem arrogant, however they get the attention of pokes and human girls, and confident males are far more attractive than shy ones. Plus as females get to know them they see their better qualities, they don't get you know you sir, because you don't have even the confidence to go up to Gym Leader Ace and talk to her like she already interested in you".

Well she wasn't wrong. Perhaps back in my world this wasn't the case, at least not with every woman. Here a guy needed to be a bit of jerk to get ahead.

"You don't have to have sex with her" I told Forest "Just go and practice the talking part".

I was pleased when that was exactly what he did. She might reject him because she wanted me, but at least he was trying to connect with another human being.

When Ace looked at me, after Forest had greeted her, I gave her a thumbs up and decided to let things progress from there. Perhaps the Gym Leader would end up in bed with him, if so it was none of my business.

"Hope Gary doesn't cock block him" I muttered.

Jayden wouldn't as he'd already fucked her in a threesome with Misty, which I was sure must have pissed me off at the time, but after ten years of Taming I was much more at home in this world than I had been. I was better able to handle the fact that girls I had sex with also slept around as much, if not more, than I did. Plus I had a firmer grasp of what girls were mine and which weren't. If Ace wanted to fuck Forest I was fine with it. If it did happen I had to hope the Gym Leader's ass wasn't still sore.

Gary was the issue here. He was competitive and might not have fucked Ace, he might just make a move to show who was higher up the Team Gothic food chain. In many ways we were like the harems we commanded. Sure we worked together well enough, but we all wanted the attention and to be more successful than the rest of the team. Thankfully we never turned on each other.

"Open up, Master" Raven said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I swallowed the cake without comment, and as I chewed I noticed that Nikita's napkin was suffering as she took out her foul mood upon it.

"You know I did think it was me fucking Ace that upset her" I whispered to my alpha "Now I'm wondering if its because you're where she wants to be".

Ray fed me some more before replying.

"Makes sense" she agreed "You've been spending a lot of time with Miss Misty, and she can't complain about that because Miss Misty needs you, now when it shouldn't be an issue you devoted yourself for a whole day to Miss Melody, which again was the right thing to do. Then when we get here Gym Leader Ace goes into your room and doesn't come for more than two hours. She must feel like she's losing her place at your side, and you have changed since you went away. I like it, but for Miss Nikita it must be an adjustment".

I then looked Raven in the eyes.

"You have to be the smartest witch to ever come out of Hogtits" I stated.

I didn't say 'smartest witch ever' as that would be an insult to Tiffany, who as an enchantress could be spying on with a crystal ball right now.

"Master, am I the most sexy too?" she asked to know.

I nodded, and a happy Raven wiggled on my lap. Which reminded me that she had a butt plug inserted into her ass. She'd put it in order to prepare for her Birthday Butt Taming. Which would be after her Birthday Spanking and before her Birthday Snuggles. She had it very well planned out.

"Its a good thing I did my speech before dinner" I said

Right now I really didn't want to stand up. My sex drive had not lessened in the last ten years, which wasn't that odd as I was physically only a year older now, and as ever my alpha knew how to get my motor running. Plus I hadn't fucked Ace more than one. Which was odd for me. I didn't really like her that much to be honest, she was too young in body, even if her mind was older. Well perhaps her age wasn't the issue so much as her size. I didn't want to think about it too much.

"I'll be going to your room" Ray told me.

She got up and walked away, and I forced myself not to watch her. I needed a few moments, then I would go after her.


	42. Chapter 42

Harems

Gothic

Raven - Sorceress

Kara - Gardelfwhor

Kira - Dark Elf

Callisto - Dark Lady

Babs - Harlequin

Daphne - Nightmare

Thomas

Gothica-Demoness

Pamela-Ivywhore

Catherine-Growltit

Amber-Cheshire

Sandra-Sexslash

Victoria-Night Nurse

Cecelia-Milktit (Non-combatant slot)

Tamer Gothic - Battle City

Chapter Forty-One

Mr House's Private Island.

"I'd thought you'd be depressed" Raven stated "You know what with you and Miss Nikita having that fight".

Last night Nikita and I had argued, and it had gotten heated, also she'd kicked me. Thankfully only in the leg.

"Couples fight sometimes" I replied "and it doesn't mean she's going to dump me, we might make up and re-evaluate our relationship".

For someone who was sexually submissive, at least towards men, Nikita was very controlling about our partnership. She wasn't a total control freak, she compromised.

The real issue was just that I really wasn't the same guy she'd fallen in love with. Well really I was, I'd simply gotten older and had a lot of experiences. She was having trouble with that.

Amy on the other hand simply didn't care, and Misty was so into Momma mode I imagined that if I nuked a major city she'd still lay out my clothes for me, and call me big boy.

"You know, possible break up aside, if people didn't try to kill me I'd say my life is damn perfect" I said to my harem as we watched the staff set up for the first poke battle of the day "And my job is so easy".

Now that I wasn't judging this event my job was only to ensure that things ran smoothly, and right now that only involved watching the staff pokes set up.

"Oh and I got my pocket girlfriends...".

I didn't get to finish speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Your what?" asked Kara, who was currently sitting on the stands on my left "Do mean us?".

In fact I did.

"Pokegirl is short pocket girlfriend" I told her "Didn't you know that?".

Looking around it became clear that they did not.

"I found it referenced in a old book when I was in the Blue League" I explained "You used to be called Monster Girls, but the name got changed after the Revenge War. I guess it was to make Tamers seem like they weren't in control of what had been a deadly enemy".

Raven turned to face me, and that allowed me to see that she was wearing eyeliner and lipstick today. Which was odd for her as she normally didn't bother with make up, and she didn't really need as pokes were naturally good looking.

"That explains the girlfriend part, but what about the pocket bit?" she wondered.

This question was easily answered.

"Tamers used to carrying pokeballs in their pockets" I told my harem "Pocket Balls became pokeballs, and now we put them on our belts. Monster Girls are in the ball, so they are in the pockets, so they are Pocket Girls and then Pocket Girlfriends".

It made a lot of sense once you thought about it.

"Just to make it clear I am not your girlfriend" Kira, my sexy Dark Elf, stated "You are my Patron and my Master, not my boyfriend. Dating you would be super weird".

Given that I was sort of married to her mother I could understand why she would feel that way. Although it should freak her out a lot that I was technically screwing my step-daughter. Once upon a time it would have made me a bit loopy, now it was a bit amusing.

"Right on Sis" Kara supported "Maybe when I'm a pokewoman it will be different, but for now I'd much rather be a sex slave".

Again that would have bothered me in the past. However the person I'd been back then was a distant memory. Now I was the Shadow Lord of Tamers and leader of Team Gothic, and I stuck my dick in who I wanted when I wanted. Still it made me feel better about myself that I did pay my girls, not directly of course as that would make them whores, I rewarded their good work with material goods as often as I punished them for being naughty. Sometimes I felt more like a parent than a pokegirl trainer.

"Do you ever think about that?" Kira asked her half-sister "Being a pokewoman, you'll get there before me, because you're older".

That was true, and while Kira's mother planned for me to Kira's Patron in the distant future, which would involve giving my Dark Elf lots of children, Kara would be fertile a decade or two before that. Not long to elves and people with my Blood Gift, still it was worth thinking about.

"Master will use me as a baby factory," Kara stated "and we will have twenty elf pokekits before I get old enough that he'll lost interest".

She really meant what she had just said.

"Only twenty?" I asked, while removing my sunglasses and placing in them in my jacket "Why not more".

She didn't need to think about it.

"I'll be over two hundred years old when I go through my second puberty" Kara explained "and I'll be about 35 years old in looks. A baby every five years will take a hundred years to equal twenty at that point I'll look 45 and even I won't be sexy then".

At some point I'd check that maths, for now I'd just go along with things.

"I have a cock ring of power" I reminded the Gardelfwhore "You could have a baby every two years rather than five".

Elves took longer to squeeze out a brat than a human woman did so she'd need a year for pregnancy at least.

"You could do that Master" Kara said "but as tough as I am I think being bred that much would kill me because of the strain on my body, and you're not going to raise the babies that's pokewoman's work".

The elves saw it that way. I'd been used to breeding my elf pokewoman enough that I knew that they saw men as nothing more than providers of seed.

"A baby every five years will keep me busy" Kara was now saying "and I'll be living at the elf court so you won't need to visit that often".

She had it all planned out.

"What about you Sunshine?" I asked Raven "Want to be a baby factory?".

I doubted it, I foresaw that she'd want to spend time studying magic as Arch-Mage pokewoman, maybe even do some teaching.

"If it is up to me I only want one witch pokekit" my alpha stated "We can be real handfuls as kits, and I'd like to teach my daughter like my mother taught me. Maybe we could have another kit when the first one goes to school, if we send her".

I'd seen that daughter when Sexebi had shown me the good future. I'd never forgotten that sight, which had been an exploding teddy bear.

"Baby factory please" said Daphne "Unicorn and Nightmares are really rare, I must produce more, wreck my body if you have too".

I'd get back to her on that when she was actually a pokewoman.

"What about you Callisto?" I enquired "Want to make babies in the future".

My Dark Lady was currently doing her nails. As ever she looked like she'd just walked out of the hairdresser's, her hair was nicely braided, and her boobs looked good in her Team Gothic FTW top.

I recalled then Dark Ladies didn't respond well to kindness, nor to appeals to reason, at least not from people they attacked. Power, and the willingness to use it, were some of the very few things that gets through to them, and I had power, not the direct kind, but Callisto knew I had power of many different kinds that was more subtle. Which was good as a Tamer who shows himself to be skilled and strong of will can earn a begrudging acceptance from his Dark Lady, but to fully earn her respect and unflinching obedience I had to keep Taming her in rather nasty way, the more I did that the more Callisto adored me, at least in private. It was a very odd thing

It also helped that I was smart enough to be reason with Callisto in ways that didn't make seem like a good person even while I was trying to save lives. Thinking about that made me wonder how Harry Porker, who was a real hero, had managed to Tame a Dark Lady. One day I'd have to ask Daphne about it, just not around Callisto.

"Assuming I don't happily die while drowning your pitiful excuses for foes in their own blood, I think that I would serve you best by providing you with a son and heir who could take your place running your gym" Callisto answered.

I wondered why.

"Explain your reasoning" I ordered, while keeping my voice firm.

Which she did

"Any human daughter we might produce would be a weak thing" she said "Like that Nikita you indulge, only good for breeding, and I have never heard of Dark Lady pokekit. I don't even know if such a thing is possible".

I assumed they were possible, however it seemed unlikely that anyone would want such a child.

"A son might inherit some powerful blood gifts from the both of us, and they would most likely be magical ones making him fit to run a gym of magical pokegirls" Callisto went on to say "A son would also be a younger version of you, and therefore worth keeping alive. He would need to protected by a strong mother. Anyone who even attempted to harm our child I would slay in the most horrible manner and then I would display their skulls outside our home as a warning to others".

Her logic was cold, yet I couldn't find a flaw with it, as for the rest of the harem they were smart enough to ignore Callisto when she taking about doing horrible thing.

"My thinking is that Babs shouldn't be..." my alpha started to say.

Raven stopped talking, lowered her sunglasses and look around.

"Where is Barbara?" she asked "she was suppose to be back with those snacks by now".

I suddenly felt sorry the kitchen staff.

(Line Break)

Mr House's Private Island.

I was a man who could admit when he was wrong. I might sometimes seem like a stubborn SOB, however I really wasn't. As such when more people started to arrive I admitted that my thinking had been wrong. Mr House wasn't waiting to move some of his agents and allies to this island, they were already here, or at some of them were.

Besides myself, the contestants and Mr. House's staff, on the island there were some really wealthy gamblers that were already betting on various matches, despite having not yet seen anyone in action. These allies and 'friends' of Mr House were the various heads of wealthy families, including my wife May, as well as corporate sponsors, ranch owners and some government types. They were gambling in amounts that are just shocking, even to a rich guy like me.

When it was time for me to meet with Mr. House, via a video call, Thomas came along for the walk so that he could talk with me about a few thing, such as leaving Victoria at the mercy of the Melody's friends and extended family as well as the fact that Forest might finally be coming to terms with how crazy Team Gothic could be.

I was about to tell to Thomas to stay put while I had my meeting, when out of the office came an Officer Jenny, her uniform had the initials for Thrill Town on the sleeve. Which meant she worked for Mr House, because everyone in Thrill Town, one way or another.

She recognised Thomas right away and was rather annoyed with him. I didn't pay much attention to what they talked about, as it wasn't my business, but I grasped that she was annoyed about something to do with all these shady and suspicious characters that had been brought in over the course of the tournament, and that not a single one of them had been Thomas. She then went on to lecture him about how he had no idea how disappointed she was that he didn't pay her a visit by getting arrested.

Once he was done, he greeted the poke, who was called Janine, and pulled her into a kiss before asking what she was doing here. She gave Tom the bare basics, that there was an incident back at Thrill Town and that she had come to report it to Mr. House in person. But only got him over a video chat. Which made me wonder if Mr House was actually somewhere on this island.

Next Thomas started flirting with her and and asked a few questions, until we had all the details about what the Officer Jenny had come here to report.

As it turned out the truck transporting the Rare Hunters, whom Thomas and I had captured while meeting my poke sister Gothica, had suffered an equipment failure, as such had broken down, and then had been attacked by Ferals. No signs of them had so far been found and the police had little hope of finding them due to lack of funding and pokegirls/manpower.

Not long after that I saw Thomas wander off with the Jenny, most likely going to his room, as they walked away I heard the police poke talking about Tom concealing a dangerous weapon on his person, and that it was her duty to take him down, and then to strip search him for anymore. He commented back that he had volatile explosive ordnance she should handle with care.

After chuckling about the very odd foreplay I'd just observed I suddenly deduced that Mr House had arranged the attack and that he was behind the deaths of the Rare Hunters, perhaps because he no mercy for those that threatened his many time great niece, May, or his town. It would explain why she was suddenly here, and had come without calling ahead. Mr House must have her teleported to the island at short notice.

"Good morning, Gothic" Mr House greeted when I entered the office.

He wasn't physically here, he was speaking to me via video chat. Somewhere far away, or possibly close by, Mr House was sitting behind a desk in an office. Here I was standing in front of a big screen.

"Good morning, sir" I replied.

Mr House was not an easy man to read, however I could tell something was annoying him.

"Is everything okay?" I enquired.

The man on the screen shook his head slightly.

"While I appointed Gym Leader Ace as judge due to allegations of cheating" he said "It has not been enough to sooth some ruffled feathers, as such I had decided to add two new Tamers to the finals. This will require some reorganising, but I am sure you can handle. Two members of Team Pharaoh will shortly arrive, along with their friends".

Team Pharaoh was the group Joey Wheeler belonged to and it was led by that Yogi bear guy, whom I loathed as he was more successful than me, and had more Taming experience than I did despite being younger in body. Plus he had stupid hair.

"Whose entering?" I wished to know.

I was soon told.

"A young Tamer known as Bakura and another called Tristan" Mr House informed.

I wasn't really invested in who won so I didn't much care who entered. I wouldn't even bother to watch the matches if it wasn't part of my job.

"Very well" was all I said on the matter.

The scoreboard would have to be changed, and rooms would be have made ready, but the stewardess could handle that.

"Good, now go and make the arrangements" Mr House ordered "the first battle will begin at three so you don't have much time".

Indeed I didn't.

(Line Break)

Mr House's Private Island.

By two pm in the afternoon I was in a foul mood, well actually I was just a bit grumpy. Nikita was still refusing to talk to me, Amy was somewhere that wasn't here, and I was having to deal with a dozen small problems, one of which was that Babs had glued the pans in the kitchen to the celling, and this meant dinner would be late.

It was then that I decided to blow off a little steam. I'd balled my harem before meeting with Mr House, and I was now passing a Taming Room. These were used to Tame 'girls who had either been recently feral or needed to be restrained while Taming for the human's safety. It was a good place to Tame a Dark Lady

When I got inside what was what pretty much a room for kinky bondage, I locked the door and set Callisto free.

"Where's your punishment tool?" I demanded to know.

All my pokes had something to be punished with that was well suited to them. Kara was much tougher than a human and had a paddle with studs on that I would never use on a human. Raven, who had sensitive skin and not much tolerance for pain, had a hairbrush. Her mother had given me a bath brush to wallop her butt with, but I was keeping that for a time when my alpha actually did something naughty.

Callisto, as it turned out, had a whip, I couldn't recall using it on her before, however I did know how to use one. I grabbed her whip and tossed it aside before glaring at the Dark Lady.

"Strip" I ordered.

I'd never be as cruel to another poke as I was to Callisto as the Dark Lady needed to be treated badly by me. If she lost respect for me I'd lose control and most likely people would die.

Once naked she was quivering under my gaze. Soon I herded her over to the chains and bound her. Then I made sure she was suspended in mid-air. I also placed a ball-gag in her mouth.

Next I grabbed her whip and I cracked it, for a moment this sent me to a time in the Blue League when I'd dealt with another evil poke.

When I cracked the whip again I looked at Callisto and her eyes widened. Then I brought it down on her breasts. She moaned into the gag. And then I brought the whip over her stomach, she moaned some more and I could see she was getting wet. But that wasn't what I had wanted, I had wanted her to feel humiliated.

That was when it hit me, she did feel those things, it was just that she got off on feeling like that. I'd forgotten about how her screwed up head worked.

Next I went behind her and she tried to shift to look at me so I whipped her ass. She moaned into the gag.

"Don't you dare look at me you whore" I said.

She shivered and I struck her again, then I whipped her right leg so hard the whip wrapped right around her.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" I asked.

She nodded so I whipped her some more.

"I'm your master, that means that you belong to me" I reminded her "every bit of you. Your breasts,"

I pawed at her tits

"Your ass" I said.

I slapped her as

"And your pussy" I stated.

I traced her bottom set of lips with my index and middle fingers,

"Are all mine I will use them whenever I want, however I want, and you will not forget it, understand?" were my next words.

She nodded and I smirked,

"Because you answered right, and because you know your place you'll get a reward" I told her.

I pushed my hard cock into her waiting snatch with no warning whatsoever. She moaned and squirmed, unable to do anything but hang there and take it. I went faster and her muffled screams intensified and I picked up the pace again.

"You like that?" I asked her.

She nodded again and I slapped her ass, and I was soon going as hard and fast as I could into her, and she went limp not long after reaching her orgasm. She was barely conscious, it was almost as if she had gone into Taming Shock.

I pulled out and she seemed to not even notice, at least until I let her down. She collapsed to the ground and I pulled out her ball-gag. She was gasping for air, but recovering fast as she was a Dark Lady, so I thrusted my cock into her mouth.

She arched her back savagely and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"You really do enjoy this, don't you?" I said.

She nodded and soon I too climaxed, right into her mouth.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author Note.**

I had nothing to do this weekend so I spent my free time writing pokegirl chapters. I did three for the Blue League story, but they need some editing before they go up. Here's two for battle city.

 **Tamer Gothic - Battle City**

 **Part 43**

Since May had arrived at the island she'd moved into my room, which made a lot of sense because the pokes sorting out this sort of thing would logical put husband and wife together, they didn't know that it was a sham marriage. Still appearances needed to be kept up so my wife was going to watch the pokegirl battles with me in the VIP box.

Once she was ready I begin to escort her out of our room, I'd just closed the door when from down the hall a voice called out

"Hey Bro, need to a have a few words with you!" said the female person.

I turned and to my horror I saw my sort of sister Gothica the Demoness, coming my way. It gave me the sort of the feeling that could best be summed up as "Oh God No!"

Not as gently I should I shoved May back into the room, slammed the door shut in Gothica's face, locked the door, slided across the deadbolt, latched the chain, and then dragged over some of May's excessive amounts of luggage in order to further barricade the door.

"Who was that?" asked May

Before I could say anything there is a POP sound as Gothica teleported into the room. She let out a whistle upon seeing the effort I'd gone to keep her out before hugging me tightly and pressing her breasts into my back

"Aaaaaah, Brother, you act like you aren't happy to see me!" she said happily.

I wasn't happy to see her as Demoness were only slightly below Dark Ladies in terms of being bloody scary. Also unlike Callisto I wasn't allow to whip my sister so that she behaved herself. Well possible Thomas would allow that, but given my Blood Curse it could led to things that he wouldn't tolerate me doing to one of his pokes.

At least Gothica was fully dressed this time. She was wearing an open short black jacket with a really furry lining around the collar. There are a few inches of exposed skin between the bottom of the jacket and the top of her jeans, but that was too bad. Also she was wearing a white tube top that only just covered her breasts and made it clear she was going bra less, which wasn't so good. To make things worse, the black jeans she was wearing are so tight they look painted on.

"What you want?" I asked the Infernal type pokegirl.

She soon gave me answer.

"Master Thomas sent me to ask if you want him to put on a show during the tournament or to simply crush the opposition as they deserve" Gothica informed me.

I didn't even need to think about it.

"Its not important" I told the demonic poke.

Having given her an answer I wanted her to leave, as she kinda freaked me out, and she was about to only for May to ruin it by wanting to know what was going on here.

"Are you two related" the red head wondered "I can see the family resemblance".

I had no choice, but to admit the horrible truth.

"She's my sister" I said to May.

It was more complex than that, but alternate dimensions and reward giving elder gods were a subject for another day.

"She cute" Gothica commented "You sure can pick them can't you, brother!".

May was now giving me a look that somehow let me know that I should make proper introductions.

"This is May" I informed Gothica "She's my wife".

The Demoness was stunned.

"You got married and didn't invite me, some brother you are" Gothica then complained "I would have made such a sexy bride's maid."

My thinking was more along the lines of it being a wedding with everyone I knew coming together, and somehow up starting the next Revenge War.

"It happened before we met" I explained.

I then looked at May and saw her expression, which me think she was coming to the realisation of what Gothica being my sister could mean. She had this happy far off look.

"Is she attracted to me instead of you?" my sister asked.

I said nothing on the subject. It was not my secret to tell.

"Hold on is she?" Gothica wondered.

She then give me an grin of pure Evil and stalked over to May. She was sort of whispering in May's ear, but I could hear her clearly.

"You are such a naughty girl, after everything my brother has done for you. Here you are lusting after his own sister" she was saying.

May actually looked ashamed.

"Or maybe you wish that owned me. Would you have like that? Being able to own such a powerful Pokegirl like me, having me call you mistress?" Gothica enquired.

May shuddered from her suggestions. Then Gothica went on to further teases and tempts May while circling around he. After that the Demoness moved she let one long fingernail trail over May's clothes. Gothica then looks at me and smiled

"You know what the best thing about being siblings is, Brother?" she asked before answering her own question "We have to share EVERYTHING!".

She suddenly gave May a push and the women from Pallet Town fell back on the bed. Next there was a blur as Gothica used her Enhanced Reflexes (x5) as well as her claw like fingernails, to get my wife completely naked. Gothica went on to play with May for a while before spanking her apparently because May wasn't giving me any. Next she repositioned May so that her head is hanging off the end bed and then proceeded to eat her out causing May to have a gaping twitching mouth, that looked like a very tempting target form my dick.

However I did nothing, and just watched for a while. As May was about to reach her climax, Gothica moved again and was suddenly holding May in her lap while playing with her breasts while also shaking a finger at me.

"Now, now, Brother no need to just stand there while a prise awaits" Gothica was saying.

Soon he had one arm around my wife's breast, and she was using a hand to spread open the lips of May's cunt.

"She is ready for you to breed her Brother, fill her with you seed now, and she will produce a powerful heir for you" Gothica stated "Much better for you than the slut has been with some many other Tamers before you".

May at first resisted, afraid of what might happen but Gothica wore her down by playing on May pride, duties, she even offered to ask her master's permission to spend time with her new family over Xmas. My wife's reaction to this was mixed.

"I'll leave you two alone" the demoness was now saying directly to me "let me know if she's a good wife or not".

That was when Gothica teleported out, I didn't doubt she was badly needing Thomas to fuck her, and I knew this because I was feeling aroused.

"So making babies" I said to May "Thoughts? Comments?".

My sister suddenly teleported back into the room, which made me jump, as it also made me wonder how she was doing that as the entire fortress was warded against teleporting. Either short range teleportion worked here or Gothica was someone the rules didn't always apply to. Much like myself.

"I forgot to ask about living arrangements, in the future I mean" she said "You and I both have Longevity, but well... Master doesn't so I was hoping".

It was mildly amusing to see the normally super self assured Gothica looking so uncertain about something.

"Yes I'll take care of you" I promised "You can live on my island".

That got me a hug, which involved me nearly losing the ability to access oxygen due to having my face pressed into her boobs.

"Best brother ever" Gothica declared before teleporting away once again.

May now had something to say.

"You better hope Thomas lives a good long while" she commented.

I too hoped for that.

(Line Break)

Mr Houses's Island. Crimson League.

Since I wasn't judging the contest, and everything going on behind the scenes seemed to be in order, at least for the moment, that left me free to get on with some real work. I was doing this was also sitting in the VIP box with my wife.

She was Mr Houses's many times great niece so I didn't doubt that she had been brought here for her own protection rather than because she enjoyed watching pokegirl battles. She did have more interest than I in watching the ones going on below us. Currently Gary, who was my favourite to win this event, was battling a member of Team Pharaoh, whose members seemed to spend most of their fights standing around talking in rather dramatic ways about why they were battling pokegirls rather than actually getting on with things.

Personally I found it all be rather tedious so I was glad that I had paperwork to do. I was setting up a bounty on my evil clone 314, or Nightshade as he was also known. As it had turned out putting a bounty on someone wasn't so simple, and this was a good thing for the most part, as for me the red tape was only a minor bother.

The justice department, the branch of the government that handled the dealing with of crooks, had to approve an official bounty before I could inform people about it, and even then the Bounty Hunters Guild had to told about it first as they first dibs on such things.

Thankfully I had valid reasons for posting the bounty, and I wasn't trying to get people to go after Nightshade I was actually paying for my Bunnygirl to be recovered. If the hunters killed my evil clone in the process then that was fine. The police would only become involved if fighting broke out within the boarders of civilisation.

"What's a good bounty?" I wondered to myself.

May, who was on her third cocktail of the afternoon, lossening up for later, leaned over towards me.

"50,000 SLC" she suggested.

That wasn't a lot by my standards, but it would be enough to get the interest of the better hunters, heck I'd risked my life for less, only I'd been younger and a lot poorer back then.

I figured that Thomas might be tempted by the bounty to recover Tara the Bunnygirl, perhaps that Rey guy would as well. I'd inform the Winchesters as while Nightshade might share my Luck Blood Gift if the brothers were like the guys in the show I was sure something bad would befall the clone if the Winchesters found him.

"Sounds good" I said.

Now all I had to do was to wait for the bounty to be approved by the justice department, and then I could post it.

"Let's go somewhere" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned in my seat to see Sexebi, who was as she often was, totally naked and looking as adorable as ever.

"Not in time" the pixie poke was now saying "Just somewhere far away. I can have you back before anyone even knows you're gone".

To my mild surprise May wasn't frozen in place, she was just sitting stock still because she was so shocked.

"Oh bring the wife" Sexebi went on to say "We'll go the Orange League, just for a little while no time travel I promise".

Before I could say anything the goddess like pokegirl had clicked her fingers and I felt myself being transported away.

(Line Break)

Ranch. Orange League.

"I tell you there's a man somewhere over there!" The Hamtits said, waving her arms around in a exaggerated way that should have looked stupid, but somehow came off as super cute. "The wind changed for a second and I could smell him, he's over by the old store, and he smells good. I think he's someone new!".

The ranch these pokes lived on was a rather large one and while the pokes were treated well, there were never enough men around to tame them as such the cute little Hamtits always kept her nose sniffing for the scent of a human male.

"What would a man be doing by the old store?" The Milktits, whom the Hamtits was talking to asked doubtfully, while looking up at the old three-story building.

She could see three human shapes up on the roof, however from this distance she couldn't tell their gender and she didn't have the keen sense of smell the Hamtits had.

"I don't know but there is a man up there, I caught female scents as well, one human, but the other is a poke, not sure what breed through, but if I had to guess I'd say a plant type" the Hamtits answered.

Plant types weren't uncommon in these parts so the pokes weren't concerned, they'd drive off many pokes from the ranch. The Hamtits and the Milktits both concluded that a couple of Tamers had somehow wandered into the ranch, and had for some reason climbed up onto the roof. Perhaps to escape a dangerous feral.

"Let's go have a look?" A strong and yet pleasant voice stated from behind the two Pokegirls

With a start both the Hamtit and the Milktit turned to see who was behind them. At the same time Mary the Minotaura looked at the two smaller 'girls for a second, then back up to roof above their heads.

"He must be in trouble and if I save him he is sure to tame me proper" The horned fighting type said to herself.

The two domesticed Pokegirl's hastily agreed with the huge fighting type, mostly because neither of them were foolish enough to go against what Mary wanted. She protected them from danger and was a pokewoman, as such she was much wiser than the younger pokes.

"Let's save him" the Hamtits agreed.

Even the Milktit, who wasn't at all into fighting, agreed to come along.

(Line Break)

"I'm all naked. I have no clothes!" I heard May shouted out "and I don't know where we are! Why is this happening to me?"

Sexebi, who was currently laughing her cute little ass off, had brought us to Orange League as promised, only we'd appeared on top of the roof of a building, and for some reason May was naked.

"What the hell, Sexebi!" I shouted

I took a few deep breathes and then started to look around. I could just make out the green of trees in the distance, so maybe we were in a forest or a big park, perhaps even a ranch judging by the naked pokegirls who were making their way over to the building.

"Look at him! Those must be couple of very happy 'girls." one of the poke was saying, while also pointing excitedly at me "he's all man shaped".

Either my Charm Blood Gift was working overtime or this pokes hadn't been tamed in a while.

"He looks like he needs more than those two scrawny things to keep him happy. I bet he'd appreciate a real Poke!" said a Minotaura pokewoman.

Since they were talking and not attacking I knew they weren't feral. Which was good.

"Hey! Keep your stupid cow eyes off my human!" Sexebi yelled back.

I'd never heard the pixie poke get annoyed like that, or be territorial.

"Ha! Once he's had a real Poke like me, he won't even look at your skinny underfed carcass!" the Minotaura yelled back.

Sexebi and the cowgirl were soon screaming insults back and forth, with a little help from May who was on the side the pixie poke, despite not wanting to be here. The other two pokes, a Milktit, and what I guessed was a Hamtits, chimed in when the cowgirl started running low on new comebacks.

While everyone was distracted, I tried to take stock of the situation. It didn't look good, more pokegirls were appearing, of many different types, which made me certain that this was a ranch. And they all looked like they were siding with the Mintaura in what I was sure was a plan to drag me off somewhere for a massive orgy. Normally a man would be happy about such a thing, but I didn't think I had in me to please this many pokes. My Blood Gifts helped me attract pokes, alas they didn't help during the Tamings. Well the durability gift did a little.

"What are we going to do Gothic? There must be fifty of them by now!" May was now saying.

Her hands were covering her breasts and groin. Being naked, in this situation was seriously freaking my wife out. She didn't normally worry about pokes seeing in the nude.

"You can have shirt" I offered.

I took it off, then I looked her over and noticed something.

"Did you use some bloom powder?" I asked.

May looked down and was rather startled by what she saw.

"Oh! My! God! Look at my boobies! They're huge!" she yelled out.

The noise echoed into the distance. For a second, it shocked even the gathering crowd into silence, before laughter broke out, and May flushed with embarrassment. She put the shirt on, and I was glad I was wearing a t-shirt under because I figured the sight of my strong arms and somewhat hairy chest would drive the pokes into a frenzy.

"They're massive" May said while gesturing for me look.

My wife hadn't buttoned the shirt up.

"Well, they are!" May said, while cupping her new endowment and offering them up for inspection "See take a good look!".

Sexebi giggled some more and I figured out what had happened.

"She dosed you with bloom powder" I told my wife "Don't worry it can be reversed".

At this point May was giving her bigger breasts a good playing with.

"Maybe I'll keep them" she muttered.

Now that she was no longer freaking out I turned my attention back to the crowd of pokes, while also feeling very glad that I was fully dressed. Granted it would have been better if I was wearing armour and had a gun or two, but at least I wasn't naked.

"I don't think those two sluts are taking very good care of their Tamer. I'm going show him what he's missing!" The Minotaura pokewoman shouted.

That was when I saw her horns grow from smallish stubs to something that would intimate an infernal type, her muscles bulged and she seemed to grow even taller. Then the pokewoman pawed the ground, and started running, dashing for the building.

The impact shook the whole building, the cow headed woman slammed face first into the solid brick wall by the sounds of things. May and I were nearly thrown off the roof.

"Hey watch it down there! You could have killed us, you know!" May shouted down to my army of admirers.

Now I was getting annoyed, it was time to take charge.

"Right!"I shouted, in my boss voice "We're going down there and sorting them out!"

Sexebi wasn't bothered, but May looked horrified.

"What! Why? Shouldn't we wait, so the police can help us?" my wife asked.

I shook my head.

"Remember I'm a Tamer" I reminded the girl from Pallet Town "This is my job".

I then turned to Sexebi

"Do you know the _Slow Fall_ Spell?" I asked her.

Sexebi gave me a look that let me know that I was foolish to even wonder such a thing.

"Then cast it on me please" I requested.

The pixie pokegirl wasn't a fighter, and she found this to be far too amusing to let us just leave so I had to deal with this situation myself.

"As you wish" the time travelling poke said as she cast the spell.

My next action was to pick May up into my arms, and then to jump off the building. My wife yelped as we gently floated the ground. Once we had landed I let May stand on her own and I brought into my hand the one pokeball that wasn't empty.

Most of my harem was back on Mr Houses's island, enjoying what the fortress had to offer, however Callisto was in her pokeball because one of Team Pharaoh had an angelic pokegirl in his harem, it was never a good idea to let a Dark Lady walk free if there was a Celestial type around so after finding out about the angel I'd put Callisto away. Now I set her free.

"This is my Dark Lady" I informed the crowd of pokes "if any of you misbehave I will have her destroy you".

Every poke other than the Minotaura took a step back, they most likely had never met a Dark Lady until today, but they would have heard of what the breed could do.

"Please she's no threat" the powerful cow poke said "I could crush her with a single blow".

Given that Mintaura had Enhanced Strength (x7) that could be the case.

"Then let's battle" I declared "If you win I'll Tame you, but if I win then you have to let us go".

The rest of the pokes backed away fast as the fighting cow poke got ready to charge, as did we humans.

"Callisto use teleport to get out of the way!" I ordered as the Minataura moved.

My Dark Lady vanished and the cow type rammed into the building and put a new hole into the brick wall of what was thankfully an abandoned structure. The Minotaura recovered fast and then used a surprising attack.

"Ki Blast!" the cow type shouted as blue energy came flying towards Callisto.

I had half a second to respond.

"Shield!" I shouted.

The magical barrier protected my Dark Lady, and I was about to order a counter attack when the Minotaura acted again.

"Tail Whip!" she yelled.

Again I no time to think, only to act.

"Teleport!" I commanded.

The cow type span her whole body as she charged and had her tail hit Callisto I was sure the special attack would have done major damage, however my Dark Lady easily got out of the way thanks her quick teleporting.

"Use Power Bolt" I ordered.

A blast of magical energy struck the Minotaura, and while her agility wasn't good enough to allow her to dodge Enhanced Endurance (x4) meant that the attack didn't hurt her too much.

"Callisto stop" was my final command.

My Dark Lady stood down, and started to act like nothing at all had happened as she checked her nails.

"Wow that was intense" I heard May say "I had no idea you could battle like that".

The cow type, who was currently struggling to stand up was a good fighter, perhaps he had decades of experience, but compared the mystical power house that was a Dark Lady she wasn't anything impressive.

"Well there's a reason I'm the Shadow Lord of Tamers" I told the wife.

Partly it had been luck, still there had been some skill involved.

"Oh no she's recovering" May warned.

The Minataura was indeed coming back to her senses.

"If Alec, or Big Al as I knew him, was here he would have that big heifer on her back, in restraints, be fucking her pregnant, and have mooing like a dairy Milktit in no time"

Sexebi head snapped in my direction as she started asking for details. I gave her the location, the name of the ranch, and the description of the bloke I'd just mentioned.

"He is the Biggest, Horny Bastard of a Ranch Hand in the Blue League, if not the world" I then said "You'll probably find him fucking the largest Pokegirl on the Ranch"

Next moment she was gone, and various male ranch hands from Big Al's Ranch, which wasn't its real name I was sure, started popping up in front of the Pokegirl horde. After over a dozen showed up, Alec himself finally appeared, naked as he often was, holding various restraints, a leg bar that looks like a dumb bell without weights, and a what looked like a cricket bat that was studded like a meat tenderiser. That was punishing pokes who had many time the durability of a human. I'd seen it in action.

"What that's in front of him?" my wife asked.

When I realised where she was looking my hands flew up to cover May's eyes. It was a sight that would either make her more of a lesbian or turn her into a big cock lover, could go either way. However I didn't really compare so it was best not to let her see.

Sexebi was beside me panting with a thousand yard stare look in her eye. She was somewhere between terrified and amazed I guessed.

"I like your cock" she then told me "A human sized dick, good human size dick that fills me up. I don't want to a Sexebi on a stick"

Alec didn't fuck pokegirls who were built too much like human women, because they would never walk right again.

"Yes let's avoid that" I muttered.

Big Al was now waving at me and calling out.

"Damien, my boy! Good to see you again! The Little Lady said you needed some help fast, couldn't even wait for me to get dressed!" he said.

I really wished he hadn't turned around to address me.

"How did he get that big?" Sexebi asked in a whisper.

I knew.

"Blood Gifts from fighting types, plenty of fresh air, lots of exercise, and a diet mostly made up of Milktit products" I explained "and he has one of the cock rings of power".

That was something I'd learned over the last ten years. Apparently owning a cock ring, even if you didn't use it that often, increased your virility, gave you a longer life than most, and a bigger sex drive. Alec had owned one since he was twelve.

"You've gotten bigger" I said to Alec, now speaking more loudly "Might want to cut back on the Milk somewhat" I said, before getting down to business "I've got a Pokewoman here whose being a bitch to my girls, she needs a good taming"

I was oh so glad when he turned around again because the Raditz's length mane of hair hide things from sight. Sadly his Brain Blessed facial hair didn't so the same for the front.

He'd turned away because the Minotaura had been mocking him only to go silent at seeing the front view of him, and all the other Pokegirls retreated back several paces upon seeing Alec's full glory, much like that had upon finding out that Callisto was a Dark Lady, it was hard to tell what intimated them more.

"You certainly are big girl aren't you?" Alec said to the Mintaura.

He then shoved his entire fist up into her cunt. Sexebi screamed.

"No one has been treating you right in a long time. Now you can stay here and try to get the pretty boy or come along with me where I am going to put you in restraints, spank you for being such a bitch, and fuck you until you learn your lesson to leave little boys alone" Alec offered.

The Minotaura didn't surrender right away.

"I am no pokegirl, I am a pokewoman" she replied "and what is there to stop me from taking you here and now".

She was enjoying the fisting.

"The difference between riding a dildo and getting a zealous lover that plans to fuck you until your womb is filled with a Milktit kit."

He then lead her off while putting the restraints on her arms behind her back. Alec then yelled out behind him, telling the ranch hands and his son that they had better do him proud while he was gone. They quickly got to work with the various pokegirls. Giving the Taming they clearly all needed.

I led Sexebi and my wife behind the old building, and once we were out of sight I uncovered May's eyes. She complained about that, claiming that she wasn't some blushing virgin that I needed to protect. Sexebi looked at her and told her that she has been around for centuries and there are somethings that she never wanted to see or will ever forget.

"When I found Alec he was fucking a Rapitaur" the pixie poke informed us.

May started to ask what was so bad about that only for Sexebi to cut her off that by explaining he was fucking her in her centaur form and that Rapitaur was asking him to be gentle with her.

With May stunned it seemed a good idea to leave, I didn't want her processing everything until she had place to lie down.

"Okay I'll take you home now" Sexebi said "I've had my entertainment. Next time I'll take you somewhere fun I promise. I'll come back for the ranch hands, maybe join in with the orgy, as long as they aren't as big as Alec".

May, who had decided to focus on something else, tapped her foot on the grass while folding her arms over her bare chest.

"And where is my dress?" she demanded to know.

Sexebi looked amused.

"You know if I wouldn't take that tone with me" said the pixie poke "I could leave you here you know".

We hadn't travelled through time, but even Callisto couldn't teleport us all the way back to the island, so it was best not to offend the super powerful poke.

"She is my wife" I reminded Sexebi "Please treat her nicely".

The goddess like poke sighed a little.

"Fine" she then said "but only because you're my favourite pet".

Suddenly May was dressed again, and she my shirt on over her dress. Which clashed horrible with the flowery pattern.

"I'll keep the boobs, at least for a while" I heard her say to herself.

Sexebi then clicked her fingers and I felt myself being transported away.

HAMTITS (AKA WOMBUTT), the Sand Slinging Pokegir

Type: Near Human  
Element: Ground/Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Herbivore  
Role: Construction, Companion  
Strong Vs: Ghost, Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water, Fighting  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Bite, Cheer, Slash, Quickturn, Quick Attack, Aura of Cute, Dig, Fury Swipes, Earthquake, Soil Armor, Mud Slap  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Olfactory) (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Ingenue (Rodent E-Metal)  
Revised: July 2011

It wasn't until after the war that the link between the Ingenue breed and the Hamtits was discovered. This breed, often mistaken for Titmice, quickly earned a reputation as helpful workers and cheerful companions after being tamed into society. The breed's numbers remained relatively low before ferals began surging cycles. In the Orange Islands in particular, the breed rebounded from the Orange Islands Incident very quickly (though locals call Hamtits Wombutts). Today, this rodent breed is found both domesticated and feral in nearly every League.

Sometimes called 'tailless titmice' in regards to appearance, the phrase does describe the breed at a glance. Rather short at 4.5 feet (1.37m) on average, the breed follows a bell curve of anthromorphic to almost human in appearance, though the breed tends to lean towards the anthromorphic side of the curve. Anthromorphic members have slight muzzles with large prominent front teeth, fur that ranges in colors from creams and whites to various earth tones, and digigrade feet. The most human appearing members of the breed appear to be humans with the addition of large, rounded ears that are often the same color as the breed's hair (which covers most earth tones to black). Even the front teeth of the most human appearing individuals are larger than a human's. The breed may or may not have a tail, varying in length from nothing more than a small stub to about a foot long.

It should be noted that like a true rodent, the first two incisors of the top and bottom of the pokegirl continue growing throughout their lives. While dental visits and grooming cycles take care of this, many pet owners with the breed simply allow them to chew on hard objects like oak blocks or bones to keep their incisors down to a usable level. Some enterprising pet owners have attempted to teach their Hamtits how to sculpt in this manner, to varying degrees of success.

Most often described as cheerful and curious, the breed does seem to have an insatiable curiosity, particularly feralborn members of the breed. It is speculated that these rodent pokegirls have less fear due to their ability to disappear quickly into the soil. Domestic and threshold members of the breed usually have this curiosity tempered with some sort of common sense, though this varies by individual. Indeed, domestics and former thresholders are considered useful additions to a harem, particularly due to the breed's helpful attitude. Some have found them to be highly valuable labor in laying foundations, digging tunnels and laying pipes. Civil engineers and construction workers that can afford it often take the breed as workers under a Tradesman license. Feralborn members of the breed are considered difficult to train and not worth the time. Not uncommon to the breed is a phobia of cat and/or weasel types, which should be taken into consideration when building a harem, as even threshold members are struck by the phobia at random.

Though the breed are stronger than the average human, Hamtits tend to rely on speed and agility during a battle, adopting hit and run tactics that usually involve them diving into the ground to avoid attacks. When forced into melee, the breed tends to increase their durability by using Soil Armor, often to make shield-like protections on their forearms, back, and head. Slashing with claws and using the momentum to spin and take a counter-blow to their back is another tactic that comes naturally to the breed. Tactics of well trained members of the breed vary, though most are still soundly defeated by pokegirls with an elemental advantage.

The breed doesn't seem to have any qualms when it comes to taming. Common reports from tamers and pet owners suggest that the breed's curiosity does play into the breed's taming exploits, though most are happy in any position as long as they get to orgasm. Overall, the breed molds their preferences to their tamer, and can vary as much as there are styles and preferences.

Wild Hamtits tend to live in earthen dens in the wild. Communal in nature, groups of these rodent pokegirls can reach large numbers if predation is low. In groups of over 50, the area begins to show strain, and the breed will enter the well known 'surge' state. Traveling away from the area in-masse, the group will attempt to tame with any pokegirl or human they come across, with taming in this state having a higher chance of inducing parthogenesis. After an unknown trigger is reached, the massive group disperses into smaller packs of 5-10 individuals.

Aside from the surge state, feral Hamtits are extremely docile and highly curious pokegirls. So long as a pokegirl or human remains non-threatening (and are not a feline or weasel type), they are able to get fairly close to a feral of these rodent pokegirls. Watchers have been easily able to take a census on the breed, which aids nearby towns in issuing bounties before a surge state is reached. Tamers should be wary, however, for all the breed's cute appearance and docile behavior, they are still pokegirls and are able to kill a human easily. Feline and weasel pokegirls tend to be fled or attacked on sight.

Several cases of threshold directly into a Hamtits have been recorded. Ear growth happens quickly, with sharp migraines as the ears migrate. This is followed by fur and muzzle growth (if any), along with often unnoticed growth of the incisors. Usually this ends the transformation, though those with digigrade feet go on to experience a painful week-long process of the elongation of the bones and reconfiguration of the muscles. Luckily, over the counter aspirins are often effective to take the worst of the pain from the transforming Hamtits.

MINOTAURA, the Strong Cow Pokégirl  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Fighting/Rock  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Construction  
Libido: Low to Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Water, Plant  
Attacks: Headbutt, Ki Blast, Stomp, Seismic Toss, Bronze Fist, Gold Fist, Harden, DynaWave, Rock Cube, Shock Spike, Tail Whip  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Thick Skin  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Milktit (battle stress)

Despite how common a Milktit is, it's rare to find one commonly in a Tamer's harem. This isn't because of the fact that Tamers don't bother with the Milktit, however- the bountiful flesh of a Milktit and their ability to give milk are two reasons why they are found in a Tamer's harem. No, it is well and thoroughly documented in almost every league in the world that 70% of all Tamers wind up with a Milktit in their harem at some point. However, the truth of the matter is that in 95% of all these cases, their Milktit evolves into a Minotaura within one or two battles due to Battle Stress. Tamers tend to forget in the heat of battle that a Milktit wasn't quite designed to be a fighting Pokégirl, and so become stressed in battle easily. In the remaining 5% of these cases, the Tamer has the foresight to actually purchase an Everstone before the Pokégirl goes into any battles.

After evolving, the Minotaura look somewhat like the Milktit, but are much different otherwise. Rather than having muscles that do not stand out, the Minotaura actually have very large muscles all over their body, often looking a lot more like an Amachoke in muscular build than they would their previous form. Their breasts tend to shrink, as Minotaura do not lactate unless she is pregnant, and are often only as large as a mid-B to a mid-C cup. Minotaura do not change physically at all, save for the muscles that seem to have burst out from where they'd been hiding from her previous form. Tamers find that they now need to use restraints for this breed, to some Tamer's delight and some Tamer's displeasure- their strength grows to about seven times from that of what they had while a Milktit. Tamers find it easier to tame a Minotaura now, however, as they are unusually sensitive after a battle and can orgasm quickly after only several minutes of stimulation.

It's said that two Minotaura could have created the Pyramids of the pre-Sukebe world, with their enhanced endurance and strength. As such, no Tamer is safe taming a Minotaura without proper restraints or two Amachamps holding the Minotaura down. The Minotaura has a pair of horns which normally appeared like two tiny cones on its head, but when the Minotaura chooses, they can extend and shape their horns up to two feet in length, though many Minotaura complain of headaches if they extend their horns beyond a foot in length. These horns are often used to increase the power of the Minotaura's Headbutt attack, which is quite often followed up with one of her 'Fist' attacks. A Minotaura does lose her capacity for learning as easily as a Milktit does, however, and many may have trouble operating smaller, delicate items as a result of their strength. Many has been the time when the phrase "Oops" is uttered by a Pokégirl of this breed after evolving, immediately after something crashes, gets crushed, smashed, or broken.

It is recommended that a Minotaura never be left in a place where there is very little room- claustrophobia seems to be an almost innate problem with the breed, although the severity of the problem varies for each Pokégirl, and they get frustrated when they can't find the door. With that said, it is highly recommended to keep this breed under close observation when used underground.

Feral Minotaura are known to travel in herds, leading a few other vegetarian Pokégirls in her herd (most often other Milktit, but sometimes Ponytaur as well) as they wander around. Most commonly, they might be found in forested areas or on plains, and are fairly commonly found throughout the world. Most Tamers should be warned that attacking her herd is considered an attack on her, and should be prepared to battle any Minotaura in a herd should her ire be roused. Often, it is suggested that the Minotaura be taken down first, if one must fight, because they do retain most of their intelligence even when feral.


	44. Fan Mail

**Tamer Gothic - Battle City**

 **Part 44**

 **Fan Mail**

 **Mr. Houses's Island. Crimson League.**

As Sexebi had promised May and I had returned to the island before anyone could notice we were gone, which turned out to be a good thing because a pokegirl had turned up with a sack full of fan mail.

The sack was now resting on the floor in my room. May had volunteered to help me sort through it. I doubted we would get the job half done before we were due to join everyone else for dinner, but we could at least make a start.

"This one is from that firm you hired to help take care of your money" my wife informed me "That was suppose to be my job".

Rather than reply to what she had just said I opened the letter, and then read it.

" _Dear Mr_... blah blah blah" I read _"We took the liberty of sorting out your fan mail. We had it diverted to us for sorting in order to remove any offensive material, such as death threats, love potions, and anything sent to you by your underage fans that could be consider innapporiate or even illegal for you to keep. We have sent letters to the parents of those minors we could idenitfy informing them of their child's misdeeds"._

Sadly I could imagine what sort of things crazy fan girls could send me.

 _"You were sent 32 pairs of female underwear"_ I was now reading " _We took the liberty of washing and packing them for you. Those not retured will be delivered to your home in Pallet Town before New Years. Also several erotic items were cleaned, rewrapped and will be sent along to you soon"._

What erotic items were I could only guess. Sex toys perhaps?

"32 pairs" May whispered "I don't think even I own that many".

Cleary I had a fan base out there. Mostly female it seemed.

"There's more" I was now saying _"We will ensure that all photos of an erotic nature sent to your home are of persons over the edge of constent. Those that are not will be returned and were possible paternts will be informed. This was done to legally protect you"._

Now I was getting very, very worried about my fan mail. So delay having to read that I carried on with the business letter.

"Three real breeding requests" I muttered under my breathe.

It took a few moments, however I did recall that it wasn't unknown for pokewomen who had made a success of themselves, but weren't married, to have a Tamer come live with them until they had fathered a child. It had something to pokewomen having an easier time of holding onto large sums of money if it wasn't going to be inherited by a human child. Sons were preffered over daughters to avoid threshold, and because they could become succesful Tamers due to Blood Gifts. Right now I had no interest in performing that service, far too many females wanted to breed with me as it was.

"I'm dreading this" I admitted as I open the mail bag.

Slowly I picked up the first letter and pulled it dubiously out of the the envelope. Then the old ball and chain took it from me.

"It's addressed to _'The Most Wonderful Tamer in the World'_ , oh that's just so cute" May was saying.

I tried to grab the letter, but I failed and a moment later she was clearing her throat, before she began reading

" _Dear Beloved_.. I think that's a wonderful start, by the way, grabs your attention" May said.

I was not pleased.

"May" I growled, threateningly.

Alas my wife was not effected.

 _"Dear Beloved"_ she started again "And it changes to all capitals here **'I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES..."**

This time I managed to grab the letter off May.

"I love your fan-mail," my wife chuckled. "It's the fact they start off the letters properly before asking if you'll sleep with them and be the Father of their children".

A sign escaped my lips.

"I'm glad _you're_ amused" I said.

May gave me a smile that let me know she was in fact very amused.

"Let's keep going." she requested "and remember I'm your wife so I have a right to know who's trying to steal you from me".

That was sort of fair I picked up the next letter and let May look it over.

"She sent you a picture of her boobs" the wife informed "but its not with the letter, and she says stuff about she longs for you to rest your head against them, and then there's some stuff about taking away your troubles".

I had Misty boobs for that so I discared the letter and let May read another one.

"This one's from a guy" I was told "Blah blah inspiriation, blah blah I'll be like you one day".

May was now less amused.

"Why did I pick a husband who gets _fan-mail?_ " she asked of someone "and from guys who love you more than I do. Seems wrong somehow".

It did a bit.

"You know, I don't control the stuff they send me." I pointed out.

This did not appease her.

"I'm still _pissed off._ " she remarked "You shouldn't have more men admiring you than I do. I'm a pureblood woman damn it".

May like all women confused the hell out of me. I couldn't imagine why a lesbain would care that men didn't admire her.

"Maybe we should not read them" I suggested.

That idea was not appealing to May.

"Don't you go telling me what to do" she snapped.

She then started reading the next letter.

"Really? Who does this twelve year old think you are?" she remarked before reading some of it outloud " _My friends and me –_ it's my friends and _I,_ for a start – _think you're a really good Tamer. You're so much better than other Tamers. You are good at doing Tamer things._ _We think you're super cool._ Gods, I think I'm gonna kill myself.

I thought it kind of sweet.

"If it's affecting you that profoundly, we can always stop." I suggested.

" _Your pokegirl's attacks are better than all other pokegirl's attacks put together'_ she then read "That doesn't even make any sense". _  
_

Then I decided to check out a letter.

" _I want to take you to a dungeon and keep you prisoner there so I can have your babies."_ I read out

Now I was worried because this letter had gotten past the censors, which meant it wasn't considered to be rude. That made me wonder what the offensive ones had been like. Then I decided that I really didn't want to know.

"Can we burn them?" I asked May.

She shook her.

"No people have sent these letters." she said "Real fans took the time out of their lives to write to you, you should reply to the decent ones".

That would take weeks I figured. Lucky I had a yule time break coming up. Still it was best to do some of the work now.

 _Gothic_

 _I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you._

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _Sasha_

"People in the Kanto Region are strange" I commented.

As it turned out not of the letters were from people from that region.

"This one's from Edo" I declared.

A letter slid out along with an 8x10 photo.

"I can't read that" May told me "what about the photo? Is it lewd?"

Actually it wasn't. The sexy photos had been filtered out. This image was a school photo and well done. Very formal.

"I can read Edo" I informed May _"Dear One, My name is Midori Yoshida. I am a collage student and am your number one fan. You probably do not remember me but I do remember you. I was at the Karaoke bar in New Tokyo when you sang to us …"_

"You sang at a Karaoke bar? In New Tokyo?" May interrupted "When?".

Indeed I had

"Yeah, it was pretty cool" I replied "It had to be like a year ago when I was still travelling".

I couldn't sing very well, but neither had anyone else at the bar.

"Guess I must have spoken to her at some point and used my real name". I realised "Or yelled it out while I was on stage".

While in the past I'd used fake names, a few people had known me by the name Gothic.

"And what did you sing?" the wife asked.

I couldn't recall.

"No idea" I said before reading some more _"When you sang to us most_ … uh … sensually I think that means".

I skipped ahead a little.

 _"The reason that I am writing to you, beside the fact that I am hopelessly in love with you, is because I will soon be in Thrill Town and would like to meet you…"_

I ignored May's protest.

 _"… and would like to meet you at the._. words I don't know.. _convention that will be held at the Lucky 38 convention hall …."_

I skipped ahead some more, and then stopped reading.

"Well I have no idea who is she and I won't met her" I decided.

It could be some sort of trap set by one of my evil foes, or it could be exactly what it seemed to be, which was even more scary. Also it was worrying that some one had tracked me down.

"Oh hold on this for Jayden" I realised "It was addressed to Team Gothic not Gothic".

Jayden must have visited the Ego League sometime in the past.

"He can go met the crazy stalker" I decided.

I then spent wondering if last I'd come close to bumping into Nikita's brother, now that would have odd.

"There's one for Thomas" May told me "You could read it, its already been opened he'd never know".

Reading someone elses letter by mistake was one thing, doing it on purpose was another.

"No I'll give it to him during dinner" I said while pocketing the message.

I then read some more.

"A lot of young ladies are going to be dissapointed when I tell them I'm already married" I informed my old ball and chain "You should be careful in case they decided to seperate us in the most lethal sense".

May suddenly looked worried.

"They wouldn't would they?" she asked.

I doubted it. But then again I'd seen Misery.

"Don't worry" I replied "I'm sure that soon enough everyone will forget I even exist".

Fame was feelting after all.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I we're you" May was saying as my harem returned from whatever it was they had been for the last couple of hours "The Kanto Region hasn't had a Tamer to admire since Brock , and he doesn't do anything any more. We're as you battle pirates, and foil evil schemes".

None of those things were anything that I done alone.

"Anyway Tamers who get good at their jobs always end up with fans" May then added.

It made some sense. Lots of people in my world got all crazy about football players and pop music singers, and they didn't real do anything as meaningful as save lives.

"And on the subject of making babies" May suddenly said

I was confused.

"We weren't talking about that" I protested.

A few of the letters did.

"I'll have a baby with you as long you get me a Milktit to be a governess, an expereinced one" she was now saying "I'm not any changing stinky diapers or getting up in the middle of the night for feedings".

Rather than argue this I actually spent a moment wondering if Nikita's old governess would like the job.

"We will have a boy" May decided "and yes I know about your cock-ring, and he will go to boarding school once he's old enough, and after that he apprentice under you directly while you're running your gym. A successful Tamer for a son is acceptable and your to visit home often I'm not having our child growing up without a father, so you're not allowed to die either".

I now had a question.

"What did my sister do to you?" I wondered.

May had somehow gotten her hands on another drink. A member of harem must have brought it her. Also at some point Gothica must have spoke to May again. Perhaps while I was talking to the poke who had brought the mail.

"Master, is Mistress May feeling well?" Raven enquired.

I really hoped so.

"Don't worry" she assured everyone "I've been pressured into having children by members of my extended family".

She then turned to look at me.

"I know you were suppose to inherit everything, but you don't really need to anymore" she said "You've made your own fortune, and a child born within wedlock would make a good heir for you. He might even have your long life blood gift".

Outliving my children was not something I was looking forward too. Heck I could out live my great-grandchildren and their great-grandchildren.

"Think about at least" May was now saying "There's no pressure, well none that your sister doesn't apply".

I recalled that demonesses had a habit of measuring their own self worth based on how successful their master was, and even the whole harem if they were seen as worth while by the Infernal. The 'dex didn't mention it, however it was possible that Gothica also saw her own self worth reflected in me. If her brother was a great Tamer, a wealthy family man, and team leader, she might think it elevated her as well. Which in a way in did, after all she was my sister. Kinda.

As for what I was meant to inherit, by the time May died of old age, I'd be far richer than she was. If not for the fact that my wife owned a lot of land I'd already had surpassed in terms of material wealth.

"I'll think about it" I told the wife.

Even I agreed to knock her up I'd wait a while. I needed to get Misty settled back at home before worrying about any other pregnant women.

"We should get ready for dinner" I then said to May.

The evening meal was more formal than the other times meals were served here. Breakfast and lunch were buffet style affairs with people simply pilling food on their plates. Dinner was all proper table manners and wine.

"You mean I should get ready for dinner" the wife corrected "You never dress for these sort of things".

I looked down at my clothes, which were the standard boots, black jeans and black top under a coat, and wondered what was wrong with the way I dressed.

DEMONESS, the Greater Demon Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Magic/Dark/Varies (Infernal)  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Special  
Role: Commanders, schemers.  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Infernal, Normal, Magic, Psychic, Ghost, Varies  
Weak Vs: Celestial, Fighting, Bug, Varies  
Attacks: Negative Aura Burst, Energy Drain, Nightshade, Energy Blade, Hypnotic Gaze, Teleport, Dominate, Call Me Queen, (others vary by type).  
Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Longevity, (others vary by type).  
Evolves: Demon-Goddess (E-Stone Ceremony), Dark Queen (Classified (2 Dark Stones)), Mazouku (Classified (2 Dusk Stones))  
Evolves From: Daimon (Mana Crystal), Fallen Angel (Further Trauma + Dark Stone)

Proud, cunning, vindictive, ruthless, and unrelentingly intense, Demonesses were perhaps the ideal commanders in the Legions of Terror during the war. Their strategic abilities combined with their commanding natures and somewhat cold reasoning when dealing with those under their command allowed them to direct the Legions to many victories during the war, and made them rather infamous after it. As such, to this day, despite their many advantages, a stigmata against Demonesses remains, even when those against many of the other Infernals (such as Daimon and Succubi) have faded.

In appearance, Demonesses are generally mostly human, but with enough "off" characteristics to ensure that they are rarely mistaken as such. Such "off" characteristics differ from Demoness to Demoness, but some common examples are glowing eyes, clawed hands, and fanged canines, with others varying widely, usually in accordance with the Demoness's variable element. Aside from these "off" characteristics, Demonesses can vary widely in their looks, though most are between five and six feet, and their appearances are often somewhat related to those they had as a Youma or Daimon if they evolved up.

The mindset of the Demoness breed, on the other hand, is much easier to present an average for. As a whole, Demonesses are very proud and very intense, a fact which leads them to often tend towards being very easily insulted. This has lead to Demonesses developing somewhat of a reputation for being short-tempered, because even small (or perceived) insults can set them off, and very rarely will they forget an insult of any kind. On the flip side, however, they are also very easy to flatter, taking compliments almost as seriously as insults... which has problems of it's own; woe be unto the fool who idly flatters a Demoness, for false compliments are generally taken as high insults.

This isn't particularly problematical in and of itself, of course, until one takes into account the fact that Demonesses are also ruthless, cunning, and extremely vindictive. As such, they will often go to very great lengths to extract revenge upon those who insult them, a tendency which has added greatly to the stigmata against them. However, again, this sort of extreme intensity in pursuit of a goal does have a positive aspect, if the Demonesses goal's can be brought into line with her tamer's.

In fact, assuming that her loyalty is won by a tamer (via whatever means), a Demoness will generally be quite an excellent addition to his harem. Not only does she bring her extreme intensity with her, but a Demoness's level of devotion to a tamer is just short of a Dark Lady's... although less slavish and more imaginative. As such, the Demoness will often seek the betterment of her master and his harem, even at the expense of other harem members and especially outsiders. This means that she is a good alpha choice, but also a dangerous one; unless she can be convinced of her harem sisters' worth, she will often be willing to sacrifice them for what she considers an overall gain, a tendency that is based in her Commander Mentality. It should be noted also that few Demonesses ever lose this tendency entirely, and that even those who have been convinced not to do so within the harem will still often sacrifice outsiders for the harem's gain.

In keeping with their Commander Mentality, when it comes to combat, Demonesses prefer to let others do their fighting for them. In battles that allow more than one combatant, she will generally hang back and attempt to direct the actions of the other 'girls. If a Demoness is forced to battle, however, her tactics are usually quick, efficient, and brutal; with elemental powers developed over the course of several evolutions, most Demonesses are not a force to be trifled with. Most are, in addition to this, able to utilize teleportation, making it easy for them to strike at any point they preceived the opponent's defense to be lacking at. Beyond these general guidelines, though, tactics vary, especially considering the breed's scheming nature and the planning skill most Demonesses retain from their time as Daimon.

There is, however, one major exception to the rule of Demonesses preferring not to fight, and that is when their opponent is a Succubus. Whether it's due to a historical feud involving the fact that the Succubi left the Legions of Terror en masse soon after their induction (an insult that few Demonesses have forgotten) or simply to the ardently different approaches to life that the two breeds have is uncertain, but, regardless of the reason, meetings between Demonesses and Succubi almost always result in a battle. As such, only the most foolish, cunning, or intrepid tamer will attempt to keep the two breeds in the same harem. On a related note, should the Demoness win, she will generally become extremely amorous, and so taming accommodations should be readily available if one intends to pit a Demoness against a Succubus.

In any case, aside from after defeating a Succubus (or, to a lesser extent, another powerful opponent), a Demoness's sex drive is fairly reasonable. Her intensity does transfer into her attitude during taming, however, and many Demonesses will be quite passionate in bed. But, as with other areas, a Demoness's Commander Mentality does bring some preferences of its own to taming; mainly, that she usually prefers to be in control. This drive is hardly as strong as that of many other breeds, however, and a loyal Demoness will generally be willing to let her tamer dominate her without too much of an argument.

Like Droidos, Demonesses do not require physical sustenance (although many enjoy eating anyway, just for the taste) or even negative emotions as food. Instead, they must periodically release bursts of negative energy that cause those around the Demoness to feel mildly ill. However, she has more control of this ability than her fighting-type cousins, and can generally designate people (usually only her tamer) to be immune, so long as at least one living, sentient creature is affected. It should also be noted that this ability (or even a somewhat more intense version) can be used in combat as a weakening technique, and is thusly listed in the Demoness's attacks as "Negative Aura Burst."

Finally, feral Demonesses can be quite problematical, often turning other ferals in the area into something of a "personal army." Thankfully, though, they do oft lose fine control over their elemental abilities in the feral state, and often become even further susceptible to flattery. Still, those not exercising caution in their dealings with a feral Demoness and her 'legions" tend to wind up either dead or a slave to keep the Demoness sane. As of 300 AS, threshold into a Demoness is considered impossible due to very few having yet become Pokéwomen.


	45. Chapter 45

Author Note

Since I'm not writing this story solo I will be carrying on with it for as long as my co-writer wishes to. We've both put a lot of effort into the Pokegirl stories and it would be shame for this book not be finished.

However while I have planned out some of Book 4 I am considering not going ahead with it as now that I'm writing for my pledgers I will have to focus on what they want.

FYI chapter 13 of Augment Gothic is now up. I replaced the notice I had in the space so you wouldn't have been notified about a new chapter.

Tamer Gothic - Battle City

Part 45

Fortress. Mr House's Island.

As May got ready for dinner I looked through my 'dex at all the information it had on Infernals, which was a lot and since I wasn't quite sure what it was I was looking for I decided to seek aid from the one person I knew who was much smarter than me, if not as wise.

"Raven" I said "When you were at school you studied the powers of pokegirls. Am I correct?".

My alpha, who was currently sitting on the sofa next to while also reading, nodded her head without looking away from the book she had her nose pressed into.

"Yes, Master" she then said

This was good to hear.

"Along with things such as potions, spell crafting, harem management, battling, and Taming classes, and before you ask, well let's just say there's a reason I never eat bananas, and cucumbers are scary".

I didn't think I wanted to know about that.

"So anyway, could an Infernal pokegirl mess with someones head?" I wondered "Make someone do what they wanted?".

Raven put her book down and took off her glasses, which she didn't need to read they just helped her retain information via an enchantment placed on them.

"Well there's Dominate" my alpha began to explain "that can allow an Infernal pokegirl, like say your sister, or maybe even Callisto, to control a person's mind for a time. How long it lasts depends upon the victim, a strong willed person could even resist the attack completely, but even a weak mind would remain controlled for long. That requires eye contact to work, in a pokegirl battle, its used to disable to enemy poke rather than control her as in a battle you don't have time to take proper control of another pokegirl".

I didn't think Gothica was mind controlling May, it was something else.

"Then there's Call me Queen" Raven was now saying "That attack works through auras, someone with a weaker aura than the Infernal would yield to the Infernal's will. That's not like direct control of a person, but it would be enough to make them submissive to Infernal. That's why its important for a Tamer to remain in control while Taming an Infernal, if you don't dominate her she'll dominate you, and she has plenty of tricks to help her gain control".

Now that did sound like what had happened between my sister and my wife. But I'd not seen her use an attack.

"And we can't forget Negative Aura Burst" my alpha then added "A Demoness like your sister can control it so all the negative energy is focused on to one person. This can be used in a battle to weaken someone's resolve or to mess with their heads in other ways. A smart and powerful Demoness could even chose how much energy to attack someone with so as to not make it too obvious".

I had another question.

"Would I be able to see a Negative Aura Burst" I asked.

Raven pondered the question.

"A major aura attack can be visible, but a small attack, focused on one person. That could go unnoticed" Raven answered "It is possible to see someone's aura, and therefore see if it has been attacked recently, but that requires special training as I understand it".

She had more to say.

"In fact its even possible for a human to learn how to channel their aura to perform attacks" I was now being told "I heard that the Widow Slayer was so good at aura attacks that he could kill pokes with them, but he was a special case".

I thought some more before speaking.

"So Gothica could use her powers to effect someone's behaviour" I said "How long would it last?".

Raven also did some thinking.

"Not that long" she told me "but once someone's confidence has been shaken or they start to worry about something it can keep effecting them long after the negative energy has faded away".

That I understood. Psychological damage wasn't something a heal spell could deal with.

"Mistress May was acting odd earlier" Raven commented "She's not normally so attached to you".

It was a subtle change, but still noticeable.

"I know the spell Aura Barrier" Raven informed me "I can't enchant things myself, but there's Enchantress here who does magical trinkets. I could get Mistress May a piece of jewelry with Aura Barrier enchanted into it, but if you want it done quickly it won't be cheap. Maybe on her wedding ring, she never takes it off".

That was an idea.

"I'll tell her I need it for a protection spell" I said to Raven "Do mine at the same time, and pay anything the Enchantress wants".

Magical items couldn't normally be rushed, but there was a rule of magic that involved something being easier to enchant if it was more valuable. Also the process could be sped up further if the best ingredients were used during the enchanting process, and the best stuff was always in high demanded, as such it was more expensive.

"Your will be done my Master" the Sorceress replied.

We had to end the discussion there, as my wife re-entered the room, and her little black dress demanded my attention.

(Line Break) (POV Shift)

Mr. House's Private Island  
Room of Hunter Thomas

I had just barely finished shutting the door to our room and Gothica had already teleported out of her clothes, leaving them to flutter to the floor as she moved to claim the high back chair as her own personal throne. Not that she deserved nothing less at the moment, if it hadn't been for her raw power I would have lost my first match of the tournament.

There would be no holding back or restraint for this tournament if my first match would set a precedent for the rest of the tournament. I sighed as I opened up the pokeballs for most of the rest of my girls, except Victoria, she would not be able to handle Gothica's smugness right now and would want to beat it off her face. It practically radiated from her as visible aura, it had been bad enough when she had returned from visiting Gothic and he knew that she was just waiting for him to ask her about it.

Seeing that Gothica, their newest Alpha, had already stripped out of her clothes. All the rest of my harem followed suit, at least those that actually had clothes to strip out of; Pamela and Sandra were already ahead of the curve in that they didn't wear clothes in the first place.

Six pairs of eyes turn to look at me as the only in the room still dressed and the bulge that had formed in my jeans from watching them strip out of the clothes. With all the shaking, swaying, and jiggling of bountiful breast and bubbly butts freed from the confined of their clothes. With a sigh I stripped out my clothes and tossed them onto the pile of discarded clothes that had formed as they had stripped.

Getting on Tamer class bed I stacked the pillows behind me to prop myself up as Pamela, Catherine, Amber, and Cecelia played Rock, Paper, Scissors do decided who went first. Sandra already had her head buried in Gothica's cunt hungrily eating her out, having been drawn in by Gothica's spread legs openly displaying her sex. Her express unchanging from her smug grin even as she dug her nails into Sandra hair.

My bed bounced suddenly, causing me to look away from Gothica, to find Pamela on the bed with me having won their game to go first. A two vines shot out from her flowering bulb to the left and right of my head, they apparently found something to grip as they slowly pulled her forward, her big globular boobies seemingly rolling forward on the bed until they trapped my dick and ball between them.

Her vines pulled away from me and stretched out behind her as she took my full mast hard on into her mouth; I released a long sigh of pleasure even as three pairs of vines went slithering like Nagas toward Amber, Catherine, and Cecelia.

Cecelia leaned over against a dresser with attached mirror her tail happily swaying like a pendulum that kept briefly covering soaked sex as her massive milk-laden mammaries hung down as Amber and Catherine sitting on the floor beneath her, greedily sucking on a breast each, hopelessly attempt to drain her dry. Cecelia releasing cute little "moo" sounds as she feed them.

Pamela vine pairs that found Amber and Catherine wrapped around their breast and squeezed them as the tip of the vines rubbed and stroked their nipples. They would have moaned loudly if they mouth were currently stuffed with nipple and breast milk, none the less the vibrations of attempting so carried over to Cecelia to "Moo" louder from the pleasure. The vine pair that found Cecelia spiralled together into a vine dildo and penetrated her gushing gash causing her to release a loud and long moan/moo as it jackhammered into her.

I stroked Pamela's head as pleasured me and half my harem by herself. It was good to be the Master of Pokegirls. Now if Gothica would just stop staring at me with that smug grin and her glowing eyes. I knew that she wanted me to ask what she had done, half of being an Infernal type after they committing their dark and evil deeds is to boast about them. She knew that I knew and could wait for it drive me to the point of asking.

But I refused to fall for it.

Not the least bit curious of what she had done in the time she had left to go visit Gothic and the point she had returned demanding sex for our first match.

Not going to ask at all, I will just rest here in the bed while Pamela treats my dick like a popsicle and I look at the reflection from the mirror of the expressions Cecelia makes from her pleasure and Pamela's rounded rear raised up in preparation for a fucking and my own image trying very hard to not to give anything away.

Unfortunately the raise hairs on the back of my neck that usually warned me of being stalked by a Pokegirls, were working against me as I kept glancing toward Gothica. Couldn't lay back look up at the ceiling as Pamela would take it to mean she needed to work harder to maintain my attention.

Must not given in.

Must resist the temptation to ask.

"Lady Gothica . . . . what are you so happy about . . . . that has Master Thomas so distracted?" Cecelia politely requested in between gasp of pleasure.

THOUSAND GODS DAMN IT! CECELIA!

Gothica's smirk became a predatory smile full of teeth as stopped stroking Sandra. "I am glad you asked my Beta, you see this morning I went to ask my beloved 'Brother' a question, and who should I discover with him, but his wife that I didn't know about. She is such a cute naive little thing."

The die had been cast and there was no going back from this so I could only proceed forward. She had my attention now and wouldn't let go of it. "What did you do to May?" I questioned fearing the answer, but at the same time finally overcome by my curiosity.

Gothica pushed Sandra out of her and flipped her over onto her back causing her spikey hair to dig into the carpet as Gothica traced her fingers along Sandra's pussy, not so much probing at it, but more like a musician warming up a string instrument. "First I played with her after smelling her arousal spike when she found out I was Gothic's sister. She is with my brother, but a lesbian through and through; I never understand them only so much fun to go around without having a big hard dick to fuck you senseless. I teased her about wondering how things would be different if she had found me instead of my brother; can you imagine me servicing Mistress May."

I snorted at the thought. Bucking my hips to get Pamela to worker harder, going to need a lot of stress relief before the end of this story. Gothica would have twisted and corrupted May into a sexual deviant and once she had give up everything for her. She would have left her as broken and used husk of her former self.

This was covered in the first chapter of any book on Infernal, they would always push, tempt, and test whatever boundaries their Tamers set down to slowly erode them away to make them more suitable to their taste until there was no challenge left.

"Oh she likes to play up the act of not being a proper pure blood and even went as far as going turning lesbian to defy it, but I know her weakness and fear. It comes as part of my Negative Aura Burst power, allows me to know just where to focus it to crush them in despair. May has been taught all of her life that she has a certain value as a pure blood, resents it but she knows it makes her valuable beyond mere money value. I merely played on and enhanced her fear of Gothic no longer needing her. Making her feel worthless".

"You destroyed her self worth!? Gothic is going to send Callisto to humiliate you and I wont have Victoria patch you up after she gets done." Pamela rubbed her breast against my shaft and balls as she bobbed her head up and down in an attempt to ease my stress that began to rapidly rise.

"Master-" her face expressing insult over my words "-I am hurt that you think I would lose to Dark Lady much less that I am as crude as one. I don't wield my power like a hammer to crush all my problems with overwhelming power. My attack was very focused and precise, I merely toppled her from the pillar and after letting her lay on the ground in pain; I offered her a hand up."

I laughed darkly at the end of her explanation, the offer of "help" from an Infernal in the short term might save your life, but in the long term it usually lead you to worse situations that require more and more help from the Infernal with a higher price each time, until you have nothing left to give.

"As you know my brother, has already impregnated several human women and probably multiple pokewoman. In the coming months he will have multiple offspring that are human or pokegirls, despite all these coming children; he does not have an heir."

"Misty, despite being a Gym Leader, is a complete and utter slut; don't even bother to trying to defend her. I looked up the information on her, do you have any idea the amount of 'Taming Demonstrations' she is in? Any daughter she has that doesn't threshold into a pokegirl will eventually become just as much of a slut as she is. If she has a son he is going to have to live with the fact that the fathers and mothers of Tamers his age probably had sex with her. Not to mention all of the sex toys she sponsored and the amount of porn magazines she appears in."

"Nikita, within the few days I have known you, keeps going on again and off again with my Brother as she tries to prove that she can stand on her own and keeps going right back to him. A Sub that attempting to be a Dom, it would be amusing if it was happening to anyone other than my Brother. She could potentially provide respectable heirs, but she would need to finally settle on having his children. At their current rate the relationship could go on like this for years."

"The little island girl, Melody was it? At least wont matter a few years, either her child will want to learn more about 'Daddy' or Gothic will come to collect them once he has an established power base."

"I bring all this up, because imagine for a moment if something were to happen to Gothic-"

"It wont." I firmly cut in, the very though of such had my hands balled up into first as my nails dug into my palms. They would reach him over my dead body on a pile of corpse of the previous ones to attempt it. I grabbed Pamela head forced her to look up at me. "Turn around, now." I ordered as blowjob wouldn't be enough for the territory this conversation appeared to be heading.

"-Yes, yes, they would reach him only after our death or absence by his side." She waved me off with one hand while the other circled Sandra's pleasure button as she panted from her upside down position on the floor. "Team Gothic would dissolve as no one else can lead it. Your Blood Curse prevents anyone other than Pokegirls and high blooded Tamers getting along, his 'rival' Gary lacks the charisma to lead other Tamers, Forrest lack the experience in general, and that fool Jayden is not as good as he thinks he is."

I hated that she had brought this up and worse of all I could see it happening. If Gothic was no longer around I wouldn't have any reason to stick around either. I would return to the Underdark and probably spend the rest of my life as Patron in the Dark Elf city with the hope that Kiransalee gave birth to a son, if I failed the father I could at least serve the son. Pamela finished turning around and began rubbing my rod with her butt.

"Of course that is far from the worse of it. While I don't know the details of his Will or if he even has one, but May would like end up with all or most of his holding and I doubt she would be able to handle or protect all of them, especially with all the suitors that would be after her like sharks smelling blood in the water."

"With her increased fortune, some of them wouldn't take no for an answer and from my own experience wouldn't be above attempt to mind bend females to their will. Unlike me she wont be able to shrug it off and Brother's fortune will be torn apart by those parasites."

I gripped Pamela's hips tightly and pulled her toward my dick, at the last moment decided on her asshole over her cunt, and steadily pushed my rod into her rosebud as she moaned while clenching around it. "Pamela, use your vines to restrain and spank Cecelia for starting this disastrous conversation by giving into Gothica's temptation." I whispered to Pamela as I finished sheathing myself all the way inside her. "So all of the women he is currently with are worthless for giving him a true heir to his legacy, except May that you offered to help. What help did you offer her and how much is it going to cost her."

Gothica grabbed Sandra's thick tail and guided it into her sex. Give a low, slow, seductive moan as she did so until most of the tail disappeared into her cavernous cunt. "Yes, Alpha! More! Please use me more!" Sandra begged with an expression of pure rapture on her face as Gothica used her tail as a living dildo.

"What is wrong, My Lord? Do you not believe that I would help my dear Brother out of the kindness of my heart?" she asked with pouty expression on her face even as repeated fucked herself with Sandra's tail.

I gave her a flat look and gave Pamela a hard thrust. A sudden loud slapping of flesh had me looking away from her to the other half of my harem. Pamela had freed up a vine from both Amber and Catherine, while the remaining one on each of them had moved from their boobs into their pussies, and were wiggling around inside them.

Cecelia had both of her arms bound behind her back as a pair of vines that had been previously pleasuring her, were now taking turns striking her left and right ass cheek with such force that they bounced and jiggled for a second or two. Then the opposite cheek would be struck and it would begin again as Cecelia whimpered.

"I challenged her pure blood pride." Gothica's statement drawing my attention away from Cecelia's punishment back to herself. "That she would allow a slut like Misty, even if she is a Gym Leader, to be the one that is known for giving birth to my Brother's offspring. That when the next generation of Tamers is ready to start their journey. Would she allow that the sons and daughters of Gothic be known as a result of Misty's sexual appetites or that they were known as the children of a respectable and proper Mother who taught them to respect the Legacies of their parents?"

As she spoke her voice began to build up in intensity while her free hand rapidly stroked Sandra's sex faster and faster. This subject seemed to bring out the unrelenting intensity, cunning, and ruthlessness that the breed were known for; she would see May heavy with Gothic's child within the year, one way or another.

"After all she owes it to my Brother, by appearing as her husband he has put an end to countless suitors that would want her for themselves. He has allowed her to continue her Lesbian ways, most pureblooded males would have brought in a powerful Psychic type to 'Fix' her. Cant have a pureblooded wife that loves females to the point she wont give them an heir."

Sandra suddenly cried out in pleasure and Gothica looked down as at her pleasure toy passed out beneath her. Sandra's body shook with the aftershocks of pleasure, but her lights were out for the time being until she could recover. Gothica extracted her fem cum covered hand and slowly, one by one she stuck each finger into her mouth and sucked it dry with the same intensity she had previously used on my dick.

"However most important of all is the fact that you will loyally follow my Brother to the ends of the Earth and beyond if needed. The higher he rises, the higher we will rise too. We are just going to make sure that what he has claimed remains his. That no one can question that all he possess is his without question."

Gothica stood up from her high back chair and slowly pulled Sandra's tail out of her vagina, moaning as she pulled it out bit by bit while Pamela rode and clenched my dick as though Gothica was extracting my dick from herself instead.

Pulling the out the last of the tail, released a gush of fluid that soak the carpet beneath her. She stepped over Sandra's passed out form and crawled onto the bed toward me. "Most of all my Lord." She whispered huskily into my ear as her breath tickled it "I want my Brother form a dynasty on this world, starting with as many offspring as possible." She finished before kissing me with all the fiery passion she had building up to, my seed spraying deep into Pamela's bowels as her passion flowed through me.

I think she over did it, as the next thing I knew she got off the bed on the other side of the room and headed toward the bathroom. "I claim the shower first, after I get done, Master and Cecelia will need to shower and dressed up for dinner. Beta, I am sending you in my place at dinner tonight as I have no desire to sit down with enemies and sycophants while pretending to get along."

With that last parting shot she shut the bathroom door and moments later we could hear the spraying of water from the showerhead. Pamela withdrew her vines from punishing Cecelia, followed by the vines that had been pleasuring Amber and Catherine, and returned all of them except one into her flowering bulb. The last vine travelled down her ass and rested on my dick as she slowly crawled off it.

As soon as my rod left her rosebud, she shoved the vine in to keep my ejaculation from spilling out of her. She wiggled it around a little before adding a second vine to spiral around the first to make a better butt plug to keep it all in. She crawled off the bed and moved over toward Sandra.

I rolled off the bed to check on Amber, Catherine, and Cecelia. Cecelia rested against the dresser with her hands squeezing her breast to further milk them while feeding Amber and Catherine. The Cheshire and Growltit had been competing to hold more milk and both of their milk laden stomachs had swelled in size. Even having fallen into a milk induced coma they still suckled from my Milktit.

Sighing I detached Catherine from Cecelia and carried her onto the bed. As I turned to repeat with Amber, I saw Pamela squatting over Sandra's head. Her vines were hard at work attempting to wake the unconscious Randysnatch as they played with her breast and the spiral vines dildo rammed into her snatch. Pamela obviously intended to feed her my seed the moment she woke up and Sandra in her hunger would dig deep for left overs while licking Pamela's sphincter clean in the process.

Moving on I gathered up Amber from Cecelia and set her on the bed beside Catherine. After considering the view for a moment, I put Amber on top of Catherine in 69 position. The two of them lapping at one another's sex while sleeping.

Cecelia moved past me to get up onto the bed, to join them in sleeping, only for my hand to grab her tail as she started to. "Thomas?" she questioned looking back at and shrinking under my glare. I pulled hard on her tail and delivered a hard slap to her ass. She tumbled off the bed from the surprise and landed on her back.

"Get up and bend over the bed, your punishment is over with yet." I ordered, even as my heart ached at having to do this to her. Out of all of my Pokegirls I probably loved and cared for her the most and normally wouldn't raise a hand to her, but I couldn't allow her to give into Gothica whenever I didn't. Gothica wouldn't respect her as Beta if she did so. One of Pamela's vines delivered a set of handcuffs from one of my bags to me after hearing me ordering Cecelia around.

She looked at me with hurt teary eyes, but complied as she bent over pressing her face into bed and raised her ass up into the air. There were red lines forming on her ass from already taking multiple vine whips as a spanking and if it weren't for them she wouldn't even feel what I was about to do. "Cecelia, put your hands behind you back." When she did so I handcuffed them so she couldn't use them resist what was coming.

"Cecelia. Look at me!" She shifted her head to show me one crying eye. "Do you know why I am about to punish you?" She buried her head back into the bed and shook it side to side. "Cecelia, I was ignoring Gothica on purpose. She is an Infernal and get off telling you boasting about the devious or evil deeds she has done. Every time you give into the temptation of asking her, you give her more power over you and she respects you a little less. Understand?" She looked at me with a teary eye and nod.

"Good, I still have to punish you though, as a reminder not to let it happen again." she buried her head back into the bedding as I lined my dick to her cunt and threw my whole body into slamming it into her. There was a muffled cry of pain and pleasure from her and my heart clenched from hearing it, even as I drew back and prepare to pound her ass again.

This continued for some time of me hurting the Pokegirl I loved the most, until Gothica came out of the bathroom fresh from her shower. Without any words to her, I grabbed my clothes and lead Cecelia into bathroom. I turned on the shower to drown out anyone from listening and released Victoria to heal Cecelia.

As I held her and attempted to comfort her, she spoke up. "Thomas, something I realised something during her speech about get her brother many offspring. Demoness cant reproduce, in the coming months I will reach my 2nd threshold and become a Pokewoman. I cant wait for you to fill my womb with your children. Pamela, Karen, Catherine, Amber, Sandra, Tattletale, and Victoria will all be able to give you children eventually. Gothica wont ever be able to."

My legs lost their strength as I stumbled back and ended up sitting on the toilet. Cecelia wasted no time following me even after all the pain I had to inflicted on her, my safety concerning her far more than her own. Even as Victoria huffed at her patient moving before she finished healing them.

I sat there staring past Cecelia and Victoria, the bathroom we were in, to the scenario that Cecelia had presented. Even as Cecelia offered me a tit to drink from and I autonomously took it into my mouth to suckle warm delicious milk into my stomach. I could see it all.

There were cases of Pokegirls evolving from an evolution that can breed to one that cant and upon discovering this they go ballistic to the point of requiring a Level 5 to forgot they were ever anything other than their current evolution. While there were all of these theories on why this happened, the primary two theories were as such.

Pokegirls are biologically programmed to seek out a male, have sex with a male, serve the male for the continued sex, and eventually produce offspring with the male. So the cycle can continue on with their sons and daughters. Becoming unable to complete the final stage may cause their biological programming to crash and needs to be reset to the programming of their new non reproducing programming.

The other that while woman and pokegirls have various opinions on the subject of reproducing most of them upon find out they are unable, usually break in some way. Something that they always had available to them previously, even if they don't want to use it. Being taken away from them makes it invaluable to them to be restored.

Gothica a Demoness, couldn't breed, so to make for it she would use all of her cunning, vindictive, ruthless, and unrelentingly intensity to insure that Gothic and I had as many children as possible to make up for her loss. Her pride would allow for nothing less.

(Line Break) (POV Shift)

Dining Hall. Fortress.

During dinner I got the chance to talk with Thomas, who was more than willing to tell about the things I'd missed.

"My first match was against Bakura" he began by saying "He seemed a really nice and friendly guy up until he entered the arena and then his personality did a 180. I won the coin toss so I got to decide on the arena type. I chose open rocky field".

Rather than commented on that subject I took careful note of all the human women here, and how they all seemed to have chosen this meal as a good time to put on their little black dresses. Those special ones they owned when they wanted to be noticed by men in general, or perhaps a certain man.

"To start with I sent out Sandra, and he sent out a Mimica possessing a trunk" Thomas was now telling me "Upon Sandra attacking it there was a loud screech heard by all the audience as her claws failed to do more than scratch the paint job. The Mimica stayed in the same spot as Sandra exhausted herself by attempting to use the field as she continued to fail to hurt the Mimica. Some rocks were thrown and then used more rocks as clubs, no damage. Bakura made the mistake of boosting about the metal quality, which made the Mimica really dense and heavy".

As metal things often were.

"So I ordered Sandra to dig around the Mimica" Tom informed me "She dug underground for a while before popping back up and slamming down on the Mimica. Then the ground caves in beneath them and Sandra buries the Mimica. Several minutes pass without the Mimica returning so round was called in Sandra's favour".

I nodded as if I was listening, which I was, but most of my attention was given over to watching the females in the room. There was some of wordless exchange going on. I just didn't what it meant.

"Next match is Bakura's Psivamp versus Amber" I was now being told "The Psivamp is in this robed and tasseled outfit. She traps Amber in an illusion and then sings this really depressing song that no one can understand, but it spreads feeling of despair and hopelessness to everyone that hears it. She finishes it and as everyone is feeling sad, depressed, and hopeless there this tinkling of a bell. Amber is sitting right in front of the Psivamp playing with the bell on her collar".

Now I was mildly interested in this story. It sounded amusing.

"Anyway the Psivamp, she asks Amber if she is ready to give up" Thomas said to me "One of Amber's ears twit and she looks up at the Psivamp and goes "Oh are you done now? I got really bored of listening after the first minute so I tuned you out. I will gladly accept your surrender now." There's dead silence from the entire arena, then someone in the audience snickers and starts laughing setting everyone else off".

With some effort I was able to ignore whatever is was the girls were doing and focus on what my friend was talking about.

"Everyone laughing at her sets off the Psivamp who prepares to use her most powerful attack to crush Amber" was the next part of the story "Only the big gestures cause the tassels on her outfit to shake and Amber is beside her the next moment pawing at them, completely throwing off her spell. Which makes the audience laugh even harder at them".

I was glad Thomas paused at this point, because I was pretty sure that Amy had just switched Nikita's nearly full bowl ice cream for her nearly empty, and I wanted to see if Niki would notice.

"So the Psivamp says she will put the kitty in her worst nightmare" Tom then said "Amber falls on her back in shock and starts pawing at the air above her while giggling happily. Next the Psivamp, whose super frustrated, stomps on Amber's tail actually hurting her for the first time. Amber's claws come out and she viciously attacks the Psivamp who uses Agility keep away from her. Eventually Amber stops to breathe. The Psivamp says that the kitty didn't scratch her once. Amber sneezes and the Psivamp's clothes and undergarments fall to the ground in tatters. At this point the audience is falling out of their seats laughing. Meanwhile Psivamp curls into a foetal position and start crying. Match called in Amber's favour" was what he told me.

There was more to the story I was sure.

"Next up was a Bonmaiden" Thomas informed "She emptied this bag and bones continue to spill from the bag until it reach the point that they must have robbed a cemetery to get that many".

Which was a grizzly thought.

"She follows that up by expelling ectoplasmic energy that touches the bones and draws them to her. The bones add to her armour sealing her away behind bone armour while creating bone spiders legs coming from her back that lift her up off the ground" Tom said next "Gothica, who I sent out to face the Bonemaiden, just stares as the Bonemaiden gets taller and bigger. Finally she sprout more bone limbs to skewer Gothica with".

Thomas kept going with the story.

"The Bonemaiden was intelligent in not wasting a single bone for skeletons against a Demoness, spitting on a bonfire and all that" my friend was now saying "Instead she launches the bone limbs one after another at Gothica who dodges, parries, sways, and to get out of the way. When the bone limbs fail to be fast enough the Bonemaiden creates two bone machine guns that fire TEETH for ammo".

That would have been a sight to see.

"She goes through several hundred rounds I figure before running out of ammo. And there's Gothica leaning against one of the boulders, and she taunts the Bonemaiden by saying that she might want to try something bigger" was the next part of the story "So the Bonemaiden creates a grenade launcher that fires skulls that release ectoplasmic on impact. Cue the Bonemaiden blowing up the field as she tries and fails to hit Gothica. Then Bonemaiden goes back to trying to skewer her with bone limbs only for Gothica to slap them aside. Then your crazy sister taunts the Bonemaiden telling her to try more tricks. When the Bonemaiden fails to bring out anything else, Gothica says that she is bored now and dodges the next incoming bone limbs that imbed in the ground".

My sort of sister was very scary, and a powerful pokegirl, perhaps too powerful.

"Then Gothic goes running up them, the bone limbs I mean, while leaping from one to another to dodge the other bone limbs trying to knock her off. She jumps toward the Bonemaiden, who fires multiple bone shards in a shotgun blast as a desperate last attack at Gothica, only for her to teleport through it all and deliver a punch that shatters through the bone armour to punch the Bonemaiden in head" Thomas said "There is a pause before the entire bone construct slowly falls backwards like a redwood being felled. She clings to it while calling out "Timber!" and rides it down".

I could actually imagine Gothic doing that.

"When the dust clears from the impact Gothica is sitting on the bone pile remains and is holding a skull which for a moment I thought was the Bonemaiden's severed head, and she's quoting "Alas, poor . . . . you know I never actually got your name and I hardly knew you at all".

That I found funny, so much so that I actually burst out laughing. Then suddenly the attention of everyone in the dining hall was focused on me. Which was not fun.


	46. Chapter 46

**Tamer Gothic - Book 3 - Battle City.**

 **Part 46**

 **Illyria's Lab. Somewhere.**

Since the Kamislut didn't sleep, or at least didn't need to, and therefore only pretended to, I wasn't sure how that worked, she could spend some time at her hidden lab doing evil science. Not that science was evil, but what she was doing with it was rather naughty.

Because she couldn't conquer this world, as her big sisters wouldn't let her, she had decided to find a way to another reality so that she could conquer an alternate Earth and then be worshipped as a goddess. I had agreed to help with that, mostly in the hopes that I might moderate her actions. Actually my hope was that she'd give up and do something else with her life. While ruling a planet at her side did sound like fun I had the horrible idea that it would end with me doing all the hard work of running an empire while went around admiring all the temples to her that the slave had built.

I hadn't imagined that within months of being awoken by me that Illyria would already be opening doorways to other dimensions, however she had and while the gateway, as she called the device, was one way, meaning she couldn't leave, that didn't stop her from bringing people here.

Apparently it was a lot easier for people to get to this world than it was to get out. I wondered if Sukebe had something to do with that, and if he had it was for the best as the last thing the multi-verse needed was pokegirls running about trying to have sex with everyone.

While I had no understanding of the science or the technology involved with this project, I was a lot more skilled than Illyria when it came to dealing with people. Which was why I was sitting in a mostly empty room somewhere underground, and why before me sat two confused looking middle age women.

From what Illyria had explained they were from another Earth, one were a group of brilliant people were trying to open their doorway to other dimensions. Somehow their effort to get out had gotten mixed with Illyria's efforts to bring something from another world here.

I'd have to talk to her about her project as there was a chance that Illyria would allowed some otherworldly horror into this reality, it would have to a very powerful horror to get past Illyria, but there was something bigger and meaner than you somewhere around. Still I couldn't help picturing Illyria bitch slapping an Old One out of this dimension while using her funky time bending powers.

Also I wanted to talk her about some of the tech here, as I was pretty sure that the empty tanks I'd seen were the kind that the S-Goths had used to grow Thomas in. However that could wait as I other things to deal with right now.

"And exactly what is a pokegirl?" asked one of the lab coat wearing women.

This could take a while to explain. As had the other things we'd already talked about, such as who I was, and why were they here.

"To understand what a pokegirl is, you need to understand who their creator is" I started by saying "Jim Sutton, or Sukebe as he more commonly known, was once a highly respected and intelligent scientist. He was also a dimensional traveller. He made amazing advances for humanity on this Earth by using the tech he found on others. He was also very interested in genetics and genetic engineering. He decided to create some companions to help with housework and be his lovers".

For me this was old news for the two ladies in front of me it was outrageous.

"He created personal sex slaves?" one of the women asked.

Illyria, who was currently standing in the doorway spoke next.

"Now you sound like Linda McKenzie" she remarked.

Naturally one of the women, I hadn't bothered to learn their names, or note anything about their appearances, asked about that.

"Who?"

Illyria spoke before I could.

"Linda McKenzie, the woman who changed the world through the very same narrow minded, uninformed attitude that you are showing now" was what she said

I decided to cut in before a cat fight could start. Normally such a thing could be sexy, but Illyria had the power of a goddess and the two women were unattractive so I didn't want their clothes ripped off.

"Records from that time aren't so great, but from what I've gathered over the years it seems that Jim Sutton did not create slaves of any type, sex or otherwise" I explained "He was lonely, so he created companions. He was very kind and loved each of them very much. Then a woman called Linda McKenzie showed up. She was a reporter who thought that Jim Sutton wasn't entitled to any privacy. She was certain there was a secret she could exploit to advance her career. So she trespassed on his property and broke into his home".

Newspaper reports from time, copies of which could be found, labelled Linda McKenzie as a hero, she even became a senator, but no one at the time seemed to have cared that she did so by breaking the law. She'd gotten the people on her side and if anyone had disagreed with her actions they would have been labelled as a support of Jim Sutton. It seemed that no one had anyway.

"When she found the first pokegirls, Linda McKenzie decided to use them for her own gain" I was now saying "She gathered evidence against Sutton and broadcasted it to the world. In the span of hours, Jim Sutton went from being a brilliant inventor, who was deeply vested in helping humanity to becoming a real life Dr. Frankenstein. His home was raided, his girls confiscated and summarily executed for being crimes against nature".

I had more to say, and I had studied these events very well. Still this version of events might not be the truth as I hadn't been there, this was just what my research supported.

"According to one account, I read Jim Sutton was rather bad at talking to women, most computer geek types are. He never could get past his shyness to deal well with the opposite sex" I said.

Having been a computer geek in High School I could relate.

"What didn't help that was his fear of his inventions being used to harm people. He was rather paranoid about the governments of the world, and they would have seen him as someone who needed to be controlled" I then said.

I decided then to get on with the history lesson rather than make it sound like I was defending Jim Sutton, which was something I couldn't do what with him being a mass murderer.

"Anyway Jim Sutton turned to his first pokegirls for the love and acceptance he needed" I was now saying "and he truly loved them. When they were taken away, he hoped he could find a way to make people see reason and give them back. When they were executed, Jim Sutton the good man died with them, he went mad".

The story was far from other yet.

"After falling apart, Sutton turned to the one thing he had left, which was revenge. He disappeared into another dimension and came back with the technology to create more pokegirls, including the most powerful pokegirls of all, the Legendarily pokegirls" I told the two humans "They all had super powers that he later used when he launched his campaign against humanity. He also gave them the ability to breed and inter-breed with humans. Then he launched his war on humanity".

Jim Sutton became lot less easy to empathise with once his army of sexy super weapons started to kill people.

"What happened next?" a science person wished to know.

I went on with the tale.

"When the first pokegirls attacked humanity, many people died. No one knew what they were or why they were attacking them to begin with" I informed "They killed a lot of humans before anyone even knew what was going on".

Before I could go further I was asked something.

"Why weren't soldiers sent to deal with them?"

That had been.

"When the militarises tried to step in and stop them, the soldiers found that most pokegirls were either too fast to target, or their skin was naturally too tough to harmed by normal guns" was what I said "Some weren't even hurt by heavy weapons, though most can be hurt and they do die if you know where to aim".

I still remembered taking out a pirate Catgirl with a single shot because the bullet had entered her skull via the eye socket. That way enchanted or not the projectile was deadly. However most of the time a human with gun facing a pokegirl would lose. I'd just been lucky.

"Anyway in what I think was 1993, Jim Sutton, who was now calling himself Sukebe for some reason, released the 'Bloody Flu'. While mostly non-fatal, it caused sterility in the women that contracted it" was what I said next "It was so virulent that somewhere between ninety to ninety-five percent of humans came down with it".

This stunned the two women in silence, which I filled.

"Still why he was mad, there was a method to his madness" I was now saying "While it is true that the 'Bloody Flu' made the majority of women sterile, it wasn't supposed to kill them, or wipe out the species. Remember, that I told you that Sukebe made pokegirls capable of inter-breeding with humans. With the majority of human women sterile, it meant humans had no choice but to breed with pokes if we wanted to survive as a race. It was Sukebe's ultimate revenge. Humans had condemned him for loving so-called 'monsters' so he made 'monsters' that we had to get along with in order to survive".

I still had a way to go.

"To help this along Sukebe gave pokegirls a few very specific needs, aside from the typical needs of food and shelter. The first is the need to be attached to someone. Pokegirls want to bond with humans, in fact this led to the war ending. This bond helps facilitate their other need, which is sex".

Although it was more complex than that.

"Sex is not a need," said one of the women "Its just something people, normally men, want"

Well it was a need in my view, and for pokegirls it was very important.

"For pokes sex is required to prevent from going Feral" I explained "Put simply Feral is a state in which pokegirls lose their ability to function normally. Every breed has a different type of feral state. Some pokegirls merely become depressed or ditzy. Others, usually the more animal like become violent. Only sex with a human, normally a man can make a Feral pokegirl return to normal".

I was missing out a lot here, but I simply could not go through everything. My job here was to make these two women understand what a strange world they had found themselves in. Later on others would tell them more, and like I had they could read about stuff.

"A Domesticated pokegirl will fight feral ones, help a Tamer like me capture new ones for a harem, and most importantly, not be a danger to anyone under most normal circumstances. Of course, you have to train them, but that's all part of being a tamer" I said.

I knew that they'd want to no more about Tamers so I provided the information.

"Being a tamer means you have been tested and found worthy of becoming a master of pokegirs" I said next "When you register yourself as a tamer you get the job of protecting humanity from the multitudes of threats out there. We are pretty the law outside of the bigger towns and cites, also we deal with problems that normal people can't. I formed a team of Tamers and led it, we at the moment are part of a contest, but at other times we do protect people from Ferals".

Then there were more questions.

"Are feral pokegirls such a threat?" I was asked.

I simply nodded as an answer, and soon the two women were speaking to each other.

"If this Earth is anywhere nearly as populated as our own, then there should be enough people to deal with these Ferals" one said.

Clearly they hadn't understood the scale of the Revenge War. I would have to tell them.

"The world's not nearly as over crowded as you'd think" I told the science people "You see, after Jim Sutton released the Bloody Flu, the Chinese government decided that it was a good idea to also use biological warfare. They released a disease on the world hoping it would kill off the pokegirls. While one breed was almost wiped out by what they called the 'Monster Flu', it only gave most pokegirls flu-like symptoms for a couple of days. Later it was found that the Monster Flu had mutated, and began affecting humans. They called it the 'Red Plague'. It was even more virulent than the Bloody Flu. Everyone got the Red Plague. Unfortunately, the Red Plague had a ninety-two percent mortality rate. After the Red Plague hit and decimated the humans left, it became even more imperative that humans turn to pokegirls for help surviving".

That was a very brief explanation of what had happened, and I expected a lot more questions. Only I didn't get them.

"This exactly why men should not be allowed to study the sciences" one of the women said "or to wage wars".

At first that had sounded somewhat reasonable, as Jim Sutton had fucked things up. However I soon got the feeling that this was an attitude shared on this other world. And as the two women discussed what they had just heard I backed out of the room.

"Is it me or..." I started to say as Illyria followed me.

She finished for me.

"I viewed some of their memories" she told me "Men in their world are treated much like pokegirls in this one. Only unlike pokes they don't do it by choice, and they are denied any eduction in the sciences".

That was what groups simply didn't understand. Pokegirls liked having a master, because they were built to be submissive. Even when dominant that could be made to serve because the master/slave dynamic was normal for them. The Legendary pokes were different, but even they enjoyed Taming.

"The women of that world are much like the S-Goths, they believe that they are right, but from what I gather its much like what happened in the book: Animal Farm" Illyria explained "They still have war in their world despite claiming men in power start them".

That I understood, there must have been a rebellion that put women in charge, and then after a while things had gone back to normal with people still being oppressed, it was just now they different people oppressing them. Again much like the S-Goths, they talked about making things better, but really they just wanted to replace humans as the ones in charge.

"They also have a fascist government" Illyria told me.

So they were Feminist Nazis. Scary.

"I can hear them discussing how they should return home and take over this world" Illyria said.

Well that was worrying.

"Best not send them back" I advised.

Illyria shrugged, it was a very human gesture, like Amy would have done it.

"I can't" she replied "The trip was one way. I will have to kill them".

A protest almost left my mouth, only Illyria spoke again.

"If that bothers you I can transform them into pokegirls, remove their memories and leave them somewhere they can be cared for" she offered.

That sat better with me. It was slightly less evil. Besides I got the impression that unleashing two anti-men Nazis upon the pokegirl world would lead to a lot of trouble down the road.

"Maybe I'll invade their world with an army of pokegirls one day" Illyria mused "Show them what girl power really is".

That was something we'd talk about some other time. We'd need to talk about a few things later on, but for now I had other things to worry about. Besides it wasn't if I could stop Illyria from doing something if she really wanted to do it, that was Sexebi's job.

(Line Break)

 **Fortress. Mr House's Island.**

Upon returning to the Battle City finals, I had spent a few moments thinking that my helping of Illyria had been rather pointless, then I'd realised that what she'd really wanted to me do was distract the two women with talk so that the Kamislut could view some of their memories. This had allowed her to better decide what to do with the pair of off worlders.

Had they been harmless I was sure that I would have spent more time talking with them, and would have gone into greater detail. However given that they were some kind of Nazis I was no longer going to even think about them.

Then I found out that May had wanted some wine before going to bed, and while I worried she drank too much I figured that after what my sister had done she deserved a drink. I was on my way back to my room with a nice bottle when I saw Ace skipping down the corridor.

"You look happy" I commented.

At this point I was wondering if she and Forest had just finished having sex, as Ace was half undressed, had messed up hair, and was smiling a lot. Forest wasn't in the contest any more, having lost to Joey Wheeler in what I'd heard was an impressive poke battle, so there was no issue with the judge of this event fucking him

"I think I'm in love" Ace, the psychic gym leader reported "He's such a man, so commanding",

Forest was a nice kid, I had the feeling he'd grow up to be great Tamer, but I wouldn't call him a man or commanding. Not because there was anything wrong with him he just needed some experience before he'd stop being a boy, just like every other Tamer. It wouldn't take long in my view, but this was sooner than expected.

"That's nice" I said "He's a good kid".

Ace looked dreamily at something which wasn't actually here.

"Oh he's no kid" she told me "Yami is all man".

Now I was confused.

"Who the fuck is Yami?" I asked.

It was an Edo word for darkness, so I didn't think he was a good guy. Unless his parents had just been bad naming.

"He's in charge of Team Pharaoh" Ace informed.

I was still confused.

"Isn't that guy called Yugi or something?" I asked.

Possibly it was something else.

"That's his real name, but when he Tames he's Yami" Ace was now saying "But he likes being called Pharaoh when he gets all commanding, he's like a different person sometimes".

If Yami meant darkness and I knew Pharaoh was a kind of king, maybe that guy could be the Dark King, but that was Jayden wasn't it? Now I was concerned and confused.

"I thought you liked me?" was my question.

Jealously wasn't my motive here I was really concerned, and somewhat annoyed about losing an admirer. Although I wasn't greatly upset I had loads of fan girls.

"You're nice, but you're just a lord" Ace said "Yami is a king, in more ways than one. He's got some cool Blood Gifts too".

So did I.

"And he's got a team" she was now saying.

So did I.

"And he really knows how to use chains" Ace then informed me.

At this point I was about to re-enter my room and let the tiny Gym Leader skip away when May opened the door.

"There you are" she said "I've been waiting for you".

My wife was wearing what I could only call lingerie, the affair involved stockings and other things I thought were rather to complex for night time wear, but if asked I would have admitted that it was hot. The outfit along with the words she'd just spoke might make it seem as if she been waiting for me to come to bed, but it was in fact the bottle of wine I was carrying that had her attention.

"Who is this?" Ace asked.

I sensed trouble ahead.

"This is my wife" I told the tiny tamer.

May spoke next.

"And who is she?" was the question.

I soon answered.

"This is Ace, the gym leader from Saffron City" I said.

The two girls stared at each other.

"I was just about to tell Gothic that I have decided to sponsor Yami who wants to open up a Magic type gym in Kappa city, within the next few years" Ace said.

This made me mad.

"Oh hell no" I grumbled.

May was also upset by this news.

"No Gothic will be opening up a Gym in Virdian City" she said "I paid for the property and cleared it with the mayor".

Sadly that didn't seem to mean anything to Ace.

"Well as a Gym Leader its my job to ensure that the Kanto Region has the best gyms and Yami would be the better choice" she was saying "I'm sure I can convince the others to see things my way".

If May could kill with a look, the tiny tamer would be nothing more than a pile of ashes by this point.

"Well Misty will support us" May replied.

She damn well better.

"How about we let the guys have a pokegirl battle to sort it out" Ace suggested "The winner will get my support".

I wanted no part of this, but I couldn't seem to will myself to escape.

"You're on, you little brat" May replied "See you in the morning".

The next thing I knew my wife and I were inside our room, and she was slamming the door shut.

"Oh crap" I muttered.

I was so going to lose.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author Note**

Takao-kun did the drafts for this chapter and the next.

 **Tamer Gothic - Book 3 - Battle City**

 **Part 48.**

 **Battle Arena. Mr House's Island.**

I probably should have asked some questions last night, but only now was I starting a discussion to find out what was known about Yami with my friends, which was most of the team, alas there was a lack of any information on him for various reason.

Thomas as Hunter ignored most of the League rankings, and Hunters made jokes about normal Tamers, none of which are nice. Gary's assessment of the situation was similar to my own, that I was doomed. Jayden was busy setting up bets between members of Team Gothic, Team Pharaoh, and anyone else that had come to watch. The odds of me winning, at least according to popular opinion, were very, very bad.

Nikita had of course bet on me, she just hadn't put up much, oddly Illyria's bet was on a draw, Jayden had given her greats on that outcome. Forest was the only one that actually seemed to know anything about Yugi/Yami, and he was more than willing to tell me after getting cock blocked the night before. Alas what he knew was only rumour, and as such not very helpful.

If only I'd had more time to prepare or if Thomas would have been willing to transfer Gothica into my harem so she could help, although I suspected that my sister didn't want to be separated from her master even for a sort time. Perhaps with her I might have had a chance. Sadly Infernals are very prideful, they don't like to be loaned out.

At least he had Victoria out to provide healing for my pokegirls after their fights. Battles of this level between Tamers with powerful pokegirls are rough so even the poke winning a round was going to need patching up afterwards.

Ace, the Gym Leader from Saffron City, had just finished telling the crowds all about what was at stake her, which was her sponsorship for opening a magic type gym in the Kanto Region. I had Misty's support, but if Ace supported someone else that could led to it being decided by the other Gym Leaders, with both her support and Misty's it would be a sure thing as both of those ladies had a lot influence over the other Gym Leaders.

As for the battles, normally the more powerful pokegirls were not brought out right away, as Tamers battling for the first time liked to start off with weaker girls so they could get a feel for each other tactics. However Yami offered to get both of our most powerful pokegirls out of the way of the future rounds. This was an odd thing to do, but I couldn't think of a valid reason not to and the audience wanted a show.

Also this was when I noticed that Yami, or Yugi, whatever he was called, did seem different than normal. He was dressed the same, his appearance was the same, but he wasn't the same. He stood taller, perhaps he had grown in height, but the main differences were the eyes and the way he moved. He seemed more of sure of himself. It was not unlike how Amy could shift into being Illyria

On the score board it now read: Archmage Maut vs. Callisto the Dark Lady, and since all our pokes were already out of their balls my 'girls got a good chance to look at the enemy pokes.

Judging by my harem's chatter Raven was very envious of Maut's high class magical robes and crystal sceptre. Which made a nice change from all the breast envy I normally had to put up with.

While my 'girls had their issues my concern was for the match, Callisto was raw power and fury, which had to be compared to Maut's experience, efficiency and greater number of spells. Given this Callisto's only chance of victory was to overpower the Archmage as quickly as possible, before any complex spell casting could take place, or to let things drag on for so long that both pokes were unable to use magic any long, if that happened Callisto's Enhanced Strength (x3) and Enhanced Endurance (x6), would come into play, and she could just batter Maut into submission.

"3.2.1" a machine voice said "Fight!"

As soon as the buzzer went off Yami and I were giving orders, and mere heartbeats after that Callisto was throwing around huge magical attacks, she had the raw power simply to destroy anything in her path, but Maut was able to counter or avoid the bolts of mystical energy with ease. She was very light on her feet, and was able to use her own magic to protect herself in ways I'd not seen before.

When Callisto sent a massive energy orb towards her, the Archmage simply batted it back, then it went back and forth a few times as both of the pokes were ordered to use Reflect, before Callisto grabbed it, empowered it further, and went on to send it flying towards Maut, only for the Archmage to teleport away from it as the energy blast blow up part of the field. Which made the crowd happy.

Since she was not having any luck at long range, Callisto decided to teleport up close and got in a Bitch Slap that sent Maut to the floor. I watched as her sceptre rolled away, and also I noticed that the hood Maut had covering her head had come off, uncovering her face, and I had to spend a moment wondering if Raven would look as beautiful when she evolved.

Actually I was rather hoping she look like mother once she had evolved, that pokewoman had the legs, the butt, and the boobs of a goddess.

Unfortunately rather than finish off the Archmage, like any sane person would, Callisto had stop to gloat and verbally torment the powerful magic type, like all villains would.

"Callisto end the battle!" I ordered.

That was when my Infernal pokegirl surprised me by taking the whip I'd used to hurt her during her last taming. It was a tool for punishment it wasn't meant to used in a battle, and by the looks of things the long piece of mock leather had been enchanted. Which explained what my harem had gotten up to while hanging around with that Enchantress pokewomen who worked here at Mr House's Fortress.

The whip struck the Archmage repeatedly while Callisto loudly declared my greatness. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen, I was pretty sure that whip was filled with Infernal energy, like how the bullets of my gun where charged with Celestial power, and Archmages were not the most durable of pokes. Yet it was so very arousing to watch.

Callisto stopped whipping, and looked at me while running her free hand down her body, I figured that through our bond she had sensed my growing arousal, and while Dark Ladies didn't much Taming, even they wouldn't pass up a chance to turn their master on. At least when getting the change to torture someone.

However I wasn't so distracted that I failed to see the crystal sceptre go flying into Maut's hand, and as I shouted out a warning the Archmage. activated what seemed to be a version of Energy Blade, she was using her sceptre as a focus for the attack, creating a double bladed Energy Blade, not unlike Darth Maul's lightsabre, which Maut used right away.

Callisto whip ended up wrapped around one of the magical blades and while the Infernal poke was many time stronger than Maut, she was taken by surprise and the Archmage clearly knew what she was doing. My Dark Lady had never had to practice using her own Energy Blade attack against another opponent. Heck I couldn't even recall her ever using that move, normally she just blasted things with Mystic Bolts.

On the upside, Callisto was rapidly losing parts of her clothes which increased my viewing pleasure, as well of that of the audience, if this came to a draw, as unlikely as that was, and the judges asked the audience to decided the winner I figured they'd cheer for me just because my Dark Lady was giving them a sexy show.

Another impressive sight was when Maut split herself into 4 mirror images that were right now closing in on Callisto from four different directions. If these mirror images were the kind of illusions that could harm you as long as you thought they were real, which was just the weird way illusion magic worked, then my Dark Lady was in trouble.

"Callisto you need to find out which was one is real!" I shouted out.

Showing off her raw power, and some intelligence, my Dark Lady simply blew up the entire area around her, with a powerful bolt of energy while also raising a shield to protect herself. As luck would have it, she was able to get all 4 of them at once.

While Callisto was trying to recover from expending so much energy, Runic Chains wrapped around her and imprison her in place, soon she started to scream about only enjoying bondage when I was the one tying her up, and this made me rather glad when the final chain gagged her.

Maut was down at the other end of the field having just finished the incantation for the Runic Chains. All 4 of the mirror images had been decoys to buy her time to cast her spell. She must have invisible while also controlling the mirror images, that was an impressive bit of magic.

Before I could order my Dark Lady to do anything Maut finished off Callisto with something called a Mind Crush spell, and that was enough to knock my most powerful poke out in one second flat.

Which again made the audience really happy.

(Line Break)

Since I'd lost the last round I got to choose my next Pokegirl first, Raven stepped up for the chance to prove herself and to show that we were superior to Yami and his girls. Also while she didn't say it I was sure she wanted to one up Callisto by winning her own battle.

Raven had gone back to her old outfit for this match, forgoing her Team Gothic FTW top, this was Raven in her full glory. She had on her jewelled belt, her rings, her bracelets, her boots, even her cloak.

Yami took in Raven's appearance before speaking.

"A Dark Sorceress for a Shadow Lord, I know just how to deal with your kind" he said.

He released on to the field a Pokegirl in a school girl outfit, who wore a sickening amount of ribbons, but other than that and the fact that she looked to be about 13, she was so unremarkable that she could pass for an Ingenue. Also for some reason she was holding a teddy bear, which did make it look as if he was throwing his daughter into a poke battle, which given that he had the long life blood gift wasn't totally impossible.

Yami called her Rebbecca and told her that Raven was an Evil Sorceress of the Shadow Lord Gothic and that he need her help to banish her back to the Shadow Realms, what ever that was. Everyone on my side of the field had an expression that clearly meant 'Are they seriously role playing in the middle of a battle?' I really hoped it was some sort of role play because otherwise I had no clue what was going on.

When the poke took out a deck of cards I began to understand some of what was happening here. This poke was a Tarot, or more likely one of the evolutions, and by the looks of things she was getting ready to fight. The buzzer had only just sounded yet, and already she was using one of her spell cards.

Then there was a lot rainbow light, sparkles filing the air, along with changing into new clothes without actually undressing, and the other needless special effects that came with a magical girl transformation. I could smell the glitter.

Of course I wasn't a total idiot and I ordered Raven to attack her while she was still transforming.

"Sorry, Master, I'm horrified beyond the capacity for rational thought" Raven responded.

Now that I could see the result of Rebecca's transformation I was able to understand why Raven was paralysed. The school girl outfit had become sailor fuku, with a skirt the went down below her knees, boots that came almost up to her knees, also there are two little clearly fake wings sprouting from her back, her hair was now braided up with shiny jewelry, and she had long ribbons trailing down the back of her outfit, and last of all a jewelled tiara on her forehead.

She was so full of radioactive girly-girl sweetness, that just looking at her hurt my eyes. I could feel all my arousal from earlier draining away, and when I looked away I could have sworn that Gothica was gagging.

Then to make things worse she proceeded to strike a pose while giving a speech

"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, O evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth, may the thunderous power from the garment of this holy, delicate maiden strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came!"

At this point even the most devote of Celestial pokes would tell her to tone it down a little.

Then Raven, while visibly radiating her magical power in a way that wasn't at all sweet, did a slow head turn of 180 degrees so that she could look back towards me with her now glowing eyes. The magical energy was even covering her sceptre.

"Master, when this is over, you are taking me to see as many horror movies as I want to see to make up for this" she stated.

From the sidelines where my team, humans and pokes were hanging out, Gothica called out something.

"Ditto for me too, I feel like I need to bloody kill something so brutally it that would be considered a war crime to get over this sight" she said "Maybe it will involve castration".

Jayden, Gary, and Forest upon hearing this, proceeded to get up and find a new seats far away my sister. I however ignored my sister's evilness and got on with the battle.

Like most battles between Magic Pokegirls, the opening move was Mystic Bolt. Rebbecca, using one of her spell cards, released a golden orb of energy. Raven immediately sent out a dark orb of energy, the two attacks collide and blowed up the centre of the field.

After the damage Callisto and Maut had done earlier we'd had to take a break so that the repair pokes could fix the arena, at the rate things were going they'd be having a busy day.

Raven had to shield herself from Rebecca's attacks right away, and I was very glad at my alpha was very good with shields as Rebbecca like most magical girls used her cuteness to hide the overwhelming power of her attacks. The missed attacks of this round were doing more damage to the field than the previous match did.

This was mostly because Rebbecca was a Card Mistress, which explained why she looked so young, and her spells came from her deck which were built over time and could give the poke a wide arrange of attacks. As such the spells were very varied, which was the advantage of this breed of poke.

Of course Raven had an advantages of her own, aside from being really good at shields and reflecting spells, Rebbecca seemed to be limited to Light magic spells, and she had wrongly assumed that Raven specialised in Dark Magic.

In reality Raven's spells were more defencive that aggressive, this was partly because with Callisto around my alpha knew she'd never be the power house of the harem. As such she'd focused on her shields, teleporting, and a few spells that were handy in a harem.

Also unlike Raven, Rebbecca had an excess of zealotry of her role that led to a lack of magical discipline, as she such she was quickly wearing herself out as she went through her deck. Once she had tired herself out, I planned to have Raven counter attack by teleporting behind the card girl.

Which was exactly what happened. After sending golden fireballs, golden lightening bolts, blasts of golden energy, golden beams of energy, a rainbow that did nothing, and what seemed to be a chain five pointed golden stars at my alpha the poke began to tire. When that happened Raven teleported behind Rebbecca and blasted her in the back with a mystic bolt.

For a finishing move Raven grabbed hold of the weakened Rebbecca and avenged Callisto's humiliation by ripping apart all the smaller pokes clothes with some sort of cutting spell, and this soon left Rebbecca in nothing other than panties that would be cute . . . . on a 10 year old girl.

Poor Rebbecca was laughed out of the arena, but not until after Raven had pulled down the 'girls underwear so that she could destroy the horrid things with another bolt of mystical energy.


	48. Chapter 48

**Tamer Gothic - Book 3 - Battle City**

 **Part 49**

 **Battle Arena. Mr House's Island.**

The next fight was Babs vs Gaia the Magic Knight.

After the damage done to the field by the two previous fights, the arena field had to be switched out for another. The entire field was sunk underground and a brand new field was raised up. Which made me think of John Hammond from the first Jurassic Park film, like Mr House he had "Spared no expense".

Yami soon sent out his Magic Knight, that given the name probably evolved from a Earthmaiden, the only one that could come close to matching her on equal footing was Kara, who while never lethal in fight was a warrior, but there were still 3 opponents after this and I figured that I may need her for a later match. Kira wasn't suitable either because of all the armour the knight wore, her attacks and weapons were meant to take pokes down fast by attacking vulnerable spots, which this knight didn't seem to have. As for my Nightmare, well while Daphne could easily evade any attack, she would likely wear herself out try to crack the durability of Earth element Magic Knight.

While waiting for the field to be set up Thomas had reminded me of what happened when he had fought Ron Wesley and his Magic Knight. He made me realise that it was possible to defeat a powerful poke with a lesser one if the weaker poke was random and bloody annoying.

Babs was pretty close to being a Loony Toon and they always win against the big stupid ones. Which was why I was going to send her out to face the magic knight. Even if I lost it would be really entertaining, and since his was all being recorded for broadcasting in Thrill Town it mattered if I put on a show.

So I threw her Pokeball, which she had gone back into while waiting for the repairs for some reason, and she popped out again in an Alice and Wonder costume, which to my shame I liked for her to wear when Taming. I wasn't sure why, she looked cute in it, but it wasn't exactly a sexy outfit. My only theory was that I must have seen some live action version of the book when I was young and had gotten a little crush on Alice. Either that I was just crazy.

Another person being crazy was my poke. Rather than be intimated by the knight, Babs was soon pouring herself a cup of tea from a teapot.

"Is it time for Tea?" she asked.

The Magic Knight stomped up to her radiating intimidation, as much as Rebbecca had radiated sickening sweetness. Babs simply looked up at the larger poke with mild curiosity.

"How about a spot of tea to settle our differences?" she said while offering Gaia a cup.

The Magic Knight took the offered drink and crushed the cup in her gloved hand.

"Well that was rude" Babs respond as she grabbed hold of both the handle and spout of the teapot a second before a flood of boiling hot tea hit the Magic Knight " and you made me waste a perfectly good pot of tea on you, you... savage"

I could see that the tea was steaming off the Magic Knight due to how hot it is. Yet this only seemed to annoy Gaia who pulled out her sword, in response Babs put away the teapot into somewhere and pulled out what looked like a long kitchen knife. In fact I was sure that it was one of the thing the kitchen staff had complained about Babs messing about with, among other things. Dinner had almost been delayed because of her pinching things.

"The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen, and always ready for service" Alice declared.

I heard Raven, who while tired wasn't physically hurt, gasp and comment about how Babs has been carrying around such a powerful artifact this entire time. However I knew that it was just an odd looking kitchen knife. It was magical, it was just enchanted to allow somehow to cut up onions without crying.

He took his vorpal sword in hand,  
longtime the manxsome foe he sought  
So rested he by the Tum-Tum Tree  
And stood awhile in thought.

And later,

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

Once Babs had finished the short and pointless poem, Gaia swung her sword and Babs raised the 'Vorpal Blade' to block it, they connected and the Vorpal Blade was broken in two, with the blade part off the knife going flying off.

Babs was left holding only the handle. She looked at the handle and sighed.

"They just don't make them like they used to" she then said.

While I tried to recall what attack Harlequin's had, Gaia was working towards another slash, one that could cut my poke in half if something wasn't done. Not that anyone needed to worry as with her Foresight ability along with her Enhanced Senses and Enhanced Agility (x5), Bab was easily able to dodge the attack.

My jester poke zipped out of her Alice costume, leaving it to be slashed into pieces. I liked that costume and was sad to see it go, but perhaps it could be repaired, we had the technology, or at least a sowing kit.

In the blink of an eye, Babs was at the other end of field, having used Quick Attack to run rather than fight, and she now in her pink Jester costume.

She then started digging through her bag for a proper weapon, the first thing that she finds is a round black bomb with a rope wick that she lit up and threw at the Magic Knight.

I listened as Yami ordered Gaia to use Enhancement Shift which increased her Durability enough to withstand the blast, at least in theory. However when the bomb exploded it only covered the Magic Knight in confetti and streamers.

Babs actually looks surprised at the results

"Oops, wrong one!" she called out.

The she resumed digging through her bag of tricks and was soon throwing random items at the Magic Knight in attempt to slow down Gaia.

"What all does she have in there?" I heard my sister ask loudly enough to be heard over the laughing crowd.

"Everything, but the kitchen sink" Thomas responded.

As soon as he said that there was a loud clang followed by absolute silence. Now there was an actual kitchen sink hanging off the Magic Knight's helmet.

Gothica broke the silence which followed.

"Well, now she has thrown everything including the kitchen sink" she said.

That had also gone missing from the Fortress's massive kitchen, thankfully they'd not needed it, they had spares.

Gaia took the now broken sink off her head and tossed it back at Babs who showed off her flexibility by dodging it.

"A million SLC worth of prank supplies and I would trade it all back for one lousy can opener" I then heard the jester poke say.

I was now wondering how much of that million had come out of my bank accounts, and also I thought that we could a have a massive garage sale once I'd evolved Bab into a Lady Lucky.

That trail of thought came to end when I saw that Gaia was now only a few steps away from my poke.

"Oh well guess I will have to make do with a classic" Babs said as she raise up a little can labelled OIL and squirted out a shot that lands right where Gaia was about to step.

Gaia stepped on the oil spot and her leg went flying out from under as her sword goes flying up into the air, as I tracked its flight I watched a very quick witted Pokegirl pull her Tamer out of the way so that it wouldn't end up skewering them both.

When I looked back to the battle I saw that Babs was holding down the lever of the oil can and was soaking the Magic Knights so that she kept slipping every time tried she stood up. The powerful poke couldn't get any traction at all. It was so funny.

Soon Babs pulled out her giant mallet and slowly walked over to Gaia, unlike when she was a Trixie and could barely lift it, she had no such problem now.

Within moments she was twirling her giant mallet while whistling a happy tune. Then in what seemed to be slow motion she used the mallet like it is a golf club, and with a cry of "Fore!" she sent the Magic Knight flying to crashing into the wall of the Arena.

Gaia fell out of the wall, leaving a massive dent in it, and looked up only to see that Babs was spraying oil all over field, while skating around on the lubricated field.

I was left wondering if there was a sex gym that specialised in pokes sex battling in baby oil. If there wasn't and Yami got the magic gym, I was so going to set one up and keep Babs the way was so that she could dominate that arena as she did this one.

As I was thinking about that Babs skated over to Gaia and soaked her foe in more oil, before going into a twirling spin and somehow changing into hockey gear with a great big goalie stick. This new outfit did not make me want to Tame her, but it was still cool.

She lowered the hockey mask and proceeded to use Gaia as hockey puck all around the field. Eventually Yami gave up just to stop the crazy Harlequin from repeatedly putting his poke girl into the wall. Although this didn't matter much as the Magic Knight had lost by hitting the wall the first time, as that had involved leaving the edge of the arena.

(Line Break)

Kara (Gardelfwhor) vs Lucia (Gardelfwhor)

It is subtle, but after Babs' victory Yami was no longer amused by this little contest between the two of us. Just meeting his gaze across the arena led to the hairs on the back of my neck stiffing to the point I felt as if I might cut my hand open by touching them.

Yami soon sent out Lucia and one look at her filled me with dread as anyone that knows Nintendo can recognise one of their top mascots. He may call her Lucia, but I knew that she was really a female Link, she even had the hat.

Aside from the green tunic, she had metal plates across the back of the gloves, steel plated brown boots, a sword in left hand, and a green cloak wrapped around her neck that flowed behind her despite there being not much a breeze here. There was no shield in sight, but it could be hidden on her back behind the cloak.

To see a Gardelfwhor wearing so much metal and carrying a sword was an odd sight, most of that breed wore light armour and used a staff because they'd rather end up in a sex battle than a real fight. This elf seemed more of a warrior than Kara did.

Once both Kara and Lucia were out on the field I took a few moments to compare the two of them to one another and I took pride in that Lucia only has C cup breast compared to Kara's larger rack, and overall Kara has a much sexier figure in all aspects, at least in my view.

Before the fight could begin Lucia fully turned away to face Yami so that she could inform him that with her opponent being another Gardelfwhor that there are certain rituals that they need to go through before their duel.

After checking with the judge, he gave permission for her to do so and soon two sets of eyes were turned upon me as the pokes were seeking permission to do the same. I just knew this is a trap, but with Kara giving me the puppy eyes and all but begging, I relented.

Once my permission was given, Lucia sheathed her sword, before moving to the very centre of the field and sitting down on her knees. Kara mimicked her movements and knelt down across from her. Lucia then put down her sheathed sword in front of Kara and my sexy elf placed her quarterstaff down in front of Lucia.

Lucia soon brought out a thermos and some wooden cups before pouring some herbal tea for both of them and sharing some Elven Bread. This was not something I'd seen elves do before, but Gardelfwhors were rare, and this was a lot more formal than a normal meeting between two such elves.

The food and drink was followed by Lucia properly introducing herself to Kara as the Daughter of someone I'd never heard, the Guardian of the ElfCourt that was somewhere I also had ever heard about, and as the Champion of her court and Elf Queen. Kara followed the example, and I saw the female Link twitch at the mention of Kara's mother, Meilikara.

Lucia was now sharing with Kara a few pointers about being a Gardelfwhor and what it entailed in an ElfCourt. My dread grew worse as they talked, I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It started with a small comment on how difficult it must have been for Kara growing up in the Forbidden Forest, Kara brushed it off saying that the Drow Zee were only occasionally a problem. Which of course made Kira huffy.

Lucia then corrected her saying that it must have been a difficult life being the daughter of Meilikara, the only Elf to ever become a ElfQueen after having been banished from ever entering all other ElfCourts in the Crimson League.

Kara's cup fell from her hands and spilled out on the floor as she was informed of this. Of course she immediately started to deny it. Only for Lucia to explain that Meilikara's views, which were a bit man hating, were unwelcome in the ElfCourts and when she began to gather followers to challenge the rules of the ElfCourts she was defeated and banished.

Which made sense as why else would she set up her own ElfCourt in the very same forest already held by Dark Elf Matrons? Because there no other ElfCourt would contest her territory.

Kara tried to defend her mother, alas Lucia was easily able tear apart her defences with only a few words. The exact words were hard to make out, but the effects of what was said could be seen. Kara was soon trembling in rage as she was confronted with an ever growing pile of evidence that her mother was a horrible woman.

Not that anyone other than Kara needed to convinced everyone in my harem, and many members of my team knew that in the Forbidden Forest it was the Dark Elf and Drow-Zee who welcomed visitors and it was the Surface Elves you should avoid.

Finally Kara snapped and attempted to draw Lucia's sword in what I was sure would have been a lethal attack, however the sword refused to budge from it's sheath. And after some scuffling, Lucia proceeds to bat her sheathed sword away from Kara before beating my Beta with her own staff.

They weren't suppose to have a sex battle that was what it quickly turned into and Kara did not win, this time she was the naked poke who ran away crying.

(Line Break)

Kira (Dark Elf) vs Silvia (High Elf)

After Lucia traumatising and humiliating Kara, I was feeling vindictive enough to happily unleash Kira upon Yami's next Pokegirl, with my permission to show them the true power of a Dark Elf

Yami's next Pokegirl was a High Elf that had obviously been effected more than once by Bloom Powder (she looked like an anime/manga big boobie elf, the kind that were well liked in the Edo League) which got me wondering how she could effectively wield the bow she had with her, or not topple over from simply moving. What didn't help was that the only clothes she was wearing was a top that just barely held her breasts in place, she was only wearing a strap that went between her breast to hold the quiver on her back, a loincloth/tabard on her waist, and knee high boots.

Before the fight started I asked Yami if his elf was from the same ElfCourt as Lucia, he simply nodded, and this led to me stoking the fires of Kira's sisterly rage that someone other than her traumatised and humiliated Kara.

When the fight began Kira and I found out very quickly that Silvia could indeed fire arrows from her bow, and very quickly, but Kira's superior speed, agility, and reflexes allowed her to easily evade the arrows.

I just this time admiring the effect of drawing her bow had on High Elf's massive bosom. Especially when she had to turn sideways to fully draw back the bow for a power shot. Her bow being so tightly strung she barely has to pull it back at all for quick shots.

Kira was already having lots of fun frustrating the High Elf archer with her continuous dodging of arrows, but all good things must come to and end, and when the High Elf began to run low on allows Kira counter attack back by flinging throwing knives that seemed to little more than cut away at Silvia's clothes as she just barely dodged them.

However I noticed that now her arrows were straying from further and further from Kira as Silvia's hands begin to shake, her body soon shivered and trembled. Eventually her hand slipped and an arrow clattered to the ground.

Before the High Elf could even begin to recover, or more likely call out for help Kira was throwing away her bow and tackling her to ground. From her position straddling Silvia, Kira was able to grap the other elf's nipples and painfully twist them to prevent her from fighting back. Not that she could have.

"Those throwing knives I hurled at you, all of them were laced with Arachnae's venom. So nice to have a friend that can keep me supplied with it" Kira explained as Silvia stopped moving.

My Dark Elf then took moment to blatantly wave at Thomas as a thank you for the supplies.

"The thing about Arachnae venom is that it induces paralysis in their victims so they can wrap them up and store them away as a snack for later" Kira said next "Now I am going to repay your Harem Sister for what she did to my sister."

Kira proceeds to gag Silvia so that she could verbally yield, meaning that only Yami recalling her would end the battle, and before he did that, Kara added one final insult to injury by taking hold of the High Elf long hair and slicing it off.

(Line Break)

Daphne (Nightmare) vs Nokomis (Wolf Queen) was what it said now on the score board.

Yami was pissed off now that I could tell, he didn't show the outrage visibly, or verbally, but there was something in those eyes that told me that this battle was probably somewhere within his top 5 or maybe just 10 most humiliating moments of his career.

And I could understand why, for him I was a Tamer that had came out of no where, and with less than a year of experience as a Tamer had very nearly forced him into a draw in such a high stakes battle. He might even lose if I was very, very lucky.

I also figured that he was going to do his very best win the final round and make Daphne suffer with his last Pokegirl.

Soon I sent out Daphne and he sent out, Nokomis, a Wolf Queen. An action which one of my team responded to by calling out "BULLSHIT!" on Yami, and I knew why, both if us had agreed to send out our most powerful Pokegirls in the first round. Yami haughtily replied that we two did agree and he kept his word; Maut is his most powerful pokegirl/pokewoman, but Nokomis is his strongest.

My first action, after the buzzer went off, was to order Daphne to take to the air as Nokomis started growing in size as she shifted from Passive Mode to Attack Mode. Daphne transformed into her tauric form at the same time, now looking like a horse than a human.

My Nightmare managed to get up into the air and was soon running laps around the arena up there, however she wasn't safe up there as the Wolf Queen proved when she leaped up and sheared off some of Daphne's left wing when my Nightmare attempted to attack.

This was followed up by a Luna Blast, which was like a Solar Blast only the power for the attack came from stored moonlight, rather than sunlight. Having an injured wing made Daphne just slow enough to be knocked out of the sky. To make matters as she neared the ground the Wolf Queen jumped onto my Nightmare.

Daphne landed harshly, breaking one of her legs due to combined weight and the distance fallen. The Wolf Queen also dug her claws into my Nightmare before I could yield the round. As soon as I did Thomas's Night Nurse was out there on the field preforming Triage.

(Line Break)

Once contest between Yami and myself was over, and he finished making a stupid speech. I mentally reviewed what had just happened. While I'd been able to deny Yami victory, managing a stalemate against a superior opponent, it certainly didn't feel like any sort of success, mostly nothing at all had been resolved.

In many ways it had been a real eye opener showing me my standing against League level opponents. I knew that had only got as far as I did because Yami didn't take the contest seriously until after I'd already had two victories against him.

To make matters worse Callisto had gotten blasted by some mental magic attack that may have lobotomised her or screwed her up worse than she already is. Kara got absolutely crushed in a sex match against another Gardelfwhor while learning traumatising details about her mother's past. Daphne will need extensive healing and has had her confidence shattered.

My battle with Yami had also exposed a weakness within my harem, my over reliance on Callisto and Raven to pull your team through tough spots. While this had worked well enough so far in terms of League matches we needed to do better.

However that would have to wait, Battle City wasn't over yet and while not all of 'girls had been injured they'd all suffered mentally. It was going to take a lot TLC before they'd be able to fight again.

Also I had to prepare myself for whatever stupid challenge Ace thought up to resolve the whole magic gym issue. Hopefully it wouldn't be a card game.


	49. Chapter 49

Tamer Gothic - Book 3 - Battle City

Part 50

Fortress. Mr House's Island.

"I'm sorry" Professor Oak said over the video screen "but I don't think that Callisto will ever recover from the damage done her mind".

This was not surprising really, and I'd never really like Callisto, she was an evil bitch after all, but hearing that she was effectively dead, that turned out to be a little upsetting.

"Normally a spell like Mind Crush would not do any permanent harm" Oak was now saying "But Callisto's mind was hardly stable to begin with, add to that two memory wipes, and its expected that she has gone into a deep coma".

I cursed in Edo under my breathe. I wasn't even sure what the words meant, but saying them felt good.

"If Callisto had an evolution option that could be triggered by an evolution stone I'd suggest taking that course of action, as it has been known to help in these sort of situations" were Oak's next words "But as it I can only recommend converting her into poke power".

That would involve sealing in her pokeball and having her converted into energy, which would then be used to power things. That was a way of executing pokes, and that was bad enough, to do on someone in coma was offencive to me.

"It's a sad fact" Oak said "however sometimes pokes do die even in well regulated matches. Now neither Yugi or yourself will be held accountable since no one will look too closely into the demise of Dark Lady, that is unless you want to sue Team Pharaoh".

While I was a little upset that Oak was acting as if Callisto was already dead, when she wasn't, I could understand that someone needed to deal with this matter.

"I'll need some time to think it over" I told the science guy "Just keep her in storage for now".

Perhaps there were medical options, but no one would want to fix a Dark Lady, even I bribed them. Still there could be other options I just needed to find them.

(Line Break)

(Written by Hero Named Villain)

The Elevator doors open in their smooth motion, revealing Conquistador Rey in his cocky glory, flanked by his Alpha, he lazily toss's his poke balls throughout the penthouse. His various pokegirls appearing in the viscous glory.

Without a moments hesitation he removes his 'Mask' , taking off his shades and with it the illusion, his face structure changing slightly. His hair becomes a darker shade of Gray, his body's stature changes becoming more relaxed and less obvious. He is no longer Conquistador Rey, the Rogue bounty hunter, nemesis of Falso Malo, and jerkish eccentric. He is now his true, in a sense, real self, Villain.

Villain rushes to his Work desk, ready for the various reports, ranging from Rey's spy network and blackmailed bureaucrat's, to Falso's informant's and goons.

The girls of his harem, start to rid themselves of their Conquistador disguise's, they too having their appearance's slightly changed when they remove their various hairclips, glasses and ribbons.

The ringing of the computer turns Villain's attention to the screen, on it a message informing him a Falso contact is calling, with quick precise movement he removes Rey's clothes and puts on Falso Malo's and the visor , which immediately changes his face in the slight ways to disguise himself again. He is now Falso Malo, Info broker, pirate collaborator and Nemesis of Conquistador Rey.

On screen appears the Chief of Police for Thrill town, on surface a tough on crime protector of the people, in truth a weak-willed monkey that only got in such a position of power, due to a stray bullet hitting the previous chief and Falso's machinations. Strangely enough Falso was not responsible for that at all, Villain was trying to save the late Chief, but is a story for another time.

With a practised focus, Falso Malo controls the [KNOW]

He does not [know] how to use his legs

He does not [know] how to speak in Spanish

He does not [know] Muay Thai

He does not [know] Wing Chun

He does not [know] craft skills

He does not [know] weapon marksmanship

Those are gone for now, trading that [know] for

Speaking in a French accent found in the red light districts of 1700's

Facial reading, vocal interrogation techniques, calm confident stature, and near perfect speech skills.

" Mr. Jones, it best be important enough that you are forced to call me outside of the schedule I assigned you." In his calm yet also aggressive nature he addresses his lesser. Mr. Jones visibly gulp's, his voice quivers a bit, knowing full well what happen to the last person that upset his leash holder. "S-sir I assure you, I bring nothing but good news for you, the kind that you would surly want post hence."

Falso tilts his head slightly to the left, "You think you have any right to decide what I decide is important enough" putting emphasis on the I, "tell me Mr. Jones what is this information, and it best be sufficient or else punishment must be dealt." The monkey quickly press's key's on the board, displaying several pictures of Team Gothic and Conquistador Rey, during the Tamer's Day, and afterwards.

" Sir I bring news that your Nemeses Conquistador Rey is in Town, and the Team you wanted me to gather info on has displayed a slight suspicion of him- a picture of Hunter Thomas is displayed talking to the Shadow Lord, their focus on Rey- certainly the prospect of them fighting would interest you, that and I wanted to know if you wanted me to due anything about them."

As if the monkey could due anything about either of them, obviously in Falso's opinion the fool thinks the mysterious owner would allow anything to happen without its/his/hers approval.

"No Mr. Jones you will not do anything, because you cannot do anything without harming your position, as for this information, unless you can bring me any useful intel that can push them to war against each other then I see no point of this report, there were plenty of reporters that would let the public know that Team Gothic and that Cocky bastard were there."

In a panic state Mr. Jones pop's up a picture of Thomas leaving a office, to be more exact a therapist office.

"A therapist that Hunter Thomas confides to, perhaps a simple set up, have the Hunter believe Conquistador killed her, it would have the entirety of Team Gothic fight him for you."

Falso tilts his head to the right, bringing his hand to his chin, a pose of thought. The monkey thinks Falso is contemplating the idea, when in actually Falso is thinking of a way to mend ties between Rey and Thomas, and that this monkey has overstep his boundaries, he must be replaced.

"You will be contacted in three days for now, do nothing but continue to remove the cameras, you dodged the bullet…... for now,".

With a flick the connection is severed, a quick motion the mask is discarded.

[Know] is reorganized to turn him from Falso Malo, into Villain.

"You are going to get rid of the monkey right, if you don't I will be disappointed?"

Akitzu say's from her spot on the velvet couch, her icy blue kimono contrasting her dark blue bloomer's and stockings. " oh I do hope you let me have some fun with the pipsqueak, it's been so long since I tortured someone, and really Akitzu bloomers just go full commando the views much better."

Lilith, the Succubus and devout believer in Villain's goal voiced her opinion from the loveseat, her eyes focusing on Kaguya's ass. Lilith dressed in her preferred clothes, a short skirt, leather corset, with the only thing covering her breast is two sizes to small black vest with red hearts decorated on both breast.

"Villain-dono will deal with him in time, the way he decides, so why don't you make yourself useful and cook dinner."

Kaguya finish's her stretches, no longer bending over and giving Lilith her entertainment. Unlike the others Kaguya's clothes and personality were never disguised.

"Three days of planning, and a dead Chief later, and we might have a way to make peace with Thomas, at least with Conquistador. Luckily, he is on good terms with Villain, Kaguya there's reports for you to see, maybe it's got some good news regarding your possible Queen evolution."

Villain leans back, going over the many possible scenarios this can go though, he is unsure of whether or not to go for the victory in this tournament, after all Falso was collaborating a massive pirate attack on the tournament, and of course Conquistador will be there to defend the innocent and collect the heads. Or he can go another route, have the pirates attack somewhere else, have Rey lose the cards to Villain and participate in the tournament personally. So many paths.

(Line Break)

Fortress. Mr House's Island.

After listening to the audio recording Mr House had played for me I was very confused, and more annoyed than I had been before entering the room. Right now one of my pokes was in a coma, and might ever recover, another was in a state of depression and another was an extended healing cycle due to breaking a leg. As such I wasn't really in the mood to spend time with Mr House.

Still I did work for the man, and he wouldn't have called me up for a video chat if it wasn't important.

"So Conquistador Rey is pretending to be his own arch enemy, a man called Falso Malo?" I asked.

I was unclear on this, although I did know that Falso Malo meant False Bad in spanish, and you didn't have to be a clever clogs to figure out this was a fake name.

Mr House was sure they were the same person because he'd tracked the call to a penthouse owned by Conquistador Rey, and at the time of the call Conquistador Rey hadn't been anywhere in public.

"Exactly" Mr House replied "and I want to know why".

Judging by the audio recording it seemed that Falso Malo or Conquistador Rey, or whoever this guy really was, had murdered, either directly or indirectly, the last police chief in Thrill Town. Which alone was a good reason to arrest him, or to at least investiagte him for murder.

"He's playing power games I guess" I said to Mr House "I do it too. I'm paying him to spy on me and to find out who else spies on me".

I was sure Mr House knew that already.

"Of course he is" my boss replied "He's a player in the game, I just want to know what his next move is".

Now we were getting to the point of this meeting.

"You want me to spy on the guy I'm paying to spy on me so I can find out who is really spying on me" was what I said.

This was already giving me a headache.

"Yes" Mr House stated.

Yep, I had a headace.

"You know I could just drug him" I offered "He's going to be at dinner later. I could put something in his food, then when he passes out we transport him somewhere.

Or have Illyria transport him for me. No amount of lies and disguises would stop her.

"I don't want him locked up" Mr House told me "I want him to be working for me".

None of this really interested me. I had Callisto to worry about.

"All I want from you is to keep a close eye on him for me and report back anything odd" my boss was now saying "I have other agents who can crack open his operation".

At this point I had just enough care left to wonder why he would be even bother to try to recruit Rey. The guy was a bounty hunter, he wasn't even one of really good ones. I'd never even heard of him until Thomas had told me about the guy, and after my decade away he'd become a semi-useful tool for me.

Then I wondered if I underestimating the guy, that was bad because it could turn around and bite me in the ass later, however I simply didn't give a damn enough to do anything about it.

"Fine I'll keep an eye on him" I promised Mr House.

Thomas was already doing that anyway so all I had to do was tell Tom to write down his observations. Besides it would be much work anyway the contest would be over in a few hours, and by morning we'd on the blimp going back to Thrill Town.

After a few more minor details, like being for the Duel Monsters finals I'd be able to leave Mr Houses service, and finally take a break. I was going to stay out of all this political stuff and go back to do what I enjoyed most. Which was wandering around, having adventure and having sex with pretty much any female I wanted to.


	50. Last Chapter

**Author Note**

I've lost contact with my co-author for this story so I decided to end it as best I can. Won't be the ending I wanted, but at least it will be finished.

Also because of my co-author failing to answer my messages, for what I'm sure are good reasons, I can't carry on with my Blue League story.

If I do write more pokegirl it will Tamer Gothic 4, and not the story I planned. Maybe I'll go for it and try to write a pokegirl story that actually involves pokegirl battles :)

 **Tamer Gothic 3 - Battle City**

 **Last Chapter**

 **Fortress. Island.**

During my ten years, and some months, living in the pokegirl world I'd woken up in some rather strange places and with some rather strange people, as well as strange pokes. And while I'd never sat down to make a list of these events if I had this morning would rank among the top ten, maybe even the top five.

This was because I'd woken up naked while surrounded by other naked forms, which actually wasn't that odd, what made it odd was that I was on the floor and not everyone around me was a girlfriend/wife/my pokegirl. Some of the people also naked and on the floor were guys, and other people's pokegirls, this made things odder.

Thankfully they were at least pokes and humans that I knew. May, my wife, had her head resting on the lap of my sister, Gothica, who I was sure had picked that name because it was another way of saying she was Gothic-A and I was Gothic-B.

Both of them were naked, everyone was naked, and it was pretty clear that we'd had a massive orgy. After noticing all the empty bottles and traces of lust dust scattered around the room it wasn't hard for me to guess how this had happened. Still this seemed like rather odd behaviour for me.

A noise got my attention, the sound of glass hitting glass, and I suddenly became aware of the massive hangover that was now doing its best to turn my life into a living hell. Every moment became one of sheer agony.

"Here drink this" a soft voice instructed.

I didn't even stop to consider who had spoken or what was in my hand. I just drank it, and this turned out to be the wise move as not only was hangover banished to the Infernal Realm from whence it came, but also it helped to fully wake me up.

"What did I just drink?" I asked Raven.

My alpha must have woken up before me, and while she'd not gotten dressed, she'd already started her day. Which at the moment seemed to be involve taking care of me.

"Hangover potion" she told me "I traded for the recipe with a witch the other day. Its more effective than an over the counter hangover potion".

Well thank the thousand gods for that.

"No offence, Master, but you stink" Raven went on to say "You should go take a shower. I'll wake up my sisters and they we'll start cleaning up".

That seemed like a good idea to me.

"Wait who won the last match?" I asked.

I'd totally forgotten about all that, and I'd been there to announce it. Battle City was finally over, we could leave this island.

"It was Master Gary" Raven informed "He defeated Master Jayden in the final match, it was an amazing battle".

Well that was good. Wish I could remember it.

(Line Break)

Right now things were greatly in contrast to this morning. Everything felt great, the hot water that was running down my body, the smell of the shampoo and my cock was getting sucked. Which was nice.

"Oh Misty" I muttered.

I realised that I'd messed up about half a second before two female figures stood up and started giving me looks that told me how badly I'd messed up.

Out of the two of them Nikita was by far the more annoyed, and to be fair she'd been doing all the work. Amy hadn't started her turn yet.

"Misty!" an upset Nikita repeated.

Were I younger I might have dug my grave deeper by saying that it could be taken as praise, as Misty was a great cocksucker, but I was experienced enough to know to keep my mouth shut at this point.

"Misty!" an upset Nikita repeated once again.

Perhaps she would have spoken more, but she'd gotten into such a state of fury that she seemed unable to verbalise how pissed off she was at me at this very moment.

So instead of saying anything she just stormed off, grabbing a towel along the way. Amy didn't seem as bothered, however she followed Niki soon enough.

Which left me unsatisfied, and alone in the shower. Also there were no towels left. I wasn't sure which of these upset me the most.

Thankfully the connection between poke and Tamer is empathic and one of my harem came to my aid. Although I doubted she'd needed an empathic connection, she could have just seen Amy and Nikita storm out of the bathroom.

"Wasn't Master Thomas in here" Kira wondered as she came in and passed me a nice fluffy towel "I remember him saying he was going to use the bathtub during the orgy".

I had no memory of this. Not this meant anything.

"Maybe he went back to his room" I figured.

Jayden had ended up in the bedroom, I assumed he'd gone in there so as not to have sex while his sister was in the same room, not that my sister had been so considerate. Neither Jayden or Gary had woken up yet, but Thomas had a habit of keeping his guard up, so he might have already gotten up and started his day.

"He left the Infernal here" Kira pointed out "He's not that careless".

True he wasn't. Nor would he subject me to my sister by leaving her behind. He might be a bit crazy, but he wasn't cruel. Well not to me.

"I'll get dressed and look for him" I decided.

It might be best to avoid Nikita for a little while and this seemed like a good excuse to put some distance between us.

(Line Break)

"Well that settles it he left against his will" I said as my sister, and I looked through Thomas's stuff.

Gothica looked unhappy.

"If someone took my Tamer I shall be very cross" she stated.

And by that I was sure she meant that she would actually fly into a rage and rip the abductors to pieces. Only stopping when there were bloody chunks scattered across the room.

"How do you know for sure?" Gothica wondered "Maybe he got called away, or maybe he's chasing someone, he is a Hunter".

My sister hadn't been with Tom for that long, and despite the connections Pokes formed with their Tamer she didn't know him that well. Although she knew him in ways I never could, and wouldn't want too.

"He didn't take his stuff with him" I told my alternate self "I can imagine him leaving us, even his entire harem, behind if he felt what he had to do was too dangerous for us, but he's put together some impressive equipment. Plus the rest of his 'girls are gone, which makes me think he took them back to this room rather than do the whole orgy thing with us. You must have been playing with May already when he left. Which may mean...".

I took Raven's pokeball off my belt and set her lose. Which she wasn't happy about as she'd long since learn to sleep while her ball and it looked as she'd been napping. Also she was wearing nothing other than one of my t-shirts.

"Master I'm trying to have a lazy day" she complained while rubbing her eyes in an adorable way "Me sleepy".

There was no time for such cuteness, and while she'd already done her duties this morning I needed her services again.

"Tom is missing" I informed my alpha "I was hoping that you might be able to sense if magic was used to whisk him away".

Raven's ability to teleport was well beyond that of other sorceresses, most of which couldn't teleport at all, and she could sense strong magic so she should be able to figure out if someone had used supernatural powers to abduct my friend.

"Sorry Master" she soon said "Can't sense anything, but I'm not working at my best right now. I got well and truly buggered last night".

I had vague memory of sodomising her sexy butt, however I didn't dwell on that as important things were happening.

"Nothing I can pick up either" Gothica reported "I suspect it was the S-Goths, they can teleport whole groups without warning, only there are wards here. They don't mean anything to me, so maybe the S-Goths found a way to bypass them".

The magical wards that were as much a defence of this fortress as its walls, prevented pokes teleporting, even Raven had to go outside to do it. But if my sister could do then that meant others might have figured out a way. Or someone like Sexebi could have taken him, she was a goddess in terms of powers, the wards meant nothing to her either.

Thinking that led me to wonder if perhaps the pretty pixie poke had taken Thomas and his harem on an adventure through time and space, as a reward for his hard work, but this was the case then they should have been back by now. Also why hadn't she taken Gothica along? She would have missed an orgy for such an adventure, I know I would have.

"Sexebi!" I called out.

There was no answer, and that could mean many things, she could be busy, or she might have somehow lost Thomas in another time period like how I'd ended up ten years the past and be out looking for him.

If this was the case then he would mostly likely rejoin the group soon like I HAD. It was also possible that he was off with Sexebi and she couldn't return to this point in time because of some timey wimey stuff.

Even if that wasn't the case I didn't really know if the pretty pixie poke could hear me if I called out for her. It was a little distressing that I knew so little about someone who had so much influence over my life. I really should get to know her.

I then repeated my trail of thought out loud for Gothica's consideration, while she did some thinking I returned sleepy Raven to her pokeball.

"Maybe" she finally said "I guess if he get misplaced he wouldn't be able to get back to the island without running the risk of bumping into himself. I saw Time Cop, and you must have, we know how that can end".

Indeed I had. And the movie existed in this world as well.

"The same matter cannot occupy the same space at the same time" I said.

This idea was supported by Pauli's exclusion principle which states that two identical fermions (what matter is made up of) cannot occupy the same quantum state simultaneously. In the film, what this apparently means is if you touch yourself in the past, your body will melt into a revolting mass. However the body replaces much of the matter that it contains, cells die and are replaced by cells made from materials that come food you eat.

Therefore two versions of someone from ten years apart will not have much of the same matter in their body anyway. Which meant that if I had bumped into my earlier self upon returning the team it might not have mattered. Or at least it wouldn't have been fatal.

"Were you just thinking that it didn't matter if you avoided your past self while in Thrill Town?" Gothica asked.

I nodded.

"Well stop being such a geek" she chided "Someone took my human. I am not amused, and I don't want to have to replace him, where else will I find a man with such a big..."

I stopped her there.

"TMI!" I shouted.

"OMG!" she replied.

At this point I spent a moment thinking about how my sis and I could drive the rest of the team crazy by talking in text speak, but that bunch of laughs could wait until Tom was returned to us.

"Okay so I'm thinking either S-Goths or Sexebi and she can't return him yet" I told my alternate self.

The demoness nodded.

"I agree" she said "and if he avoiding running into his younger self because of Time Cop then he might be waiting for us back in Thrill Town, or maybe he Tamed Sexebi so hard she's still sleeping it off".

Even if that were the case she could time travel so it wouldn't matter if she fell asleep.

"Can't you sense him with that whole empathic bond thing you're suppose to have with your Master?" I asked.

Mine was working great today. Shame that my connection with my human sexual partner was not fairing so well.

"No" she informed "Maybe we haven't fucked enough".

Odd as that sounded that was sort of how it worked.

"Okay so we take the airship back to Thrill Town, and if he's not there then we worry" I decided.

Gothica shook her head.

"No first we get everyone go over every inch of this place just in case the paranoid idiot decided he was too vulnerable while drunk and went to sleep in a panic room" she corrected.

To be fair if Thomas was locked in a panic room sleeping the drink off I wouldn't be that surprised.

"I'll go see if Jayden's Direwolf can track his sent" was my plan.

Gothica just teleported away. Leaving me to organise a search party.

(Line Break)

Airship. Leaving the Island.

Once more I stood with Gothica, as we watched the island grow smaller and smaller. We'd nearly missed the ship because we'd been all over the fortress and the land around it.

Which was a shame because not only had I failed to find my friend, I'd also missed Gary's moment in the spot light, although I had heard the Cheerleaders shouting out his praises.

"So what do we do if he isn't in Thrill Town?" I wondered.

No one else on the team, the humans members at least, seemed that concerned. Mostly likely due to Tom's blood curse more than a lack of empathy.

"Not sure" the demoness replied "Guess I'll have to stick with you".

Oh gods no. I couldn't have my sister in my harem, that was just wrong on so many levels.

"Or I can stay with your wife" Gothica suggested "I'd go looking for my human alone, but the last time I went out with a Tamer I ended up in the hands of those Rare Hunter fucks".

That could work, and since I was suppose to be taking some time off I might be a good idea to look for Thomas not by wandering around but by making use of the many contacts I'd made over the years.

Sure I was upset by the idea of my friend possibly being in danger, however I felt certain he would prefer that I move carefully rather than act recklessly. It made sense to inform the police and to call the Hunter's Guild about this disappearance. Then if they turned up nothing I would go looking for him.

I could even put out a massive bounty for his safe return, I had the money for it these days.

"Wait did you see that Ray fellow?" my sister asked "The conqueror guy?".

It took me a moment to process that. She was talking about the guy Mr House had wanted me to keep an eye on, and I'd outsourced that task to Tom. Now Rey and Thomas were both missing. Rey was also not on board this airship.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Conquistador Rey for a while" I said "And Thomas hates him. There has to be a connection".

Well maybe. They might have nothing to do with each other.

"What the hell is a Conquistador anyway" Gothica asked me.

I struggled to remember.

"Conquistador a term used to refer to the soldiers and explorers from Spain during the Age of Discovery. Conquistadors sailed beyond Europe to the Americas, Oceania, Africa and Asia, conquering territory and opening trade routes. They colonised much of the world for Spain and Portugal in the 16th, 17th and 18th centuries" I explained "I guess this Rey fella fancies himself a modern day Cortés. Only hopefully with the genocide".

I then went back to thinking about Tom, if he wasn't in Thrill Town I'd have to organise a search for him while also doing my work for Mr House. Only then could I rest, and I doubted I was going to get much R&R. Still I badly needed it. I'd have to force myself not to worry.

Gothica still seemed to worrying, perhaps she was more attached to my pal than I'd realised.

"We'll find him" I assured her "And I wouldn't worry too much. Thomas can take care of himself, he's tougher than I am and I survived for years separated from the group".

A whole decade in fact.

"You're right" she agreed "and even if he is dead I have the Long life blood gift like you do. I was always going to outlive him, but at least I have you to annoy for the next few hundred years".

Oh wow she really was an Infernal. No other kind of pokegirl could be this evil.

"Besides if worst comes to worst I can always replace Callisto in your harem since she's a vegetable now".

I gritted my teeth.

"She's not brain dead she's just in a coma" I correct "And I can't have my sister in my harem".

Gothica smiled at me.

"Technically we're the same person so its more like masturbation than incest" she argued.

I really hoped she was just winding me up as a distraction from her own concerns.

"Come on" I said "Let's go find the others, and maybe something to drink".

I really needed some time off.


End file.
